


Of Dragons and Treasure Hunters

by kaminarikyouka



Series: Adventures of Treasure Hunter Choi Yeonjun [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventurer Choi Soobin, Adventurer Park Jimin (BTS), Adventurer Yoo Jeongyeon, Adventures, Airship Pilot Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Assassin Hwang Hyunjin, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Endgame Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Exos Heroes AU, Game Adaptation, HUMOR GUYS, Humor, I dont know how to tag, Kim Taehyung | V and Park Jihoon are Siblings, King Min Yoongi, King's Guard Choi Beomgyu, King's Guard Huening Kai, King's Guard Hwang Hyunjin, King's Guard Kang Taehyun, King's Guard Kim Seokjin | Jin, King's Guard Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Manipulative Choi Beomgyu, Mentions of Blood, Min Yoongi | Suga & Min Yoonji Are Siblings, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, No beta sadly, Noblewoman Hwang Yeji, Noblewoman Shin Ryujin, Noblewoman Shin Yuna (ITZY), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Jeon Jungkook, Prince Choi Beomgyu, Prince Choi Soobin, Prince Huening Kai, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Prince Kang Taehyun, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Park Jihoon, Princess Choi Yewon | Arin, Prophet Choi Jisu | Lia, Protective Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Tags May Change, Treasure Hunter Choi Yeonjun, Treasure Hunter Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Tribe Chief Lee Chaeryeong, because he manipulated everyone into thinking he's a sweet boi, but be warned for angst it might come so soon, but there's still some violence, even his father believed that he's weak, idk what to call beomgyu in this one, inspired by nicsyy's sge au, this story is also somehow crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 81
Words: 101,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarikyouka/pseuds/kaminarikyouka
Summary: His name is Yeonjun. A treasure hunter who is currently traveling around the continent of Exos, looking for something.Hint: It's not a treasure.Or, Treasure Hunter Yeonjun and Adventurer Soobin met each other, both of them having the same goal: to find all the relics of the Dragon Clan. Yet, they have different reasons for it.One wants the relics to cure a curse inflicted on them, and the other wants the relics to get revenge.How will their adventure end?(completed story! book 2 is now available to read!)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hwang Hyunjin & Choi Beomgyu, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Huening Kai, Park Jimin (BTS) & Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Adventures of Treasure Hunter Choi Yeonjun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999108
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	1. SECTIONS

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is inspired by nicsyy's sge au, so i decided to make a txt on an au as well! thank you for reading aaaaaa
> 
> also i recommend you to read nicsyy's sge au, it's AWESOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> table of contents :))

[SECTION 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/63629578) Prologue (finished, ch 2-9)

[SECTION 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/63884302): That Fateful Night (finished, ch 10-14)

[SECTION 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/63948304): Betrayer and Plot (finished, ch 15-19)

[SECTION 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/64075603): Suspicious Gatherings (finished, ch 20-25)

[SECTION 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/64315531): The Hateful Mask (finished, ch 26-32)

[SECTION 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/64598137): A Person's Mind (finished, ch 33-39)

[SECTION 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/64928029): War in Republic (finished, ch 40-48)

[SECTION 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/65291455): Myungdo's Hidden Treasure (finished, ch 49-60)

[SECTION 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/65907796): Desert Tracers (finished, ch 61-68)

[SECTION 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/66285239): The Snowy Ground (finished, ch 69-73)

[SECTION 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/66443966): King's March (finished, ch 74-80)

[EPILOGUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152219/chapters/66758542): The End of Prelude (ch 81)


	2. prologue

**__**

**_SECTION 1: PROLOGUE_ **

The hot sun is glaring upon him. The sun is very, very hot. The hot sun is contributing to his quickly rising temper. Also that dragon. That dragon is so annoying.

He didn't think he would end up in a situation like this. This is far from what he had planned.

Well, you want to ask what are they doing now? They're trying to fly an old airship that he found. And who's 'they,' you ask? Well, him, and the dragon.

A small dragon is seen hovering around him as he tried to make the airship fly. _This is so annoying,_ he thinks, as he tries to suppress his anger into suddenly choking the dragon beside him. 

_Clank!_ Finally, he found it. 

The ancient airship slowly rose from its place. The rotor blades of the airship spin to help it rise.

 _Oops,_ he thinks as he accidentally bumped into a big rock overhead. And, he lost control.

The dragon, sensing something wrong, turned to look at him and demanded. "W-what! Why are stones falling on us! What did you do!"

The boy just feigned ignorance at the dragon's accusations and shouted back. "How should I know!" He grunted as he tried to gain control of the airship, hands touching everything in panic. 

Groaning in frustration, he asked the dragon. "Nevermind that, how should we control this?" He tried to maneuver a wheel, but all it did was make things worse, and now the airship is slowly coming back to the ground.

Irritated at the boy's idiocy, the dragon screamed at him. "Go up, go up! Go up now, you fool!" It slapped his head multiple times that the boy could feel a bump started to appear on his head.

"But how!" The boy hollered back. He doesn't even know what this dragon was talking about.

Rolling its eyes, the dragon answered. "Pull up the red control stick on the right!" The boy did what he was told.

The airship tilted upwards as it rose faster than before. It is _too_ fast. Scared at the implications of what would happen when the airship tilts too much, he screeched. "Whoa! We're going up!"

The airship goes up, and up... until it stops it midair and slowly plummeted down. The boy and the dragon looked at each other before screaming loudly in fear.

"Damn, we're falling! Do something!" He told the dragon in hopes that the dragon could do something. He continued to press evey button, hoping that one of them would be a lifesaver.

The dragon flew around in circles, desperately thinking of an something. Getting an idea, the dragon ordered the boy. "Lower the take-off handle halfway down, and turn the handle to the right!"

The boy was getting frustrated at the dragon's endless orders. How was he supposed to know where things are? Hell, he doesn't even know what they look like! He snapped at the dragon. "Where is it? Lower it yourself!"

The dragon screeched at the boy's insolence. "I can't perform such a maneuver with this tiny body! You fool! You know nothing!" He insulted the boy back while pecking his head aggressively.

"Well, there's one thing that I DO know," the boy glanced downwards, the ground zooming in faster than he expected. "WE'RE FALLING!"

In fear of falling to the ground, the boy and the dragon held on the steering wheel as the airship continued to plummet down... down... until it finally crashed on the ground.

The boy and the dragon are left unconscious.

Some birds flew around, cawing at the pair's idiocy.

As the boy said, it wasn't supposed to be like this. How did he find himself driving an ancient airship?

Oh wait, I haven't introduced the boy yet. 

His name's Yeonjun. He's a treasure hunter, but he's traveling around, looking for something that isn't a treasure.


	3. start of an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Yeonjun's adventure starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the plot, it belongs to the game! Thank you for reading!

_Few hours ago..._

"Come on, I'm not a bad person," Hoseok persuaded a young man walking down the street. "I just want us to get to know each other, no rush!"

The young man was walking on a street in a town named Caeili. He idly looked at the stalls decorated the street, trying to keep his temper in check. It wouldn't be good if he punched this annoying man who kept on following him.

So the young man paid no mind to him and just continued walking down the road as if there was no one talking to him in the first place.

Still not giving up, Hoseok still continued to talk to him, in hopes that he might believe him. "It looks like it's your first time here in Caeili?" He puffed up his chest. "Heh, you're so lucky! I'm the best guide in Caeili! I'll be your guide for free!"

Because the young man can't shake off Hoseok's actions anymore, he finally paid a mind to him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Hoseok with a twitching eye.

"I don't think you get it," The young man sighed. "I mean, could you please just... go away?" He made a 'shoo-shoo' motion. Is he hoping that the man would stop being a stalker? _Definitely._

Angered by his replies, Hoseok threatened him in return. "What did you say! Hey, do you think I won't beat you up huh?" But before he could punch the young man, the handle of a red sword came flying into his face and it sent him sprawled on the ground.

Hoseok rubbed his cheek in pain and looked around angrily. "Who the heck did that!" He shouted at a crowd forming after hearing a commotion.

Another young man came with fluffy blond hair and crystal blue eyes, walking towards him with a mocking smile etched on his youthful face. He picked up the sword from the ground and placed it on the sheath on his back. "Long time no see, Hoseok." He smirked in arrogance.

All of Hoseok's anger turned into surprise at seeing his rival. "Yeonjun? Wh-what brought you here?" He sputtered. _Why is he here?_

Yeonjun whistled. "What makes you so surprised? It's common to us treasure hunters to bump into each other while wandering around," He glanced behind him at the young man and looked back at Hoseok. "By the way, you look like you're still enjoying your unique hobby of flirting with people and biting the dust."

Hoseok stood up at his claims. He won't allow his rival to insult him just like this. "Wh-what are you talking about! I was about to make it!"

Yeonjun barked a laugh. It seems like he was enjoying it. "I think I saved you from getting punched by him."

Hoseok's anger came back and he walked towards Yeonjun threateningly. "Ugh, I really don't like you! You keep disrupting just everything!"

The crowd let out a collective 'ooh'. Yeonjun feigned innocence. "What 'everything' are you talking about?" 

Hoseok pointed a finger at him, accusing him. "Don't play innocent! You do it all the time! Back at the Blazing Ruby Cave! The Dwarf Ruins! YOU'VE ALWAYS STOLEN MY TREASURE!" Hoseok yelled at him. But Yeonjun just looked bored.

"Oh, that? That's because you're too _slow_. You know what they say, 'finders keepers, losers weepers.'" Yeonjun told him like it was the most natural thing in the world. The crowd gasped.

That made Hoseok's blood boil in anger. "That does it!" He walked to Yeonjun who raised an eyebrow at his action. "Bring it on, Yeonjun! Fight me!"

Yeonjun narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Sure." He nonchalantly said and brought out his sword from his sheath and pointed it at him. Hoseok took a step back and glared at the sudden movement from Yeonjun.

People are starting to crowd them both, as the spectators who wanted to see some fight. Some of them are even starting to do bets. The young man Hoseok kept pestering from earlier just stood on the side, watching both of them with an uninterested expression.

With all the people watching, Hoseok feels embarrassed. He hollered at Yeonjun in a defeated tone. "I-I'll give you a break today!" He said and swiftly fled the scene, pushing past the excited crowd.

Silence immediately rang. "He never changes." Yeonjun shrugged his shoulders and placed his sword back on its sheath and looked around. He took a step back in shock after seeing that everyone was back to doing their things like no crowds were made in the first place. _Would you look at that..._ he thought.

He looked around again and saw the mysterious young man still standing where he stood before, arms crossed.

He approached the young man. "You're still here? No need for you to thank me," Yeonjun told him. "Money or treasure is better than saying 'thanks.' That's my motto."

The young man blinked for a few seconds and gave Yeonjun a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked him, confused about his words. Yeonjun paid him no mind and kept talking.

"But it's too embarrassing to be paid for a small favor like this, so I'm just gonna ask you something instead," His expression turned serious and he lowered his voice. He looked to the side to make sure that no one listening. "Have you seen an Airship around here?" 

The young man raised his eyebrows even further at his question. "An Airship?" He repeated.

"It looks kinda strange since it has a red skull painted on its side." Yeonjun clarified to him. He was hoping that this male had seen it.

"Oh, I haven't seen one." The young man answered him honestly. Yeonjun groaned in frustration.

"This is going to take a while," he muttered. Then he suddenly remembered what happened between the black-haired young man and Hoseok. "By the way, it's dangerous to travel alone, because there are people like Hoseok. So you need to look for a companion—"

The young man cut him off. _Another one of these annoying people..._ He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the useless meddling. I could've handled him alone," Yeonjun looked at him, bewildered. The man continued to speak in an arrogant tone. "I just stood by to see if you'd get your butt handed to him. Now, I have to leave."

The young man walked away. Yeonjun stared at the receding back in irritation and mumbled to himself. "Oh really? 'Useless meddling?'" He sighed. "Got it. I'll just do what I need to do."

♪♪

He asked everyone around town if they've seen a red skull airship, but so far, no one told him what he needs to know.

From a village woman: "An Airship? That's an expensive vehicle just for nobles."

From a village man: "In a town like this, an Airship is like an imagination."

From a kid: "An Airship with a red skull? Never heard of it!"

Sighing in frustration, he sat at a nearby bench. "Is the information wrong? Why hasn't anyone seen it?" He mumbled angrily to himself, tapping his foot repeatedly on the stone path.

Meanwhile, behind a nearby store, there stood Hoseok. He heard about Yeonjun's obsession with the 'Airship' and decided to use it to his advantage.

Anyway, back at Yeonjun. He's still muttering to himself. "Is it just a wild goose chase?" While muttering, he didn't notice a weirdly-dressed man walking towards him.

"Hey, you there." The weird man called out to him and stood right next to the bench. But Yeonjun looked like he hasn't heard him.

"... do I have to search through more villages around here?..."

"Hey, you there!" The weird man tried again. But still, Yeonjun is too wrapped up in his mind to ever notice him.

"... then the next stop will be..."

"HEY! YOU THERE!" The weird man shouted angrily. _Sheesh, Yeonjun is so oblivious!_ Startled, Yeonjun turned to look at the man.

"Huh? You called me?" He asked, dumbfounded. The weird man coughed and nodded.

"I heard you're looking for an Airship with a red skull on it." Yeonjun's eyes widened as he looked at the weird man in surprise.

He stood up from the bench and shook the man's shoulders. "Do you know anything about it!" He excitedly asked, grinning.

The man staggered backward from the force. "There is a ravine to the south from here. In the ravine, there is an ancient treasure," The man pointed in a direction. "I heard that a cousin of a friend of an uncle said that he saw an airship with a red skull on it around there."

Yeonjun released the man's shoulders. "A ruin in a ravine to the south. Got it. I'm leaving now," He turned to leave, but he stopped as he remembered to do something. He handed the man a bag of money. "Oh wait, here's your reward. Thanks for your help!" He shouted as he ran away to the south.

Meanwhile, the weird man removed his 'glasses' and 'mustache.' He turned out to be Hoseok. "Stupid jerk. You'll pay for that. On second thought, I probably need to follow him to see what he would do."

With that, Hoseok followed Yeonjun, albeit quietly, and thus, Yeonjun's adventure began.


	4. an underground ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun finds an Airship, and with it, a new companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i probably shouldn't be updating too much, but I just want to do it lol

"Where is it... where is it... aha!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he walked towards an ancient ruin. That man from before said that an Airship with a red skull was seen from here, well, Yeonjun hopes he's right.

As he entered the ruin, he marveled at the sight of great rock formations and ancient writings on walls. This is why he became a treasure hunter. He loved the _thrill_ of finding secret treasures that people had hidden.

But the farther he goes inside the ruin, the more his doubts grew. _Looks like this ruin has been abandoned for a long time... an Airship can't be in an ancient ruin like this..._ His suspicions grew when he heard footsteps behind him.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded his eyesight as a loud explosion rang through his ears. "What the hell is that!" He muttered as the ground shook from the explosion. 

"Hahaha! I got you, Yeonjun!" _Isn't that... Hoseok?_ He looked back where he heard the source of the sound was, expecting to see Hoseok. But all he saw is rocks, barring the entrance of the ruin. But he can still hear Hoseok's voice.

"This is my revenge for earlier... try your best to get out!" Hoseok hollered at the ruin. He placed some explosives on the archway of the ruin after Yeonjun entered.

"Hey, wait! Hoseok, hey!" Yeonjun's voice called from the other side, but Hoseok paid him no mind. He laughed at Yeonjun. But his laughter suddenly stopped when another explosion rang through, and the archway completely fell.

After a bout of silence, Hoseok hesitantly called for his rival. "Hey, Yeonjun...?" No answer.

Panicking, Hoseok started muttering to himself. "Did I use too much gunpowder? What if... what if Yeonjun's dead?" His eyes widened at the possibility. 

But after a while, he calmed his nerves down. "Stop it, Hoseok. He'll be just fine. He's crafty enough. He can save himself," He exhaled. "I'll just... head off now!" He hollered back to Yeonjun, hoping he would hear him, as he jogged away from the destroyed archway of an ancient ruin.

♪♪

_A few hours later..._

Yeonjun stirred from sleep as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. All he can see is ruins, ruins, and more ruins.

"Where the hell am I?" He mumbled, sitting upright while rubbing the bump on his head. "I remember the floor collapsed, and I fell below... is this another ruin, hidden under the floor?"

Trying to stand up, he hissed as he felt pain coursing through his head. He looked around and saw a path, leading to light outside. _First, I should try to follow that light._

He walked on the path and finally, into the light.

Waterfalls. There's a waterfall inside the ruin. Some birds also flew around, but nothing could ever prepare him for what he would see.

"Is that... an Airship?"

A big submarine-like vehicle was displayed in front of him, seemingly unused, yet looked ancient. In front of the submarine was an altar, with a floating necklace inside of it.

"Huh? What is this?" Interested by the necklace, Yeonjun walked closer to the altar. "This necklace looks expensive! I'll... take that."

He grabbed the floating necklace and placed it securely in his pocket. 

"You... wear... me..."

"This is such a big Airship," Yeonjun remarked as he inspects the Airship. "What's it doing _underground_?"

"You... wear... me..."

"Ah! There's an exit up there!" He exclaimed as he saw a wide hole on top of the Airship. Seems like a gateway for the Airship to exit the ruin. "Maybe I need to pilot this Airship to exit this ruin... but I'm not even sure that it will move."

"You... wear... me..."

"I feel like I'm hearing a weird voice..." Yeonjun mumbled suspiciously, as he tried to look around, but seeing no one, he just shrugged it off. "Hmm, it must be my imagination."

"IGNORANT FOOL! If you found a necklace in an ancient ruin, you put them on your neck, not in your pocket! Take me out right now!" A screechy voice complained from Yeonjun's pocket.

He was surprised at the sudden shout that it took him a few second to realize that it came from his pocket. He pulled the only thing placed inside: the necklace. It glowed, and a black blob left the pendant.

It was a small dragon, with beady red eyes and black scales, fluttering above the hunter's head.

"Phew, now I can breathe," it muttered, hovering above Yeonjun. He stared at the dragon in awe.

"A dragon?" Yeonjun's incredulous tone can be heard. Surely, he's not seeing things?

"What are you so surprised about? Never seen a dragon before?" It inquired Yeonjun, as it slowly flew around him. A moment later, its eyes lit up in realization. "Hmm, I see. You've never seen a dragon as awesome as me, with these perfect and beautiful black scales." It nods at its verdict. Then it flew close to Yeonjun's face and demanded. "Now you hang that necklace around your neck."

Yeonjun's awe disappeared. He looked at the dragon with a raised eyebrow, unfazed by the dragon's orders. He was about to put the necklace back in his pocket when the dragon got angry and whacked him on the head. "Hang the necklace around your neck! Not tucking it back in your pocket!"

Yeonjun sighed and mocked the dragon. "A talking necklace, demanding to hang itself on my neck. So suspicious by any means." He narrowed his eyes.

The dragon reeled back, incredulous at the yellow-haired's suspicion. "Suspicious? How ridiculous! I am Lord Blaze! Who do you think I am!" 

"Blaze?" Yeonjun repeated.

The dragon nodded, its arrogance coming into view as a small smirk appeared on its face. "Yes. My name is Blaze, the Great Black Dragon."

Yeonjun decided to humor the dragon. "Ah, yes, yes. The great and _tiny_ Lord Blaze. I am Yeonjun, a humble treasure hunter. What can I do for you?"

"I already told you," Blaze's smirk disappeared. He shouted at the treasure hunter. "HANG THE NECKLACE AROUND YOUR NECK!" Yeonjun reeled back from the noise.

Yeonjun picked at his ear, irritated at the volume of his screech. "What will happen if I put on the necklace?" Yeonjun questioned the dragon.

Blaze sniffed and turned its snout upwards. "My dignity will be more... brilliant." It said.

Yeonjun just stared at the dragon for its absurdity. _Yeah, no._ Yeonjun smiled sardonically at Blaze. "You can continue talking to me in my pocket instead." He tried to put the necklace back in the pocket, and again, Blaze stopped him.

"Wait! Fine, I'll be honest!" Blaze took a deep breath. "I hate being tucked in."

"Why do you hate being tucked in? Do you have claustrophobia?" Yeonjun inquired.

"Blaze the Great is NOT afraid of anything!" The dragon huffed as if what Yeonjun just suggested has offended him. "But..."

"But...?" Yeonjun prodded the dragon.

Blaze hesitated for a moment and replied. "But... I can show my physical form ONLY when the necklace is exposed."

The corners of Yeonjun's lips slowly turned into a devilish grin from what Blaze had said. He laughed triumphantly. "Aha! That means I can shut your mouth when I tuck you into something!"

"No, you should not do that!" Blaze hastily replied.

Yeonjun snickered. "Alright, but you need to tell me everything about you and..." He gestured around him. "About this place. If you try to trick me, I'll tuck you into my pocket."

Blaze hesitated for a moment. It looked like a good deal for him, anything just not to be put into the pocket. He glared at the hunter. "I understand, you stupid human. Listen carefully." 

Blaze went on. "Far back in the past in Exos, there was an empire called Baikal Dynasty, which was ruled by the Dragon Clan.

"The power of the Dragon Clan was much greater than what you foolish humans could imagine. And the greatest power was owned by the Dragon Emperor!"

Blaze looked at Yeonjun, who was silent. He saw Yeonjun nodding off as if all that Blaze told him is a storybook for kids.

"Blaze had been waiting inside the necklace, only to meet an heir who would inherit the power of the Dragon Emperor!" The dragon puffed out his tiny chest. Yet Yeonjun looked bored and was only humming along. 

Blaze felt its face grew red in anger and kicked the human's head. "You! You stupid, arrogant, graceless fool, but born with good luck! That's you! I finally met you here and now, this is what we call destiny!"

Yeonjun yawned and pushed the dragon away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means you are destined to hang the necklace around your neck and accept the power! Hang the necklace! NOW!" Blaze screeched in Yeonjun's ear.

Yeonjun thought about the power. It would be awesome, to be the most powerful human in the whole Exos. And yet...

"Hmm, no, I won't." He denied Blaze's demand.

Blaze was surprised. How can he reject an awesome offer? "Wh-what kind of response is that! The power is almost matchless in the world! Money! Honor! Anything in this world you can have if you want to!" Blaze reasoned at the treasure hunter. 

But then it sneered. "Or are you a lowly human, who doesn't even have ambition like every human have?"

Yeonjun decided to slap some facts about himself to Blaze's face, he won't allow this tiny lizard to belittle him. "First, I don't want to believe in that moss-grown legend. And about the power? I believe in the saying that growing your own power is better than getting it from some suspicious means." One of the dragon's eyes twitched.

"You're done with your story? Thank you so much for your time." With that, Yeonjun exhaled after saying all of it in one go. He dangled the necklace in front of his eyes. "Now, let's see... about this necklace? This suspicious thing shouldn't be tucked inside a pocket, it needs to be in a box."

The dragon, for some reason, didn't look too worried. "Haha, wait, it's been a while since I started talking. I think it's enough."

"Enough for what?" Yeonjun asked, confused at Blaze's words. With a cackle, the dragon sneered at him.

"Enough for the curse to kick in."


	5. cursed necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, he felt like his world tilted. Everything around him is muddled. His legs felt like jelly. He could even tell that his movements became sluggish as it becomes an effort to even walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably said this at the beginning or so... but english is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you might encounter. thank you for reading!!

_Curse?_ Yeonjun scoffed. _Must be fake, he's probably getting too desperate..._ "What a load of crap—"

Suddenly, he felt like his world tilted. Everything around him is muddled. His legs felt like jelly. He could even tell that his movements became sluggish as it becomes an effort to even walk.

"You..." Yeonjun slurred. "What have you done to me?" He asked the dragon, who looked victorious.

"Me? I only triggered a curse cast on those who refuse to accept power." Blaze narrowed its eyes at the treasure hunter. 

Yeonjun was surprised. "Curse?!" He squeaked. Oh boy, he didn't want to get cursed this early in life. He's only 21! "Drowsy and sleepy, my arms and legs feel weak... is all of this because of the curse?" Yeonjun queried, realizing where the feeling of sudden weakness came from.

"Yes. Once you are afflicted, the only way you could break the curse is to obey the orders of Blaze the Great, which is ME!" Blaze answered with full of arrogance. 

Curse or not, Yeonjun's not going to bow to anyone. "Curse, huh? Let's see what happens when I break this necklace!"

He made a move to slam the necklace against a rock. Blaze tried to stop him, but it was too late, Yeonjun already smashed the necklace.

...Nope. Only the rock was smashed. The necklace remained purely intact.

Yeonjun cursed. _What the..._ "No scratch at all! How can I break this damn thing?"

The dragon circled Yeonjun's head, laughing at him mockingly. "Do you think you can break a cursed necklace so easily? There is no way to lift the curse! You have no choice but to obey me!"

"You won't say anything, huh? Then I'll get out of here and I'll find a way to break it." Determined, Yeonjun started walking to the Airship behind Blaze. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. It appears he forgot to tell something, as he turned to look at Blaze in the eye. "I'll put you in a box, but this time, my pocket would do."

"W-wait! Wait!" The dragon tried to appease Yeonjun. "Looks like you were trapped, to be able to come this far. You don't want to get out of here?"

"... Of course, I do." Yeonjun admitted.

The dragon continued. "You can use the Airship to get out, but I'm sure you don't know how to open the door."

"What about you, do you know?" Yeonjun questioned.

The dragon scoffed. "Of course I do, I am Blaze the Great! I know everything." It flew over to the closed door of the Airship and beckoned Yeonjun to come. And he did.

"First, put the necklace in front of the door. Next, you need to focus your mind, and think about an open door." Yeonjun did as he was told. What happened next surprised him.

The Airship's door opened.

♪♪

Both of them entered the Airship. It was as marvelous as it was on the outside. Yeonjun didn't recognize any of the contraptions inside, as this is his first time seeing an Airship like this.

Blaze flew over to the steering wheel and Yeonjun followed him. The dragon pointed to a slab below the wheel. "The next one is here. If you place your hand here and concentrate, the Airship will move."

"It will just move if I put my hand here?" Yeonjun doubted. "I've never heard of such an airship."

"In essence, the origin of the Airship is derived from the technology from the Dragon Clan. It is rude of you to compare a _real_ airship with the fake ones you humans made." 

"Now stop chatting, just put your hand here." Blaze ordered.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. _He sure talks a lot..._ "Okay... like this?" He asked as he gently placed his right hand above the slab. 

The Airship moved.

Yeonjun smiled in excitement. "Wow, it moves!" He was enthusiastic.

The dragon looked at Yeonjun weirdly. "What are you talking about? Of course, it moves." It turned its snout upwards and ordered him like a peasant. "Now, fly the _Dunastes Chelestis_ for me."

Yeonjun stopped in his celebration. "The Du— what?" 

"The _Dunastes Chelestis_." Blaze repeated. Yeonjun stared at him blankly and sighed. _What an ugly name..._

He shook his head and made a large grin. "Nope. The new name of this Airship will be... MOA!" He finalized with a grin. Blaze paled.

"No, don't you dare change—" Yeonjun covered Blaze's snout. 

"Shut up. Help me make MOA fly." 

♪♪

_After a while..._

_This is so annoying,_ he thinks, as he tries to suppress his anger into suddenly choking the dragon beside him.

 _Clank!_ Finally, he found it.

The ancient airship slowly rose from its place. The rotor blades of the airship spin to help it rise.

 _Oops,_ he thinks as he accidentally bumped into a big rock overhead. And, he lost control.

The dragon, sensing something wrong, turned to look at him and demanded. "W-what! Why are stones falling on us! What did you do!"

The boy just feigned ignorance at the dragon's accusations and shouted back. "How should I know!" He grunted as he tried to gain control of the airship, hands touching everything in his panic.

Groaning in frustration, he asked the dragon. "Nevermind that, how should we control this?" He tried to maneuver a wheel, but all it did was make things worse, and now the airship is slowly coming back to the ground.

Irritated at the boy's idiocy, the dragon screamed at him. "Go up, go up! Go up now, you fool!" It slapped his head multiple times that he could feel a bump started to appear.

"But how!" The boy hollered back. He doesn't even know what this dragon was talking about.

Rolling its eyes, the dragon answered. "Pull up the red control stick on the right!" The boy did what he was told.

The airship tilted upwards as it rose faster than before. It is too fast. Scared at the implications of what would happen when the airship tilts too much, he screeched. "Whoa! We're going up!"

The airship goes up, and up... until it stops it midair and slowly plummeted down. The boy and the dragon looked at each other before scraming loudly in fear.

"Damn, we're falling! Do something!" He told the dragon in hopes that the dragon could do something. He continued to press every buttom, hoping that one of them would be a lifesaver.

The dragon flew around him in circles, desperately thinking of something. Getting an idea, the dragon ordered the boy. "Lower the take-off handle halfway down, and turn the handle to the right!"

The boy was frustrated at the dragon's orders. How was he supposed to know ehere this things are? Hell, he doesn't even know what it is! He snapped at him. "Where is it? Lower it yourself!"

The dragon screeched at the boy's insolence. "I can't perform such a maneuver with this tiny body! You fool! You know nothing!" He insulted the boy back. He pecked his head aggressively.

"Well, there's one thing that I DO know," the boy glanced downwards, the ground zooming in faster than he expected. "WE'RE FALLING!"

In fear of falling to the ground, the boy and the dragon held on the steering wheel as the airship continued to plummet down... down... until it finally crashed on the ground.

The boy and the dragon are left unconscious.

Some birds flew around, cawing at the pair's idiocy.

♪♪

A few minutes later, Yeonjun gained consciousness. Because of the crash earlier, he breathed in some of the dust particles.

Yeonjun turned to Blaze beside him, who was stirring. "You said you know how to fly this thing, and look what happened! You're so useless!"

Blaze flared its nostrils. "Why do you blame me for your lack of common sense!" It snapped as he started to fly again.

Yeonjun stood up and dusted his pants. "Is it common sense to know which handle of an Airship is for what?!" He shot back.

"No matter how stupid you are, that's common sense!" Blaze sneered.

Yeonjun groaned. This is why he hates companions. "I don't want to get through you, so I'll just put you in my pocket." He grunted.

Blaze gasped. "What... is that supposed to mean, you human? You tricked me?!" After all he did to help this human get out?

Yeonjun laughed and mocked him. "Oh, thank you for the Airship. I'll wish I had one." He said, sarcastically, and shoved the necklace in his pocket, and Blaze disappeared mid-shout.

"Oh, sweet, sweet silence..."


	6. a kid and a former pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to look for a suitable Airship pilot 101 by Yeonjun:
> 
> "Get followed by a damn kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update!

_Huh?_ Yeonjun inspected his hands, turning it over and over again. _The feeling of weakness disappeared when I shoved the necklace into my pocket... That lizard is really suspicious. Well, I can figure about him later. For now,_ Yeonjun sent the Airship behind him with a resigned look. _I need an Airship mechanic and a pilot._ Yeonjun thought and started to walk back to another village nearby.

♪♪

"Whoa, so many pilots in a small street like this?" Yeonjun said, bewildered. 

He was in a small village near Caeili. This village is known for its 'Street of Airships' event, where numerous Airship pilots can be recruited into driving an Airship.

He noticed a poster nearby with the words 'Rent an Airship Pilot.' He walked closer to it.

"Let's see, 'Viscount Chungho, the lord of the village of Erion, has encouraged Airship research..." Yeonjun continued to read. "...to create and sponsor the Street of Airships. Villagers should not forget his grace...' Now I got it."

"Good." Yeonjun walked towards one of the houses. "Then I should be able to find an Airship pilot soon!"

♪♪

Rent an Airship Pilot, accepted by Treasure Hunter Yeonjun! Here are the contestants!

\--

Contestant Number 1: An Airship Pilot with too much confidence~

Reason to hire him: "Three million Xes is a good price to hire a genius Airship pilot like me!"

Accept? [ ] Yes [ ✓ ] No

Yeonjun votes **No**.

Reason: Too pricey.

\--

Contestant Number 2: An Airship Pilot who's looks are important~

Reason to hire him: "I can drive an Airship with low price!"

Accept: [ ] Yes [ ✓ ] No

Yeonjun votes **No**.

Reason: The pilot rejected him because of his 'gangster' looks. And Yeonjun doesn't want to work with someone like him.

\--

Yeonjun looks up for a while. He can sense that someone's following him, but he just shrugged it off as he has something important to do. He went to the next Airship Pilot.

Meanwhile, behind a bush, a small girl can be seen staring at him, following him wherever he goes.

\--

Contestant Number 3: Geek Airship Pilot

Reasons why you should hire him: "I am the best pilot around here, and you should be grateful that I am available only for five million Xes."

Accept? [ ] Yes [ ✓ ] No

Reason: Another one of these pricey pilots.

\--

Contestant Number 4: Aristocrat Airship Pilot

Reasons why you should hire him: "Only works for nobles."

Accept? [ ] Yes [ ✓ ] No

Reason: The Airship pilot doesn't want to work with a peasant.

\--

Yeonjun shouted in frustration. "I can't take it anymore! So many pilots, yet all of them are weird!"

He sat on a bench nearby and rested his head on his palms. The small girl following him earlier ran up to him and stood in front.

The hunter didn't look at her. "Hey kid, you've been following me since a while ago... Got something to say?" Yeonjun addressed her.

"Are you looking for an Airship pilot?" The girl asked, leaning on her toes.

Yeonjun nodded. "I am. And as you can see, I can't find a good one." He furrowed his eyebrows and muttered curses under his breath, for all those tortures he experienced just talking to those good-for-nothing pilots.

The kid smiled at Yeonjun's answer. "Hana knows a fantastic Airship pilot!"

This caught Yeonjun's attention. He analyzed the kid's response and caught on to one thing. "Who's Hana?"

"Hana is Hana." The kid replied. Yeonjun stared at her for her weird answer.

"... Is Hana your name?" He asked. The girl — Hana — nodded at him, indicating that she is Hana.

"Not very trustworthy..." Yeonjun told her. Hana didn't seem to mind as she knows that Yeonjun needs an Airship pilot.

"But you got no one to ask anymore, right?" Hana cocked her head to the side.

Yeonjun stopped for a moment and glared at the girl. _She's manipulative..._ "You know, you are a nasty girl." 

Hana just shrugged. "But Hana just told the truth." Yeonjun grew a tick mark on his head. He wants to refute with her statement, yet he knew that what the girl said is true.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "Fair enough. Then I'm sure you're telling me the truth when you said you knew a 'fantastic pilot'?" Hana nodded. "Show the pilot to me. I want to see how fantastic they are."

Hana smiled and pulled the treasure hunter's hand towards a house. "He's a genius of all geniuses! You can count on me!"

"Here we are!" Both Hana and Yeonjun stopped at a house. The house is small, but enough for two people. Hana knocked on the door.

"Master! We have a visitor!" The girl bellowed in front of the house. Footsteps can be heard stomping inside. The door opened, revealing a young adult with light violet hair.

"Hana, where have you been... Huh? Who are you?" The man asked Yeonjun.

Yeonjun didn't answer his question and turned to Hana. "Is this a fantastic pilot? He doesn't look 'fantastic'."

The man raised an eyebrow at Yeonjun. "An adventurer? A visitor?" He inquired.

Yeonjun looked back at the man and nodded. "Yes. I'm looking for an Airship pilot."

"An airship pilot..." The man's eyes hardened. "You rang the wrong door. I'm done with that pilot gig."

"You're not gonna accept a customer?" Yeonjun asked, exasperated. He came all this way to look for a probable Airship pilot, and the pilot rejects him. Great.

"No, I'm not. I have no desire to work." The man answered him.

"Really? Good. I have no desire to talk to someone who has no desire. I'm so stupid to believe what the kid said." Yeonjun deadpanned.

Hana watched the exchange and turned to look at the man. "But master—" She started, but the man raised his hand to stop her.

The man shook his head. "It's done. Let him go." He looked at Yeonjun in the eye. "If you want a pilot, there are lots of them in the village. Just go and ask one of them."

Yeonjun snapped at him. "Are you kidding me? There was no one I could even talk to!" He ruffled his hair. "If I'm gonna let one of them drive my Airship, it'll probably crash again... Ugh, just thinking about it scares me." Yeonjun shivered.

The man's eyes widened. He grabbed the hunter's shoulders and shook him back and forth. Yeonjun looked surprised at his change of attitude. "Your airship crashed?! How about the passengers, are they unharmed?" The man asked in a worried tone.

"Why'd you get like that all of a sudden?" Yeonjun questioned, unnerved at the man. He pushed the hands off his shoulders. "I was the only passenger, and unharmed."

"Is that so? What a relief." The man sighed. He stopped for a moment, thinking about Yeonjun's situation.

Hana noticed her master's hesitation and added, "Master, aren't you gonna check his Airship?" She baited. The man nodded.

Yeonjun looked confused. "Wait, I thought you said you were done with piloting?"

"Now I'm a mechanic." The man said. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Namjoon. If you haven't fixed the Airship yet, may I take a look at it?" He requested. Yeonjun blinked.

 _Oh yeah, I DO need a mechanic..._ "I'm not sure if I can trust you..." Yeonjun trailed off. _Stop it, Yeonjun, you need to repair your Airship!_ "Ah, whatever. It needs some repair anyway. I'm Yeonjun, a treasure hunter. And about the cost..." Yeonjun hinted.

Namjoon understood the hint. "One keg of Dragon would be enough."

Yeonjun choked. _Dragon?_ "Dragon?!" Memories of his encounter with Blaze earlier flashed through his mind.

Namjoon blinked at his action. "What are you so surprised about? I meant the beverage."

Yeonjun stopped gagging and laughed in embarrassment. "Oh, you meant the drink? Is Dragon its name?"

Namjoon nodded. "Yes. It's a sparkling beverage, made of the underground water from the Erion Mountains. It's full name is 'Dragon's Dream'. I heard it was named after a dragon that lived in the mountains long ago." He explained. "I'm good with one keg of Dragon. Deal?" He asked Yeonjun.

Yeonjun nodded to show that he understood. "Simple and good. Then let's go to the forest, my Airship is there."

Namjoon turned to look at Hana. "Hana, get ready to go."

Hana saluted. "Yes! I'm packing tools!" She said and ran inside the house.

After getting the tools they need, the trio went to the forest to fix Yeonjun's Airship.


	7. airship thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who said I need to have a registration card to be an owner of an Airship?

"Grr. You there! Search the inside!" A lion-human hybrid ordered a soldier. He was standing in front of a giant Airship in the forest, with many soldiers accompanying him. He pointed to another soldier. "And you there! Do not let anyone access it! It's the order of the Viscount!" The soldier saluted and did as he was told.

A trio entered a forest. Two of them are young adults, one with violet hair, and the other one with blonde hair. There was also a little girl with them.

"Here we are. My Airship is this way—" Yeonjun stopped in his tracks when he saw a crowd of people around _his_ Airship.

The lion-human hybrid noticed him. "Grr. Who the hell are you!" The hybrid barked at the treasure hunter.

"That's my question! Who the hell are YOU!" Yeonjun shot back.

Namjoon winced and leaned closer to Yeonjun to whisper. "Be careful. That guy is an Athlan, a decurion under Viscount Chungho." He warned.

"He's so ugly." Hana piped up from the back.

"Grr. You look familiar," The athlan's eyes narrowed into slits as he walked a few steps forward. "Yeah, you must be one of the trash who managed to live, thanks to Viscount Chungho. I'm investigating an Airship of the Viscount. Don't interrupt and get out of here!" He sneered at them.

"Trash? You're being harsh," Yeonjun remarked. "And one thing, that Airship is mine, not Viscount what's-his-name's."

The hybrid looked at him from head to toe, face scrunched in disgust. "Grr. You must be a treasure hunter, from your shabby appearance. Stop lying," the decurion insulted him. 

"Lying...?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. _This dude got guts..._ "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"According to the im-imperial law, Grr... an un-unidentified Airship shall be owned by the lord of a relevant area! That's... uh... prio... prairaty! Yes, prairaty!" The decurion stumbled over his words.

"You mean priority." Yeonjun corrected him. The decurion growled at him.

"Whatever! I'm doing it by the imperial law!" He said.

"The imperial law? What kind of law is it to rob me of my Airship?" Yeonjun questioned. A soldier walked closer and whispered something to the decurion.

"Good, good!" The decurion said to the soldier. He turned to Yeonjun and pointed at him. "You there! Show me your card!"

"... My card?" Yeonjun repeated.

"If this is yours, you've got your reg... regis..." The decurion stuttered.

"The registration card, sir?" The soldier piped up. 

The decurion nodded. "Yes, that card! Show me that card!"

"Well..." Yeonjun scratched his head. _I don't have a card..._

The decurion noticed his nervousness. "You claim that this Airship is yours and you don't have a card?"

 _Uh oh..._ "I have a reason for that." Yeonjun was about to explain.

Just then, a soldier walked over to the decurion, interrupting their talk. "Sir! We can't get into the Airship! It won't open no matter how hard we try!" He reported.

"What?" The decurion growled. "Grr... what should we do?"

"Hold on!" Yeonjun entered the conversation. He twirled his necklace around his fingers.

"What is that tiny necklace you're carrying?" The decurion asked.

"Oh this?" Yeonjun chuckled. "It's not a card, but it'll show that I am indeed the owner of this Airship." He walked closer to the entrance of the Airship, and concentrated, just like Blaze told him. The Airship floated, just as he envisioned it to.

 _Phew... It worked!_ Yeonjun looked back at the decurion. "There, you see?"

"Oh," Namjoon's eyes had sparkled. "That is indeed, an interesting Airship."

Unbeknownst to them, the decurion planned this all along. "Grr... thanks for that, you fool." He ordered his soldiers. "Get him!" He ordered, referring to Yeonjun.

 _What?_ The trio looked surprised. 

"How dare you to touch the Viscount's Airship!" The decurion said. "You're under arrest for attempted theft of an Airship of a noble!"

Yeonjun smirked. _They're really doing this?_ He pulled out his red sword from its sheath. "Okay! Are you coming at me all at once, or one by one?" 

The soldiers ran to the trio to fight them, but the trio got the upper hand.

Namjoon used a hammer from his toolbox to hit a soldier's head. He kept hitting soldiers using the hammer until he noticed a soldier was about to hit Hana.

"Hana!" He warned her. Fortunately, Hana's quick, and used her drill to drive back the soldiers away.

Yeonjun used the skills he learned from his mentor to defeat all of the soldiers. That's what Yeonjun is famous for: he completely smashes any enemies he had, and he doesn't hold back.

In no time, every soldier is unconscious and laid on the ground. The trio then looked at the decurion, who seemed so scared now that he had no soldiers anymore.

He ran away, screaming. Yeonjun returned his sword in his sheath. _All that boasting and he quickly runs away screaming like a kid... Wait no, that's offensive to Hana._ He snickered.

The soldiers who woke up from unconsciousness heard him snickering, and ran away, with the others carrying some of the still unconscious soldiers.

"You're good." Namjoon praised Yeonjun's skills and threw the hammer back into the toolbox, causing a loud bang. Hana jumped back slightly from the noise. "But Viscount Chungho is greedy. He won't stop."

"I don't care. It's my routine to fight greedy noble guys." Yeonjun said, his arms crossed. He looked up at the Airship beside him, its open entrance calling for them. "And if his men are like those soldiers, then I got no worries about stopping him. I think it's you who need to be worried about the viscount. He may give you trouble just because you're with me."

Namjoon averted his eyes. "I'm already wasting my life. One more trouble wouldn't bother me."

Hana, noticing Namjoon's downcast expression as if she has a radar, held on to his legs and made cute faces. "But you're not wasting your life, Master!" She told him. "You're just waiting for a chance—a chance for a genius Airship pilot like you!"

 _Ah, here she goes with the manipulating trick again..._ Yeonjun rolled his eyes from behind them.

The mechanic ruffled the girl's hair. "Anyway, Viscount Chungho is obsessed with Airships." Namjoon told Yeonjun behind him. "He tricked Airship pilots and mechanics to create the street, only to underpay them and sweat them to make his airships. Most of them are just fools, but a few sensible ones of them are afraid of retaliation, so they left the village." He said.

"That's why he is a wicked lord!" Hana added.

"No one had dared resist him," Namjoon's eyes stared at Yeonjun. "And now I feel like a heavy burden has been lifted."

A blanket of silence covered the whole group. "... Well, it's nice to hear that." Yeonjun said, awkwardly.

Namjoon diverted his attention to the Airship. He ran his hands over the golden designs on the vehicle. "Anyway, this Airship is quite unusual. It's much different from the usual ones—both in the manufacture methods and in the materials." He glared at Yeonjun. "How did you get this? And it seems like you don't have a registration card."

"Um... I kinda... found it underground?" Yeonjun smiled awkwardly.

"Underground?" Namjoon raised an eyebrow. Where do you find an Airship like this underground?

"He's lying!" Hana accused behind Namjoon's leg.

The hunter twitched and gave Hana a glare, in which she replied with a glare back. "N-no, I'm not! I've got a complicated reason, you know..." Yeonjun reasoned, in hopes to placate the kid.

"Okay, it's none of my business. Everyone got their stories." Namjoon waved a hand, to show that he doesn't care. "I'll just do repairs. Let's see where it got broken."

♪♪

_Castle of Viscount Chungho_

Multiple soldiers are standing outside a large wooden door, preventing them from eavesdropping about whatever business the viscount might have.

"For-forgive me, my lord." The decurion whimpered, kneeling in front of the viscount. He had just failed to get the Airship for him, and now he is asking for his mercy.

"An unidentified Airship?" The viscount smirked while humming to himself. "That's a thing of desire, I have to add it to my collection. Before that," Chungho glared at the decurion. "You said some people interrupted my sacred collection. A treasure hunter and a lazy mechanic?" The decurion only nodded in fear of making the situation worse if he spoke once more. 

The viscount huffed and rang a bell. In an instant, the soldiers outside entered at his call. "Everyone, get ready to take the field!" He stood up and ordered. 

"Yes, sir!" His trooped saluted and went out of the room, gathering troops under the orders of the corrupt leader.


	8. cowardice or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are the worst coward ever."

"Is this okay?" Namjoon wiped his sweat on his forehead and showed the repaired part to the hunter who was playing tag with Hana.

"Let's see..." Yeonjun left their game and checked the part while Hana continued to run around, having fun. "Wow, it's as good as before! You are better than you look!" He praised the mechanic and patted his shoulder. "Good job, old man! Help yourself to this." The mechanic placed down the things that he's holding. Yeonjun led Namjoon to the food he brought, Hana finally stopping in curiosity and followed them both.

They arrived at a picnic-like scene near them: a bunch of food was spread out on the grass. the sight of food was enough to make their stomach grumble in hunger. "Woah! What's this huge feast!" Hana shouted. She had sparkles in her eyes just by seeing every food that Yeonjun gave them.

The treasure hunter smirked and crossed his arms proudly. "While you were doing repairs, I bought something to eat from the village," Yeonjun explained. "And on the way back, I saw a boar and killed it." 

The mechanic snapped out of his hunger-induced stare and shook his head. He wouldn't allow this. "...A meal was not included in the repair fees." Namjoon pointed out. He didn't expect to be given _food_. But if the kid was insisting... "I can't eat it for free, so let me share my Dragon with you."

Yeonjun knew that there was no place to argue. At least Namjoon accepted the food. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll be glad to take it."

The trio sat down on the ground, Hana immediately gravitating onto the section of foods that are full of fruits and desserts. Namjoon handed out a flagon to Yeonjun and filled both with Dragon--the mechanic's favorite drink. "Let's make a toast."

"Bottoms up." Yeonjun cheered then drank his Dragon. His eyes widened in surprise--this drink was really awesome to have. "Whoa, this is good! By the way, old man," Yeonjun called Namjoon, who raised an eyebrow at him. "You're better than I thought. If you wanted, you could fly an Airship. What do you say?" Yeonjun suggested. Silence immediately reigned, while Hana ignored them and continued to eat a bunch of bananas, then moving on to eat a cake next.

"No." Namjoon replied with no hesitation after a few seconds.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at the answer and coughed. "So stern. Well, everyone has their stories. I won't ask anymore." He told him. True to his words, he didn't press further. He just continued to eat and drink, ignoring the silent mechanic in front of him who's now staring at his flagon.

Namjoon was silent for a moment, then he placed his flagon on the ground. "... I used to be a good pilot." Yeonjun choked, then he and Hana looked at each other, and then at Namjoon. Yeonjun placed his flagon on the ground and listened intently. "'No one can beat me in the skies,' I was that confident. Then there was an accident." Namjoon closed his eyes, remembering what happened that fateful day. "... No, it wasn't an accident. I killed them. I killed the colleagues and my fiancé on the Airship." Namjoon said. "I've died that day, too. Only a husk of a man I once was remained. Namjoon the Airship pilot died that day."

"That's what you call an accident. Why do you blame yourself for something that was not your fault?" Yeonjun told him. Gobbling sounds from the kid beside him can be heard. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so downcast. I would improve my pilot skills so that such an accident would never happen again." He advised him.

"... Are you comforting me?" Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows and questioned. Yeonjun's cheeks pinked and shook his head aggressively.

"Not at all. I'm just saying what I would do." Yeonjun said.

The mechanic sighed and grabbed his flagon again, drinking all of its contents. "I can't. I'm a coward." Namjoon slumped and placed the flagon back.

"I don't think you are a coward, Master!" Hana comforted him, her cheeks stuffed full of mangoes. Namjoon smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Me neither." Yeonjun agreed. "What do you all think? Do you think he's a coward?" He raised his voice slightly, confusing the two in front of him. They exchanged a look of apprehension towards the blonde. Yeonjun noticed their looks and immediately spoke. "Didn't you notice the audience? They were listening to your sob story." Yeonjun pointed out behind them. Namjoon and Hana looked behind and saw the decurion and his soldiers. They were hiding behind the bushes near them.

"... How did you know?" The decurion asked, him and his soldiers coming out. There's no use in continuing to hide now.

The treasure hunter snorted and stood up, dusting his pants. "Because you smell of blood and murder. Even a three-year-old kid would know." Yeonjun said in a matter-of-fact tone. He noticed Namjoon looking at him strangely. "Oops, let's just say I'm that good. By the way, you wanna lose to me again? I don't want to win the same way." Yeonjun stretched his arms, then his legs, warming up for a fight.

The decurion growled at the display of arrogance. "It won't be easy this time! I brought more soldiers!" He gestured behind him, and as mentioned, the soldiers immediately roared with a war cry.

"... Oh, did you?" Yeonjun asked, bored. He didn't care how many soldiers that dude would bring. He will still bring all of them down. Then with a grin sent their way, the decurion immediately knew that it was game over for them.

♪♪

"Argh!" The decurion groaned in pain and fell on the ground unconscious after Yeonjun gave him a final uppercut.

Some of the soldiers that were still standing got scared when their decurion fell. "Th decurion has fallen! Run away!" They escaped.

Yeonjun didn't even need to use his sword! "Ha! You move in order when you run away!" He laughed. He turned to Namjoon and approached them again. "They'll probably come back again. So if you've finished repairing, we've got to leave—Huh?" Yeonjun stopped in his tracks when a huge shadow covered them. He looked up and saw an Airship, flying to the direction of the village. "Hey, old man... That thing flying to the village, isn't that an Airship?" Yeonjun asked Namjoon, who immediately looked up, watching the airship with wide eyes.

Namjoon stood up in fear, he knew that airship. "That's Heavygreed! The well-armed battle Airship that Viscount Chungho made!" He said.

"Why is a battle Airship heading towards the village?" Yeonjun wondered with dread growing in his heart. He realized what would happen. _Don't you mean..._

The mechanic sighed. "No wonder. Viscount Chungho is cruel enough to make that happen." Namjoon said with experience. It already happened before.

The young hunter cursed under his breath and shouted at Namjoon. "Old man, fly the Airship!" Yeonjun ordered him and ran towards his own.

Namjoon looked at the panicking kid with wide eyes. "Me?... I can't. I won't." He refused to move. Yeonjun groaned and looked back.

"This is not the time to say no! Are you gonna stick your head under the ground and let them attack the village?" Yeonjun shouted, a few meters away. "I can fight the soldiers, but an Airship can only be fought with an Airship!"

The mechanic continued to reject him, his hands visibly shaking. "Look, just thinking about flying an Airship makes my hands shake." Namjoon reasoned. "I... I can't. I can't do it."

The hunter ruffled his hair. "Old man, come on!" Yeonjun groaned in exasperation. 

"I told you already, Pilot Namjoon is dead!" Namjoon shouted in anger. This kid just wouldn't get it. "I'm just a coward, giving up everything in my life!"

After he said those words, something seemed to resonate in Yeonjun's mind as he became silent with his blond hair covering his eyes. The hunter flicked his tongue. "... All right. You stay here," Yeonjun said and turned towards the village.

Namjoon was surprised because ever since he met the kid, he was always so stubborn. What made him stop already? He called out to him. "Yeonjun! Where are you going!" He jogged a few steps forward and stopped abruptly when he heard Yeonjun speak.

"When I was young, an Airship attacked my village, leaving everything to ashes." The treasure hunter told them. he can still see the scenes playing before his eyes. "My entire family died, except me, because I went out of the village to play. Since then, I have made an oath, that I'll never make such a regret again." Yeonjun smiled, yet his smile doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm gonna keep the oath this time." He ran in the direction of the village, only stopping for a moment. "Oh, and I take back what I said. You're right." He glared at the mechanic. "You are the worst coward ever." He sneered and continued on his way to save the village, leaving his Airship behind. Namjoon could do nothing but watch him as he was still in shock about the events that just transpired.

"Master! You are the only one who can save the village!" Hana ran towards the mechanic and pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Are you just gonna stand there?" She tried pulling him towards the airship yet Namjoon refused to move. "There's one thing wrong in what you said. Pilot Namjoon is not dead, he's alive in my heart!" Hana cried. She was frustrated that the mechanic was doing nothing at all, so she hoped that she could somehow move his heart and convince him. Namjoon stared at her as tears start to fall on his cheeks as well. 

"And one more thing," Hana smiled as she rubbed her tears away. She ran away from the mechanic and pointed towards the large vehicle, still in front of them, beckoning them inside. "Yeonjun left the door of his Airship open."


	9. sin of greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the price for the sin of greed is around... one hundred million gold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!

The entire village is burning. Villagers are screaming for their lives to be saved. 

Yeonjun just knocked out another soldier. Then, he glared at the Airship floating in the sky. "That thing floating in the sky is the last one remaining."

"You, down there!" Viscount Chungho called out to him from the Airship. "You ungrateful commoner, listen up!"

"Huh? You talking to me?" Yeonjun replied.

"You dared to defeat my army." Chungho smirked as he tossed a coin up and down. "You know, under the imperial law—a noble has the right to sentence a commoner to death if they rebelled against a noble."

"What is he blabbering about?" Yeonjun wondered, not hearing what the Viscount said.

"Since you dared to interrupt me, I'll make a ruling for you right now." Chungho pocketed his coin. "I sentence you, to DEATH!" 

The cannons of the battle Airship pointed at Yeonjun. "Ah, you've got to be kidding me..." Yeonjun moaned. The cannons fired at him.

Luckily, Yeonjun evaded the attacks unharmed. He glared at the viscount. "You crazy bastard... Bombarding your territory with your cannons?"

"The villagers were only tools in building my Airships." Chungho laughed. "Heavygreed is now completed, and I was about to get rid of them to keep it a secret!"

 _This guy is crazy! This is why I need an Airship..._ Yeonjun ruffled his hair in irritation.

"You foolish vermin! You will regret opposing a noble like me before dying!" Chungho shouted his verdict.

Yeonjun stopped his musings when he heard a sound that was _familiar_. He looked at the source of the sound.

A golden Airship pulled up in front of the Viscount's Airship. Chungho stared at it in awe.

"Yeonjun!" A voice called out from inside the Airship. It was Namjoon. "Get on!"

"Old man!" Yeonjun was ecstatic. Meanwhile, Chungho got red in anger.

"Is that the unknown Airship?" He realized. "Oh, it's beautiful! Lovely! And it's mine! How dare you steal a noble's Airship! It's a felony! Blasphemy! ADD ONE MORE DEATH PENALTY!" 

"One death penalty will be enough." Yeonjun gritted his teeth and ran to _his_ Airship. "Now let's fight on equal terms this time! Old man! Pull up against that noble's Airship! I'll get in!" Namjoon did as he was told.

♪♪

"Is this the Airship of that Viscount Chungho?" Yeonjun was disappointed. "Nothing special at all. I thought he got it plated in gold." He wrinkled his nose.

"Intruder! We've got an intruder!" Chungho shouted on top of his lungs.

"That voice... You must be Viscount Chungho." Yeonjun had a feral grin on his face. "I missed you."

"Guards! Take out the intruder!" Chungho ordered and ran away as soldiers began to come out.

"He ran away?" Yeonjun smirked. "He'll have nowhere to hide in this Airship. I'll go find him—ugh..."

Pain once again was felt throughout his body. The same weakness he felt before. The feeling of jelly in his limbs.

_Why am I dizzy all of a sudden? It's like when I first met that cocky lizard... But he is securely in a box._

Just then, the soldiers shouted. "Intruder! Take him!" They all raged on for Yeonjun. He forced himself to stay focused.

"Well, here we go!" Yeonjun said and punched through every soldier.

♪♪

"Guess you are the last one." Yeonjun said as he kicked the last soldier left. Soon after, everyone around him is left laying on the floor, groaning in pain.

Another soldier managed to stand up, yet Yeonjun noticed him and rammed his sword handle on the back of his head. The soldier fell to the ground.

"Oops, did I hit him too hard?" Yeonjun winced. He noticed a broken pipe. "Looks like a pipe was broken. Where's it connected? Well, I don't think one broken pipe will have an impact on this big Airship."

Yeonjun looked through every room in an attempt to find the viscount. He opened the last door to the right, and the viscount was there.

"I was waiting for you, peasant." Chungho sneered.

"Waiting?" It was then that he noticed the soldiers behind him. 

"Did you think I'm hiding because I'm scared of a commoner like you?" Chungho continued. "You deserve to be praised to come this far, but only to die here! ALL OF YOU! SURROUND HIM!" He bellowed.

"Where the hell are you guys hiding?" Yeonjun asked. "How is this Airship still up in the air, when everyone here combined is over the weight limit, and half of the weight is the viscount's?"

"How dare you! Shut your vulgar mouth!" Chungho screamed. He looked at his soldiers that are just standing there. "What are you waiting for? Take him!"

But no one even dared to go near Yeonjun. They just exchanged looks and ran out of the room, in fear. Yeonjun stared at the soldiers, dumbfounded.

He turned around, and there was a sardonic grin on his face. "Now it's just you and I, chubby viscount."

Yeonjun walked closer and closer to the trembling viscount until Chungho slumped on the floor. "You... You monster!"

"Monster? That's harsh." Yeonjun frowned. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?"

"P-please! Don't kill me! Money! I'll give you money!" Chungho pleaded for his life.

"Good. Give me 100 million Gold." Yeonjun said with an expectant tone. The viscount looked at him incredulously.

"One... One hundred million? That makes no sense!" He whimpered.

"You're begging for your life yet you don't want to pay one hundred million?" Yeonjun raised his eyebrow. He readied his sword. "Well then..."

"W-wait!" Chungho held his hands up. "I don't have one hundred million Gold, but ten million Gold, I could give you that..."

"Ten million Gold isn't enough. How about fifty million Gold instead?" Yeonjun suggested.

"Fifty million! That's too much!" Chungho howled. Then, something exploded behind them.

A soldier ran into the room. "Viscount, the engine exploded! It looks like the pipe that powers the engine is broken!"

Yeonjun remembered as he and Chungho went into the engine area. It was the broken pipe from earlier. _Are you kidding me?!_

The Airship tilted. Several soldiers started to panic. "Everyone, get ahold of yourselves! Don't panic!" Yeonjun ordered them. "My Airship will pull up alongside. Help the injured and go out!"

After the soldiers left, it was just Yeonjun and Chungho left in the engine room. The treasure hunter paced back and forth. 

_Hmm... So how should I deal with this guy?_ He thought. _If I just leave him here, I can cover his death with the crash..._

The viscount knew what Yeonjun was thinking and pleaded. "Please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Whatever I want...?" Yeonjun stopped. "Okay, I will spare your life. Keep your word."

More pipes exploded and the Airship completely tilted. "Damn, are we falling?" He noticed the viscount falling off the Airship. "Hey, hold on!" 

The whole Airship exploded. 

♪♪

Every soldier is safe on the ground as both Namjoon and Hana stared at the blown up Airship in sadness.

"My god! Yeonjun!" Namjoon saddened. "I should've come sooner, Yeonjun. I will never forget your sacrifice."

Hana looked at her mentor with tears in her eyes. "We can't see Yeonjun anymore?" Her lip trembled.

Someone coughed from inside the blown Airship. "On what basis do you think I'm dead?" A voice rasped. The mechanic and the kid look at the Airship. Yeonjun came out, while Chungho is on his back.

"Yeonjun! You're alive?" Namjoon smiled.

"Of course!" Yeonjun looked at Namjoon as if that statement offended him. "Damn, he is so heavy!" He grunted as he dropped the viscount on the ground.

"Viscount Chungho?!" Namjoon looked at Yeonjun for answers.

"He said he'd do anything for me if I saved his life... He's quite resilient." Yeonjun told him. He turned to Chungho. "I'll come to you to get the money later. Get it ready." He clapped Chungho's shoulder.

"And you, old man. How was it?" Yeonjun asked Namjoon. "Flying the Airship after a long time. Is it still horrifying to you?" Namjoon had no response. He only stayed silent. 

Yeonjun clicked his tongue. "Will you join me?" He requested. Namjoon looked at him in surprise.

"... Would you be okay with me, a useless coward?" Namjoon said.

"I'm not trying to employ a coward pilot." Yeonjun smiled. "I'm asking a pilot who stood up to help people in need."

Namjoon sniffled. Yeonjun stared at him. _Is he crying...?_ The pilot wiped his tears away and grinned at Yeonjun.

"Okay, I'm in!" He enthusiastically answered. 

"There is one thing though, no salary. Instead, when I'm done with what I need to do, you'll get this Airship." Yeonjun told him.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked the treasure hunter, who nodded.

"To be honest, I found it in an underground ruin. I'm looking for an Airship with a **red skull** on it, which destroyed my village. Once I found it, I won't need an Airship anymore. Bear with me until then." Yeonjun smiled sadly.

"I'll accept your offer in one condition. Call me Namjoon, we're gonna work together from now on anyways." Namjoon grinned. Yeonjun copied his actions.

"Got it. Welcome aboard, old m—oops, I mean Namjoon! Welcome aboard!" Yeonjun welcomed him.

"I'll do my best, Yeonjun!" Namjoon cheered. Meanwhile, Hana stared at the two. 

_Wow, is this what they call a brotherhood,_ she wondered. Yeonjun noticed her.

"Oh, I forgot about you. Welcome aboard, kid!" Yeonjun clapped at her.

Hana smiled and saluted. "Hana will do the best possible!"

♪♪

"Where will we go?" Namjoon asked Yeonjun, who's deep in thought.

"I have to take care of my suspicious necklace first. Let's go to Khuntara, Capital City." Yeonjun told him. "There's an alchemist I know around there."

"Good, then we're gonna head for Khuntara." Namjoon held the steering wheel. "By the way, what's the name of this Airship?" 

"MOA." Yeonjun answered.

Namjoon barked a laugh and turned towards the steering wheel. "That's a good name! Then let's set—" But before he could start up the engine, someone fainted behind him.

He looked behind and saw Yeonjun on the ground, unconscious. He shook his shoulder. "Hey, Yeonjun? What happened? Hey!"

"Damn... Necklace... Namjoon..." Yeonjun gasped in pain. "Khuntara... Find... Mira..."

 _Damn it, it doesn't seem like an injury..._ Namjoon gritted his teeth. He left Yeonjun and went to the steering wheel as fast as possible.

"Emergency take off!" He shouted.

**_END OF SECTION 1: PROLOGUE_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the first section! section 2 will begin next chapter, stay tuned!
> 
> talk to me on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/kaminariii1)!


	10. meeting with the alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so who said that getting rid of a curse is easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the beginning of section 2!!

**_SECTION 2: THAT FATEFUL NIGHT_ **

Light blue hues started to appear in the sky as the sun replaced the moon. Birds chirped around as they moved from place to place.

Mira was just enjoying her sleep when someone knocked on the door. Multiple times, which annoyed her to no end.

Frowning, she stood up and opened the door. "Who's there? It's so early in the morning."

In front of the open door, there were two men, one of them looking weak. "Uh, good morning, Mira." Yeonjun smiled weakly. "We need to stay for a while..."

Namjoon cut him. "You are the alchemist that Yeonjun knows? He's in bad health, so we need a favor."

Once inside the house, Yeonjun thanked Mira. "I feel better lying down, thanks Mira."

However, flattery doesn't phase her. "If you hadn't looked so terrible, I would've kicked you out." She snapped.

"Hey, don't be so hard on me," Yeonjun complained. "I wouldn't have gotten near this place if it wasn't for this old man."

Mira took notice of Namjoon. "And who's this 'old man'?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Namjoon, my Airship pilot." Yeonjun introduced him to her. "And Namjoon, this is Mira, an alchemist I just happened to know."

"You are dying and you still talk a lot." Mira rolled her eyes and gave a curt nod to Namjoon. "Nice to meet you."

Namjoon shyly nodded back. "Uh... Nice to meet you." He inched closer to Yeonjun and whispered. "I've never seen an alchemist before, but she acts so cold. Are you sure you know her?"

Yeonjun laughed awkwardly. "Uh... Somehow." Namjoon gave him a look that says 'are-you-serious'.

"By the way, what makes you so flabby? You aren't hurt anywhere." Mira asked out of curiosity.

"Because of this." Yeonjun pulled out an ornate box from his pocket. 

Mira raised an eyebrow at the mysterious box. "Hmm... A box I don't want to open. What's inside?" She demanded.

"A necklace." Yeonjun simply replied.

"A neckl—" Mira stopped and glared at Yeonjun. "Did you find it from a treasure hunt?"

Yeonjun didn't reply which answered Mira's suspicions. She was silent for a second. And then, "put it back in your pocket. And get out."

"Hey!" Yeonjun looked affronted at Mira.

"A necklace found by a hunter. It must be in some ruin." Mira deduced. "And the hunter is dying. That means the necklace involves a curse. End of story. Get out."

"Come on!" Yeonjun groaned. 

"It's a curse. And I refuse to get caught in a troublesome matter. Get out." Mira persisted.

"It's not contagious!" Yeonjun snapped, but it did nothing to change Mira's decision. "... I guess."

"I see. Get out." Mira pointed at the door. Yeonjun thought of one last strategy.

"Can't you atleast let me tell you the story?" He pleaded.

"Fine," Mira gave in. "Shoot. And after that, get out."

"What really happened to me is that..." Yeonjun started. But after that, he got lazy. "Ah, what the heck. Blaze, come out!" He shouted at the box.

A tiny white light shot out from the box, and it was in a shape of a dragon. The light dimmed, and there was Blaze, flying.

"How dare you call me out? You won't be forgiven!" Blaze yelled. 

Namjoon's eyes widened as this was his first time seeing one. "A dragon!"

"Hmm? It's a dragon." Mira leaned in closer to examine the dragon.

Blaze eyed the purple-skinned girl. "Ho, a woman of decent beauty." He also leaned closer, as if deciding what to do with her. "You don't fit my fancy perfectly, but you are acceptable. You should be honored to be chosen by me—"

"Quite a cheeky one, are you?" Mira barked a laugh. She narrowed her eyes. "Interesting. Worth studying."

Blaze is silent for a second, until he leaned away from her and whispered to Yeonjun. "... Yeonjun, why does the woman make such a frightening face?"

Yeonjun decided to humor him. "She's a born scholar. She has a deep knowledge of anatomy." He whispered back.

Blaze imagined what would the alchemist do to him. _"I'll cut you open!"_ He shuddered. 

"I-I feel so tired today. I need a rest, so don't call me out." And with that, he scampered back inside his necklace.

After a while, Mira mumbled. "Huh, it's pretty cute." She looked at Yeonjun. "I thought all dragons died out after the ancient Dragon Emperor. It's amazing that a dragon with such a cute size survives."

"Did the dragon put the curse on you?" Mira asked Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun scratched his head. "I'm not sure. But it's clear that I found the necklace and Blaze was inside of it. And since I found the necklace, I always felt dizzy or weak..."

This got Mira's attention. "Huh, you feel weak?" She said with a smirk.

Yeonjun blushed. "I didn't say that!" He denied. "Well, I can't say I'm not weak at all."

"Too bad. You should've suffered more than this." She said with no care at all. 

Namjoon butted in. "Please, I'm begging you, can't you do anything about him?"

"I don't know. It's interesting but it doesn't look good." Mira said. 

Yeonjun moaned. "What am I gonna do? I thought it was okay when the necklace was in the box, but the curse still affects me."

"If you wish an expert opinion, it must have been temporary." Mira replied cheekily.

"I couldn't break the damn necklace." He continued.

"If you wish an expert opinion, the necklace cannot be broken by usual methods."

Yeonjun thought of something. "What if I hand it over to someone else?"

"If you wish an expert opinion, you are regarded to be the owner of the necklace, and the curse would not be lifted from you." 

"So is there any other way to get rid of the curse, 'expert'?!" Yeonjun sarcastically said as he glared at the alchemist.

"I can give it a try. But I can't assure you that it will be successful." She said as she grabbed some books. 

Yeonjun sighed. At this point, he doesn't care anymore. "Please just give it a shot." He begged her. 

"Even if I fail, you should pay me." Mira added after a while. Yeonjun groaned.

♪♪

Mira chanted some words in other language that neither the two of them understand. After the chant, Yeonjun felt as if some weight is lifted off of him.

"How did it go?" Namjoon asked her. She looked at her hands.

"... The magic is gone." She replied. "But the curse remains. It should not be this way. Instead, I found out a few things."

Yeonjun sat upright from the bed. "What things?"

Mira listed off. "First, the necklace was made from some ancient magic. You can't destroy it by any usual ways. Second, the curse already recognized you as its owner. Even if you sell or throw it away, the curse won't be lifted. 

"Third, the curse will get stronger. You were able to diminish its effect just by putting it in the box, but it gets harder to bear the longer you have the curse." She finished.

"You're just repeating what you said a while back." Yeonjun noticed. "Can you tell me something encouraging? What should I do now?"

"I got paid, so I'll give you a temporary treatment." She pulled out a bottle from her pouch. She handed it to him. "Take this drug. It would delay loss of strength for the time being. However, you have to find a way to lift the curse before the drug wears off."

"Find a way? How?" Yeonjun questioned incredulously.

"You should flatter that dragon." Mira suggested. "As he was sealed withing the cursed necklace, he may know something about how to lift the curse."

_Damn, so I need to do what the arrogant lizard says?_

As he had no choice, he pulled the necklace out again and wore it on his neck. "Ugh, this necklace is unpleasant to wear." He wrinkled his nose.

"You have no choice. My drug delays the progress of your symptoms, but your strength is still not intact." Mira explained. "If you act as if you are before, you will likely to get in big trouble. Little has been known about ancient curse. Maybe it's not all about 'feeling weak'. Think wisely." She warned.

"Got it. Thanks, Mira." Yeonjun said as he stood up. He and Namjoon made a move to leave her house.

Mira called out to him. "Come to me again when anything else comes up, I'll see if I can help you... After I get paid."

"I expect that." Yeonjun waved his hand. "Namjoon, let's get back."

And with that, they left her house.


	11. the theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isn't that...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, again!

Once outside the house, Blaze came out of the necklace. He laughed. "Looks like you're ready to obey my words."

Frustrated, Yeonjun snapped at him. "Will you shut—Wait." He breathed deeply and counted from 1-10 in his head. "Yes, I'll listen. So tell me, how can I remove the curse?"

"You should've said so earlier. What a foolish human." The dragon sniffed. 

"That tiny fella's so cheeky." Namjoon remarked.

That's when Blaze noticed him and made a face of disgust. "Why is this shaggy creature here? It's not good to see, so get him out of my sight." He ordered Yeonjun.

"... But a very sharp tongue." Namjoon added as an afterthought.

"Hey, Blaze. Stop complaining and tell me how to lift the curse." Yeonjun told him.

Blaze continued in his complaints. "Ugh, it's so lamentable that I let this woolly thing fly my adorable Dunastes Chelestis... It can't be helped."

He flew around Yeonjun's head and perched on his shoulder. "The solution is simple. First, you need to collect the relics of dragon around the world."

Yeonjun asked in quick succession. "The relics of dragon? What are those? Where can I find them?"

"You will know what they are once you see them. And I can sense where they are." Blaze replied mysteriously. "You only need to submit to my instructions like a hunting dog."

"Hunting..." Yeonjun looked at Blaze with an offended expression. "Okay, fine. Tell me where I can go first." He conceded.

"I haven't finished yet." Blaze snapped. "After collecting all the relics, you should unlock the seal with the Exestruk to finally remove the curse."

Yeonjun shouted in surprise. "E-Exestruk?!"

Blaze nodded. "That's right. I can feel the power of Exestruk around here. It's wiser to get the Exestruk first, the most important part, before we go to collect the relics."

Namjoon butted in. "Wait a minute, is this Exestruk the same Exestruk that I know?"

"I believe so..." Yeonjun answered.

"Getting the sword of the Emperor? You must be kidding! Don't tell me you don't know what the Exestruk is." Namjoon incredulously said. "It's a sword forged from the weapons of the heroes, who founded the Seven Kingdoms! Exestruk is the emperor's authority himself!

"Most people don't have the opportunity to see the sword once in a lifetime! What makes you think you can get it?!" Namjoon reasoned.

"Are you scared of the human emperor?" Blaze sneered. "Yeonjun, you must be different from this pathetic furry ball."

"Well, I'm not afraid of people of high standing, be it nobles or emperors." Yeonjun said. 

Blaze approved. "Good! That's the spirit!"

"But stealing the emperor's sword seems... A bit reckless." Yeonjun continued.

Namjoon clapped his shoulder. "You got that right, Yeonjun! Recklessness is different from bravery."

"But I can't help to get reckless because my strength, or even my life is at stake." Yeonjun thought. 

Blaze twirled in the air. "You made a wise decision!" He happily said. "You need to get the sword after all, so let's go the Royal Palace now!" He beckoned Yeonjun.

The treasure hunter sighed. "There's no other choice. Namjoon, I'm gonna look around first."

Namjoon grunted. "If you come back with guards behind you, I'll just flee."

"Then I'll tell them that Namjoon is my boss." Yeonjun said mockingly.

"... I'll wait until you get onboard." Namjoon conceded.

♪♪

"Here I am, at the Royal Palace." Yeonjun said to himself as he stood inside a large hall and admired the view. _They won't let me go inside further, so..._ He smiled sheepishly. _... I have to sneak in._

A soldier walks in and noticed him. "Who goes there?" His voice thundered. "Who gave you permission to come in here? This is not a place where anyone can enter."

"Uh, I just wanted to see around here." Yeonjun whistled innocently.

"You didn't get ANY permission?!" The soldier said, enraged.

Yeonjun pointed at the entrance. "The door was opened."

"Nonsense." The soldier said firmly. "Get out."

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow and slowly moved his hand towards the handle of his sword. "Do I have to fight?"

"Are you gonna try to cause trouble in the palace?" The soldier countered.

"Ah, well," Yeonjun smiled. "I can't go back empty-handed. And you guys aren't letting me in."

♪♪

He managed to defeat the horde of soldiers when he heard another horde coming. He hid behind a post.

A group of soldiers marched all the way across the hall, which confused Yeonjun. 

"Sneaking in was successful," he huffed. "It was easier than I thought, but what's up with those soldiers? Is there something else going on—Wait."

Just then, a young man in a white jacket, black shirt and pants, walked inside the hall, acting as if he belongs there and totally not a stranger.

Yeonjun's eyes widened. _That man... I remember him! That man in Caeili whom Hoseok flirted with!_

Yeonjun heard Blaze's voice as the dragon ordered him from inside the necklace. "Yeonjun! That man! Seize that man!"

The treasure hunter looked at the necklace in surprise. "What? You can speak without leaving the necklace?"

Light erupted as Blaze came out of the necklace. "That is not important right now! We have to seize that man!"

"He has Exestruk!" 

Yeonjun stopped. "Oh, so someone snuck in before I did?" He turned to look at the man, who's walking away. "Okay. Don't worry—I won't lose him." He consoled the dragon.

"There are a lot of guards around, so we might be in trouble if we move around carelessly." He continued.

But Blaze was having none of it. "Come on, come on, hurry up, hurry!" He panicked as he entered the necklace again.

Yeonjun left his hiding spot and went to confront the young man. "Hey, can we talk?"

The man looked surprised at his sudden appearance, and did something that Yeonjun didn't expect.

The man slapped him.

Yeonjun groaned in pain. _Okay, what the heck?_

After the slap, the young man screamed as if in pain, and ran the other way as fast as he can.

"What? It's me who got hit! Why are YOU screaming—Oh, he ran away?" Yeonjun said, dumbfounded, while holding his bruised cheek. Then, he realized something. "He used me as bait?"

"This way! I heard a cry here!" A soldier commanded from outside the hall as thumps echoed. They all pointed a sword at him. "Intruder! Report to the main unit!"

Yeonjun stared at the soldiers in exasperation.

"He's gonna pay for this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let you guys know, i've been waiting for this meeting since the first chapter lol
> 
> i wonder who's the young man? 👀


	12. a game of tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like they're playing tag, but with him as the victim, the guards as the ones who needs to tag him, AND a really unhelpful reptile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triple update!
> 
> note: there are a lot of cuts in every chapter because i don't know how to implement fighting scenes in stories, so sorry if i disappointed you  
> ( ･ั﹏･ั)

"Stop there!" The guard demanded. But Yeonjun didn't stop. He just kept running and running. Until he reached a wall, a dead end.

Sweat rolled down his face. _A dead end..._ He heard guards approaching the place where he is, and faced them.

"Excuse me, guards? You don't have time to waste on me. Shouldn't you pursue the suspicious man from earlier—"

"We take no nonsense!" The soldiers surrounded him. Yeonjun's anger levels elevated.

"Wow, this is so unfair!" He complained. But the soldiers just paid no mind to whatever he says.

The soldier at the front pointed at Yeonjun and ordered at the top of his lungs. "Everyone, attack!"

♪♪

And as usual, Yeonjun defeated all of them. "Guess no more guards around here," he said, as he kicked a guard out of his way.

Blaze's voice emanated from the necklace he was wearing. "The imperial guards are so weak. I see how modest a human emperor is." He commented.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. "You just sit inside the necklace and judge everyone."

"I'm good enough to assess people just by looking at them." Blaze boasted.

"Oh really? I think I can assess you just by looking at you." Yeonjun said sarcastically.

"You finally realized how great I am?" Blaze hoped.

"I didn't say you were great." Yeonjun said.

"You don't have what it takes to see my greatness."

"Because I'm not capable of seeing something that doesn't exist."

"What's wrong with your eyes?! You're so narrow-minded that you cannot see what I've got!"

"It's just the opposite. I'm so wide-minded that I let you chatter away like this."

"Chatter away? I'm just telling the truth."

"If I were narrow-minded, I would've thrown you away."

"Is that your petty excuse of not dumping me because of the curse?"

"You are going too far with your words...!" Yeonjun shouted. By then, a group of soldiers already found where they are.

"I hear a voice! That way!" They can hear the distant voice of a soldier. Yeonjun glared at the necklace. "Get in formation and search! Don't let him get away!"

"You experience this difficulty because you didn't acknowledge my greatness." Blaze blamed him from the necklace.

"Just shut up." Yeonjun said and ran away, AGAIN.

♪♪

"It's good that you run so far, but it seems like you just reached a dead end." Blaze pointed out.

Yeonjun scoffed. "I'm luring them here." He told Blaze.

"Hmm? Then some reinforcements are about to appear? Crushing this wall?" Blaze teased.

Yeonjun glared at the necklace and breathed deeply. "Shut your mouth before I crush you."

"You are venting your spleen at the wrong direction~" Blaze sing-songed.

Before Yeonjun could reply back, a female voice stopped them in their tracks. "Halt there!" 

Yeonjun looked at her. Based by what she's wearing, she looks like the Captain of the guards.

"... I am halting." Yeonjun complied.

"I am Chaeyoung, Captain of the Royal Guards." She adjusted her gloves. "Identify yourself, drop your weapon, and surrender. If you resist, you will be punished immediately!"

"Can I ask you a question?" Yeonjun requested.

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes. "A criminal is not allowed to ask questions."

"Hey, I'm not a criminal yet!" Yeonjun looked offended. _How could they call him a criminal THAT fast?_

But Chaeyoung just repeated what she said earlier. "A criminal is not allowed to ask questions."

"So stubborn." The treasure hunter rolled his eyes. "I can imagine how stuffy the royals feel if you're the captain of the guards."

"... You just violated the lese majesty law." Chaeyoung accused. "You haven't identified yourself yet, intruder. Identify yourself and surrender!"

"You identified me—an intruder." Yeonjun smirked. Oh how he loves playing these games.

"It is desirable that you admit your guilt." Chaeyoung suggested. "If you realize your sin, surrender immediately!"

"If I surrender immediately, will you let me go?" Yeonjun wondered.

"No."

"Then I won't surrender." Yeonjun persisted.

"I recommend you not to make a foolish judgement."

"I decline." Yeonjun denied her.

"If you want to resist unreasonably, I can't help it." She said coldly as she readied her stance. "According to the procedures, I'll subdue, arrest, and interrogate you."

"If you can." Yeonjun taunted as he pulled his sword out of his sheath.

♪♪

"I won't," she gasped. "Let you go..." She tried to stand up but her injuries are stopping her from moving.

"Don't you dare," Yeonjun warned. "I pull no punches for the wounded." He said as he squatted and looked at Chaeyoung.

"My duty..." She continued. "Is to protect the royal palace..."

"You can't do your duty if your die." Yeonjun pointed out.

Chaeyoung glared at him. "Are you insulting me..."

He sighed and stood up. "This is why I hate stubborn people..." He knocked her out, and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

 _I knocked out the captain, so I'm pretty sure they won't follow me anymore..._ He thought as he escaped the hall.

♪♪

"My dear tiny Blaze, can you find out where the suspicious man went?" He asked the necklace that was just resting peacefully on his neck.

He's almost out of the palace, and decided to ask Blaze so he would know where to go after this.

"Kneel and admit how great I am. Worship me, and I'll think about his whereabouts." Blaze's voice rang out.

"When someone talks to you nicely, take it nicely." Yeonjun scolded the dragon like how a mother scolds her child.

"If you talk nicely to me, I will take it nicely." Blaze retorted. "So you need to talk nicely."

"Give me a break." Yeonjun ruffled his hair out of frustration. "Looks like you're in a hurry to find the relics. Are you gonna be acting this way?"

"Are YOU gonna be okay if you can't gain your strength back?" The dragon countered.

Silence continued for a second after Blaze said that. Then finally, Yeonjun admitted defeat. "How long should we continue this wasteful fight?" He complained.

"... I'll give you a break because we need Exestruk." The dragon said angrily.

"Good." Yeonjun sighed in relief. "Now you should let me find—"

"THERE HE IS!"

Yeonjun gripped his hair and tried to not shout. "They chased me all the way here already? Without the CAPTAIN?!"

"It's because you took too long arguing with me!" Blaze blamed him for his carelessness.

"Because you didn't tell me where to go!" Yeonjun shot back.

"Take him!" The guards shouted behind him and every soldier ran forward, with Yeonjun as their target.

Yeonjun cursed. "Damn, I have to fight again!" He pulled his sword from its sheath.

♪♪

After successfully distracting the idiot guards, the duo ran to the forest.

Yeonjun panted. "Looks like there are no more pursuers." He gulped for air as he rested his palms on his knees.

"Be quick and run deeper inside the forest!" Blaze directed him. "I feel the energy of the Exestruk inside the forest. Hurry!"

"Let me... Catch my breath..." He sat on the ground.

"You weakling! Why are you so short on breath after running such a short distance?" Blaze insulted him.

"It's because of you! Without the curse, ugh..." Yeonjun blamed the dragon as he stood up and started to walk again.

"It's because of your incompetence!" Blaze yelled.

"Why you..." Yeonjun wanted to strangle the dragon. "Damn, is there any device that can shut the mouth of a noisy reptile?"

"R-Reptile? Shut the mouth?! You silly human peasant!" Blaze got more angrier at Yeonjun's words.

Without warning, he went out of the necklace, and bit on Yeonjun's head. "Hey, stop nipping my head!"

"Because you don't even deserved being chewed up." Blaze sneered.

"Well, I have teeth too!" Yeonjun also started to bite on Blaze's body. 

"Ouch! You savage, you dare bite me?!" Blaze yelped.

"Savage? Oh I'm gonna show you what a savage is! I'm gonna roast you on a skewer!" He threatened.

"I could swallow you in a gulp!" Blaze boasted.

"Go ahead, you—" Yeonjun taunted, but Blaze stopped his sentence by putting his wing over Yeonjun's mouth.

"Wait! I can sense the Exestruk near here!" Blaze informed him.

"Are you changing the subject?" Yeonjun accused the small dragon.

"How long did you think I'd just keep talking?" Blaze raised an eyebrow. He looked around as if trying to sense something. "The signal stopped moving. Cut the chatter and go!"

Yeonjun ran to the direction Blaze pointed at as the dragon went back inside the necklace. "You said it stopped? Did the carrier meet an associate... Or an enemy?"

"Hurry up!" Blaze urged him. 

♪♪

_Forest near the Capital City..._

"You're not the royal guards. Why are you covering your faces?" The suspicious man that Yeonjun saw before, asked the masked men infront of him. "Are you guys bandits? Do I have to give you everything I got?"

One of the members walked closer to him and held a hand out. "You don't need to give everything you've got. Just hand over the Exestruk."

The young man's eyes narrowed. _So they know..._ "How'd you know that? Who are you guys?"

"Enough talk." The member said. "You seem to be quite good, but you cannot hold out alone against us. Give us Exestruk and we'll give you a quick death."

"On what basis do you think I'm alone?" The young man asked as he slowly moved into a defensive stance. He also readied his magic.

The masked man laughed. "We know you don't have any company." He ordered the other members. "Surround him!"

♪♪

"Where the heck is it? You said it was nearby." Yeonjun complained to Blaze as he searched between trees.

He saw a clearing and went there, thinking that maybe he'll saw the carrier.

And he did saw the carrier, only with some more people, who didn't look friendly.

The other members of the masked cult turned to look at Yeonjun. A member growled. "He isn't alone..."

It was that time that the young man these masked men were cornering noticed Yeonjun. The young man's eyes widened. 

_He's... the guy from earlier!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... they joined forces once again!   
> ⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾


	13. the masked men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he really wants to strangle that dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewo!

"Get rid of him!" They ordered. The masked men ran towards the confused treasure hunter, who just got there at the wrong time.

Yeonjun turned around and ran away as he was chased by the masked men. "It's a misunderstanding! Leave me alone!" He spluttered.

Blaze called him. "Wait! Why are you running away? Exestruk is there!" The masked men jumped over him in order to prevent him from leaving the clearing.

Yeonjun stopped in his tracks. _Where the hell did these masked men come from?_ He thought. _Pretty sure they're not with the young man... Why are there so many visitors at the Royal Palace?_ He gritted his teeth.

"Stop thinking useless things." Ah, Blaze really knows him well. "You don't have to worry about who they are. Just think about getting the Exestruk."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. A reptile cannot understand the importance of a high-rank reasoning."

"I'm not a reptile!" Blaze insisted.

"Wait, by the way..." Yeonjun tried to say, but the dragon wasn't having him.

"Are you changing the subject!" The dragon yelled, enraged.

Yeonjun paid no mind to his yells as he continued what he's about to say. "Is it just me? Or is someone strange has been following me?"

"Mind your own business." A voice huffed from behind him. It was the young man that was cornered earlier.

"... I'd like to, but I'm about to be taking care of the masks." Yeonjun told him. They both looked at the horde of masked men infront of them, all ready to fight them.

Yeonjun decided to talk to the young man behind him. "Hey, you. Though we are about to engage in battle, I want to ask you something." He told him. "Can you just tell me why I've been involved in this situation?"

"That's not a proper question from a guy who followed me from the Palace all the way to the forest." The young man retorted.

"That's not a proper answer from a man who attacked me and used me as bait in the first place." The treasure hunter shot back.

"I don't want someone I don't even know to approach me with impure intentions." The young man said smoothly.

"You didn't ask me what I intended." Yeonjun pointed out.

"Are you trying to help me?" The young man asked.

"No."

"Then is there any other reason I should listen to you?" He challenged Yeonjun.

"Yes."

"And what is that?"

"I've been involved." Yeonjun answered simply.

The young man rolled his eyes. "You laid up the trouble for yourself, so don't blame me for that."

"Charge! They're gonna join forces!" The masked men shouted as they ran towards the arguing duo.

With a disgusted look on the duo's faces, they yelled at the top of their lungs. "WHO SAID SO?!"

♪♪

Suddenly, the masked men stopped attacking them and stood further away, as if someone came.

"Seems like they're backing off. It's better not to chase them." Yeonjun observed.

The young man panted as he stood straight. "I agree, though I hate it when I agree with you."

"You keep adding unnecessary comments." Yeonjun told him.

"Please, don't talk to me." The young man pleaded to Yeonjun.

"I'm gonna strangle you after I defeat this guys." Yeonjun said as he glared at the young man, and the young man glared back.

"Whatever you say." The young man dismissed him.

The masked men took advantage of their argument to make another attack at both of them, yet they were attentive enough to defend themselves.

♪♪

Yeonjun panted. _Since we kept moving during the fight, I'm sure they lost track of their surroundings. I think we can get out of here soon..._ He thought as he punched a masked man in the face.

 _The problem is... He has the Exestruk._ He glared at the young man beside him, binding their enemies with his magic. 

The young man noticed Yeonjun looking at him. "Stop looking at me." He snapped.

Yeonjun feigned innocence. "I'm just checking to see if you're not dead yet." He replied.

"I'm not gonna die first, so mind your own life." The young man said as he used his magic to knock out an enemy behind Yeonjun.

"You don't know what's gonna happen in the future." Yeonjun continued.

"Sometimes, you can easily see what's going to happen." He told Yeonjun.

Another masked man approached them and Yeonjun punched him in the gut. "Thank you for your continuous feedback!" Yeonjun sarcastically told the young man.

"You can ask me any time."

"... I really don't like you." Yeonjun growled.

The young man rolled his eyes. "Me neither." He agreed.

Just then, another masked man landed from the sky infront of them. He looks different from the other masked men, probably their leader.

"What a flashy entrance." Yeonjun commented. He took notice of the new guy's mask. "... That's a unique mask. Are you the boss?"

The leader glared at his men. "Why are you dawdling? We have no time to waste! We need to get Exestruk back!" He commanded.

Yeonjun and the young man readied their stance. "You want it back? Ha, try me." The treasure hunter knew this won't be easy, but it's all for the curse.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness flashed through him. _Ugh, I feel a bit dizzy... Maybe it's too much for me right now..._

♪♪

Yeonjun gasped for breath. He had no idea that this guy is that _strong_. He panted.

 _So strong, where the heck did this guy come from?_ He thought before his knees hit the dirt, and collapsed to the ground.

Behind him, the young man held the Exestruk tightly as he wheezed. He aimed a magic-powered hand infront of him, in order to prevent the enemies from coming closer.

"It's over." The leader declared. He walked closer to the young man. "I'll have Exestruk back now." He said as he stretched a hand towards the sword.

"I'll never..." Determination flashed through the young man's eyes. "Give up this sword!" He declared.

He held the handle of Exestruk and powered up all his magic. As he removes the sword from its sheath, a white light emanates from it, which blinded the leader and the masked men. The young man gasped in pain.

The leader was sent back away from the shockwave that came from the Exestruk. The young man panted as he rested his hands on his knees and tried to stay upright, yet fatigue took over and he fainted, with the sword leaving his grip.

The leader shook his head. "... Indeed, he's of **royal blood**. But still too weak." He walked closer to the fainted man and grabbed the Exestruk. "Fallen, after trying to use power beyond his capacity. How pitiful. You will have to pay for your ignorant greed."

A masked man warned their leader. "Sir. The guards are headed this way." 

"Let's return. We retrieved Exestruk." The leader's voice echoes throughout the clearing as they began to leave.

Yeonjun stirred and saw that the masked men were leaving. "Hey masks! You blabber nonsense and now you're just leaving?" He yelled, yet they didn't pay attention to the treasure hunter. His head throbbed. _God... If it weren't for this damned curse._

"There! Hurry!" A soldier shouted in the distance. Yeonjun staggered through the clearing and walked away. _Damn... I need to get out of here..._

Blaze stopped him. "Wait, Yeonjun! That man!" He exclaimed, referring to the young man. Yeonjun groaned and looked at the fallen guy. 

_Damn it!_ He cursed as he lifted the young man off the ground and left the forest, before the guards could ever reach the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh royal blood hmmm, any guess as to who the young man is?


	14. a new addition to the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we started out as enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of section 2!

_Where am I..._ The young man thought as he opened his eyes. He let his sight roam around the golden designs of this ancient airship that he was in.

"You'd better stay put." A voice said from behind him. He looked behind and saw the treasure hunter from earlier, sitting on a stool.

"Where am I?" He asked him.

"On my airship." Yeonjun answered simply.

"Why am I here?" 

"I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep if I left you behind." Yeonjun admitted as he looked to the side to hide his red ears.

The young man raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? You don't look like the sort of guy to lose any sleep over such a thing."

"Are you really picking a fight with me as soon as you wake up?" Yeonjun asked, bewildered at the young man's actions.

"Stop being inscrutable." The young man said. 

Yeonjun sighed. "Fine. Exestruk was taken by the masked guy. Seems like he was also guilty of something, because he disappeared when the guys came. I could've left you, but instead took you here for fear of poor sleep. End of story."

The young man just stared at Yeonjun. "... I'll ask you again. Why did you bring me here?"

Yeonjun's expression became angry. "I should've left you there." He grunted.

"Yes, you should've." The young man said, agreeing to Yeonjun's words. "Because then I wouldn't need to say thank you."

"What?" Yeonjun didn't hear what the other just said. 

"... Thank you." The young man mumbled quietly.

Yeonjun was quiet for a second. Who would think that a guy like him knew how to say thank you? "... I can't hear you." He teased, as he wants to hear it again. "Why don't you speak up again?"

"You should be grateful that I can't move." The young man hissed. 

"What would you do if you can?" Yeonjun challenged him.

The young man didn't answer and just stared at Yeonjun. Then, "are you after the Exestruk, too?"

"That's a sudden change of subject." Yeonjun noticed.

"Because I don't like meaningless conversations." He answered. "So stop beating around the bush."

Yeonjun exhaled. "... It's no use hiding it." He stood up from the chair and walked closer to the young man. "Yes, I'm after Exestruk."

"Do you want the power of the Dragon Clan?" He questioned the treasure hunter.

"I don't give a damn about it." Yeonjun answered truthfully. "I just need the sword because I have to lift a curse on me."

"A curse...?" The young man exclaimed.

White light emanated from Yeonjun's necklace, and Blaze came out. "I will be explaining that!"

"Dragon?" The young man's eyes widened. "A dragon still exists?"

"My brilliant appearance deserves being admired." Blaze boasted.

"Yes, he's a dragon," Yeonjun answered, confirming the young man's questions. "Though he's incredibly frivolous and useless."

"What did you say!" The dragon tried to scratch Yeonjun with his claws but couldn't go farther from where he is since Yeonjun's hands are stopping him.

"A dragon coming out of a necklace? What magic is this?" The young man questioned with an incredulous tone.

Blaze stopped his attacks. "Blaze, that's your cue. I don't wanna waste my breath." Yeonjun ordered him and pulled out a chair to sit on.

"Okay, so we started..." Blaze started talking, with the man listening intently.

♪♪

"... That's how we came to this." Blaze finished. The whole story seemed ridiculous to the man's ears, yet they didn't sound like they're lying.

"I, Blaze the Great, ask you, beautiful boy." The dragon twirled infront of him. "Do you need the Exestruk?"

"Yes." The man answered immediately.

The dragon nodded. "Then you need to obey me, like Yeonjun does. Come with me." He offered.

"What? Are you making him join us?" Yeonjun shouted.

Blaze looked at Yeonjun. "Foolish, Yeonjun. You fought the masked man and you know it! You can't face him by yourself!"

Yeonjun stuttered. "B-But that doesn't mean we need to cooperate with someone whose purpose we don't know!"

"Making a fuss about such a small thing is typical of a human!" Blaze simpered.

"In which part is it small?!"

The young man stared quietly at the arguing pair, until he decided to speak up. "Revenge." He mumbled.

Immediately, the pair stopped arguing. "Revenge?" Yeonjun looked at the man, confused.

"I can't tell you the specifics, but I need to take revenge. That's why I need power." He clarified. "... And that's why I want the Exestruk. I need potent power."

"So you infiltrated into the Royal Palace all alone?" Yeonjun questioned, pieces falling into place. "... I hate to admit it, but that means you're not so bad."

"Yet, I wasn't enough to keep Exestruk." He replied. "Besides, for some reason, nothing hindered me when I went into the Palace. I have an impression that the masked guys used me to get the sword out of the Palace."

"I should have harbored suspicion when everything in the plan went so well. I was stupid." He finished.

"... Surprisingly, you gave a sober assessment of yourself." Yeonjun remarked.

The dragon spoke up. "Oh, if so, then you two must cooperate with each other." He pointed at Yeonjun. "Here, this foolish man must find the Exestruk and the relics to remove the curse on him." He points at the man. "And here, this beautiful boy needs the power of the Dragon Clan to take revenge. There is no reason for you two to fight over Exestruk.

"Help him lift the curse, then hand over the power of the Dragon Clan to him for revenge. That's what you call perfect harmony." Blaze finished. "Ah, isn't my idea really honorable and wonderful?"

He looked at the two humans. He barked. "What are you two waiting for?! You two hold each other's hands, with passion!"

"... I don't like you." Yeonjun said to the man.

"Good. I don't like you either." The man retorted back.

The dragon threw a tantrum. "Why are you two saying such unreasonable remarks?!"

"However, revenge is the most important thing to me." The man continued. "For revenge, I should withstand a severe ordeal like this."

"Ordeal?" Yeonjun raised his voice. "You think going with me is a 'severe ordeal'?"

"It's vice versa, isn't it?" The man cocked his head to the side.

"No, because I suffer a loss." Yeonjun replied.

"No, Yeonjun!" The dragon said angrily. "Being offensive will end up with nothing!"

Silence reigned for a moment. And then, "... Name." Yeonjun quietly requested.

"... What name?" The man asked, confused.

"Your name." Yeonjun clarified.

"Oh... I'm _Soobin_." He told him. "And yours?"

"Yeonjun." He grunted. "Don't even think that this trip will be easy."

"Don't worry. I never thought of such a thing for a second." Soobin smoothly replied.

The dragon smiled. "Ah, well done! I, Blaze, am deeply moved!" He remembered something. "Speaking of names, my name is Blaze—"

Yeonjun cut him off. "And there's my pilot named Namjoon in the flight deck. I'll introduce you to him some time." He told Soobin, who nodded. "You need to recover, so go get some rest now."

With that, he left Soobin and went to the front deck.

♪♪

"It went well with him?" Namjoon inquired.

Yeonjun gave him an offended look. "What do you mean by 'went well'? He only agreed to come with us."

Namjoon nodded. "That's good. The more comrades, the better." He quoted.

"He's not a comrade!" Yeonjun shouted defensively. "And I don't like it being so crowded here."

"Anyway, how about organizing an adventure team?" Namjoon suggested. 

"Adventure team?"

"It would be comfortable to have a name that would represent us as a team." Namjoon said.

"Us? You mean including _him_?" Yeonjun looked affronted.

"Why not?" Namjoon thought for a moment. "The name of the team... Why not MOA, the name of this Airship?"

"I have nothing to complain about the name." Yeonjun simply said.

"Good! Then where is our next stop?" Namjoon asked as he switched a few handles.

"Let's go to a nearby town. We need some more supplies." 

"Got it." Namjoon turned the wheel. "I'll throttle up to our next destination!" He said as the airship moved forward, to the next chapter.

**_END OF SECTION 2: THAT FATEFUL NIGHT_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hello to soobinnie!!! here he enters!!!
> 
> section 3 starts next chapter, so stay tuned!!


	15. wrongly accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we only did trespassing and stealing. since when was assassinating added to the list?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo! new chap yee

**_SECTION 3: BETRAYER AND PLOT_ **

"Hmm, guess I got everything I needed." Yeonjun looked through the items he bought for the nth time. He then turned towards the black-haired man beside him, who was only holding a small bag. "Hey, aren't you gonna buy more?"

Soobin shook his head. "No." Then he looked at Yeonjun's bought items, mostly armors. "And you... Invest quite a lot in your gears. You said you're a treasure hunter. Do you need that expensive equipment?"

Yeonjun looked offended at Soobin's question. "You don't know anything. Gear is everything for treasure hunters." He huffed. "If your devices are fragile in a dangerous situation, you won't even live to see a treasure again."

"I see." The pair slowly walked through the village, trekking on the way back to the Airship. "Surprisingly, you seem to know what you're doing." He commented offhandedly.

Yeonjun's thinking a lot of things, mulling over his head, so he didn't hear what Soobin said. "Huh? What?" He dumbly asked.

Soobin just sighed. "Never mind. What are we going to do now?" He questioned.

"Well..." Yeonjun scratched his head. "We're gonna get back to the Airship and look for the relics that Blaze told us—" He stopped walking. "... After we take care of them, I guess."

Soobin got confused why the treasure hunter stopped walking and looked infront of him. He saw so many soldiers patrolling the area, even though the village has a low crime rate. It's obvious that they were there for an entirely different reason.

"You got that right." Soobin silently readied his magic with one of his hands hidden behind him.

One of the soldiers approached them. "You two there."

"What's up?" Yeonjun greeted as he tried to act innocent, which led Soobin to roll his eyes.

"We are the royal guards of Lenombe. We request you to accompany us for investigation." The soldier told them. "It's no big deal, so just follow us."

"What are the other soldiers here for?" Soobin asked, while pointing at the other soldiers who stood afar.

"Don't worry about them. They're just patrolling." The guard reassured. Yet both of them knew that it's a lie.

"Are they?" Yeonjun slowly moved one foot behind, in case of a chase happening.

"Yes, they are." The guard affirmed.

The pair and the soldier spent the next seconds staring at each other, and then Yeonjun shouted. 

"RUN!"

The pair immediately dropped both of their store-bought items and ran the opposite way. 

"Get them! Catch them at all costs!" The soldier commanded the others, who now chased the two.

♪♪

The pair ran behind a staircase as soldiers ran past their hiding spot. They gasped and panted for air.

"Did we shake them off?" Yeonjun hoped they did. After all, they did run a good distance.

"Get them at all costs! Scatter and search!" A soldier's voice rang throughout the street. 

Soobin groaned in his place. He knew it. "Seems like it's still too soon to relax." 

Yeonjun looked around for soldiers and found none, so he deduced that they're still safe to hide there. He walked to Soobin. "What's with them? It's not just a routine check. They tried to surround us."

Blaze's voice echoes through the small space as the necklace glowed. "Foolish human. How many people do you think saw your face when you sneaked into the Palace?"

"But we don't have the Exestruk!" Yeonjun insisted to the necklace. "The masked men took the sword."

Blaze scoffed. "Those silly soldiers of the Emperor don't know that. That's why they are trying hard to catch the thieves."

"I don't get it. Are they on edge just because of one old sword? Besides, they are the Royal Guards, they should protect the Emperor. Why are they carrying out a manhunt for thieves here?"

Soobin stayed silent. It seems that he's thinking about something, which Yeonjun noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked the prince.

Soobin shook his head. "Nothing. But definitely," he narrowed his eyes. "Something's not quite right."

"They won't trust us if we tell them that we don't have the Exestruk. Guess running away is the best." Yeonjun dusted his pants.

"You state the obvious." Soobin crossed his arms and stopped leaning against a pole. "We don't have time for this. Let's get back to the Airship. We shook them off once, but we don't know when they'll find us again."

As soon as the prince said that, a soldier spotted them. "Here they are! I found them!" He beckoned the other soldiers over.

Yeonjun slowly stepped out of the hiding place. "It seems like they found us." Soobin followed him, and they saw a horde of soldiers fastly approaching them.

"Run!" Both Yeonjun and Soobin ran again to the right, as the angry soldiers chased them.

Behind another pillar, a man was standing. He was with a soldier. "Are they the suspects of this case...?"

The soldier nodded. "What should we do?"

The man placed his hand on his chin to think. "Tell the nearby mercenaries to scatter and find them. We need to get them ahead of the guards."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted and left the place. 

"Apart from them..." The man growled as he remembered another thing to do. "... **_Beomgyu_**. Where'd you go?"

♪♪

"Catch them! This way!" The soldiers ran to their direction.

"This way!" Yeonjun pointed to an alley as he and Soobin entered it to escape the guards.

"Don't let them escape!" The lead soldier declared, as they continued to run in that direction, not knowing that the pair where in an alley.

Yeonjun rested his head against the wall. "Soldiers are all over the city. It's not gonna end." He panted.

"... I wonder if the Airship is okay." Soobin mumbled. 

"The Airship is landed outside the city, so they're won't notice it." Yeonjun comforted him.

"Can we get out of the city?" Soobin turned his head towards him.

Yeonjun nodded at him. "We should give it a try." They left the comfort of the alley and silently ran through the street.

A soldier noticed them. "I found the traitors! Here!"

Yeonjun looked back with an incredulous look on his face. "Traitors?!" Soobin continued running infront until he stopped. Yeonjun bumped into his back and glared at him, yet Soobin's still staring infront of them.

Yeonjun peeked above Soobin's shoulders and saw a blue-haired woman in a soldier's uniform, and she's holding a rapier. 

She held a hand infront of them. "Stop there, you traitors!"

With a surprised expression on his face, Yeonjun shouted. "Since when did we become traitors?! We're just thieves!" _No, let's not go there._ "I mean, almost thieves!"

Soobin leaned backwards and whispered. "... I don't think it's time to talk about _that_."

The blue-haired girl stepped in their conversation. "Quit talking nonsense, traitors!" She pointed her rapier at them. "I am Jisoo, Royal Guard Knight! You can't run anymore! You committed a flagrant crime, and I'll judge you myself!"

 _Who's she now?_ Yeonjun thought as he and Soobin readied their sword and magic, respectively.

♪♪

Jisoo groaned in pain as she leaned against a wall. She can't believe that she lost, against a traitor, no less.

"You don't know when to quit." Yeonjun commented.

Jisoo glared at him. "Not yet!" She attempted to stand up, yet she failed. "Don't think you can make a proud Royal Guard give up! Even if I fail, there are other knights behind me..."

"Well, then..." He aimed his sword. Beside him, Soobin's eyes widened.

"Yeonjun, you can't be..." He started, as he thought of what would Yeonjun do.

Instead, Yeonjun sheathed his sword, and pulled Soobin's hand. "Run!" He bellowed as they ran in the opposite direction.

"Damn it..." Jisoo cursed. She turned towards the soldiers, waiting for her orders. "Royal Guards! Catch the traitors! We need to find out who ordered them to do it!"

♪♪

 _Another hiding place, when will this end?_ Soobin thought glumly.

Suddenly, Yeonjun stopped running and let go of Soobin's hand. "Looks like we're safe now." He catched his breath.

"There seem to be a few soldiers around here." Soobin observed while looking around him.

"Just going through that alley will lead us to the Airship—" Yeonjun stopped talking, as he felt a strong potent power.

Soobin noticed his silence. "What's wro—" His eyes widened. "That man!"

In front of them, another soldier stood. Yet, what makes him different from the other soldiers is the way he presents himself, and the power rolling off him in waves.

Just by looking at him, the treasure hunter knew that they couldn't defeat that soldier. _He looks strong..._

The soldier raised his eyebrow at the pair's reactions. "What are you so surprised for? I'm just standing on the street."

"Oh, are you?" Yeonjun started to gamble his chance. "Then can you move aside to let us pass?"

The soldier sighed. "That I can't do. An important matter came to mind." He walked forward slightly and bowed. "My name is Jiyoung, Captain of the Royal Guards of Lenombe. I'm looking for criminals."

"What criminals?" Yeonjun played innocent.

"The criminals who trespassed the Palace, stealing, injuring," he narrowed his eyes. "... and _assassinating his Majesty_."

"What?" Yeonjun couldn't believe what they had heard. The Emperor was assassinated?

"You speak like you don't know what happened."

"Because I actually don't know!" Yeonjun was frustrated at all the crimes they're accusing him for. Maybe the trespassing, stealing, and injuring, that's okay, but ASSASSINATING?

"Inquiries can prove it." Jiyoung said calmly. "Accompany me. I'll let you go if you turn out to be innocent."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll force you to come with me."

"Do it if you can." Yeonjun challenged as he drew out his sword.

♪♪

 _Okay, this guy is WAY too strong,_ Yeonjun thought as he fainted into unconsciousness. "Damn it..."

"Yeonjun!" Soobin called him, yet Yeonjun can't hear the prince now.

The soldier turned to look at Soobin. "What are you going to do now, young man?"

Soobin closed his eyes in resignation. "... I surrender." He raised both of his hands close to his head.

"Wise choice." Jiyoung remarked.


	16. the escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone can be a great liar

_Same time, another place in the city..._

The same mysterious man, that was spying on Yeonjun and Soobin earlier, was leaning on a tree farther away from the houses.

"Any messages from the mercenaries?" He grunted, as he looked at the soldier beside him.

"Not yet, sir." The soldier replied meekly.

The man gritted his teeth. "They're so useless! What a waste of money."

Another soldier came running to the man, panting as he reported. "Sir, the Royal Guards caught them!"

"Tsk, as expected." The man placed a hand on his chin as he thought about his next move. "This causes some complications. Where are they now?"

"Seems like they were taken to the Grand Prison for felons. The official investigation is likely to begin tomorrow." The soldier recalled.

"... There's not much time. We must break them out of jail before the interrogation begins." He stopped leaning at the tree and stood straight. "Look for a mercenary who is good at infiltration. Useful but easy to be used." He ordered.

"Tell him we'll give him what he wants."

The soldier hesitated. "Do we... have to go that far?"

"We must not fail. Hurry!" The man urged the soldier, who saluted and left the place.

"And when it's all over..." The man smirked. "I don't have to keep my promise for a wandering mercenary."

♪♪

Yeonjun groaned. His whole body felt sore, not to mention the hard ground he was laying on. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar place.

"Where am I...?" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes and sat upright.

"In prison." Soobin answered from where he was sitting. Yeonjun looked to the left and saw Soobin sitting cross-legged while looking at him. He choked in shock. "You were knocked out by that Jiyoung guy."

"What a powerful guy." Yeonjun commented as he sighed and rested against the wall. 

"And we were placed in a carriage and got moved for some time." Soobin continued. "I don't know where we are, but one thing is clear. We are not in the city."

Yeonjun looked at the prince. "How long was I out for?" He questioned.

Soobin made a thinking face. "Maybe it's midnight now, I'm not sure. There's no windows here."

"A large prison within carriage-traveling distance... I think I know where we are." Yeonjun deduced. "This is probably the Grand Prison."

"The Grand Prison... Why did they bring us here?"

"They're treating us as felons." Yeonjun thought. "Come to think of it, he talked about the Emperor being assassinated. It's absurd."

"... I have no idea what happened." Soobin quickly told him. Yeonjun looked at him weirdly.

"Just to be sure, when you took the Exestruk out of the Palace..."

"No, I didn't." 

"An absolute denial, I wonder if you ever saw the face of the real criminal."

Soobin glared at him. "Now that you mention face, maybe they regarded you as the murderer of the Emperor because you have a rebellious face."

"Fine, let's just say we're both falsely charged." Soobin stopped glaring and looked away. Yeonjun scratched his nape and looked outside their cell. "By the way, I can't see any prison guards."

"They were guarding the entrance. And a group of two is patrolling regularly. You can't even think about breaking out of jail without outside help."

"No way of escape." Yeonjun remarked. "It's impossible to soften a guard up. Blaze, do you have any good idea?"

"I don't." The dragon simply answered. Yeonjun groaned. Soobin stared at the exchange of the two.

"What a good-for-nothing lizard." Yeonjun insulted. The necklace glowed violently.

"Good-for-nothing?! How dare you!" Blaze yelled in fury. "You're much more good-for-nothing than me, because you got arrested like this!"

"His skills are not a joke!"

The dragon scoffed. "When I'm returned to my original form, all I will need is one bite to take him out."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you gulp him down."

Before Blaze could reply, Soobin placed a hand over Yeonjun's mouth. "Both of you, quiet!" 

A voice can be heard outside. "Huh, a piece of cake! Let's see, which cell was it? First, second, thir—" The owner of the voice stopped infront of Yeonjun and Soobin's cell, as they looked up, to see Hoseok standing.

Yeonjun and Soobin immediately stood straight. "Hoseok?" 

Hoseok spluttered, as he pointed a shaking finger at Yeonjun. "Huh? What...! You, you, you! You're still alive?!"

"You are..." Soobin muttered. Hoseok looked at him and became more shocked.

"Y-Y-You are... The pretty boy!" Hoseok squeaked. He looked at the two of them as he slowly placed the pieces together. "Were... Were you the guys who caused trouble and were arrested?!"

"You were the molester." Soobin commented, which sent Hoseok choking in his spit. 

"M-molester..." He mumbled.

"And what are you doing here?" Yeonjun asked. "Were you—"

Hoseok huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't like it but I gotta do what I gotta do. Yeah, I am here to—"

"Were you arrested too?" Yeonjun continued.

"No way!" Hoseok looked offended. "You hopeless idiot, can't you see what I'm holding?" He dangled a bunch of keys infront of Yeonjun.

Yeonjun grinned. "... Hoseok, did you come to get us out of jail?"

Hoseok grinned back. "Yeah. Do you feel grateful now?"

But Yeonjun's grin disappeared as he started spewing questions at the same time. "Are you a sorcerer who turned into Hoseok? Is this some kind of trap that would add more counts to our crime? Or are you being manipulated by a mind control magic? It's possible, because Hoseok is quite stupid..."

"What are you talking about!"

Yeonjun continued. "As far as I know, Hoseok is never going to do anything good for others..."

Hoseok clicked his tongue. "It's so disappointing that you view me unfavorably. We knew each other for a long time. I thought you know me better than anyone does." He looked away, the tips of his ears red. "I've come to save my lifetime rival because I can't see him spend his life in jail."

"Really?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. "Then open the door first."

Hoseok examined the keyhole and looked at the bunch of keys he was holding. "Now, let's see..." He muttered as he picked a key and entered it through the keyhole.

It clicked, and the door opened. But as Hoseok was about to stand straight, a hand pulled him inside the cell and locked the gate.

Hoseok looked around puzzled and saw Yeonjun and Soobin already outside the cell, with him stuck inside instead. "You... Why..."

"If you were in my shoes, would you trust that I would save you?" Yeonjun was smiling in glee. "Goodbye. Thank you for opening the door. I'll kindly call the guards for you on the way out." Yeonjun and Soobin turned to leave, yet Hoseok called for them.

"Wait! Wait!" Hoseok begged.

"You have more to say?" Yeonjun raised his eyebrow.

"Do you... know how to get out of here?" Hoseok smirked. "There's a reason this place is called the Grand Prison. It's so big and complicated that it's hard to escape without a guide. You'd better bring me with you if you don't want to get caught by the guards."

Yeonjun looked at Soobin. "What do you think?"

"I don't like the fact that we'd be being helped by a pervert, but it's better than wandering around." Soobin answered.

"I second you." Yeonjun opened the gate of the cell. "Lead the way."


	17. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does it take for a person to betray someone he knew for a long time?

_Office of Lenombe Royal Guard_

Jiyoung was sitting on a chair, writing over some documents that needed to be done. Ever since the death of the Emperor, his work increased.

Someone knocked abruptly on the door. "Come in," Jiyoung called. The door opened and a very agitated Jisoo entered the room.

"Sir, did you hear that the prisoners escaped from prison?" She informed him as she slammed her hands on his desk.

"Oh, Jisoo. Yes, the soldiers told me that a minute ago." Jiyoung told her as he continued his work.

"I'm gonna go after them right now! Please organize a squad to chase them!" Jisoo asked for permission.

But, Jiyoung denied her request. "Go back and stand by for a while. I'll think about it when I finish what I'm doing." He ordered.

Jisoo got more anxious. "Sir, there is no time to lose!" She ruffled her hair. "We have to chase them as soon as possible! Will you just let them go? They might be responsible for his Majesty's assassination!"

Jiyoung went silent for a moment. The only thing making a noise is the scratching of his pen. "The Royal Guards are patrolling." He firmly said.

"Sir...!" Jisoo was about to complain. Yet, Jiyoung's decision is final.

"Go back. I'll call you when needed." He ordered. 

Jisoo got nothing to say, and she can't argue with the Captain. "Yes, sir." She relented and walked out of his office.

Once out of his office, she walked to a room where some soldiers are taking a break. Everyone looked at her when she entered.

"... I don't think the Captain's gonna pursue the criminals." She mumbled, and pointed to a nearby soldier. "You there, gather for me the Royal Guards that can be mobilized by now."

The soldier saluted and everyone else stood up in order to follow her. _It's an important task to chase down heinous traitors._ She closed her eyes, and opened them again. "We need to hurry! Let's go!" She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone saluted and ran outside.

_I don't know what you're thinking, Captain... But I'll carry out my mission as a Royal Guard!_

♪♪

Yeonjun sighed in relief. They just knocked out a couple of soldiers. "Are you done?" He asked the other two.

"Done." Soobin replied as he binded a soldier.

"Perfect!" Hoseok answered while tying up another soldier.

Yeonjun raised his eyebrow. "I thought I saw you getting in a tight spot against just one soldier."

Hoseok spluttered. "You, you, you saw it wrong!"

"Let's not go there." Soobin warned as he glared at the other two. "We've been safe so far, but now the authorities probably noticed that we escaped. We need to get out of here before a team chases us down."

"Don't worry." Hoseok grinned. The trio are now walking in a hallway. "If my memory is correct, we are close to reaching the exit."

"Then let's face them head-on from now." Yeonjun suggested.

"Excuse me?" Soobin looked surprised. 

"W-Wait, how about trying another way?" Hoseok nervously tried go change Yeonjun's mind.

The treasure hunter shook his head. "It's safer than being caught by a whole squad." He walked faster. "I'll take the lead. Follow me."

They reached a point where several soldiers tried to restrain them, yet they always escaped.

"Seems like they haven't organized a team to chase us yet." Soobin commented.

Yeonjun ruffled his hair. "We got out of the cell, and now what?"

"It's not a good idea to go back to Namjoon for now." Soobin told him.

Hoseok butted in their conversation. "Ah! I know there is a hiding place around here. Follow me!" He beckoned over and ran in a different direction.

"A hiding place?" Yeonjun followed Hoseok.

"There is an abandoned military warehouse right up there." He pointed to a dilapidated house above stairs. "No one is using it now, so it's good for hiding for a while."

Soobin and Yeonjun made eye contact. "Hmm, how do you know that place?" Yeonjun asked, suspicion seeping in his voice.

"I just happened to be there when I chased a wanted guy some time ago!" Hoseok said defensively.

"Fine. Let's go. We have no other choice." He relented and now the three of them went up the stairs.

♪♪

They walked inside the warehouse.

"Phew, here we are!" Hoseok smiled in relief. "Come on, no one's here! Hurry up and come in!" Soobin and Yeonjun entered the house with growing horror in their face.

"This is the abandoned storage area?" Soobin questioned.

Yeonjun went silent for a moment. "... Hey, Hoseok." He looked directly behind him. "Don't you think there are a lot of people here to be saying, 'there's no one here?'" He pointed behind Hoseok.

"What do you mean? There's no one here!" He laughed. "I mean there is no one here TO HELP YOU!"

The mysterious man and his horde of soldiers were behind Hoseok, as if they're standing there for a while.

Soobin's eyes hardened. "You lured us here on purpose."

"How do you guys feel?" Hoseok smirked. "Vexed, angry, and furious, right?"

Yeonjun scoffed. "You think you fooled me? Such an obvious trick." He clicked his tongue. "I've been suspicious of you from the moment you _skillfully_ snuck in this place. I followed you to see who's behind all of this."

"Ha, still acting tough? But I'll let you off this time, since I've already won." Hoseok mocked as he walked to where the mysterious man is standing and stood behind him. "Now, Sir Seongho, about the rewards you promised..."

"Take him out and take care of him." Seongho instead ordered his soldiers as they grabbed Hoseok.

Hoseok looked around frantically, this wasn't supposed to happen. "What! This is not what you promised!" They began to carry him away. "Help me! Help me!" His shouts rang throughout the warehouse.

"Now, that the disturbance is gone," Seongho narrowed his eyes at the two in front of him. "Let's have a talk."


	18. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a deputy captain, a captain, and a missing prince.

"That's what I want." Yeonjun narrowed his eyes and formed a defensive stance. "Why did you get us out of jail? And who are you?"

"You don't have to know who I am. I have something to ask you." Seongho replied as he placed his hands behind him. "If you answer correctly, I'll let you go."

"Oh really, it's so easy to believe you after you 'took care' of the mercenary before my eyes." He told him, referring to what happened to Hoseok earlier.

Seongho cut to the chase. "Where is the Exestruk?" 

"... Why are you asking us that?" Yeonjun shot back.

"Don't pretend now. It's a waste of time." Seongho narrowed his eyes. "I already know that you broke into the Royal Palace that day."

"And you don't know who actually took the Exestruk." Yeonjun continued.

Seongho went silent for a second. "... Fine. Next question." He glared at the two. "Do you know where Beomgyu is?"

Beside Yeonjun, Soobin's eyes widened, which the treasure hunter noticed. "Beomgyu? Who's that?"

"He's a King's Guard of North von Frosty." Soobin replied. Then he looked strangely at Yeonjun. "Don't tell me you don't know what a King's Guard is."

"Hey! I know as much about it!" Yeonjun was offended. "It's the name of the team of royal bodyguards, formed by the successors to the throne of the nations." _So it means this Beomgyu is a prince?_ He thought. He turned to Seongho. "Why are you asking us about such a hotshot? I don't know him."

Seongho grinned. "But he seems to know something about him." He pointed at Soobin, who took a step back. Yeonjun looked at Soobin in surprise. "Attack! Kill that yellow-haired man!" Seongho ordered his soldiers.

"I knew it!" Yeonjun yelled in frustration.

♪♪

"Why don't you try harder? Are you tired already?" Seongho mocked them. "If you tell me the truth now, I'll spare your lives."

"If I believe that, then I'll believe everything." Yeonjun retorted. He shifted his sword. "Though Hoseok is a bit dirty, for hunters, credibility is a lifeline. I won't be cooperative to a guy like you, who uses people at his disposal."

"You haven't been warned enough. Fine, I'm gonna kill you right—Hmm?" He stopped in his sentence when a soldier called him.

"Sir! The Royal Guards are coming!" The soldier told him. 

"What? Already?" Seongho sounded like he didn't expect they would come this quick.

Yeonjun snickered. "We're gonna be put in prison again, and you're gonna be our cellmate too. We're screwed, and you're screwed too."

Jisoo and her team entered the warehouse. "Freeze, you felons! You're surrounded—" Her eyes caught sight of Seongho. "... Deputy Captain? What are you doing here, sir?"

"Deputy Captain?!" Yeonjun could feel his eyes bulge out from the surprise. "You're a Deputy Captain of the Royal Guard?!"

"You came just at the right time, Jisoo." Seongho commended her. He gave the two a side-eye. "I was chasing the escaped criminals. But my men got too fatigued, May I ask you to take care of the rest?"

"What...?" Yeonjun was still shocked after the reveal.

"I will, sir!" Jisoo saluted and pulled out her rapier. 

Soobin gave a cold glare at Seongho. "You, a while ago—"

"Shut up, you criminals!" Jisoo swung her rapier, but luckily, Soobin was able to dodge. "I, Jisoo, will deal with you! This time I'll capture you and bring justice!"

♪♪

Jisoo fell to the ground, releasing the rapier from her grip. "Defeated again... So shameful..." She muttered. She fainted.

Yeonjun and Soobin both released a sigh. "Well, well, Jisoo wasn't very useful." Seongho clicked his tongue. "Let me wind up the affair."

"Didn't you tell me that you'll spare my life if I told you the truth?" Yeonjun recalled.

Seongho laughed. "Too late. It'll be easier to just kill you and take your partner. That's why they say you have to seize the chance when it comes to you."

A voice spoke from behind him. "That's right. You should seize the chance when it offers itself."

Seongho and the two turned to look at the owner of the voice—it was Jiyoung, with a couple of soldiers accompanying him.

"You taught me a good lesson, Deputy Captain Seongho." He continued.

"Captain Jiyoung!" Seongho walked forward. "You're here just in time. Jisoo was seriously injured chasing the escaped prisoners!"

"Are you still speaking such nonsense?" Jiyoung crossed his arms. "I was looking for a traitor inside the Royal Guard who was in league with the assassin. Do you know who the traitor is, _Deputy Captain Seongho_?"

Seongho's face twisted with anger. "Jiyoung... How dare you!"

"Royal Guards! Apprehend the traitor!" Jiyoung commanded his army, and they ran forward to capture Seongho.

"Damn it," Seongho cursed. "Stop them!" He ordered his own army, who also ran forward to defend Seongho against the soldiers.

It was a fight between Jiyoung's army and Seongho's army, so Yeonjun and Soobin could only watch from the sidelines with great confusion.

"What's this all about?" Yeonjun asked himself. 

"A Captain and a Deputy Captain of the Royal Guards are fighting. The soldiers are divided into two groups to fight against each other." Soobin explained.

"That's what I see now." Yeonjun deadpanned.

Soobin looked at him in the eye. "This is our chance to escape." He said seriously.

Yeonjun nodded. "I couldn't agree more, let's get going." They slowly navigated the sidelines to avoid entering the conflict, yet Jiyoung stopped them.

"You two, wait!" He called out to them. They looked at Jiyoung. "As the Captain of the Royal Guards of Lenombe, I request your cooperation in capturing the traitors! I promise you on my honor. I'm not like Seongho."

Yeonjun and Soobin looked at each other. "But why?" Yeonjun questioned. "You could wipe them all out if you tried."

"I could, if I try to take them all out." He agreed. "But most of them are just deceived by Seongho. I wanted to subdue them, not kill them. So we need all the help we get."

He stared at them straight in the eye. "Will you help me?"

"... It's hard to refuse such a request." Yeonjun finally said. 

Soobin started to walk towards the fight. "If you've decided, let's get going." Yeonjun grinned.

He looked at Jiyoung with a smirk. "Okay, request accepted! But you've got to pay me for sure!"

Jiyoung barked a laugh. "I appreciate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add beomgyu onto the tags now, since he was mentioned here


	19. this is only the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soldiers are such a pain. what's next, pirates?
> 
> ...oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chap incoming!

The soldiers raged against each other. Sounds of clashing swords echoed throughout the room.

"It'll be over soon." Yeonjun hoped as he punched an enemy soldier in the face.

"It's almost over." Jiyoung told him.

Seongho gritted his teeth. He looked everywhere, all he sees is his army, losing. "Not yet!" He growled, suddenly getting an idea.

He grabbed an unconscious Jisoo by the scruff of her uniform. "If you want to save her life, stop what you're doing!" He threatened them. Jisoo groaned at the sudden movement.

Soobin glared at him. "So despicable!" He sneered.

"What a contemptible wretch! You're going to far, Seongho!" Jiyoung shouted.

Seongho grinned. "I need to survive... Don't worry. Once I'm out, I'll release her safely." He tapped Jisoo's cheek. "What are you going to do, Jiyoung? Will you let your favorite die?"

Jiyoung made a decision. "Everyone, stop the attack." They all followed what he said.

"Yes, so typical of you." Seongho laughed. "All of you stay still like that until I get out." He slowly inched backwards. The others could only stare as he made his exit. Not Yeonjun, though.

"I don't want to." Yeonjun declared as he stepped forward. 

Seongho widened his eyes in surprise. "What?! Is it okay if she gets killed?"

"That doesn't concern me," Yeonjun told him. "That may be a concern to the Captain here, but my primary concern is to pay you back for giving me so much trouble."

Seongho growled. "You arrogant prick. As long as the Guards are tied up, you're a piece of cake."

"We will see about that!" Yeonjun challenged as he ran forward. Seongho's soldiers defended their captain from the dangerous treasure hunter.

♪♪

"You worthless scums! Struggling to handle one guy!" Seongho was angry. He didn't know that he had such weak soldiers.

"Don't scold your men too much." Yeonjun snickered. "They don't just outdo their boss."

"You knocked down a few small fries and got all excited. Okay, I'm gonna give you—" He narrowed his eyes as he got an idea. "No, there is a better way."

"Jiyoung! If you want to save Jisoo, kill him!" Yeonjun's eyes widened at his order. _Surely, Jiyoung wouldn't..._ "Once I'm out, I'll release her safely."

Seongho clicked his tongue. "Aren't you a soldier who terribly cares for his men? Come on, take down the damn hunter!"

Jiyoung's shaking hands slowly inched to his katana, as if thinking what to do. Who's more important, a hunter he barely knows, or his student Jisoo?

"You're not gonna do that, are you?" Yeonjun wanted to make sure. "Think about it. He could be lying about not killing Jisoo."

"If you don't, Jisoo dies here!" Seongho bellowed. "What are you gonna do, Captain? Those who use his men's life as a tool is not qualifed to be a knight! That's what you said, isn't it? Who's life are you gonna save? Jisoo's or the hobo hunter's? It's up to you!"

"I..." Jiyoung started to speak, but a female voice suddenly stopped him.

"Jiyoung, of the Lenombe Royal Guard." He looked behind him to see a woman in a pirate clothing walking inside the warehouse. "I heard that you were a great commander, but this is disappointing." 

She continued walking forward until she stood beside him. "Has this situation unnerved you?" She questioned Jiyoung.

"Who the hell are you!" Seongho demanded.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed throughout the room as a bullet hit his hand, that caused him to release Jisoo. His weapon skidded across the floor until it reaches the pirate woman. "I won't give my name to someone so insignificant." She smiled slyly.

Seongho gritted his teeth in pain and looked where the gunshot came from. It was from a young man, who's dressed in a suit and pants, all while holding a rifle.

The young man noticed Seongho's gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry." He snickered.

"Jiyoung." The woman called him. "Don't fool around or you'll really disappoint me."

This got Jiyoung in action. "Guards, forward! Get the traitor!" He commanded, as his soldiers continued their pursuit.

Yeonjun had a confused look on his face. "Things are getting weird. Who are these pirates?" 

Soobin only walked forward to the fight. "Who cares, let's fight first!"

♪♪

Seongho was kneeling on the ground, groaning. Two soldiers approached him, in order to restrain him. 

"You can tell me why you became a traitor... from behind bars." Jiyoung told him.

Seongho gasped in pain. "I... I won't let it end like this!"

The pirate woman chuckled. "A man with regret is ugly."

Suddenly, smoke spread out on the place. Yeonjun and others were coughing from the smoke.

"What's this!" Yeonjun yelled.

Two soldiers of Jiyoung were sent skidding across the floor to the wall on the back. The smoke revealed a group of people wearing black suits. "We will take him." They declared as they stood infront of Seongho. Then, another wave of smoke came.

"Ugh, this smoke is so thick I can't see anything!" Yeonjun grumbled. When the smoke finally cleared, Seongho and the others are gone.

♪♪

"Guess it's over." Jiyoung mumbled as he sheathed his sword. Jisoo woke up. He looked around him to see the pirates also disappeared. "... The pirates are gone. Are you okay, Jisoo?"

"Sir? I was..." She caught sight of Yeonjun and Soobin at the side. "Sir, the traitors! Right there!"

"They are innocent, Jisoo. It was Seongho." Jiyoung informed her.

"Sir? I don't understand..." Jisoo asked in confusion.

"I had a long-harbored suspicion that there was a traitor inside the Royal Guard." Jiyoung clarified. 

"But, the Royal Guard is supposed to protect his Majesty. How'd a traitor..."

"It was the turmoil that took place where the Royal Guard defended." He told her. "Moreover, is it possible to get out of there undetected without any help from the inside? So i concluded that there was an assassin inside the Royal Guard.

"However, I couldn't determine exactly who the traitor was and how many followers there were in the Guard. Their attitude suggested that the assassin might use them as bait. So I took the chance, and it was Seongho who took the bait and showed his true colors." He finished.

"That's why you refused to chase them when I asked..." Jisoo said, suddenly realizing his plan.

"I don't know who the traitor was then, so I was gonna let them go and chase them discreetly. If I'd known you acted by yourself, I would've come with you."

"I apologize for my rash act, Captain Jiyoung!" She bowed her head. "The soldiers who followed me were merely involved in my own plan decision. I'll take all responsibility and resign—"

"That's enough." He stopped her. Jisoo raised her head in surprise. "The incident inflicted heavy losses on us. If you really want to take responsibility, don't resign." Jisoo's eyes glistened with tears.

Yeonjun cleared his throat. "Thank you for sharing your touching story, but what are you going to do now?" He referred to Jiyoung. 

Jiyoung coughed and looked towards him. "You two, thank you for your cooperation. In return..." He smiled. "How about this? I'll handle your charges of forced entry and theft in my discretion. Clear of suspicion. You may go with a warning period."

"That's the stingiest reward I've ever been paid." Yeonjun remarked.

"I've been definitely too loose. I've neglected the Royal Guard while working as an instructor for the King's Guard." He sighed. "It caused the poisonous people like Seongho to thrive. The Royal Guard will be born again." He declared. "For the time being, I'm gonna have to realign the Guard. But if you need my help later, you can visit me anytime."

Yeonjun smiled. "Now, that sound generous. A big shot like you is rare."

"By the way, the guys who helped you disappeared already." Jiyoung referred to the pirates.

"Well, there are some people who don't want to say hello to the Royal Guard boss." Yeonjun snickered.

"Fair enough. If you ever meet her again, please tell her I'm thankful for her help."

"I don't know her either, but if I get a chance, I will." Yeonjun promised.

"I need to ask you something." Jiyoung looked at Soobin, who had a grave expression on his face. "The guy asked us where Beomgyu of the King's Guard was. Is he missing now?"

"... Yes." Jiyoung admitted. "Beomgyu, Prince of North von Frosty and a member of the King's Guard, has been missing since that day.

"Now he is wanted as the **prime suspect** for murdering his Majesty, and the other members of the King's Guard are ordered to catch him." 

"I see..." Was all Soobin could say.

"But I don't think what had happened is that simple." Jiyoung commented. "You, the betrayal of Seongho, the mysterious enemies who took him... There must be some complicated plan at play here. After reorganizing the Guard, I'm gonna reveal the plot."

"Speaking of them..." Yeonjun thought of the mysterious men in black. "Maybe I'll meet them again."

"I think so too. And I'm pretty sure that this is not the end, but a _start_." Jiyoung said. 

"Okay then, see you next time if we can. Hey, let's go." He beckoned Soobin out the warehouse.

Jisoo stared at the retreating figures of the two. "They're gone... like the wind."

"They're hunters. Being a hunter is not a job of protecting someone in one place. Not like us." He looked at Jisoo. 

Jisoo pouted. "I couldn't defeat him. I feel a bit vexed."

"We can meet him again, if the wings of the wind touch each other." He walked away. "We have a lot of work to do until then. Are you ready, Jisoo?"

She saluted. "Yes, sir!"

♪♪

"Yeonjun! Soobin! Here!" Namjoon waved at them from the Airship door, and he had company.

"Namjoon! How did you get here?" Yeonjun inquired. Namjoon scratched the back of his head.

"Sooo slow. You made me wait a heck of a long time!" Yeonjun looked at the owner of the voice, and he saw the sniper from earlier.

"Did you finish the job?" The pirate woman asked Yeonjun, who still looked surprised at their presence.

"You... The pirates? Did you come with Namjoon? You guys old colleagues?" Yeonjun fired questions one after another.

"They're not my old colleagues, but I asked them to help us here." Namjoon answered.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Soobin wanted to know. "We had no time to contact you."

"Because you didn't come back, I decided to look for you." Namjoon answered. "It didn't take much time. Seems like you picked up a fight in the city. I guessed what had happened when I heard that the Royal Guards were moving towards the Grand Prison. Then I met some old acquaintances who could help you."

"No matter how close we are, you still owe me a big one, Namjoon." The pirate woman laughed. "So, what are your names? All we heard was that it was an emergency and we had to rush there."

"I'm Yeonjun."

"I'm Soobin. Thank you for your help."

"You don't have to thank me so much. Because we're living in a give-and-take world. I'm gonna collect this debt one day, with interest." She smiled. "As you may have heard, I'm Ji-eun, Captain of the Black Fish Pirates. This is Jungkook, one of my men."

She looked at Yeonjun. "You were pretty good. If you want, you can join us."

"Th-thank you, but I get seasick." Yeonjun nervously denied.

Ji-eun chuckled. "Got it. Once the sea calls for you, come find me at any time."

Yeonjun remembered something. "Ah, the Captain of the Royal Guard asked me to tell you something." Ji-eun raised an eyebrow. "He said thank you for what you did."

"I was owed by the Captain of the Royal Guard! That's enough for me." She grinned.

"So what are you going to do, Yeonjun?" Namjoon asked him.

"We're cleared of all suspicion... but there's nothing good for us to stay here any longer." He thought. _Where should we go?_

As if reading his mind, Blaze spoke. "To the east, Yeonjun! I smell the relic in that direction!"

"The east... Shall we go to Greenland? It's not far from here." Yeonjun requested at Namjoon.

"Greenland?!" Jungkook butted in. He looked at his Captain.

"Jungkook, isn't your hometown there?" She asked. Jungkook nodded.

"Hey, if you're going to Greenland, can you bring me with you?" He requested at Yeonjun. "It's been awhile since I've been home. Is that okay, Captain?"

"Well, I didn't expect another passenger." Yeonjun said with wide eyes.

Ji-eun glared at Jungkook. "Jungkook, you... do as you please." She smiled. "Since when did you ever ask for my permission? Just don't go away forever."

Jungkook bowed. "Thank you, Captain. I'll be back as soon as I finished my business." He skipped towards the Airship. "Okay then, let's roll, friends."

Yeonjun tried to catch up to him. "Wait, I didn't say I'd give you a ride."

"Hey, have you forgotten that you owe me already?" Ji-eun told him. "Otherwise, you can pay me back with your own body."

Yeonjun suddenly froze on the spot and smiled unwillingly. "I promise, Mr. Jungkook will enjoy the travel of his life." He said through gritted teeth.

"Take care of my Jungkook, will you?" She winked at him. He tried to stop gagging. He nodded.

"Let's get back to the Airship! The sky is calling out to me!" Jungkook squealed as he ran inside.

Yeonjun grumbled as he entered the Airship. "I feel like I suddenly took a big burden."

And with that, they entered the Airship, setting course to the east. To Greenland.

**_END OF CHAPTER 3: BETRAYER AND PLOT_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> section 4 next chap! stay tuned!


	20. first day in greenland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amusement park ≠ ruin, should not be the same

**_SECTION 4: SUSPICIOUS GATHERINGS_ **

"Yeonjun, I feel the energy of the relic over there." Blaze directed Yeonjun. "Not far from here."

They just arrived in Greenland, and of course, Jungkook is super excited about coming back to his hometown, so he skipped all the way outside the Airship, which brought more grumbles from the hot-tempered Yeonjun, and sighs from the always calm Soobin.

"Got it." Yeonjun looked behind him to make sure that Jungkook didn't notice Blaze. "We have an extra passenger, so you need to sit tight in there." He whispered.

"I can see something ahead." Soobin told the two as they slightly walked faster. It was an old ruin, where Blaze directed them to.

Jungkook smiled. "It's a ruin! I love it! There's nothing like a ruin to have fun!" He exclaimed. He looked at Yeonjun. "You said you were looking for something in it. What is it?"

"Ah..." Yeonjun scratched his nape. "It's kind of an artifact. I have to look at it to see exactly what it is."

Suddenly, Yeonjun noticed something stramge about the ruin. "Why are soldiers blocking the entrance to the ruins?" He pointed out.

Jungkook and Soobin looked at the ruin, and there were indeed soldiers infront. "Look at their attire. They are the soldiers of House Exid." Jungkook informed them.

"House Exid?" That term wasn't familiar to Yeonjun.

"House Exid and House Rosther are the most powerful houses in the Greenland's aristocracy." Jungkook explained. 

"Was the ruin managed by the House Exid from the beginning?"

"No." Jungkook replied. "There are a few ruins within their territory, but I haven't heard that the noble family manages them directly."

Soobin thought of something. "Perhaps House Exid is also after the relics?" He blurted out.

Silence reigned after that dreadful sentence. "... This is not good." Yeonjun cursed.

They were about to do something about the soldiers when Jungkook blocked them. "Hold on, let me handle them."

He dusted off his pants and walked slowly to one Exid soldier. "Hello, there. You doing alright?"

The soldier didn't recognize him. "Halt! Reveal yourself!"

"Ah... This is embarrassing. It's been a long time since I left my home. I'll introduce myself." He bowed in a graceful manner. "Don't be too surprised. My name is Jungkook."

1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds...

"... Who?" The Exid soldier asked.

Jungkook stood straight up from his bow and pouted. "Well, well, perhaps I left my home for too long?"

Yeonjun and Soobin approached Jungkook from behind him. "Can you tell me exactly how you're gonna handle them?" Yeonjun looked exasperated.

The soldier cleared her throat. "This is a restricted area! Keep off!"

Jungkook adapted a playful expression. "Restricted area? Under what authority?"

"You do not need to know. Get out!"

"I refuse." Jungkook's grin widened.

The soldier was taken aback by the absurdity of Jungkook. "W-What?"

"I won't go unless you gave me a reason to convince me." Jungkook clarified.

The soldier grew angrier. "Are you gonna defy the House Exid?!" She brought out her sword. "If you don't go away, we'll force you to!"

Yeonjun groaned. "This isn't going well at all."

Soobin snickered. "I didn't expect much in the first place."

"They say a prophet is poorly threatened in my hometown." Jungkook slyly quoted. "Oh well, let's try Plan B."

Yeonjun looked at Jungkook in confusion. "What's Plan B?"

The sniper smirked. "This!" He breached past the guards and ran inside the ruin. The other two followed him inside, not wanting to be left behind with the soldiers.

"Get them!" The soldier bellowed and a group of soldiers immediately chased the trio.

♪♪

They hid in some closed off place in the ruin. Yeonjun cautiously looked outside if there were some soldiers. "Are we done with them?"

"There may be more soldiers inside the ruin. It's too early to let our guard down." Soobin reminded them.

Yeonjun nodded. He continued looking outside and saw that the coast is clear. He signalled to the others to come out. "Okay, then, be careful and—"

Jungkook enthusiastically ran past the spluttering Yeonjun."Let's get inside!"

"... He looks so excited." Soobin deadpanned.

Yeonjun agreed. "... Yeah, now I feel like I'm in an amusement park, not in some ruin."

Having no other choice, Yeonjun and Soobin followed Jungkook.

They entered another entrance that leads father inside the ruin. They saw Jungkook bouncing on the side. "What took you so long?" He chastised the others. Soobin and Yeonjun just shrugged their shoulders.

Jungkook decided to let it go. "Look over there." He pointed infront. Soobin and Yeonjun looked at where he's pointing. "There are a bunch of soldiers here, as expected."

"It's not gonna be easy." Yeonjun commented.

Jungkook shrugged it off. "No need to worry. They are nothing in my presence."

Yeonjun made an idea. "We don't have to fight. Let's make a detour to get further inside."

"Huh?" The sniper made a confused sound. "It's been a while since I've been in a ruin. Aren't we gonna fight?"

"If you wanna play, go on your own." Yeonjun retorted, which made Jungkook pout. The treasure hunter didn't mind him and whispered to Blaze. "Blaze, which way?"

♪♪

It's been 15 minutes since they started their detour. There was a comfortable silence, until Jungkook broke it. "This is boring." He whined.

Soobin ignored him. "The soldiers weren't able to occupy the whole ruin. I don't think they know about this ruin in detail." He commented. "Maybe it's only recent that they've taken interest."

"It's possible." Yeonjun agreed.

"Did House Exid send all those soldiers here just because of the relics...?" He looked at Yeonjun. "Hey, hunter, what the hell are the relics? Some kind of wondrous treasure?"

"To those who need it desperately, yes." Yeonjun answered.

Soobin shushed both of them when he heard footsteps. "Shhh, someone's approaching!"

"Everyone, hide. Ambush them and escape." Yeonjun commanded. They hid, until the person who's approaching comes into view.

That's when Jungkook noticed something. "Wait, they're not soldiers." He informed them. 

"What?" Yeonjun looked at the approaching person, or rather, two approaching persons. Jungkook left his hiding spot, which made Yeonjun panic.

"Hey, pirate! Don't show yourself like that—"

"Who's there!" A deep, male voice demanded. It was the mysterious person. Jungkook was completely out of his hiding spot and faced the person. The person's eyes widened. "... Jungkook?"

"Sir _Taehyung_! What are you doing here?" Jungkook asked the person.

The mysterious person, who we now know as Taehyung, asked back. "Thats what I want to ask. I heard you joined a pirate crew. Why are you here?" He noticed the people that Jungkook is with. "And who are they?"

Yeonjun and Soobin went out of their hiding spot, seeing that Jungkook knows the guy. "Why, thats what I want to ask. Do you know each other?" Yeonjun inquired.

"Uh..." Jungkook smiled nervously. "This is Taehyung, Prince of Greenland."

"Prince?!" Both Yeonjun and Soobin screamed.

Jungkook looked back at Taehyung. "These guys are treasure hunters, whom I'm helping right now."

"Wait. Who is helping who? You're just getting a free ride home." Yeonjun corrected the sniper.

Soobin elbowed him. "Yeonjun, be respectful in the presence of the prince." He bowed at Taehyung. "Let me humbly greet you. My name is Soobin."

"I'm Yeonjun." He introduced.

Soobin groaned. "Have some manners." But Yeonjun just ignored him.

"It doesn't matter. In a situation like this, let's skip courtesies." Taehyung told them. "As you already know, I'm Prince Taehyung, also a King's Guard representing Greenland."

"And you are not alone." Jungkook tilted his head to the side. "The man behind you is...?"

The person behind Taehyung came into view. He was holding a bow. "Hi there! I'm Hueningkai, you can just call me Kai!"

Taehyung introduced him. "He's the successor to the throne of Marinos Islands and my comrade in King's Guard."

"Oh, such a bright and cheerful Prince, just like what I've heard." Jungkook complimented.

"Wow, people say that?" Kai asked, who looked like he expected it.

"Anyways, how did you get in here?" Taehyung asked the trio. "This ruin is guarded by the Exid soldiers."

"We asked for their understanding." Jungkook mysteriously replied.

"Understanding?" Kai tilted his head.

"Not by words." Jungkook added.

Kai hummed. "Then I guess the Exid soldiers are looking to pay you back?"

"We felt pressured and shook them off."

Kai laughed. "I see! We didn't even ask for understanding, just sneaked in."

"Are you searching for the relic in this ruin, princes?" Jungkook asked.

Taehyung shook his head. "No, we are looking for someone."

"Someone? In a ruin?" Yeonjun asked incredulously.

"Actually, there's a man wanted by an urgent order for the King's Guard." Taehyung answered. "So we are inspecting the main areas of Greenland, and House Exid refused to be searched in its territory."

Jungkook's eyes widened. "They refused to accept an inspection by the Royal Family? House Exid is the No. 1 noble family in Greenland, but that's a bit much."

"Isn't it? Extremely suspicious." Kai added a creepy tone to his voice.

"They weren't obedient to the Royal Family, but it was weird that they were so obviously defiant." Taehyung added. "That's why I kept an eye on House Exid. As they sent their soldiers here, I followed them."

"Yeah, and I came to Greenland to just hang around, but in the end I decided to help Taehyung." Kai finished.

"I see... And who are you looking for?" Jungkook inquired.

Soobin knew the answer to that question. 

"Are you... looking for... Beomgyu?"

Both Taehyung and Kai stared at him in surprise.


	21. me and the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something is definitely wrong with House Exid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: ages of each characters:
> 
> Yeonjun is 21  
> Soobin is 18  
> Beomgyu is 19  
> Jungkook is 25  
> Taehyung is 21  
> Hueningkai is 16

"... How do you know that?" Taehyung broke the silence.

Soobin's cheeks pinked. "Oh... well..." He stammered.

"We heard it from a guy named Jiyoung." Luckily, Yeonjun came to Soobin's rescue.

"You mean you met Instructor Jiyoung? Really?" Kai asked in astonishment.

Yeonjun nodded. "It's a long story, but anyway he requested something and we received it." 

Taehyung hummed. "Instructor Jiyoung made a request to you... Good. I think we can cooperate with each other."

"Cooperate?" Yeonjun inquired as he cocked his head to the side.

"Seems like you hunters are looking for the relic in this ruin." Taehyung recounted. 

"Basically, yes."

"I suggest we help each other to achieve the goals of each other." Taehyung said.

Jungkook caught on. "Great! We get the artifact, you find out the intentions of House Exid." He clapped. "Under that condition, we can cooperate."

Yeonjun whipped his head towards Jungkook's direction. "Hey, passenger, do not proceed as you like." He chastised him.

"Oops, sorry, I was born to be a leader." Jungkook said mockingly. "Anyway, two King's Guards are gonna help us. No reason to refuse."

"I didn't say no. What I meant is that I am the decision-maker." Yeonjun clarified.

Taehyung smirked. "Fair enough, hunter. And your decision is...?"

"Okay, deal. But we must find the relic first." Yeonjun said.

"Accepted." Taehyung agreed. "Do you know where the relic is?"

"It's a bit complicated but..." Yeonjun looked around until he found the direction that Blaze pointed earlier. "Let's go that way." They started walking in that direction.

"Wow, did you already figure out your way around this huge ruin? Hunters are amazing~!" Kai sang.

Yeonjun didn't know how to answer that, and instead decided to lie. "I didn't. It's just a gut feeling of a hunter."

"Wow, treasure hunters are amazing!" Kai repeated. Yeonjun facepalmed.

Seeing an opportunity to talk to Yeonjun, Blaze called him out on his lie earlier. "... Am I your 'gut feeling'? You're quite good at lying." Yeonjun shushed him.

♪♪

"Get him! At all costs!" An Exid soldier ordered the others.

Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyung, Kai, and Jungkook were casually walking down a corridor when they heard an Exid soldier. "Everyone, watch out!" Soobin warned. They all got into positions.

Until Taehyung noticed something strange. "Shh, it seems like we're not the ones they're after." He narrowed his eyes.

Yeonjun decided to put his two cents in. "You're right. We have another visitor." In front of them, several Exid soldiers were battling against a young man. "We're surrounded. But if they just retreat, we'll be able to pass."

"No." Taehyung said, much to the surprise of others. "That's Bogum." He informed them, referring to the young man the Exid soldiers were fighting against. 

Yeonjun groaned. "You know him as well?"

"He's a son of the Rosther family. We've known each other since childhood." Taehyung informed them. "The Rosthers are always competing with House Exid... So Bogum being here means something..."

Kai can't help but notice something. "It seems he's injured. I think he's cornered."

"Hey, hunter." Taehyung called Yeonjun, who rolled his eyes, immediately knowing what the prince wants.

"Okay, okay, you want to save him, right? Oh well, 'cause I promised to help you." Yeonjun stretched his arms above his head.

"You already made a decision? Cool." Jungkook's voice said, but he wasn't near them by anymore. Instead, he's already in position on a high ground with his rifle in front of him. "Cowardly bastards, stop it right now!" He bellowed at the Exid soldiers, clearly ganging up against one man.

"He moves at the speed of light for a fight." Soobin remarked.

♪♪

"Bogum!" Taehyung called out to his friend. 

"Sir Bogum!" Jungkook called out as well.

Everyone just finished defeating the soldiers, so seeing Bogum finally safe led them to greet him.

"... Taehyung? And Jungkook? What brings you here?" Bogum asked in confusion. 

"Maybe it's not different from what brought you here." Taehyung answered. "How's your injury?"

"I've totally lost my face." Bogum admitted. 

"It's not like you to struggle against these soldiers. What happened?"

"They were not the Exid soldiers. I've never seen—" he noticed the people Taehyung's with. "... There are some faces I haven't seen before. Are they working for you?"

"Not for me, with me. Temporarily. But you can trust them." He assured Bogum.

"Huh... All right." Bogum continued his part. "As you may have noticed, the activities of House Exid are disquieting. At first, it looked like they extended their influence, but they began to take it too far."

"Seems like they ignore checks from other nobles and even discomfort of the Royal Family." Taehyung said.

"I got an info that House Exid sent soldiers to this ruin and came to see what was going on." Bogum continued. "And... I was taken unaware. Those were not the Exid soldiers."

"Those were not the Exid soldiers?" Taehyung was confused.

"Not the regular ones. They might be some secret soldiers whom House Exid trained." 

"... They trained secret soldiers? What were they thinking?"

Yeonjun ran out of patience. "Hey, no time for inference. We might get caught by pursuers while staying here."

"... You're right." Taehyung agreed. "Bogum, can you move?"

Bogum stood up with a slight limp. "No worries. I can't disgrace the good name of my house."

"Wow, you're exactly how they said you'd be." Kai spoke to him. Bogum noticed him.

"... He is...?" Bogum looked at Taehyung.

"He's Hueningkai, or Kai, from Marinos Islands, lending me a hand here." Taehyung replied. 

"Glad to meet you, Kai. May I ask you what they said about me?" Bogum whispered to the prince.

"They said House Rosther has a person with outstanding talent."

"So people from Marinos Islands knew my name. How surprising." Bogum commented, yet he doesn't look surprised at all.

"Also there is a rumor that modesty is not your forte." Kai added.

Bogum laughed. "Pretty quick and accurate for a rumor."

Yeonjun groaned. "That is enough socializing. Like I told you, we should get going!"

Bogum looked at him and scanned him from head to toe. "You definitely seem like a hunter."

"Right, I'm just a hunter." Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Did you get your wounds looked after?"

"Bogum, let's go." Taehyung cut him off. 

Bogum dusted off his pants. "Okay, almost done..."

"Intruders! They're here!" An Exid soldier shouted up ahead which made Yeonjun groan in frustration.

"This is why you should keep socializing short and simple... Get them! So they can't bring more soldiers!" He commanded like a true born leader.


	22. first relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it a crime to kill an annoying dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!

"... Just a bit more. It's that way." Blaze directed Yeonjun to the relic he just sensed a while ago.

They managed to quickly subdue the soldiers who found them earlier, which made their way to get the relic easier.

"Everybody gather here." Yeonjun called them all to his location. He slowly walked around and others followed him. "Quietly... Wait."

"Did you find something?" Jungkook asked.

"There are soldiers in front... And a commander by the looks of it." Yeonjun informed them.

"A commander? Where?" Jungkook squinted his eyes. "Why, that's Yuna. One of the Grand Masters of House Exid."

"Yuna? She's a pretty accomplished knight, doesn't have a passion in whatever she's doing, though." Bogum commented what he knows about her.

"What is it about this relic that they had to send Yuna here?" Taehyung directed this question at Yeonjun, quickly forming suspicions in his head.

"They are talking about something." Yeonjun shushed him. They all leaned in closer. It was hard, but they could hear her just fine.

"... you let Bogum get away?" Yuna repeated. 

"I'm sorry. His allies came in, slipped through our guard and escaped." A soldier recounted.

Something caught Yuna's attention. "Allies?"

"Ah... Well..." The soldier stammered. "There were some witnesses who saw Taehyung..."

"Taehyung?!" Yuna gasped. "So the royals sensed something... I want to go back."

"... Ma'am?" The soldier meekly tried to catch her attention.

Yuna shook his head. "No, nothing..." She cleared her throat. "There's no need to fear the royal prince. It won't last long anyways. When you see him, get... All of them." She ordered.

"Ah, yes ma'am."

"Guard this place so they can't come in. I will go back... I mean... Investigate the inside..." She ordered. "If you find anything suspicious, report to me right away."

"Yes, ma'am!"

After Yuna and the soldier were gone, Yeonjun deemed it was safe to speak. "Looks like those guys were also looking for the relic."

"Yes, looks like it." Soobin agreed.

"...'It won't last long anyway'?" Bogum repeated what Yuna said with a hint of anger in his face. "She is certainly not polite. But still, that crosses the line. What could she possibly up to?"

"We would figure that out later." Taehyung told him. "First, let's attack the remaining soldiers when Yuna goes inside."

♪♪

"We have waited enough now." Bogum said impatiently. 

"Some of the soldiers might possess horns." Taehyung informed everyone, who readied themselves for an ambush. "If you find anyone with a horn, attack that soldier first."

"Let me take care of that!" Kai excitedly volunteered. He readied his bow. "I won't let them reach for their horns!"

Taehyung nodded. He took a deep breath. "Let's go." He ordered, and the team went out of their hiding spot.

"Enemies!" An Exid soldier noticed them. "Report to Captain Yuna!"

"I dare you!" Kai sent an arrow at the soldier. It pierced her hand, which made her unable to grab the horn. She cried out in pain as blood gushed through the wound in her hand.

"Don't give them a chance." Bogum told the others, who are now fighting against the remaining soldiers.

♪♪

"Yeonjun, I'm sensing immensely strong signs of the relic now. It is near here!" Blaze informed the treasure hunter.

That made Yeonjun stop in place. "... Here? But nothing here looks like a relic."

The team are on a different part of the ruin now. They went there after they defeated the soldiers.

"It is hidden! It is within a foot!" Blaze told him.

Yeonjun nodded. "Everyone, stop for a second! We need to search around here!"

"I think the soldiers already searched this place." Jungkook added unhelpfully.

"Soldiers are not hunters. Something is here." Yeonjun insisted.

"Okay. When it comes to ruins, treasure hunters must know the best." It's hard to tell if Taehyung said it sarcastically or just normally, since he has no emotion in his voice.

"Should we scatter for investigation?" Kai suggested.

"Yes, let's do that." Taehyung agreed. 

They all felt around the place, touching rocks here and there, trying to pinpoint the location of the relic. Until Soobin touched a rock that is different from the others. "Here. This rock feels a bit loose." He called out to Yeonjun, which immediately came over.

They moved the rock, and behind it was a secret compartment. "Wow, there really was a hidden place!. Hunter, you're awesome!" Kai gushed.

"There's something on the inside. Is that what we were looking for?" Taehyung asked.

"Blaze, is that the relic?" Yeonjun whispered to the necklace.

"Yes, finally the first relic in our hands." Blaze said with a relieved tone.

"That ring is the relic." He replied to Taehyung.

Yeonjun proceeded to get the ring, but before he could even touch it, Soobin held on to his hand. "Wait, Yeonjun." The hunter looked at him in confusion. "Approaching it unguarded might be dangerous."

"There won't be any other trap." Yeonjun assured him and gently pried Soobin's hands off his own hand. He continued to stretch his arm, until he grabbed ahold of the relic.

Once he grabbed the relic, he pulled it out, and examined it. Nothing too special by the looks of it. "Looks pretty normal than expected. Are you sure this is it?" Yeonjun whispered to Blaze.

But before Blaze could reply, a bright white light enveloped the area. As soon as the light disappeared, Yeonjun searched his body if something changed. Nothing. He sighed in relief.

"Yeonjun. Such a hunter-like ending—Huh, you look fine?" Jungkook almost sounded like he was disappointed.

"Don't look so disappointed." Yeonjun called him out. "Phew, I do feel like my power is coming back. This must be the artifa—"

"Baby dragon!" Kai gasped in surprise.

Hearing the word 'dragon', Yeonjun panicked. "Dragon? Again, another dragon? Where, where?"

"Yes, over your head! Black baby dragon!" Kai pointed out. Yeonjun looked up and saw Blaze perched on his head. He facepalmed.

"Blaze, what are you doing? Why did you come out?" He asked, irritated.

"What is it that you are saying?" Blaze replied angrily. "This dragon is inside the necklace sitting quietly..." It was then Blaze noticed the eyes staring at him, and the forest. He quickly came up with a conclusion that he was not, in fact, inside the necklace.

"What the, it's a real dragon." Jungkook mumbled.

"Petit, but definitely a dragon." Taehyung commented.

"I thought all dragons are dead..." Bogum added.

Taehyung glared at Yeonjun. "Yeonjun. What is that dragon? Could you explain—"

"So cute!" Kai yelled. He tried to catch the dragon, but he failed, as the dragon flew up high.

"Yeonjun! You need to stop this kid from coming at this dragon!" Blaze bellowed.

But Kai wasn't giving up. "Come here, let me touch you, just one time! Let me hug you!"

"No way! Do you think that this dragon will allow that!" Blaze shot back in disgust and flew up even higher.

"Aww, it flew too high." Kai pouted. Suddenly, he had an idea. He looked at Yeonjun. "Hunter, tell it to come down—"

"It never listens to me." Yeonjun replied glumly.

"Huh, you think you people without wings can reach me?" Blaze mocked them. "You people can't catch me even if I pass by you people's nose!"

Kai went silent, and his left eye twitched. His hand inched slowly towards his prized bow. "... Hunter, can I shoot him?" He requested at Yeonjun with gritted teeth and a really creepy expression.

"Oh, I know how it feels. Believe me. I felt it dozens of times. Just let it be." Yeonjun deadpanned.

Kai pouted and glared at the dragon. "You're lucky you're cute!" He huffed.

Blaze scoffed. He perched on a rock. "Huh, what are you people even going to do if I'm not even threatened by—Huh? What is this noise?"

The rock Blaze perched on turn out to be something else, when a wall of rocks started moving. "Blaze, what have you done? Why is the wall going down?" Yeonjun groaned in exasperation. As the wall disappeared, the team saw Yuna and her soldiers staring at them, surprised. 

Kai nervously laughed. "Hello there, soldiers?"

"The dragon must have touched a device that opens up all gates." Taehyung thought. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "I'll explain later. But first..."

"Run!" Yeonjun continued. The team ran to the right.

"Yeonjun! You don't leave this dragon behind!" Blaze called out and left his perch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick question: should i add graphic depictions of violence tag to this story? because some upcoming chapters might trigger something...


	23. trust issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess we had another deal?

"No, there's no way out!" Soobin told them as they ended up in front of a wall.

Jungkook got angry at Yeonjun, because the hunter was the one leading them. "Damn it. You are a hunter, why can't you find the right way! I mean, you found the way to the relic, didn't you?" He jabbed.

Kai shook his head. "Hunter, I'm disappointed—"

"Back then, Blaze—wait, Blaze?" Yeonjun panicked, as he wasn't in the necklace. "Ugh, the dragon is not inside the necklace!"

"Yeonjun! Yeonjun, I'm here!" A voice yelled behind them. Yeonjun looked back and saw nothing.

"Huh? Where?" Yeonjun was confused. 

Blaze spoke again. "I flapped my wing to death to follow you. I am here behind the soldiers." Yeonjun squinted his eyes. Indeed, behind Yuna and her soldiers, he saw Blaze. "I am hiding on the ceiling because if I get closer I might get caught."

Then the hunter remembered something. "So why did you have to fly and hit that device—" He calmed his nerves. "Anyway, now we can hear each other while we're far apart."

"It is because one relic has been retrieved. It must be why this body popped out of the necklace before." Blaze concluded.

"... Anyway, stay hidden so you won't get caught." Yeonjun cracked his knuckles. "First, we have to deal with this." And by this, he meant Yuna and her soldiers.

"Captain Yuna! Looks like that guy found the relic!" A soldier reported as she pointed at Yeonjun.

"Finally, the captain is here." Bogum mumbled.

Taehyung walked slightly forward. "Yuna. You can't say that you don't know who I am, can you?"

"... Prince Taehyung." Yuna simply replied.

"Good thing that you recognize me." Taehyung nodded. "Can you explain to me why you sent troops to this ruin?"

"... This is why I didn't want to meet you... I want to go back." Yuna muttered.

"... What kind of attitude is that." Yeonjun deadpanned.

"Now I see why Bogum said she has no passion." Soobin commented.

"Why are you after the relic in this place?" Taehyung slightly raised his voice.

"Relic or not, I want to go back..." Yuna sighed. "I mean, I must get that relic."

Bogum brought out his sword. "Well, that means there's no other way but to fight."

Taehyung tried to persuade Yuna in backing off. "You know, there aren't many soldiers left. You still want to fight?"

"You know... You can't possibly beat our troops with a patient," she looked at Bogum. "And a kid." She glanced at Kai.

"Are you sure about calling me a patient about a little scratch?" Bogum growled. "Oh, how high and mighty House Exid has become."

Kai made an offended noise. "Hey, did you just call me a kid?!" He demanded. "Wow, fresh yet absurd treatment."

"You didn't even mention about me!" Jungkook whined. "I come back home and this is how you treat me?"

Yeonjun groaned at some of the comments his comrades made. "Everyone has enough reasons to fight now, right? Attack!"

♪♪

"I was right... I should have gone back..." Yuna uttered.

She and her other troops tried to escape, but Taehyung blocked them. "Not so fast. Answer me, Yuna. What exactly is House Exid looking for here?"

"Ruins have lots of priceless objects..." Yuna answered vaguely.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "So you attacked a royal just for the priceless objects?"

"That's just because soldiers didn't recognize you, Prince Taehyung..." She reasoned.

" _'There's no need to fear the royal prince. It won't last long anyways. When you see him, get... All of them.'_ " Taehyung recounted. "You said that yourself. Are you still going to lie?"

"... You overheard us?" Yuna's eyes widened. "That's not a nice habit..."

"What about the habit of attacking a royal?" Taehyung countered. 

"I want to go back..." The only thing Yuna said.

"Oh, now you are keeping your mouth shut?" Bogum sneered. Yuna stood silent.

Taehyung sighed. "There's no other way then. Let's arrest and question her at the palace." He suggested. Suddenly, a light blinded them.

"What is this? My eyes are hurting!" Kai wailed. Some of the light dispersed, and Bogum could see the culprit. His eyes widened.

"Those guys, they are the ones who attacked me!" Bogum told them. 

Yeonjun forced his eyes to stay open and looked at the culprits. It was the same men in black from before, the ones who helped Seongho escape from his impending arrest.

It looks like they are doing the same thing now, as the men in black helped Yuna escape them. Yeonjun cursed. "Damn it!"

"They took Yuna!" Jungkook yelled.

"I am not letting them go this time!" Yeonjun declared.

"Everyone! Let's go after them!" Taehyung commanded the others and they chased the men in black.

Chasing someone in a ruin makes it hard, and because of that, they weren't able to catch up to the men in black, who's probably good at escaping.

"... Damn it. They disappeared again." Yeonjun stopped running.

"We must get them. Let's all scatter—" Taehyung tried to command them, yet Bogum held a hand up.

"Wait, Taehyung. We should not get carried away." Bogum said. "If we go after them without any plans, we might get into a trap."

"So, you have an idea?" The prince inquired. Bogum nodded. "... Okay. Let's take a break and get things straight. Alright, Yeonjun?" His tone clearly means he has questions Yeonjun needs to answer.

Except, that's not what's on Yeonjun's mind. He's still staring at the place where the men in black were last seen, which Soobin found kind of weird.

"... Yeonjun? What's the matter? Why do you have such a look?" Soobin softly asked.

"Those guys before, I get the feeling that they might be related to the Red Skull..." Yeonjun darkly muttered.

A voice yelled. "Yeonjun! Is it safe for me to go down now?" It was Blaze.

Yeonjun snapped out of his trance and glared at the place Blaze was hiding in. "You're still hiding? Get out now."

As Blaze left his hiding spot and came into view, Kai clapped his hands. "Ah! It's that baby dragon!"

"I am so tired. This dragon should go back inside and rest!" He quickly escaped the questions by flying inside the necklace.

"Huh? It's gone! Did it just go inside the necklace? That's so cool!" Kai gushed over Yeonjun's necklace.

Taehyung stared at the necklace. "I guess you have something to tell us now."

"There is nothing to tell." Yeonjun denied.

Taehyung's voice went deep. "Don't try to avoid it, hunter." He narrowed his eyes. "Dragons have gone extinct a long time ago. Anything that has something to do with dragons is ominous. We shouldn't overlook it."

Sensing the tension between the prince and the hunter, Jungkook winced. "Uh oh, is everything all right?"

Kai laughed. "What's so ominous? That cute little dragon?" He teased.

"Well... Let me just make it clear. That is not a dragon. Dragons can never be that tiny." Yeonjun explained.

"But it looks like just one of them." Taehyung insisted.

Yeonjun scratched his nape. "Yeah, that's what I meant! It's just a dragon-looking animal, that's it."

Hearing this, Blaze got angry. "A... Dragon-looking animal? How dare you!" He scoffed. Yeonjun gave the necklace a glance.

"You go back to sleep." He ordered. He looked at Taehyung. "I happened to find this cursed necklace when I was exploring some ruin." He explained.

"So I have to search for the relics to lift the curse, with the guidance of this 'dragon-looking' thing." He finished.

"Is that everything you needed to say?" Taehyung asked, suspicious. "How would you explain why House Exid is also searching for the relic?"

"I was also wondering why." Yeonjun shrugged.

"Your answer is not that satisfying." Taehyung retorted.

Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. "Was it that unsatisfying to break off this alliance?" He ruffled his hair. "You know, I won't even get irritated even if you swallow your words, 'cause it is not my first time to see a noble do it."

"Yeonjun...!" Soobin warned him.

Jungkook slowly called the prince. "... Sir Taehyung?"

"I understand." Taehyung closed his eyes. "I'll trust you for now."

Yeonjun smiled. "Oh, that's surprising! Thank you, but farewell anyways, I'd better be on my way."

Kai pouted. "You're leaving? Eh, don't be so small-minded!"

Yeonjun turned around and started to walk outside. Soobin tried to persuade him. "Yeonjun. You've got to think this through—we need them to continue our travel in Greenland."

Yeonjun stopped and looked at Soobin straight in the eye. "We've done our job and helped them as we promised. Didn't we?" He glared at the others far back. "I see no reason to stay cooperative when being accused for something."

Bogum called for Taehyung's attention. "Listen, Taehyung. The guys of House Exid—" He breathed deeply. "I stopped you all because I think I know where they'd be heading to. I actually found their hideout when I was following them. It should be where they withdrew with Yuna."

"So where is it?!" Yeonjun asked. Bogum looked at him and rolled his eyes at him.

"Why do you care about them all of a sudden?" He jabbed. 

Yeonjun faltered. "Just because there's something bothering me." He mumbled.

"Right?" Bogum nodded. "But I no longer have to share what I know because you ceased to be cooperative." 

Yeonjun's eye twitched. _Is he trying to manipulate me into joining them again? If he is, damn, it works._

Jungkook knew what will happen next. He clapped his hands together. "Now we all know the deal! Let's stick together once again!"

Yeonjun glared at Jungkook. "... With whose permission?"

"So you are out?" Jungkook tilted his head to the side.

Yeonjun's cheeks pinked. "I didn't say that!" He yelled as he and Soobin joined the team again.

"I think what I said before was a bit too harsh." Taehyung admitted. "So are you going to be cooperative again?"

"Just tell me where they are." Yeonjun looked to the side.

Taehyung nodded at motioned at Bogum. "Bogum, please let us know what you've learned and you can turn back." He said. "It might be tough for you to fight again with such injuries."

Bogum sighed. He can't argue against Taehyung. "Right. I have no choice now." He cleared his throat. "Listen, it's not far from here..."


	24. breaking and entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sneaking inside the base: successful ✓

"It seems like I'm at the right place," Taehyung thought as he gazed out at a mysterious house. He followed Bogum's instructions, and this place is where they ended up.

Jungkook noticed the guards patrolling around the area. "Whoa. What a strict patrol. They sure are not pretending to be soldiers."

"Right. They managed to wound Bogum." Taehyung replied.

"Going in head-on would not be an option," Kai hummed. Then, he thought of something. "I can go to a higher ground and take a look, to find the weakest spot in their defense." He skipped off to somewhere else.

Jungkook cocked his head. "Wouldn't it take too long?" He asked Taehyung.

Taehyung shook his head. "It wouldn't take long for Kai. Let's wait for her signal."

Meanwhile, beside them, Soobin looked worried for the hunter. "... Yeonjun. You alright?"

Yeonjun was too deep in thought that he didn't hear what Soobin just said. "What? What did you say?"

"I said, are you okay?" Soobin repeated.

Yeonjun laughed awkwardly. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting so weird since you saw them." Soobin pointed out. "You did as well, back in Lenombe, when they showed up." His eyes turned calculating. "The guys who helped Seongho escape... Are they related to you in any ways?"

"I don't know." Yeonjun answered as he averted his eyes.

"... Yeonjun." Soobin called him. Yeonjun looked at him.

The hunter ruffled his hair in irritation. "Damn, I really don't know! I just felt like I might be able to find some clues from them about my sworn enemies."

"Sworn enemy...?" Soobin's brows furrowed in thought.

Yeonjun shrugged the topic off. "I'd rather not talk about it. Besides, it's just my gut feeling."

"... Okay." Soobin conceded. He'll ask again another day.

Just at the right time, Kai came back, with a skip in his steps. "I'm back! I found a good place to break in!" He greeted. "They have a spot with fewer guards. I guess there's nothing important near there. Also, getting inside and moving around there looks easy."

Jungkook was surprised. "You've searched the entire place in just a short time?"

Kai grinned. "Yep!" He pointed at a tree. "Just look down from the top of a tall tree. Easy." Jungkook facepalmed.

Taehyung nodded at Kai. "Lead us." 

Kai led them to an area with bushes and patch of trees, along with some guards. The group hid behind some bushes nearby the place the spot that they would enter. "Are you all clear with the plan?" Taehyung asked the group one more time.

"Take sentries down quickly, then carefully sneak in to the base." Kai recounted.

"In case of unexpected encounter with the enemies, focus on preventing them from requesting further reinforcements." Jungkook said.

Taehyung nodded. "Let's move out."

♪♪

"Perfect. We are in the right place." Kai told the others as they successfully sneaked inside the enemy base.

After a bout of silence, Yeonjun spoke. "... Now what are we looking for?"

"Anything. Anything that would tell us about House Exid." Taehyung replied.

"Anything..." Yeonjun looked around. He saw a woman with short blond hair, talking to some of the men in black. "... Like that? I see a noblewoman over there."

Taehyung looked at where he was pointing at, and he instantly replied. "... She's Ryujin, the first daughter of House Exid. She's a candidate to be the next head of her House."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Oh, it's fishy! Sooooooo fishy!" He muttered.

Taehyung shushed him. "Let's just follow them quietly."

The group hid behind another set of bushes, as they watched Ryujin talk to another man in black. _We're doing a lot of listening to someone else's conversations..._ Yeonjun grimaced.

Ryujin and the man's conversation went like this:

Ryujin: "... We are devoting all our might. It will be resolved soon."

Man: "... Our great... Waiting to hear good news."

Ryujin: "... With your unsparing support... we will surely repay..."

Man: "We hope..."

Taehyung frowned. "I can't hear them well. Can you pick up anything important, Jungkook?"

Jungkook shook his head. "It's also hard for me in this distance..."

Yeonjun noticed something. "The man talking to Ryujin seems to be the head of this squad."

"And seemingly, they are working together for a common goal." Soobin continued. He looked at the others. "Haven't we overheard them enough?"

"No. Not until we figure out who they are and what they want." Taehyung insisted. He inched forward, slowly. "Just a little bit closer..."

Kai's eyes widened. He inched his hand forward to stop Taehyung. "No... They will sense us!"

"Wait. Ryujin's leaving." Jungkook informed them.

Taehyung made a decision. "... We will need to seize Ryujin and put her under interrogation..." He declared.

"But she completely left the base. What do we do now?" Kai asked.

"Then let's retreat and construct a plan." Taehyung answered. He looked at each one of them. "Let's move. Quietly."

The group started to leave their hiding spot, and went towards the spot they entered earlier. "Okay. Quietly." Kai concentrated.

"Quietly." Jungkook repeated.

Soobin just stayed silent.

A branch on the ground cracked as it was stepped on, which alarmed their enemies of their location. Taehyung glared at Kai.

"It wasn't me!" Kai quickly defended himself. Taehyung glared at Jungkook.

"Me neither!" Jungkook said. Taehyung looked at Soobin, yet Soobin just raised an eyebrow at him. So it wasn't Soobin either. 

Then Taehyung glared at Yeonjun. The hunter laughed innocently. "Was it me? My bad." He didn't sound guilty at all which made everyone groan at him.

"... I don't think any of my men would make such a stupid sound..." A voice rang throughout the base. They looked towards the source of the sound, and it was the leader who was speaking, yet he hasn't noticed them yet. "Check the source of the sound." He ordered his men.

"Yes, sir." 

Seeing as the leader hasn't noticed them yet, Taehyung encouraged the others to continue. "Keep moving. We will sneak out through where we sneaked in."

Too late. The men in black already noticed them, and surrounded them. Yeonjun and the others immediately went into positions and attacked the enemies.

♪♪

Soobin tried to look for a space where they could sneak out to, yet he found none. "There are too many of them. We can't get through." He panted, yet tried to keep himself standing 

"Those guys. They are waiting for us to get exhausted." Jungkook gritted his teeth. "They're taking turns to stop us as if they were thoroughly trained to do so."

"... Which mean they are going to capture us once we lose our strength." Taehyung concluded, and he narrowed his eyes. 

"Capture us?" Kai got angry. "So they think they are better than the King's Guard!"

"Don't get emotional, Kai." Taehyung reminded him.

Kai tried to calm himself down. "Taehyung, don't you have any plans?"

"I do... But the situation here is not helping us." Taehyung examined the men in black. "I need time to focus to prepare my magic. Everyone, can you buy me some time?"

Jungkook smirked. "Leave it to us!" He fired his rifle at a soldier, who groaned as the bullet hit his shoulder.

Kai fired an arrow to the sky and used his magic, which made the fired arrow multiply and come back down at a high speed. Some of the arrows went through the soldiers, yet the others only managed to injure some non-lethal parts.

Yeonjun pulled out his sword and started fighting with soldiers one by one, hacking through each of them. Soobin used his magic to conjure up beams that burned some soldiers to the bone.

Even though half of the soldiers were already incapacitated, they had backups, which means more soldiers started appearing out of nowhere.

"Stay back, everyone. I'll clear the way." Taehyung commanded. Immediately, everyone retreated behind the prince. "... It ends now." Taehyung said. 

He powered up his staff and raised it. He began to chant. "Freeze on the spot. Get shattered into pieces. The breath of ice, the iceberg of eternity!" He summoned a large iceberg which appeared in the sky, directly above the soldiers. Taehyung narrowed his eyes. "Get trapped in there, and face... your death."

The iceberg started to fall down to the earth at a great speed, and crushed all of the soldiers. Blood splattered everywhere as an icy wind spread throughout the grounds.

"Woah, Taehyung, you rock!" Kai cheered as he stared in the massacre that happened just now. "You didn't just clear the way, you blew it up!"

Taehyung wobbled, and Jungkook caught him. "... I won't be able to use this skill again for some time. It used up so much of my power." He mumbled as he saw more soldiers started appearing again.

Jungkook gently laid Taehyung down beside a fence. "Don't worry! Leave the rest of us!" He cheered him up.

"... Dealing with the rest won't be easy." Soobin muttered to himself. He caught sight of the leader walking towards them. "It seems like their commander is approaching."

The 'commander' he talks about looks like around in his late 20s, with snowy hair and of course, the usual black clothing. Yeonjun smirked. "Great. Now he shows himself."

Soobin rolled his eyes. "... You wanted this, didn't you?"

Yeonjun played innocent. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The leader, or commander, clapped as he also witnessed what Taehyung and the others did earlier. "Wow, you guys are sooo strong." He praised. "The fight was worth the watch."

"If it was worth the watch, then why didn't you just continue watching?" Jungkook snarked him.

The leader smirked. "I really wanted to. But if I didn't step in, you would have run away." He brought out twin daggers from his holsters and twirled it around his hand. "Now that you're all exhausted, I guess it's time to wrap things up."

A surviving soldier went to his side. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized. "If you give me a bit more time, I'll catch them all alive."

"I think I've already given you plenty of time." The leader glared at him. "We'll discuss your failure later. I will take care of this now."

He got into position. "Stepping up myself is the only thing I can do to repay our guests for such fine entertainment."

Yeonjun grinned. He got into position as well. "Well then, shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll definitely gonna add the violence tag now


	25. saved by the bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or rather, a phoenix.

Jungkook looked at Yeonjun in mock curiosity. "Hm?"

Kai giggled. "... Wow, Hunter, so you're taking the lead? Awesome!"

"Would that be okay? He's no ordinary." Taehyung asked Yeonjun in concern.

"If he was ordinary, I wouldn't even care to do this." Yeonjun told him. "Leave this to me."

The leader examined him. "Hmm... What is this, you just look like a normal hunter..." He clicked his tongue. "I was expecting someone more intriguing. This is no fun at all."

"I have a question to ask you after I smash you down." Yeonjun said.

The leader shrugged. "I don't really feel like dealing with a pathetic hunter." He grinned. "It is way below my level. So, may I suggest you something?"

He looked at Yeonjun straight in the eye. "Why don't you all come at us. And of course, we will. Everyone, attack!" He ordered as more soldiers ran towards Yeonjun's group.

Yeonjun gritted his teeth. "You were showing off like you're on this alone!" _With this amount of soldiers, we will definitely be outnumbered..._

Suddenly, a phoenix flew towards the soldiers and they burned. Screams of agony can be heard throughout the field. The leader narrowed his eyes.

"What is this...?" He clicked his tongue. "It seems like today is just full of uninvited guests..."

Bogum entered the base. He has bandages wrapped around him, yet still standing straight, as if he didn't want to show any weakness. "I was feeling a bit anxious so I couldn't wait for your invite. I'm sorry."

The nobleman looked around and saw the dead soldiers. He smirked. His phoenix really did a good job. "There are so many people here. Are there any seats left for me?"

"... We will offer you our seat." The leader answered. 

"Oh, would that be okay?" Bogum asked in mock concern. 

"Soon, I will send you an official invite." The leader promised. "You won't be disappointed."

Bogum licked his lips. His eyes widened, his expression feral. "My heart's already beating so fast." He purred. "Show us your best."

The leaser ignored him and turned back. "Well then, I'll be leaving now." He looked at the group. "We'll probably meet each other again. You can ask me your questions then," he narrowed his eyes at one person. "... Yeonjun."

Yeonjun tried to chase after him. "No! Stop it right there!" But he was too late, as the leader disappeared like he wasn't even there in the first place. The hunter stopped in his tracks.

Bogum hummed and sheathed his sword. He looked at Taehyung, and winked. The prince grinned back.

Soobin followed after the hunter. "Yeonjun, are you okay?" He asked. He tried to place a hand on the hunter's shoulder, yet Yeonjun shied away from his touch.

"... I'm fine. Just don't touch me..." Yeonjun mumbled and slowly walked back. Soobin could do nothing but stare at Yeonjun.

Taehyung stood up and talked to Bogum. "Bogum, why did you come back? You haven't even gotten treated yet."

Bogum crossed his arms and huffed. "If I just backed down, I'd bring shame to House Rosther." 

Taehyung smiled. "... Yes, your timing couldn't be better."

"Did you find something out?" Bogum asked the prince.

"Yes. Ryujin was there." He answered. "It means House Exid is involved somehow."

"... Right." Bogum slowly nodded, as he finally knew all his suspicions were correct. "What should I do now?"

"Could you investigate this hideout?" Taehyung requested. "The important stuff might have already been destroyed or taken, but there might still be some clues."

"Okay." He looked at Taehyung's group. "Then what about you and the rest of your crew?"

"There's something I need to check. That's why I'm going back to the palace." Taehyung glanced at Yeonjun as he replied. "As for them..." Yeonjun noticed his stare and looked at the prince.

"I've been watching you. You're not just looking for the relic, are you?" Taehyung asked the hunter. "If you still have business to do in Greenland, what do you think about extending our cooperation?"

Yeonjun thought for a moment, and nodded. "Alright. Contract extended." He started to walk outside, with the others following him. "If you're heading to the palace, our Airship is waiting for us near here. We can all get onboard together."

Kai's eyes gleamed at the mention of 'Airship'. "Wow, you have an Airship too?! Hunter, that's awesome—"

Jungkook cut him off. "Ah, I'm sorry, but would it be okay to drop me off at Ignit?" He requested awkwardly.

Yeonjun looked at him in surprise. "What? You are not going with us?"

Jungkook laughed. "I feel like I've had enough of seeing my hometown. I should get ready to go back." He looked at their group. "Besides, it'll be a relief to leave you with Prince Taehyung."

Yeonjun's brows furrowed as his eye twitched at Jungkook's sentence. "Leaving who with who...?" He forced himself to calm down. "But you said you were going back. Why do you need to go to Ignit?"

Jungkook giggled. "Ahaha, if I don't let my lover see my handsome face after coming all this way here, they'll be pretty sad."

Yeonjun's and Soobin's cheeks grew red. "Your what?!" They yelled at once.

The hunter absentmindedly commented. "Wow. Maybe it is possible for just anyone to find love."

"I really want to agree with you..." Soobin glared at the hunter. "But that's really rude, Yeonjun."

Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other as both of them stared at Yeonjun and Soobin arguing, already knowing what's going on with both of them, and what possibly could happen in the near future.

Jungkook smirked. "Tsk, tsk. You kids don't know what you're talking about." He winked at Yeonjun, who blushed.

**_END OF SECTION 4: SUSPICIOUS GATHERINGS_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungkook has a mysterious lover (◕દ◕)
> 
> section 5 begins next chap! stay tuned~


	26. the second prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the royal palace!

**_SECTION 5: THE HATEFUL MASK_ **

"So... This is the royal palace of Greenland..." Soobin looked around in awe.

The palace surrounds a whole mountain, with pearly white walls and crystals. There's also a pond next to the garden, which is connected to a waterfall nearby. 

"Whoa. It's as great as the Lenombe Royal Palace." Yeonjun commented.

Kai jumped up and down. "Hey, our palace is as big as this one!"

Namjoon got conscious. "Is it okay for us to enter the palace like this?" He asked Taehyung.

Taehyung waved it off. "Entering the outer palace is different from entering the main palace. Plus, you're my guests."

"Brother!" A voice called from the courtyard. The team looked towards the source of the sound, and there they saw a young man, probably 14 years old, run over to them with two guards. "You're back!" He greeted happily.

"Jihoon, how have you been?" Taehyung greeted his brother back.

"I'm fine! I'm actually surprised to hear that you came back to Greenland..." The young prince noticed his brother's guests. "But who are they?"

"These are my guests." Taehyung answered. He turned towards his team. "Everyone, this is my brother and second prince, Jihoon." The aforementioned prince bowed in greeting.

"I'm Jihoon. Nice to meet you all." He introduced himself with a gentle smile, that instantly made the others melt. They took turns greeting him.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Soobin."

"I'm Hueningkai, or Kai, from Marinos Islands. Nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Namjoon from Lenombe."

"My name is Yeonjun. Nice to meet you, baby prince." The others gasped at his words. Jihoon himself looked shocked.

"Yeonjun... How rude to the royal prince." Soobin chastised him.

Jihoon laughed it off. "That's fine. He's a funny guy." He bowed towards Yeonjun. "Nice to meet you too, handsome knight."

Yeonjun scratched his nape. "Well, I'm not a knight, though."

Jihoon stood up straight with a smirk. "I could help you become one if you wanted to." He winked. Soobin, seeing the exchange, whipped his head towards Yeonjun with blazing eyes.

"Nah, I'm not interested." Yeonjun denied the prince, much to the relief of Soobin.

Taehyung cleared his throat. "That's enough for greetings. I will tell the guards to show you to your rooms. So have some rest. I need to talk to Jihoon about something." The prince beckoned Jihoon inside the palace. "Let's go."

The young prince nodded. "Yes, brother." And off they went inside the palace.

♪♪

Namjoon sighed in relief as he, Soobin, and Yeonjun entered a room that was for them. "It's been so long since I've stayed in a decent room instead of an Airship... I don't feel exhausted anymore." He muttered.

Yeonjun agreed with him. "That's true. Expensive accomodation is always worth it."

A yawn sounded from inside Yeonjun's necklace. "I slept so well... Huh? Where are we?" Blaze asked drowsily.

"Now you are awake? I thought you are in hibernation." Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "This is Greenland's Royal Palace."

Blaze looked around from inside and scoffed. "Human royal palace is not impressive at all. Compared to Bical empire's glorious palace, this is just a stable."

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, again. "Yeah, yeah. You are so great."

Soobin leaned closer towards the necklace. "But Blaze, can you find out where the next relic is?"

Blaze careened out of the necklace and nodded. "Sure! Wait just a moment." He said and closed his eyes, concentrating on locating the next relic. "Something is not right..." He mumbled.

"Yeah? What is it?" Yeonjun inquired. Blaze opened his eyes and looked at him. 

"This dragon sensed signs of three relics when I came into this Greenland." He explained. "We found one, but the location of the other two relics have changed."

"... Locations have changed?" That piqued Yeonjun's curiosity.

"Yes. They were in separate places near this Capital City. But now... Their locations have changed and they are all now in the same place!"

"You mean somebody found the relics and moved them there?" Namjoon asked.

"Seems like it." Yeonjun answered. "So, Blaze, where are they now?"

"Can't predict accurate location. Maybe it is too far from here. Direction..." He concentrated again. "Is most likely the west!"

"... The west." Yeonjun repeated.

Suddenly, a knock sounded from outside of their door. "I'm coming in~" Kai informed them. He opened the door quickly. "Tada—Huh? Were you guys having a serious talk?" He asked, noticing the tense atmosphere inside the room.

"Ah, royal prince of Marinos." Namjoon bowed at him. "How may we help you?"

Kai cleared his throat. "Taehyung asked all of you to come over to talk if you've rested enough."

Yeonjun grinned. "... Good. I have some questions for him too."

♪♪

They opened the door to a room. Upon opening it, they saw a large table with seats all around it. Taehyung and Jihoon are occupying two seats, and of course, two guards are standing behind them.

"Ah, welcome!" Jihoon greeted. They all greet back and sat at the chairs.

Taehyung rose. "Everyone is here now." He started.

However, Yeonjun wanted to get straight to the point. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Listen to Jihoon's story first." Taehyung replied and nodded at his brother, motioning for him to start.

"Uh, my brother told me about you. So you are looking for the relics in Greenland." Jihoon started. 

"Yes, we are." Yeonjun nodded.

Jihoon continued. "The place you visited is a private territory of the royal family and the nobles, and it used to be a forbidden place. There are three ruins like that in Greenland."

"Three..." _So the numbers match..._ Yeonjun thought. "So?"

"There was a report about suspicious people lurking around the other two ruins." 

"Suspicious people, you said?" Soobin gained interest. "Who are they?"

"Yes. According to the people, they were wearing strange black clothing and red bandanas."

"Black clothing and red bandanas... Those must be the guys who were working with the House Exid." Kai concluded.

"That's highly possible." Soobin agreed.

"Jihoon was looking after the Kingdom to help our mother, while I was carrying out my duty as King's Guard." Taehyung told them. "We received the report about their suspicious activities and I thought it was irrelevant with out work.

"But after I heard their story, these activities seemed very relevant with what we are doing. That is why I asked you to gather here." He finished.

"I have a question too." Yeonjun raised his hand. "About that private territory of House Exid, what's the direction from here?"

"... West. Why?" Taehyung narrowed his eyes.

"I thought so." Yeonjun sighed. 

"It seems that House Exid is also aiming for the relics." Soobin explained. "They sent people to all three ruins and retrieved the relics. They only failed at one ruin where we ran into each other."

"Yes. Two relics were moved to the west, not the ruins." Yeonjun added.

"Is that what the 'dragon-like creature' told you?" Taehyung inquired.

Yeonjun averted his eyes. "... Yeah, maybe..."

"It's not like I don't trust you." Taehyung told him. "But can you tell us more about the relics? If House Exid is also after the relics, there must be more stories to tell."

"I want to tell you. But I know nothing about those relics." Yeonjun replied. "I got this necklace from some other ruin and the curse took away my power."

Kai's eyes widened as he scanned Yeonjun from head to toe. "You mean this is you after losing your power? Hunter, you're awesome—"

"I was much stronger than this before!" Yeonjun yelled. Everyone just stared at him at his outburst, and he cleared his throat in hopes to divert the attention. "Anyway, I went to look out for those relics because they said I need them to regain my power." Taehyung gave him a look. "I'm telling the truth! I also want to know why House Exid is after the same relics."

"Is that so..." Taehyung sighed. "Then we can say that we have a common goal for now." Yeonjun nodded.

Kai smirked. "Wow... So now we are attacking Exid's territory?"

"First, we need to approach and start the investigation." Taehyung said. "It's pretty far from here so why don't we take the Airship to the nearest place."

Namjoon stood up. "I will get ours prepared. It's not a good idea to use a Royal's Airship." Taehyung nodded at him in gratefulness.

The prince looked at his brother. "Jihoon, please look for more information while I'm gone."

"Yes, brother." Then Jihoon averted his eyes. "Um... Please be safe... You are the successor of Greenland and if anything happens—"

"Don't worry about a thing, Jihoon." Taehyung consoled him. 

"Of course, you are very powerful. But still, Jihoon is worried." He told Taehyung. 

Meanwhile, beside them, Kai dabbed at his eyes, faking tears. "Wow, such good brotherhood, I'm tearing up!"

Yeonjun looked at them with confusion evident on his face. "... I just don't get the whole crying thing. Do you?" He asked Soobin, who just shrugged.


	27. blazing fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should we... thank the arsonist?

"Over there," Taehyung motioned the others to follow him onto the Exis's territory. "That's the Castle Exid." It looked like what a normal palace would've looked like, except, it's burning.

"What's happening here?" Soobin stared in horror at the fire razing the palace to the ground. 

"Yeah, what? Looks like there's a fire here." Kai added, unconcerned.

Taehyung gasped. "... We were planning to look for clues here. But this is just..." He couldn't say something in shock.

Meanwhile, Yeonjun was talking to the dragon. "Blaze. Now that we're here, you might get better signs. What are the locations of the relics?"

"It is certainly inside that palace! Both of them!" Blaze told him.

Hearing this, Kai hummed. "If the relic is inside that castle, does that mean those 'bad guys' are also there?"

"We saw them with Ryujin. So it won't be strange to see them there. What should we do now?" Taehyung asked the others.

"What do you mean? We should get in, of course." Yeonjun answered him. "Some kind of uproar must have happened which makes it easier for us to break in."

Soobin groaned. "You don't have a clue, Yeonjun."

"What clue?"

"Taehyung is the royal prince of this country. If a royal visits the castle of a noble without any official process, the situation here can become quite complicated." Soobin explained.

Taehyung nodded at his words. "Just like he said. We don't have much evidence. So that can cause a noble's animosity against a royal."

"I mean, the nobles, the royals, that's just messy. Then let the hunter take care of this." Yeonjun shrugged.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Yes." Yeonjun nodded. "We are going to use this turmoil to our advantage and find out what's happening here. Also bring the relic, if possible."

Kai clapped his hands. "Wow, yes that would be great! Hunter, you're so convenient—"

Yeonjun stopped in place and looked at Kai strangely, as if he just remembered that Kai was also with them. "Wait. Aren't you a royal prince too?"

"But this place is not Marinos, nobody ever saw this face before~" Kai sang.

Taehyung agreed. "Just like he said. It won't be a problem to take him with you."

Yeonjun sighed. "Then let's break in. Get ready!"

Everyone entered the palace, but before Yeonjun could also enter, Namjoon called him. "Be careful, you never know what's going to happen in there."

Yeonjun smiled at him and finally entered the palace.

♪♪

"... Something is strange here." Yeonjun observed the scene before him. 

Kai stopped looking around and asked. "Something bothering you?"

"Look here." The hunter beckoned Kai over to where he's standing. The prince skipped over to him. That's when the prince finally saw it.

Unconscious soldiers. All over the place.

"Exid's soldiers... But they're all passed out." Soobin said. 

Yeonjun nodded at them. "Yes. First, it is strange all these soldiers were surrounding this castle as if to ambush." He placed a finger on his chin.

"Do you think they expected us to come here?" Soobin asked him. Yeonjun's eyes widened.

"Yes." Yeonjun admitted. "By looking at where they were, they certainly did. But..." 

"But someone knocked them out before we arrived?" Soobin finished, and the trio all stayed silent as they thought about the implications.

After a while, Kai spoke. "... Do you think that the someone we're talking about, they set the flame here too?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Yeonjun sighed in irritation and ruffled his already messy hair. 

Soobin whispered to him. "Do you think they were other force trying to also find the relics...?"

Yeonjun looked up abruptly. "Then we'd better stop lingering. Let's move further in!"

♪♪

Kai sent an arrow through a soldier's chest, and they fell to the ground. Even though so many soldiers are unconscious at the entrance, they had backups, and they were TOTALLY annoying.

"There are even more soldiers deeper in the castle." Yeonjun panted and wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead. "Do all nobles have this many soldiers?"

"It depends on the kingdom, but larger families command more soldiers." Soobin responded. "Even so, this number of soldiers is beyond my expectations."

"Ooh, you know all about nobles, huh? You're much smarter than this idiot hunter!" Kai made a jab at Yeonjun. The hunter glared at the prince.

Soobin looked away, embarrassed. "I-I just heard it from somewhere."

"Well, getting in this place wasn't hard thanks to the fire." Yeonjun commented. "Should I thank the arsonist?"

"Over there. Halt." A gentle woman voice called out from behind them. _I spoke too soon..._ Yeonjun clicked his tongue.

The trio looked behind them and saw a young woman, with soldiers accompanying her. The woman was holding a rapier.

"I am Yeji, the Grand Master of the Third Knights of House Exid." She curtsied as she introduced herself. "Who are you?"

"... You didn't really want an answer, right?" Yeonjun deadpanned.

The woman ignored what he said and continued speaking. "None of you matches the description of the arsonist. You could be the guests I was waiting for." She narrowed her eyes. "I'll learn your identities after all of you are in custody."

Yeji removed her purple cape and threw it aside. "Everyone, ready your weapons!" She ordered.

The trio brought out their own weapons, ready for a fight.


	28. distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.

"That took longer than expected," Yeonjun huffed. Yeji is powerful, if you ask him, but not powerful enough to defeat the treasure hunter.

Kai looked at the still burning castle. "Now it seems that some of the fire has settled down." He observed.

"Let's hurry!" Yeonjun and the others ran further inside, determined on finding anything that would help them in the long run.

As they went further, all they see are soldiers, soldiers, and more soldiers, yet unconscious ones. "Soldiers are down." Soobin informed them.

Kai stood by at one of the unconscious soldiers and touched their hand. "Still warm. This seems to have happened just a while ago."

As Yeonjun stayed silent, Soobin can't help but ask. "Yeonjun? What is it?"

The hunter gestured at the fire. "Look at this over here. Do you remember?"

At first, Soobin didn't know what Yeonjun was pointing at. Until he moved closer, and saw something that he did remember from before.

"This mask...!" Soobin gasped. 

Yeonjun nodded. "Yes. The ones who took Exestruk from the Royal Palace were wearing this mask."

"Why are they here...?" Soobin wondered. After all, having them here screams a bad omen.

Kai bounced over to them and heard what they were talking about. "What, what? You two knew those arsonists?"

"We owe them from way back before." Yeonjun said. 

Kai snickered. "What—so you lost against them?"

Yeonjun's ears pinked. "Let's just call it a strategic retreat." He muttered.

"What kind of guys were they?" 

"They were unidentifiable gangs who were wearing masks like this... They stole the Emperor's sword, Exestruk." Yeonjun recounted.

"Exestruk?!" Kai's eyes widened. Then he smirked again and leaned closer to the hunter. "Huh? So you guys have anything to do with that incident?"

"Sure we do. Do you remember when we told you that Captain Jiyoung had a request for us? Let's just say this mighty Yeonjun helped with an overwhelming case that was out of the royal guards' league."

Kai's eyes sparkled as he took in everything Yeonjun said. "Wow... Hunter, you're awesome—"

"Do you think they are here to retrieve the relic?" Soobin interrupted the prince, who glared at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Maybe, yes." Yeonjun answered. "It's better that way. If I see that boss guy, he is SO going to get it." He cracked his knuckles as an ominous aura surrounded him. However, Blaze wasn't phased by him.

"You are not powerful enough for that." The dragon reminded Yeonjun.

"This time, he will be begging on his knees." Yeonjun ignored him and ran ahead. "Hurry up! We have to catch up with them."

Kai and Soobin followed him even deeper inside—how big is this castle anyway?

♪♪

"Is it them?" Kai pointed discreetly at a group of people who were wearing masks.

Yeonjun grinned. "Yeah. We came to the right place."

In front of them, the masked men where huddling around each other, as if discussing what to do, when they noticed the trio behind them. "Who's there!"

Yeonjun clicked his tongue. "That's above your pay grade. Take us to your boss now!" He demanded.

The masked men didn't even bother to answer, and instead, went to fight against the boastful hunter. What they didn't know, is that Kai is already behind them.

He whistled. A growl sounded from the forest nearby as birds flew away in fear. A moment later, a large ogre came out of the forest and growled at the masked men.

The men stopped and looked behind them. They got face-to-face with a very large ogre, who is snapping their teeth again. Another whistle. "Go Tobin!"

The ogre slammed its claws down on the scared masked men, slashing every one of them and growled again, a signal for Kai to finish them. 

Kai ran up Tobin's back and jumped high in the air, aiming a magical arrow at the enemies. He powered up multiple spells to enchant his arrow. "And here comes, the finishing move!" He sang. He released it.

The arrow split into multiple ones as they rained down on the targets. Once hit, all of the arrows exploded. He fell back to the ground, with Tobin catching him just in time.

"Good job, Tobin. Now go!" With a lick on Kai's face, the ogre ran back to its dwelling.

Soobin approached one of the soldiers and interrogated him. After a minute, "so the boss wasn't here." He informed the others, as he dropped the soldier back to the ground.

Kai skipped over to them. "Too bad~ Fighting a boss with you seems to be a good addition to this adventure."

"I don't need help." Yeonjun waved him off. "But there should be more of them... Where are they?" Suddenly, Blaze flew out of his necklace.

"Yeonjun! There is a problem!" The dragon panicked.

The hunter groaned. What could this lizard want now? "What now?!"

"The relic is drastically getting farther and farther away from here!" Now _this_ is bad news.

"What does that mean? You just said they are near here." Soobin asked him in confusion.

"They were! But suddenly they are getting farther away now!"

Kai realized something. "Those guys must have taken them away while some of them were buying time!"

"We have to get them! Blaze, which way?" Yeonjun demanded.

The dragon pointed to a direction. "The direction is that way, but they are moving too fast!"

Yeonjun narrowed his eyes. "Those guys, they must have an Airship ready for them near here."

Soobin ran back. "Then let's use our Airship too!" In hurry, Kai and Yeonjun ran after him back to the forest where Namjoon and Taehyung are waiting.

♪♪

Getting inside the Airship, Yeonjun shouted. "Namjoon! Get the Airship started!" Deciding to not ask questions, Namjoon immediately went to the steering wheel and started the engine. "Blaze, tell us the directions!"

The dragon didn't answer and instead plopped back to the ground. "... There's no hope. Our Airship is fast too, but they took off way before. The signal of the relic faded away so fast, and now it is almost disappearing."

Yeonjun slammed his fist on a table. "Damn it!"

"If we don't need to rush anymore, why don't you explain to us what is happening here?" Taehyung leaned on a wall.

"Yes, yes, I couldn't ask you before, but I am so curious too." Kai joined.

Yeonjun ruffled his hair. "There's nothing more to explain. Like I told you, guys wearing masks stole the Exestruk."

"How do you know this?" Taehyung hummed.

"Because the royal guard Jiyoung requested me—" 

"It's hard to believe that he asked some _hunters_ to take care of a matter this huge." Taehyung retorted.

Yeonjun laughed sardonically. "Ah, really? You're doubting me again?"

Soobin sighed. Yeonjun would only get into a fight with Taehyung, and this is not helping their situation right now. "Let me explain."

"Sir Jiyoung was suspecting that there might be a traitor among the Royal Guards." He started. "The traitor turned out to be Deputy Captain Seongho. Because of this, he asked for our help."

Kai groaned and plopped on a couch. "Ugh... I only got the order to chase after Beomgyu but I never listened to the rest... So that's what happened." He mumbled.

Taehyung shrugged. "Okay then. Lenombe has some complicated matters at hand too, I guess." He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "Another force other than House Exid... Who are they? What is their purpose?"

"What are you going to do now, Taehyung?" Kai asked him.

"Now that they've been attacked, the House Exid will be on high alert. It won't be wise to stay around here for long. Let's go back to the palace immediately." He informed Namjoon, who nodded and set the course for their castle. "Jihoon might have found out something while we were here."

♪♪

"Why is this castle so empty...?" Kai noticed as they entered their palace. Nothing changed, except for the overbearing silence that wasn't here earlier.

"You're right. I can't find Jihoon..." Taehyung mumbled, as he was sure that the moment he'd have arrived, Jihoon would greet him.

Soobin noticed someone approaching them. "Over there, someone is running towards us, but it's not the royal prince Jihoon."

The team looked at the soldier—Jihoon's guard—who seemed out of breath and nervous.

"It's his guard." Taehyung told them. He talked to the soldier. "What happened? You look pale."

"Prince Taehyung! You are back! Something happened! Prince Jihoon...!" The soldier nervously responded.

Taehyung realized something is wrong. "What happened?" He sternly asked.

"Prince Jihoon is gone!"


	29. deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i could never understand politics.

Inside Jihoon's bedroom in the palace, Yeonjun, Soobin, Namjoon, and Kai stayed silent as they stared at Taehyung who kept on pacing back and forth.

Taehyung's emotions were all in disarray, after finding out that Jihoon is gone, he immediately held an emergency meeting, which no one objected to. He currently emits a dark aura, with the room temperature slowly going down due to his anger.

"This..." Soobin mumbled as he scanned the room. The bed is a mess, books are thrown around, and some curtains have been ripped off.

"... The room is a mess. Somebody must have intruded from the outside." Namjoon concluded after observing the mysterious disarray that the room is subjected to.

"... Was he kidnapped? Who the hell are they?" Taehyung gripped a chair in his hand. As his anger boiled, the wood splintered, and ice spread through the broken wood. He released the chair in shock and just continued to walk back and forth.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Do you really need to think hard about this? At this point, don't you think that those guys were _the guys_?" 

"You mean House Exid? Or suspicious masked arsonists?" Yeonjun deadpanned from the corner.

Kai ruffled his hair. "I don't know! Let's just say both of them are the suspects!"

Yeonjun sighed. He sat on Jihoon's bed. "That is not how things work. Do you remember the thing I said before at the Exid territory that bugged my mind?"

Kai stopped. "Huh? What was that..." He racked his brain for clues, yet Soobin seemed to know the answer.

"Exid's soldiers were prepared for the ambush as if they knew somebody would come... Right?" Soobin recounted. The hunter nodded at him.

"Exactly. Although they weren't expecting arsonists." Yeonjun said.

"To think about it, a knight named Yeji did say something like she'd been waiting for us. Wow—" Taehyung stopped walking and interrupted Kai.

Taehyung looked at the trio and demanded. "... What are you three trying to get at?"

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. "Can't you think of that on your own? We never told people around that we are heading to Exid territory." 

"So there is a traitor who... Sent the message to Exid? Inside this palace?" Taehyung's tone of voice screamed that he finds this whole thing ridiculous.

"Do you have any other explanation?" Yeonjun snarked.

Taehyung stayed silent and huffed. "... No way. Everyone here in the royal family is loyal." He continued to pace back and forth again.

"Then why did your brother and those _loyal_ servants disappear?" Yeonjun pointed out. "You said there were no intruders from the outside. Only that baby prince is gone without a trace!"

"... That, I should figure that out after I find Jihoon." Taehyung spoke with finality. 

"But Taehyung... How? There is no clue at all." Kai told him. Taehyung stayed silent, as if only realizing it.

Desperate, Soobin looked at the hunter. "Yeonjun, is there any other way?"

Yeonjun sighed. "I'm still not sure if it was the House Exid or the masked arsonists..." He admitted. "Either way, it is highly possible that the one who kidnapped the baby prince is after the relics. And those two forces are after the relics."

"... Then Jihoon must be in a place with the relics." Taehyung deduced, and the hunter nodded at him. 

Finally having a clue where Jihoon might be, Yeonjun called someone who could help them. "Hey, Blaze."

The dragon flew out of the necklace and bopped Yeonjun's head. "Finally, you call for me!"

"Yeah. Did you find out something?"

"Fast moving signals of the relics have finally settled!" The dragon reported. "South from here... No, east... No, it is south!"

"Is it east or south?"

The dragon blinked his large eyes. "It is both!"

"I guess he means southeast." Soobin said. He turned to the prince who stopped pacing. "Prince Taehyung, is there anything unique in southeast from the palace?"

"Southeast..." Taehyung scanned his brain for answers. "The forest of dragon is there."

"Forest of dragon? That is one suspicious name." Yeonjun commented.

Kai excitedly jumped up and down. "If it is a huge forest, then it's perfect for the suspicious villains to build a secret base!" He said in a creepy, yet excited tone which scared Blaze and slowly inched away from the overly hyper prince.

"... Good. Then let's get going after keeping the Royal Palace's mouth shut." Taehyung growled. "If people found out about the royal prince's disappearance, unnecessary turmoil might happen."

Soobin smiled. "It is admirable how calm Prince Taehyung is in a situation like this. He puts the palace first and plans to soothe the people's worries." He praised Taehyung, as if the prince didn't actually get into a rage earlier and destroyed a chair.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin weirdly, but shrugged it off. "We should get ready for the departure. We can't miss them this time." He went out of the destroyed room, with others following suit.

♪♪

"So this is the forest of dragons..." Soobin looked around. The trees in this forest has pink leaves, like cherry blossoms, and some of them fluttered to the ground as a cold wind blew through. "It's huge just like the name suggests."

"It won't be easy to find anything in here." Yeonjun remarked. "What do you think, Blaze? Is this the right direction?"

The dragon, who was perched on the hunter's soldier, pointed a wing in a direction. "Yes it is. You should go straight there."

Kai chuckled. "I mean... We can just go straight if nothing happens in our way..." He stared at the path in front of him. The others got the meaning and also looked where Kai was staring. "Something feels wrong. Someone is coming towards our location."

Soobin narrowed his eyes. "And it is not just a couple of them."

A familiar woman with blonde hair, and that unmistakable purple cape gracefully approached them, with several guards flanking her. It was Yeji. 

"So we meet again... We were looking for you. Never expected to see you in a place like this... But this seems better." She serenely greeted them, yet her actions doesn't speak peace as she pointed her rapier towards the group. Suddenly, her tone changed. "We arrest you for setting fire to the castle and slaughtering the soldiers. Surrender now before we use force."

"I am Taehyung, the first _Royal_ Prince of Greenland." He spoke up and walked forward. "With what evidence are you calling my crew 'criminals'?"

Yeji took a step back in shock, she didn't see that the prince was with them. "... Royal Prince Taehyung, I am sorry I did not introduce myself first. I'm Yeji, Grand Master of House Exid's Third Knights." She introduced herself. "The day arson and murder happened, your 'crew' were witnessed near the crime scene. Witnesses include my soldiers and myself."

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Yeonjun innocently asked Yeji, who's fuming inside at the innocence that the hunter is faking. Soobin and Kai tried hard not to laugh behind Yeonjun.

Taehyung joined in on Yeonjun. "... Did you hear that? You must have mistaken them with someone else." He apathetically replied.

"There were lots of witnesses..." Yeji gritted her teeth. "And you are still persistent..."

" _You_ are being persistent. If you don't back off, I will consider what you are doing here as a disturbance of the Royal Prince's business." Taehyung spoke in a commanding tone.

Yeji sighed and gave in. "Well, if you won't move aside... Please forgive our rudeness..." She and her soldiers moved off to the side.

Taehyung and her crew continued to pass by Yeji. The prince leaned in closer to Yeji and whispered. "You will pay for this." He continued to follow the others as if nothing really happened between them, and Yeji glared at the prince.

Without warning, Yeji attacked them.


	30. hidden goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some flaunt their plans to others... some completely hide it behind a sob story.

"Save the big talk for when you're actually good enough." Yeonjun told Yeji as the others tied her up to a tree.

Yeji attempted to kill Soobin by stabbing him with her rapier, but luckily, they have Kai on their side. Kai's heightened senses as a result of his training allowed him to hear Yeji's footsteps and quickly disarmed her with a quick flick of an arrow.

"This isn't over yet..." Yeji gritted her teeth and grunted. 

"Something is strange..." Yeonjun looked at Soobin in confusion when he heard him say it. "It feels like they are buying time even when they knew they can't defeat us..."

Yeji chuckled. "Great deduction. That's because while we were fussing around you, the headquarters got the message."

Kai's eyes widened and looked back. From where they're standing, dozens of soldiers were marching towards their location. "More soldiers are coming! There's much more!" He alerted the others.

Yeonjun clicked his tongue. "Let's move, quick!" They abandoned Yeji on the tree and quickly darted inside the forest to confuse the soldiers. Yet, another troop soldiers were able to chase up to them and surround them.

"There are soldiers here too?" Yeonjun groaned. 

"I think we are surrounded." Kai said. The hunter looked at him weirdly. _That's obvious._

"Yes, there's no way out anymore." Taehyung added, glaring at certain direction.

From that direction, a woman with short blonde hair emerged behind the soldiers. She smirked at the team. "Long time no see, Prince Taehyung."

"Ryujin, good to see you." Taehyung greeted back.

Ryujin clicked her tongue. "I thought you were busy working as a King's Guard. But you were just hanging around with these _imposters_ here."

"... Imposters?" Yeonjun quietly echoed.

"Wow, _imposters_ , she said!" Kai sneered.

Ryujin mockingly bowed at Taehyung. "Prince Taehyung, may I be excused. I need to carry out an official duty." She lifted her head and made eye contact with the prince. Then she turned to Taehyung's crew. "Hey, imposters, I now arrest you for setting fire on the Lord's castle, murdering soldiers, and assaulting knights."

"'Assaulting knights' was completely self-defense. We've never committed any other things you mentioned." Soobin smoothly replied.

"I also accuse you of lying." Ryujin smiled at them.

"Wow, what kind of conversation is this..." Kai mumbled quietly.

Ryujin heard him and laughed. "You're right, kid! Only Ryujin chooses the answer, not the criminals."

She made a move to grab Kai, but Taehyung was quicker. He gripped her arm tight. "Do you think I'm just going to let you treat my comrades like that?" He growled.

Ryujin removed her arm from his grasp. "Is that so, Prince Taehyung? I want to see what you've got. This might be a good time." She brought out her double-ended sword and attacked Taehyung.

Taehyung quickly dodged her incoming slice, yet she kept going. A slice here, slice there. Taehyung evaded all her attacks, except for one that managed to cut his cheek.

Ryujin grinned and twirled her weapon in her hands. She attacked Taehyung again, this time aiming for his head. Meanwhile, Taehyung stopped being on the defensive.

He brought out his staff and started to send large ice spikes at the female. The two attacked each other while dodging the other's attacks, making it look like they are dancing. The others stared in awe.

Ryujin settled in for a final blow when she suddenly felt like she couldn't move. In confusion, she looked down and saw that her feet were completely frozen to the ground. A glance at the prince had her finding out that the prince did it, concentrating power in his hand.

"... Wow. You are much stronger than before." Ryujin praised the prince.

"Are we gonna continue this fight?" Taehyung asked and his hand slowly closed. Ryujin could feel the ice on her legs continue to tighten up.

Ryujin sighed. "No. I don't have a chance in winning this game." She admitted, and the ice on her legs disappeared. She stood up straight and dusted her pants. "We will be leaving now. Don't worry, we will properly welcome you soon. Farewell, then." 

With a dignified air, Ryujin and her soldiers left the forest as quickly as they arrived. The crew sighed in relief as they stared at the receding backs of the soldiers.

"That exit is too cool to call her a villain." Kai gushed and sparkled appeared in his eyes. Yeonjun facepalmed.

Soobin agreed. "I honestly thought they were up for more."

"Do you really trust her? She's going to come back after setting up another trap." Yeonjun asked Taehyung.

Taehyung said nothing and went in the direction they needed to go. "Let's go. We need to find Jihoon." His voice left no room for arguments.

♪♪

They found a mysterious base inside the forest.

Slowly opening the door as to not warn the occupants, Yeonjun and his team came face-to-face with a group of masked men, lying on the floor.

"Now, what are we going to ask? Well, of course about the baby prince..." Yeonjun mumbled. He was about to enter the place when they all felt a sudden influx of power coming from somewhere. "... Huh?" 

"Did you forget to control your power?" Soobin made an accusing gaze at Yeonjun, who quickly raised his hands.

"That wasn't me!" He squeaked.

Kai observed the place and the masked men, casually poking one of them in the cheek multiple times. "Nobody is breathing here." He informed the others.

"Do you think it was a mass suicide to keep the secret?" Soobin asked the others.

"They've been through some hardcore training." Taehyung remarked.

"Perhaps it would be hard to get information." Yeonjun shrugged. "But seeing as they're here, maybe we're on the right track?"

"Yes, it is very close to here." Blaze agreed from inside the necklace. He left his haven and flew in a direction. "I am going to show you the way from here. So follow me!"

♪♪

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Yeonjun asked Blaze for the nth time as they all stared at a completely abandoned cave.

"Yes. Signals of the relic are coming from inside this cave." Blaze repeated.

"Cave in a forest like this... It seems suspicious." Soobin observed but complained nothing as they entered the dark place.

"My heart is pounding." Kai excitedly muttered as they carefully walked inside. He looked at Soobin, who's still outside staring distrustfully at the cave. "You're still not going inside?" Soobin quickly entered the cave.

"... Jihoon. Wait for me." Taehyung mumbled.

"This is too risky." Soobin sighed.

Kai sighed as well. "Is there any other way? You have to take risks at a time like this. Not because I don't want to. It's just not worth a thought."

"... Although one of us is completely without a thought." Soobin glared at Yeonjun's back, who proudly keeps walking, without a care in the world.

Kai giggled at Soobin's actions. "Saying things like that makes it seems like you two are in a relationship." He teased the older, who blushed and quickly denied it.

"What?! Not at all!" He cleared his throat and looked away while Kai just kept walking with a creepy grin on his face.

"Extreme denial always means yes! Anyway, don't be so worked up. You'll get wrinkles on your face." Kai chuckled.

Soobin glared at the younger. "Thanks for your attention, Mister Hueningkai." Kai smiled knowingly.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?! I'm going to leave you two there if you don't walk faster!" Yeonjun bellowed from the front. Soobin and Kai laughed and quickly followed the hot-tempered hunter.

♪♪

"Hmm, it's clean in here." Kai observed the cave.

"It looked like a normal cave from outside." Yeonjun commented. 

Soobin's line of sight wandered around the area. "This is way too huge to see it just as a trap. It looks like a sophisticated secret base."

 _Are they up to something bigger?_ Yeonjun thought.

"Maybe they led us here to kill us for good?" Kai unhelpfully suggested.

"Well, I found one." Yeonjun said as he saw members of the masked men.

"Who's there?!" One bellowed.

Kai drew her bow. "We are... The disciple of justice!" He exclaimed and shot the arrow towards a member.

Yeonjun grinned at the younger. "We are going to get back what you have taken from us." He declared. "The relics of the Dragon Clan, and Royal Prince Jihoon. You know about them both, right?"

"You came to the wrong place." A member warned. "You will die regretting your idiocy." They all left the team's path, making Yeonjun and the others look at each other in confusion.

"Let's just find where the baby prince is." Yeonjun suggested and ran forward. The other followed him.

"I heard something from over there!" Kai excitedly informed them as he ran faster.

They reached another room in the cave, and they found a faint outline of the male they were looking for. "Ah! There he is! We found him!" Kai smiled.

"Brother!" A tearful Jihoon rushed towards Taehyung and hugged him tightly.

Taehyung smiled and patted the younger's head. "Little prince, are you okay?" Yeonjun asked him. Jihoon nodded.

"That was a close call!" He sobbed. "Everyone, thank you for saving me!"

"I'm glad you're safe, Jihoon." Taehyung said.

"What happened? We were so worried!" Kai inquired from the prince.

Jihoon wiped his tears. "I-I don't know... When I was sleeping, I sensed someone coming into my bedroom. After that... I don't remember."

"It's over now. Let's get back." Taehyung soothed his brother.

"What about our soldiers...? Why aren't they here?" Jihoon asked.

"We thought you might run if you saw a lot of soldiers, so we only brought a few." Soobin told him.

Kai giggled. "That's how we got this far undetected!"

"Oh... Right." A large grin grew on Jihoon's face. "Well, it was as I expected."

Soobin took a step back and furrowed his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

Taehyung's eyes widened.

A loud slash is heard throughout the room as Jihoon stabbed Taehyung in the abdomen, with the dagger hidden behind his back. The younger prince's eyes widened in glee as he witnessed Taehyung slowly fall to the ground.

"... Oops."


	31. the reason behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What drove Jihoon to do this thing?

"Taehyung!" A very worried Kai ran to the prince's side. He slowly shook Taehyung's body in hopes that the prince would respond to him, but nothing.

"Sir... Taehyung?" Soobin gasped and scowled at Jihoon.

"You... What have you done?!" Yeonjun growled at Jihoon, whose eyes remained wide. The younger prince laughed crazily, staring at his bloodied hands with glee.

Jihoon threw the dagger away and twirled his staff. "You did a great job getting this far. You arrived much earlier than I expected, so it was difficult to prepare." He praised the team and bowed. "How was my acting pretending to be a scared little prince?"

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows at Jihoon. "Sir Jihoon... Why-"

"You still don't get what's going on?" Jihoon clicked his tongue. "There was no kidnapping in the first place. You've walked right into a trap."

"So you've been deceiving us since we met you?!" An enraged Kai yelled at the deceitful prince.

Jihoon nodded. "I had been thinking about it since my sister came back. How to catch you all... all at once." He turned his back at them and walked away. "Thank you for being caught so _perfectly_." He raised his staff and powered it up. In an instant, black fog and lightning clouds spread throughout the area, and a large magic circle appeared below them.

"What is this...!" Yeonjun couldn't move any of his limbs, nor could he feel them.

Kai groaned. He couldn't move either. "My body feels heavy..."

Soobin observed the magic that Jihoon released. "Watch out. This is a special magic that absorbs its target's power." He informed the others.

"Oh? So you know about this magic? That's unexpected." He muttered quietly and signaled for his allies-the masked men. "Well, even if you do know what it is, there's no way to escape it."

The masked men brought out their weapons. "Death to fools! Death to fools!" They chanted repeatedly.

"We're surrounded." Yeonjun gritted his teeth. 

Soobin paid no mind to the enemies and tried to heal Taehyung's injury. "Taehyung is not in a good condition." He reported.

"Are you thinking of fighting to the end?" Jihoon mocked them. "You have no chance of winning here. Can't you just go down gently?"

"Are you going to do that if we ask you to?" Kai shot back.

♪♪

"Ah... when will this end?" Kai whined and slumped to the ground, clearly tired of everything that's happening.

They just fought a horde of soldiers, and boy, they were too many. "I didn't see any of them before... Were they all hiding?" Yeonjun clicked his tongue. "If it's going to be like this..."

Kai shook Taehyung's motionless form. "Taehyung! Taehyung, wake up! We are short-handed! Hurry!"

"There's no use." Jihoon sneered from where he's standing. "I made that delicate magic circle just for my brother. Anyway, you'd better give up now. Wouldn't it be convenient for all of us if you just laid down on the floor? If you cooperated with me on this, I will make the punishment less powerful."

"Stop telling us to give up or lie down on the floor." Yeonjun retorted. "How about this, if you give in, then I will flick your forehead less painful."

"That's not going to happen. Because you will be the ones to fall." Jihoon jeered.

"No..." A voice weakly interrupted their conversation. Everyone looked at the owner of the voice, and it was Taehyung, who just woke up and was still in a daze. "I'm not going to... let that happen."

''Oh... you are awake, my brother." A serene smile appeared on Jihoon's face and his maniacal expression turned into a joyful one. "Amazing. You've been stabbed pretty deep and it would be hard to even flick your finger because of the magic circle." He glanced at Sooobin. "So that man's healing magic is pretty effective, it seems. But don't you worry. I will make you feel _comfortable_ again."

"... Answer me. Why did you do this?" Taehyung demanded.

"You are about to die and you are still curious? I can never understand the way you think." Jihoon shook his head. Taehyung glared. "Well, to put it simply... I want you to be gone from this world."

Kai choked in surprise. "Aren't you two family?!" Yeonjun stammered.

"Family? Why does that matter?" Was the only reply Jihoon gave him. Soobin stared at the prince with nostalgia, as if what Jihoon just said related to him in some way.

"You know? People keep comparing me with him no matter what I do." Jihoon told the others. "'Prince Taehyung was much better... What would Prince Taehyung have done... Whatever I do, Taehyung, Taehyung...' My entire life, I heard his name more than my own. I even thought I'd forget my name. I thought I would be gone from this world if this continues." His eyes misted. "So when I started to wish for... my brother to disappear, _they_ approached me."

"... They?" Taehyung inhaled sharply.

''Yes. Dragon Watchers. That is the secret organization that helps me." Jihoon smirked. "I know House Exid's activities like the back of my hand. I get all the information from these 'Dragon Watchers'."

"... Have you ever thought you are being manipulated by them?" Taehyung sternly questioned him. Jihoon laughed.

"Oh... Never. If I help them find the relics, I can also get what I want." His mouth formed a crazy smile. "The world without you, my brother!"

"... Jihoon." Taehyung could only say his name as he doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Now, did I answer all of your questions? Now, why don't you just give up and let things go?" Jihoon cooed.

"I refuse," Taehyung told him. "I'm sorry but I can't die here, not yet. Because I am your big brother."

Jihoon grew angry. "So you will fight through this until the end?!" He yelled. "That doesn't matter! Whatever you do, the magic circle won't--"

'Yes, I know this magic circle is made for me. It is sucking out all my energy and all my magic power." Taehyung's face became determined. "But, thanks to that, it's easier to find the center of the magic circle."

The magic circle surrounding Taehyung and his team crackled. Jihoon took a step back in shock as he witnessed his hard work turn to nothing in seconds.

Taehyung stood up gracefully and pulled out his staff. The others followed suit. He commanded in a deep voice.

"Everyone, attack."


	32. a true leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> farewell, Greenland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update~~

"Blaze! Light up the area around the target!" Yeonjun ordered the dragon. Blaze flew out of his necklace and spewed fire around Jihoon's location.

"That's..." A Dragon Watcher stared at Blaze in awe, as this is the first time he saw one.

"... a dragon?!" Jihoon looked taken aback. He didn't expect any of this. This wasn't in his plan.

"This way! Attack!" Blaze screeched.

Kai grinned and drew out his bow and arrow. He aimed at the Dragon Watchers. "Okay! The arrow of the greatest marksman Kai is ready to fire!" The arrow he fired managed to puncture some of the Dragon Watchers.

Jihoon looked crazier than before as every one of his allies died. "NO!" He shouted. His plans are going down.

"I told you I'm going to punish you if I catch you." Yeonjun jabbed at the young prince. He pointed his large sword at the angered prince. "Now let's fight for real."

Without warning, he attacked Jihoon. The prince was able to dodge his attack, but a cut appeared on his arm. Jihoon clicked his tongue and powered up his staff. "Jihoon _will_ punish you ALL!" He sent a powerful magic spell towards the hunter.

Yeonjun shielded himself with his sword. Jihoon stopped moving for a while, exhausted after the toll his spell took on him, but that was enough for Yeonjun to hit Jihoon's staff.

The staff flew away from the prince's grasp and the hunter held Jihoon's hand behind his body and pressed him against the ground.

"No... I can't let it end like this..." Jihoon grunted below the hunter. He struggled to get out of the hunter's grasp but to no avail. He soon fainted after.

"...Jihoon." Taehyung sadly uttered his brother's name as he stared at what Jihoon had become.

"Must have lost his mind," Kai commented as he pocketed his bow after defeating every Dragon Watcher. "What are you going to do now, Taehyung?"

The prince in question stayed silent. "... I didn't know Jihoon was having such thoughts." He said. "Maybe I don't deserve to be his brother."

"... Taehyung." Kai stared sadly as Taehyung's more vulnerable emotions come to show. The Royal Prince of Greenland, the powerful Taehyung, is shedding his tears for his brother.

"You've won the fight... But the future seems dark." Soobin softly told the crying prince. 

They bound Jihoon with Soobin's magic. "Yeonjun, that way! I feel the relic behind that altar!" A shrill voice interrupted the hunter's musings.

"Ah yeah?" He walked towards the large throne. Staring at it, he was reminded of the throne back at Taehyung's palace. He shook his head and went behind the throne. He saw a weirdly-shaped accessory. "This is the relic...? Huh? There are two rings here?"

"The three great houses of Greenland kept the relics separately. So there should be two left. I was dead worried when I could only sense one location. But it is right that the two of them were in the same location." Blaze explained.

"So I just have to pick them up like last time...?" Gingerly, Yeonjun picked up the two rings, scared of the effects it would have on him. "Huh... Certainly feels better than before..."

"That's right! You gained more of your power back!" Blaze happily told him. Both of them went back to the group when Kai announced something.

"Wait! Somebody is coming!" The prince warned the others.

A silhouette of a person is entering the room, with a couple of people behind them. The person came into view. It was Bogum, accompanied by his soldiers. "Taehyung! Is everyone okay?" He asked worriedly.

"... Bogum? How did you get here...?" Taehyung was dumbfounded at the surprise appearance of his childhood friend.

"After the treatment of my injury, I went to the castle and heard the news. I brought an Airship and soldiers just in case." Bogum observed the scene before him: every person bound up, along with Jihoon. "But... What happened to Jihoon...?"

Kai nervously laughed. "Ah, um... Jihoon... was behind all this." He gestured to the room.

"Is that so? I see... Something didn't feel right before." Bogum nodded his head.

"Did you have a clue for any of this?" Taehyung inquired Bogum.

"I can't say I had a clue about it. But... While you were gone, I just had a vague impression that Jihoon's felt different from before." The person in question informed the prince. 

"... I didn't have a clue for something even you were suspecting of. I feel stupid." Taehyung laughed bitterly.

"What are you saying!" Bogum looked incredulous at what the prince said. "You should take the lead especially at a time like this. You are the proud first royal prince of this country. More importantly, you are the brother of Jihoon.

"If your younger brother goes astray, isn't it the big brother's job to teach him a lesson, wipe his tears, hold his hands and lift him up?" Bogum smiled as he told Taehyung all of this. He hoped it would lift the prince's spirits.

Kai complimented Bogum. "Wow. Bogum, how awesome--"

"Well, I don't want to get involved in family affairs, but I agree. This is a pretty huge scale, but this certainly was a jealous younger brother's grudge against the older one." Yeonjun joined in. "If you don't take a stand on this, it would be a total disgrace."

"... Okay." Taehyung wiped his tears and cleared his throat. "Bogum! I order you in the name of the royal prince!"

Bogum grinned as this is it, Taehyung finally showed what a great leader he is. He kneeled in front of him. "Yes, my lord."

"Arrest Jihoon, the second royal prince, and lock him up in the castle!" Taehyung ordered. 

"I will act upon your order promptly." Bogum obeyed. He stood up and commanded his soldiers. "Take Prince Jihoon to the Airship and treat him with respect!" The soldiers saluted and picked up the unconscious bound prince.

"What? I thought you were forgiving him." A surprised Kai asked Taehyung who stared at the receding backs of Bogum.

"Jihoon is not a kid anymore. There should be consequences for causing this much trouble." He replied. Taehyung's eyes softened. "... Embracing him as a big brother comes after he pays the price."

"Hmm, I like that attitude." Yeonjun remarked.

"Hey you over there." Taehyung called Yeonjun who raised his eyebrow. "Did you find all the relics you were looking for here?"

"Yes, thanks to you. But this is not the end. Now I have to leave for another country."

"Is that so...? That's too bad." Taehyung sighed. "I still have some doubts so I want to go with you... But I have he obligation to resolve the chaos in this country."

"I want to go with you all! But I have the obligation to support Taehyung!" Kai whined and pouted at the prospect of missing another great adventure.

"Well, one should do what one must do." Yeonjun shrugged. "Before that, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, what is it?" Taehyung asked.

"After baby royal prince comes to his senses... About the Dragon Watchers or the people who are after the relics, could you--"

"You want me to let you know if I get more information about them." Taehyung finished what the hunter wants to say. Yeonjun nodded. "Then I have a favor as well. Since you will be moving around different places to search for the relics--"

"You want us to let you know if we get more information, right? Deal." Yeonjun returned the favor. "Well, our destination is not always planned so we might be hard to find. But our location should be easy to figure out by the successor to the throne of Greenland by any means possible, right?"

Taehyung nodded. "So, we will be saying our goodbyes here, but our cooperation still goes on."

"Yeah, that's right." Yeonjun scratched his head. "Um... Saying a long goodbye is not really my thing, so farewell!" He waved a hand and left the room with Blaze.

"... Pfff. He must be shy. He ran away real fast. Hunter, what a shy boy~" Kai giggled.

Soobin made a move to follow Yeonjun out when Taehyung called him. "Yes?" Soobin asked.

Taehyung cleared his throat. "I was caught up on something unexpected and failed to achieve my original goal. So I have a request for you."

"... Request for me?"

"If you get to meet _him_ , Could you ask a question on behalf of me? Why he had to commit such a thing. He is timid, but he might answer to you." Soobin instantly knew who the prince is referring to. He nodded. 

"... Yes, your highness. And thank you." Soobin smiled softly and left the room.

Taehyung smiled. "May the wings of the wind protect you all...

"Though there will be a storm in Greenland for a while."

**_END OF SECTION 5: A HATEFUL MASK_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> farewell to Greenland, everyone!
> 
> section 6 begins next chapter, stay tuned~


	33. new love interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to Estoris Republic!

**_SECTION 6: A PERSON'S MIND_ **

"Uh... What happened to this village?" Yeonjun asked in confusion after scanning the appearance of the whole village they went through. The crew just stopped by some village to gather more supplies, but it looks like there's no one to get supplies from anymore due to the absence of its townspeople. "This place is so spooky. We might see some ghosts here."

"I know. Estoris Republic..." The name of the country that the village belongs to, Soobin thought. "I heard that this country heavily relies on mining, but I didn't expect it to look like this."

"Why does the atmosphere matter?" Blaze rolled his eyes. "Quickly buying stuff that we need and looking for the relics are all we need to do."

"Are you sure it's near this place?" Yeonjun asked the dragon perched on his shoulder. "This village doesn't look like a place where we can find something like a relic."

" _This village_ is where this body is leading us to." Blaze answered in a proud tone. "Still uncertain due to long distance, but I'm certain that it is near here."

"I mean, there is no way that I can trust your gut feeling..." Yeonjun made a snide comment that prompted Blaze to whack him in the head. "Well, anyway, even a village like this must have a store. Let's see..."

"Wait, Yeonjun," Soobin called him. The hunter stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at his companion. "That man over there."

Yeonjun look at the direction where Soobin's pointing at, and saw a face that he thought he would never see again.

The hunter's eyes widened. "... Huh? What! Isn't that... HOSEOK?!" He squeaked in surprise.

His loud voice was heard by the supposedly-dead Hoseok who jumped in fright. "Y-Y-Y-You!" He took a step back.

"Hoseok died back at the Capital City for sure." Yeonjun narrowed his eyes at the shivering Hoseok. Then Yeonjun also took a step back. "Is that a real ghost?! Is this a ghost town?!" 

"Wh-Who are you calling a ghost!" Hoseok shouted angrily. He walked towards Yeonjun and jabbed a finger on his shoulder. "Do you think I wouldn't be capable of escaping from something like that!"

"... So _you _were alive, Mr. Molester." Soobin clicked his tongue.__

__Hoseok made an offended noise. "Molester?! Who are you calling a molester?!"_ _

__"Whatever, Hoseok. Glad you are alive." Yeonjun cleared his throat to hide the embarrassment he felt about being scared of a _ghost_. "But, you know... you need to pay your debt for selling us out back then..."_ _

__"... A-Anyway, I-I-I have no business with you, so-so long!" Hoseok scampered off, leaving a trail of dust behind._ _

__"... Gone like the wind." Soobin huffed._ _

__"Whe it comes to running away, he must be the fastest in the world." Yeonjun commented. He shrugged and continued to walk. "Now, let's go and take care of our own business."_ _

__♪♪_ _

__"Phew... That was a surprise. I thought I was far enough from the Capital, but then _they_ showed up..." Hoseok kicked a rock on the road and ruffled his hair in irritation. Then something happened. "... Huh?"_ _

__In front of him, three villagers are approaching him. But they seemed... different. Instead of acting like a normal villager, each of them are hunched, holding weapons, and chanting, "Repent!" all over again. It's like they're out of their mind._ _

__"Uh, who are these dudes?" Hoseok took a step back away from the strange villagers, but they just continued to approach him, chanting the word 'repent!'_ _

__"Repent, for your machine civilization!" A villager muttered._ _

__Hoseok made a confused noise. "What the hell are you talking about? I have nothing to do with machine civilization!" The villagers aimed their weapons at him which made him scared. "Help! Anyone, help!"_ _

__Just then, a bird flew through the villagers and knocked all of them down. "Pagans! Run!" A villager shouted and fainted._ _

___'What?'_ Hoseok looked around in confusion when he heard a voice talk to him. "... Are you okay?"_ _

__The hunter looked behind him to see a man holding a staff and a book. He has pink hair, and the most beautiful face that Hoseok ever saw in his whole hunter life. He was _in love_. The bird from earlier landed beside the young man. That's when he noticed that it was not actually a bird, but a female harpy* with long black hair. _ _

__"This guy looks like he's out of his mind," The harpy warned the man beside her and glared at Hoseok. "Get ahold of yourself."_ _

__Hoseok cleared his throat. He needs to make a good impression on that beautiful man. "I don't know wh-wh-who you are, but I will say thank you for the time being." He bowed at the two._ _

__"'For the time being'?" The harpy scoffed._ _

__"No, I mean it's not like I was in danger." Hoseok clarified._ _

__"You looked very much in danger to me." The harpy snickered as she saw the tips of Hoseok's ears go red._ _

__"Wh-Wh-Wh-Who was--Me? Not at all!"_ _

__"Whatever you say. Be careful from now on." The harpy warned him._ _

__The young man beside the harpy playfully glared at her. "Jeongyeon, you should not say that so lightly." He chastised her. Then he bowed at Hoseok and introduced himself. "Hello! I'm Jimin and this is Jeongyeon! We are both adventurers!"_ _

__"Jimin..." Hoseok mumbled and stared at the aforementioned male in awe._ _

__"... Yes?" Jimin raised an eyebrow._ _

__"No!" Hoseok cleared his throat. _Good impressions, Hoseok!_ "Uh... Yes! The name! That's a pretty name!" Jeongyeon facepalmed._ _

__"Thank you!" Jimin chuckled at him, and hearing his laugh, Hoseok felt like he was in heaven, like he heard angels singing around him. "By the way, what is your business here, in this village?"_ _

__"Ah, no particular business. Just following the wind, the cloud, to run away..." _Scratch that, Hoseok!_ "I mean to wander off. What about you? Are you from this village?"_ _

__"No. We are just staying here to search for something." Jimin informed him._ _

__"Ah, I also ha-have a very important business. So I am planning to stay here." Hoseok lied through his teeth. He doesn't really have to stay here, he just wants to accompany Jimin._ _

__"This village is in a very unstable state these days. So I don't recommend that you stay here." Jimin said in a sad tone. "This business you mentioned, is it very important?"_ _

__"Sure, important..." He nervously laughed. "What would be more important than a man like you staying in this village?" Then he held Jimin's hand, like what a leading man would do to their love interest._ _

__But Jeongyeon slapped Hoseok's hand away. "How dare you try to hold Jimin's hand?!" She glared at the hunter. "Get off of him."_ _

__Hoseok ignored the offended harpy. "Jimin, you said? Searching for something? What would that be?"_ _

__"How dare you ignore me!" Then Jeongyeon saw that Hoseok held Jimin's hand again. "Let her go now!"_ _

__"Jeongyeon, please calm down." Jimin scolded her. Then he looked at Hoseok. "Those people who were coming at you before, didn't they look strange?"_ _

__"Eh? That was nothing. I could have knocked them down with a single punch." Hoseok boasted._ _

__"It's not something very powerful, but they acted a bit weird." Jimin informed him. "Since the number of people like them is increasing in this village, we are here to investigate--"_ _

__"Jimin, you don't need to explain it to a person who has nothing to do with it." Jeongyeon interrupted her friend, still glaring at the suspicious hunter._ _

__"Ah, I didn't mean to burden you." Jimin apologized at Hoseok. The hunter waved it off. "Well... be safe." He removed his hand from Hoseok's grasp._ _

__The pair turned to leave when Hoseok called for them. "W-Wait!" The pair looked back at him. "This is a late introduction. I am the famous... No, very famous treasure hunter, Sir Hoseok."_ _

__"I've never heard of that name." Jeongyeon commented bluntly._ _

__"Oh my, you are a treasure hunter." Jimin exclaimed in awe._ _

__The harpy rolled her eyes. "So what? Why did you call us up?"_ _

__"It is too dangerous for people like you to investigate those dangerous villagers. I'll help." Hoseok puffed up his chest._ _

__Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow. "Why would you?"_ _

__"What do you mean 'why"? That's because..."_ _

__"Because?" Jeongyeon urged him._ _

__"I easily fall for the beauties... I-I mean people should always repay their debt after they get help!"_ _

__Jimin giggled. "Oh wow! What a gentleman."_ _

__Hoseok blushed. "... Ge-Gentle... Yes, I am a gentleman! I am the hunter of justice!"_ _

__Jeongyeon scoffed. "... Strange. Very strange. What is your evil intention behind all this?" She accused him._ _

__"Jeongyeon, you should not treat a person who is trying to help us like that." Jimin scolded her for the nth time. "If we want to help the villagers, it is always better to have more helping hands." He held out his hand towards Hoseok. "I will welcome that help with pleasure."_ _

__Hoseok shook his hand. "Don't worry from now on, Sir Hoseok is here to be the solution to all problems!"_ _

__Jeongyeon gave him a side-eye._ _

__"If you say so."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did all of you think Hoseok is dead? lol
> 
> say hello to 'Wandering Priest' Jimin (like a priestess in fantasy stories, but a male) and 'Free Traveler' Jeongyeon!
> 
> Notes:  
> *A harpy has a normal human appearance with wings attached to their arms.


	34. creepy villagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok struggles to make the right decision.

"Ha, what a waste of time that village was. I am never going back there." Yeonjun complained as he and Soobin trekked along a mountainside. He glared at the perched dragon on his shoulder. "Anyway, are you sure that the relic is in this mountain?"

"I'm sure. However--" Blaze wasn't able to finish his statement when a group of villagers staggered towards them.

"Repent! Repent! Repent!" They chanted repeatedly.

"Huh? Who are these guys?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at the weird way these people are acting.

"Abandon all the filthy creation of the machine civilization and become one of us." A villager suggested towards the pair.

"That outfit... I think I saw that from the village before." Soobin informed the hunter when he saw the strange clothing these villagers wore. 

"Machine civilization, repent." The villagers continued to chant. "Repent and be reborn."

"Ugh, I am not feeling so good. Zealots, they stink." Yeonjun pinched his nose and shooed away the delusional people. "Hey you, get out of the way!"

"... Cult! Cult!" The villagers chanted continuously.

Soobin groaned and facepalmed. "It is impossible to have a conversation with them."

"If talking doesn't work, then there is another way!" A frustrated Yeonjun punched a villager in the face. Soobin sighed and helped Yeonjun drive the criminals away.

After successfully avoiding more incoming villagers, the pair continued their walk beside a mountain. Soobin hummed. "They are all wearing the same outfit, yet they are not organized for battle. So odd." He wondered.

"They just pounced on us as if they are being controlled," Yeonjun added.

"Maybe this might explain why the whole atmosphere of the village felt particularly dark," Soobin told him as he stared at the mysterious village below them.

"Maybe." Yeonjun shrugged. "But this is none of our business. Blaze, please check the direction of the relics again."

"That is the thing I tried to say before!" The dragon screeched. "The signal of the relics has disappeared!"

"What? Again?" Yeonjun grumbled. "Ugh, this useless lizard."

"H-How dare you to call me useless!

"Damn it. So what are we going to do now?" Yeonjun asked Soobin.

"You said this is none of our business... But the zealots here in this mountain might have something to do with the relics..." _Of course they do._ Yeonjun sighed.

"Are you trying to say that we should go back to the village?" Yeonjun deadpanned. His companion nodded at started to go back. "Tsk. There is no other way then."

♪♪

"... Hey, what are you searching for exactly?" Hoseok started a conversation with Jimin. The trio were currently standing behind a large tree, observing the desolate village.

"Everything. There are so many odd things here." Jeongyeon answered instead.

"There are so many strange things that we cannot find a single clue." Jimin added.

"Then why don't we ask the villagers instead of hiding out like this?" Hoseok suggested and started to walk out when Jeongyeon suddenly pulled the collar of his clothes. "Hey!"

"Those villagers _are_ the strange things." Jeongyeon hissed and dropped his collar.

"Jeongyeon, Hoseok is right. Observation is not enough." Jimin told the harpy. "Even if the villagers seem strange... It might be better to talk to them face-to-face."

"That's right!" Hoseok cheered up at Jimin's sentence. "Jimin, you are so smart!" Jeongyeon's eye twitched.

The man gave Hoseok his brightest smile. "It was a timely suggestion by you, Hoseok."

"Why are you blushing?" Jeongyeon demanded from the hunter who didn't realize he was blushing. Hoseok covered his cheeks and looked away.

The hunter cleared his throat and stood straight. "Let's start from the legwork. Let's go, Jimin." He pulled Jimin's hand.

"Yes, Hoseok!" A smiling Jimin followed Hoseok to a part of the village.

Jeongyeon followed them. "Wait! Let go of that hand right now!" She caught up to them. "If we are going to do the legwork, let's divide the area. We can save more time if we moved separately."

Hoseok deflated. "Oh. Well then, that's a bummer but see you later, Jimin." Hoseok let go of Jimin's hand and went away.

Jimin chuckled. "Yes, Hoseok. Take care." He waved and went the opposite direction with Jeongyeon.

♪♪

"Hey... Is that the same outfit as those guys before?" Yeonjun pointed at a group of villagers as the pair entered the village again.

"Abandon all of the filthy machine civilization and become one of us!" They chanted.

"No." Yeonjun bluntly replied.

The villagers raised their weapons and screeched. "Punish the cult!"

♪♪

"... Should I talk to him?" Hoseok thought as he missed talking to the lovely male after they just separated earlier. He shook his head. "Nah. It would be so embarrassing if I get caught sneaking up on him after we decided to move separately... Ah, maybe I should pretend it's a coincidence!"

He deflated. "... But that would make me look like an idiot who can't even remember his own area to search." He ruffled his hair irritably. "Ugh, mighty Hoseok is embarrassed by this?"

"Let me go!" An angry voice yelled near his location. Curious, Hoseok followed the sound and saw a crazy man holding Jimin's arm tightly.

'I've finally caught you!" The man giggled. Hoseok observed the man. He held a creepy staff in his hand, he could probably pass as a guy who just escaped asylum. The man turned to his 'followers': the crazy villagers. "Now, we will be escorting this blasphemous creature. Ah ah, I cannot resist this feeling of my body shaking!"

Hoseok couldn't watch anymore. He stepped out of his hiding place and glared at the crazy man who looked at him curiously. "Wh-What are you doing!"

"Oh? There is another suspicious creature." The man sniffed at Hoseok's direction. He ordered his followers. "Hunt the creature down now! Catching two blasphemous creatures... Can't resist the feeling with my body shaking like this!" He laughed maniacally.

 _W-Wait. There are too many of them..._ Hoseok gritted his teeth as the villagers slowly approached him. He stepped backwards. _I-I should go to Jeongyeon!_ He quickly escaped the premises.

"What are you doing!" The man screeched at his followers. "Blasphemous creature is running away!" The villagers chased after the scampering Hoseok.

 _'I'm sorry, Jimin...'_ Hoseok thought as he went to another direction, narrowly avoiding the villagers. He needs to find Jeongyeon, quick.


	35. lifesaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please help me just for this one time."

"What...?" Jeongyeon was shocked after hearing what Hoseok just told her.

Hoseok gulped. "Jimin was taken away by t-t-the z-zealots!" He shakily repeated.

"And you just let that happen?!" The enraged reply of Jeongyeon brought fear to Hoseok's veins. She slapped Hoseok with one of her arms. "Why did you abandon Jimin, you coward!"

"T-That's not true, I-T couldn't handle them alone..." The hunter reasoned. Tears were now flowing down his sunken cheeks. "I did my best to tell you--"

"Well, you just ran away!" Jeongyeon snapped and grumbled. "Which way were they heading? Tell me now!"

Hoseok stopped her from going. "W-Wait, two of us can't d-deal with them. There are just too many of them."

The harpy glared at Hoseok. "That doesn't matter. Just tell me where they went, and you can piss off." She glowered. "I can't trust a guy like you to take care of Jimin."

Hoseok stayed silent as he processed everything that Jeongyeon said, until he saw familiar people in front of a house. "Wait... Those guys over there..." He wiped his tears. He will do this right. "Just wait here, Jeongyeon! I will bring some people who can help us!" He ran towards the direction of the familiar people.

"Hey, Yeonjun!" He bellowed at them, catching their attention. The pair turned to look behind them, expecting an attack only to see Hoseok frantically waving at them.

"... Zealots would have been better. Why the hell are you greeting us?" Yeonjun deadpanned.

Hoseok continued to smile. "W-Wow! I'm so glad to see you at a place like this!"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "We've met before. What's your deal here?" He said.

Hoseok stopped smiling. "D-Deal? What do you mean? Between us?"

"What _is_ between us?"

Hoseok sighed. "... Hey, Yeonjun. Please help me just for this one time."

"What is the trap this time?" Yeonjun looked around, expecting something to appear out of nowhere.

"W-What trap! It's not that!" Hoseok looked offended. He escorted the pair to where Jeongyeon is standing. "Here.... Right, Jeongyeon's friend was taken away by the zealots."

"Jeongyeon?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar face.

Jeongyeon introduced herself. "I'm Jeongyeon, an adventurer." Her eyes narrowed. "You. Do you know this untrustworthy man?" She pointed at Hoseok.

"Just an acquaintance. But your friend was taken away?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yes. There's not much time left. If you are not willing to help, I should better leave." She glared at him. "If you are acquaintances of that clumsy man, I don't trust you."

Soobin gave Hoseok a glance. "... Everywhere you go, people get the same impression of you, Mr. Molester." He bluntly said.

"Yes, I am clumsy." Hoseok admitted. "But Jimin is the only one who believed that a guy like me could be trustworthy!" He shook Yeonjun back and forth. "Yeonjun! I am begging you! Please, help Jimin!"

"Maybe that's why you looked somewhat different than before." Soobin mumbled as he observed Hoseok's attitude towards 'Jimin'.

"I'm a treasure hunter, not a knight." Yeonjun retorted.

Soobin called him. "Wait, Yeonjun. Weirdos are coming after us."

The four of them looked in front and saw a team of zealots approaching them. Hoseok instantly knew that it was the zealots that were accompanying the crazy man.

"Them! It was them!" Hoseok frantically pointed at the zealots.

 _Why do things go wrong every time I run into Hoseok?_ Yeonjun blew his bangs in irritation.

"Let's talk after we finish this!" Soobin powered his hands and they began to emit a golden glow.

"You cannot become one of us even if you abandon the filthy machine civilization!" A zealot said.

Yeonjun clicked his tongue. "I never even thought of becoming one!" He attacked them.

♪♪

"I think our job is done for now." Soobin stared at the littered bodies of the zealots. He looked at the harpy. "Please, excuse us. We will come back after some private talk." He pulled Yeonjun by his wrist and led him behind a tree.

"Please... icy pretty boy, I'm counting on you!" Hoseok bellowed after them.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at Hoseok and whined. "Does it really have to be private—"

"Yeonjun, let's help them." Soobin interjected, a serious look on his face. 

"What? I thought you were sick of him!" Yeonjun was flabbergasted at Soobin's suggestion.

Soobin rolled his eyes. "I still am. But we need information. This is the only village near here. But if the village is in this bizarre condition, we cannot get any valuable information."

"We have a guide." Yeonjun gestured at his necklace.

"It's broken." Soobin simply replied.

Yeonjun covered his mouth, trying to keep his laughter silent. Did Soobin really just called Blaze broken?

"Wh-Who are you calling broken!" An enraged voice echoed from the glowing necklace.

Soobin cleared his throat to divert the attention back to the important matter at hand. "Also this disturbance might have something to do with the relics."

"Relics and those zealots?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"That... does make sense." Blaze calmed down.

Soobin added. "Until now, unidentifiable interrupters always appeared at the places connected to the relics. This might be the same case. We could find some clues while we are helping Hoseok's business."

"But we're not sure what he's really up to." Yeonjun pointed out.

"Then we won't tell them about Blaze's existence or about the relics. If we tell them, we need more excuses for helping them." Soobin said.

"... Fine." Yeonjun and Soobin went to Jeongyeon and Hoseok. "Hey, we decided to help you."

"Oh wow, Yeonjun! Thank you! You are such a good friend!" Hoseok wailed as he kept saying thanks.

"I am not doing this because of you. So we are not friends." Yeonjun snapped.

"... Now I can trust you a little bit since you are not calling that man a friend." Jeongyeon commented.


	36. real me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin got a glimpse of Yeonjun's real personality, behind the snark and the retorts.

"So how are you going to find this kidnapped friend of yours?" Yeonjun asked as they were walking down the deserted road.

"I saw a commander back at the village before," Hoseok replied. "If we catch him and question him, we might find out something."

Yeonjun knitted his eyebrows. "A commander? Can you describe his appearance?"

Hoseok racked his brain, trying to remember the picture of the crazy man. "Uh... Looked ridiculous with a big candle over his head. It was a dude with short haircut and the way he laughs made me lose my appetite."

"He has a huge candle over his head? What do you mean by that?"

"You would know why when you see him! He is exactly just as I told you!" Hoseok screeched. 

"Yeah, sure." Soobin remarked distrustfully. "Let's look around the village first. It seems like they are all over the village, so be careful."

The team walked around the town, searching for the crazy man. They did everything. Peeking through alleys, sneaking inside a house, everything. Yet they didn't see a soul.

Until a shrill voice broke through the silence that looms over them. "Hey! Where is my mom? Where did she go?"

The team looked at each other and scampered to the location of the sound. There they found a small redhead kid, surrounded by multiple zealots.

"Abandon the filthy machine civilization and become one of us." A zealot said to the kid. "A child is not an exception!"

They grabbed the kid's arm as they kid began to shout. "Where is my mom! Take me back to my mom!"

"Even to a young kid like him... I can't take this anymore." Jeongyeon gritted her teeth.

"They are absolutely merciless. No blood and no tear." Hoseok growled.

"That might not be the case." Soobin muttered, as he observed the attitude of the zealots. "They repeat the same words like machines. Their movements seem unnatural. Considering that...

"They might have been brainwashed or they might be under the influence of spiritual spells."

"I have never heard of a brainwash or spiritual spell with that much power. " Yeonjun commented.

Soobin nodded. "Me neither. But that seems very unnatural."

"... What about we ask them after we save that kid." Yeonjun walked forward and approached the zealots.

♪♪

"Alright, so it's done..." Yeonjun sighed in relief as he sheathed his sword.

"Help me! Please help my mom!" The kid held onto Yeonjun's pants and shook them as tears cascaded down his chubby cheeks.

"Relax. What happened?" Soobin kneeled down to the kid's height and comforted him.

"My mom... My mom... Noooo!" The kid wailed.

Soobin sighed and rubbed his hand on the kid's back. "It must have been terrifying." He smiled at the kid. "It's okay now. We are going to help you. So you can cry as much as you want now."

The kid sniffed and cried loudly. Yeonjun's clicked his tongue, he was impatient. "... What a grief. Hey kid, you think crying is going to solve anything?" Yeonjun had a weird tone in his voice. Soobin glared at the hunter. The latter noticed the glare that Soobin is giving him. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

The kid's whimpers slowly dies down. Soobin smiled at the kid. "Are you feeling better now?"

"... Yes." The kid mumbled.

"What is your name?" Soobin urged him.

"... It's Milo." 

"Milo, can you tell us what happened?"

"Mom... My mom..." Milo started. "Out of nowhere these men... She never leaves me alone at home. I'm sure they took my mom away... But no matter how much I called out to her, she didn't answer me. Those men kept saying weird stuff. Mr. Seo, Mr. Jung, and—"

Yeonjun yawned. "Ah, I can't understand a word you are saying. Can't you explain it more clearly?" He was annoyed.

Milo bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry..." Soobin glared at the insensitive hunter, more intense than before.

Yeonjun noticed the glare he gave him. "I said, why are you glaring at me?" He repeated.

Soobin rolled his eyes and smiled again at the kid. "It's okay. Take your time. I can understand you." He knitted his eyebrows. "Those people you mentioned, they suddenly turned weird?"

"Yes..." Milo nodded. "Men, women... All of them. They used to give me crackers and patted my head."

"How did they change exactly?"

"They never laughed no matter how many times I made jokes. They kept saying the same words. No matter what I said, they were always angry..."

"Those people sleeping over there," Soobin pointed at the zealots they just knocked out earlier. "Do you know them?"

"No... I was so scared to come to them even if they came to this village... Sisters, brothers, women, and men all suddenly disappeared. They didn't come back."

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. "So these guys are not the villagers?"

"They must be people coming in this village from somewhere else." Jeongyeon deduced.

"So these guys started this turmoil." Yeonjun hummed. 

"Can you remember when people started to act strange?" Soobin questioned Milo. "Have you ever seen strange... No, not these people but anyone you never saw before?"

"... Ah." The kid's eyes widened. "There was a scary man. He was smiling but I was terrified..."

"Smiling but terrifying?" Hoseok mumbled and asked Milo. "Hey kid, was he the man with the candle hat and a short haircut? Keeps saying that his body is shaking?"

The boy nodded repeatedly. "Yes! That's him!"

"That's him alright! The guy who kidnapped Jimin!" Hoseok told the others.

"Are you sure?" Yeonjun inquired.

Hoseok groaned. "There's no way there are two of them in this world with that outrageous sense of fashion!"

"... That makes sense. We should look for him first." Yeonjun decided. 

Soobin nodded determinedly. "Milo, did you see which way your mother went?"

"That way!" The kid pointed at a direction. "I tried to follow her... But those men were trying to—"

"It's okay. We will make sure to bring your mother back." Soobin made a smile at the kid and ruffled his hair. Yeonjun stared at the smiling Soobin, feelings stirring inside him. "You should go back home first. Do you have enough food at home?"

Milo shook his head. "I will... I will go with you to save my mom!" He exclaimed which shocked the rest.

"No, it is too dangerous." Soobin tried to shoot down the ridiculous idea, but the kid persisted.

"I even had training with a famous mercenary before!" The kid told them. 

"But—" Yeonjun cut off Soobin.

"Let's just take the kid." The hunter conceded. 

"Yeonjun!" Soobin had a horrified face.

Yeonjun continued. "It's better to let him see his mother being saved with his own eyes than to stay at home all alone."

Milo didn't expect the support that the hunter would gave him and bursted into tears. He hugged Yeonjun's leg. "Thank you!"

Yeonjun could only sigh back. It was then Soobin realized that he got a glimpse of Yeonjun's real personality, behind the snark and the retorts.


	37. reunion and farewell

"Is that the guy you told us?" Yeonjun asked Hoseok beside him as they came face-to-face with a weird-looking dude after searching the village. They can see him, but he can't see the group because they were hiding behind a cluster of trees.

"Yes. Just like I described it, right?" Hoseok replied haughtily.

"Right. What a surreal sense of fashion." Yeonjun muttered with disgust on his face.

Jeongyeon looked at him. "How are we going to attack him?"

Soobin whispered to Yeonjun. "Bull by the horns?"

"Bull by the horns." Yeonjun agreed with him and walked out of their hiding place, with the others trailing behind him.

The weird man noticed them and grinned. "Ah ah, are you the new believers of our Butholism?" He waved his staff deliriously. "You are always welcome here. I cannot resist the feeling with my body shaking like this!"

The team just stared at the weird behavior of the man. After a while, Yeonjun commented. "That smile does make me lose my appetite."

"That's what I said." Hoseok hummed.

"Ah! Ah ah..." The weird man giggled. "Welcome! I now present to you the joy of serving Butholism--"

The weird man was cut off when Jeongyeon gnarled at him. "Where is Jimin?" The harpy demanded.

The weird man looked at him in confusion. "Jimin? Ah ah, you mean that man? He is already celebrating with us. Don't worry. You'll be celebrating with him soon." He snickered and danced around. "Ah ah, my body is shaking with joy."

"How about we make that body shake with pain?" Jeongyeon threatened the crazy missionary. She flew upwards and concentrated at the man's location. She sharpened her wings and descended quickly towards the missionary. 

The weird man looked up and saw the harpy approaching him at high speeds, her sharpened wings ready for attack. Gulping, the missionary tried to escape the premises, but it was too late as Jeongyeon already slashed him with her wings, injuring him in his torso and making him faint. "You made him pass out," Soobin told her awkwardly.

Jeongyeon huffed. "I didn't kill him though."

Soobin sighed and rubbed his temples. "That's it then. We can't question him now in this condition."

Hoseok called for them. They all looked back and saw Hoseok in front of a dilapidated house. "Kidnapped people are here!" He bellowed. "But I can't see Jimin."

The team rushed over to the house. "Some people are still conscious. I should ask them." Soobin said and slowly walked inside the house.

Milo started shouting behind Yeonjun. "Mom! Mom!" He wailed and ran inside to a raggedy woman and hugged her.

"My god, Milo! Why are you here..." The mother asked and hugged her son back. Seeing their connection, Soobin decided to ask her.

"Are you okay? Do you remember where this place is and who you are?" Soobin asked in concern.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Not exactly though..."

"What happened to the village?" Yeonjun interrogated her.

"It was all peaceful." The woman narrated. "Until one day, skinny people wearing masks came to the village out of nowhere."

"The zealots?"

"Yes. They called themselves Bibara. They said they believe in a religion called Butholism. They talked to the villagers a lot about machine civilization and salvation. Then people started to keep themselves at home and stayed indoors. All of a sudden, the village became darker. And I don't remember what happened after that. I do remember something, piece by piece."

Yeonjun clicked his tongue. "If your memory is not clear, that might have been caused by something like drugs."

"Either spells or drugs, I'm not sure if brainwashing is really possible." Soobin interjected. Then he looked at the crying kid. "Milo, now that yo have met your mother, you should go back home now."

"No!" The kid shook his head.

"Milo!" Soobin was shocked.

"I am going with you to punish these bad people!" Milo said, determination written on his face. "And... I want to go with you! You are the adventurers, right?"

Soobin tried to shoot down this idea. "It's too dangerous--"

"Mom! Would that be okay?" Milo beamed at his mother.

The mother sighed. "Isn't it too early?"

"I've been trained and I fought those adults with them! I can do it!" Milo persuaded.

"Okay, fine. I always thought you would be an adventurer someday." The mother smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "It would be better if you can... go with the people who saved us."

"But our adventure is too dangerous--"

"Every adventure is dangerous." The mother replied to the bewildered Soobin. "But it is better to be with people who can be trusted. Could you please take care of Milo?"

"I don't mind." Yeonjun shrugged. "He did have some skills."

Soobin gave the mother a small smile. "... We will finish the adventure safely. We promise you."

The mother looked at them gratefully as they began to leave the house. "Goodbye, mom!" Milo waved enthusiastically.

"Take care! My baby..." The mother waved back.

"Wait." Soobin stopped in his tracks and looked at the woman again. "Do you know where this man is trying to take you?" He gestured at the unconscious missionary.

"Not really... ah!" The woman said. "I remember. He kept taking a piece of paper from his pocket and is always looking at it."

"A paper from the pocket." Yeonjun searched the missionary's pockets and fetched a piece of paper. "Is this it?"

"What does it say?" Soobin inched closer to Yeonjun.

"It's a map. There is a mark on a place not too far from this village." Yeonjun informed him and analyzed the map. 

"Then that must be the place!" Hoseok growled. "Jimin, wait for us! We will be there soon to save you!"

Yeonjun looked at Hoseok weirdly as he began to walk forward. "Why is he so passionate about this?" He asked Soobin, incredulous at the way Hoseok's acting around Jimin.

Soobin sighed. "... You really don't have a clue."


	38. brainwashed

The team entered a dark and dingy place. They were surrounded by numerous flickering candles. There is also an eerie atmosphere inside the room that makes them shiver slightly.

"Suge a huge underground basement..." Soobin observed the size of the room. "Do you think they expanded natural caves?"

Yeonjun slowly walked in order not to alarm the people inside, and he saw it. "There are people over there." He pointed out to others. "Looks like they are the zealots."

In an instant, the team was behind him, staring intently at the group of villagers. Jeongyeon clicked her tongue. "... They all look like they are possessed by something."

"How about let's try not to fight them and find Jimin first?" Hoseok suggested and inched backwards.

"... I want to, but I think it is a bit late for that." Yeonjun groaned. Hoseok looked behind him and saw the group of zealots approaching them menacingly.

"Abandon the filthy machine civilization and become one of us." A zealot muttered.

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "I already memorized that line word by word."

The zealot cocked his head to the side. "Are you ready to become one of us?"

"No, not at all," Yeonjun answered bluntly.

"The cult can never be forgotten!" The zealots descended upon them.

♪♪

After they managed to knock out the zealots, a lean figure walked into the room. He had short blond hair, with a purple cape draped around his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at the fallen zealots and saw the team hiding behind pillars, trying not to be seen. 

"Hmm? Common thieves are intruding?" The man mused to urge them out.

Hoseok spluttered indignantly and went out of his hiding spot. "W-W-What! Common thieves? I did rob some graves before but never was a thief!"

Yeonjun facepalmed. "... That doesn't mean you should jump out like that." Since their cover was blown, the others also stepped out of their hiding spot.

"Ho? Are you the hunters roaming around the village..." The man smirked. "Good, then I should offer you a special challenge."

"... Special challenge?" Hoseok asked.

The man snapped his fingers, and suddenly, zealots started coming out of the opened doors all around them. The man quickly darted away from the scene.

"Those who are tainted by machine civilization..." They chanted. "... Shall be punished."

Yeonjun groaned. "Is that them _again_?"

Jeongyeon observed the behavior of these zealots as well as their familiar way of clothing. "They are... the villagers! I've seen them several times during the investigation!"

"What? Why would the villagers stop us?" Hoseok screeched. He evaded some of the zealots attacks.

Soobin clicked his tongue. "Clearly, they are brainwashed."

"Any methods to un-brainwash them?" Yeonjun asked as he fought off a zealot off his arm.

Soobin punched another zealot. "... I don't know. Unless the brainwashed turns it off himself..." 

"Then we just knock them down and make sure they can't move." Yeonjun kicked a zealot in the leg and pinned them to the ground.

"Everyone! Make sure you don't hit them too hard!" Soobin informed the others. They all nodded.

♪♪

After finishing the zealots, _again_ , the team followed the trail of the man from earlier. They entered another room and saw the man standing in the middle, waiting for them.

"This was the farthest you can get to escape?" Yeonjun mocked the man.

The man chuckled. "Escape? Everything the Proctor of God does has a meaning." His eyes narrowed. "By the way, how does it feel? How does it feel to attack the innocent, brainwashed villagers?"

"This guy! He just confessed they were brainwashed!" Hoseok growled.

"Confess? No, it was enlightenment. To let you know who those victims are."

"Do you really think you are the right person to say that?" Soobin raised an eyebrow. "So you are not the guy who brainwashed and commanded them to attack us?"

"I am the Proctor of God. Therefore, this body is clear of all sins." He smiled and spread his arms. 

Yeonjun cracked his knuckles. "Oh yeah? You know, to think about it, this is my very first time to knock out a Proctor of God."

"Sore losers." The man jeered at them. "Well then, this time I'll offer you an 'extraordinary challenge'." He snapped his fingers again.

At the signal, a figure started walking towards him. The man moved aside to let the team see who the newcomer is. Hoseok's and Jeongyeon's eyes widened.

"Jimin!" The harpy gasped as she saw the brainwashed state her friend was in.

Hoseok was furious. "Y-You bastard!"

The man made a mock surprise noise. "Oh my, isn't this the friend you were so desperately looking for? He'll be so sad that you cursed as soon as you saw him."

"Get away from him!" Hoseok cried out. However, the man ignored him and walked behind Jimin. 

"Hmm, Jimin. They insulted the God that you serve. What shall you do?" The man softly asked.

"God... Blasphemy..." Jimin slowly uttered words, staring straight in front of him like a robot. "... kill."

"Jimin, wake up!" Jeongyeon tried to snap him out of his current state, but no use.

"Blasphemy... Not acceptable..." Jimin continued. 

The man sighed. "It seems like he won't put up with you guys. Well then, please do your best to have a fun time with your old friend." He turned to leave. "Excuse me. I've got a lot to do."

"Where are you going? Stop!" Angered, Jeongyeon flew straight towards the man, but before she could reach him, Jimin swung his staff towards her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Enemies of Lord Minho..." Jimin spoke softly. "Terminate."


	39. a new member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had an online class simulation earlier >.<, so i made this long haha

Jimin's staff lit up with a dull golden glow as his eyes focused on the fallen harpy in front of him. In a disembodied voice, he muttered. "It's time... to punish the wicked." He aimed his staff at Jeongyeon and fired a spell.

In an instant, Soobin summoned a shield around Jeongyeon to protect her from Jimin's incoming attack. He gritted his teeth. He can feel the power behind Jimin's spell. Seeing as he could not attack the harpy, his eyes focused instead on the one protecting her. He twirled his staff and powered up another spell.

"What should we do?" Hoseok asked Yeonjun. 

"Distract her. I have a plan." Yeonjun told him and went to Soobin. He stood behind Soobin. They watched as Hoseok talked to Jimin, trying to distract him from attacking Soobin.

"Jimin! Snap out of it! This is not you!" Hoseok pleaded at the person in front of him. Jimin growled and attacked Hoseok using multiple spells, but Hoseok managed to evade all of it. _Hurry up, Yeonjun..._

Jimin managed to cut hit Hoseok's arm and caught him off balance. Hoseok closed his eyes for his impending doom as he witnessed Jimin power up another spell. Suddenly, he was knocked down into a corner by a kick from Yeonjun.

"Master Minho's enemy, master Minho's enemy...!" Jimin mumbled over and over again and struggled against Yeonjun's hold on him. Soobin sighed and released the shield over Jeongyeon. The harpy stood up and dusted her pants.

"Looks like she's still brainwashed," Yeonjun observed and kicked Jimin's staff farther.

"We have to get that guy and make him undo this." Hoseok declared.

In a minute, they tied Jimin next to a pillar to keep him from attacking them again. "I'm sorry, Jimin..." Jeongyeon apologized to him and knocked him out with a strike.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Hoseok raised an eyebrow.

"... I only knocked him out. We need to deter his brainwashed state," Jeongyeon said bluntly. "... There. Now we have to get that Minho guy and make him un-brainwash her!"

"Nobody touches him. I'm going to hit him first." Hoseok informed the others and ran towards the direction where Minho went. The others follow suit.

While running, Blaze spoke to Yeonjun. "Hey."

"What?" The latter replied.

"How much longer are you planning to get involved in this?" The dragon chastised him angrily. "Did you forget that we have to be looking for the relic?"

"I didn't forget." Yeonjun glared at the dragon. "Since you're broken, we're unable to locate the relic so we have to collect information!"

"Broken? How dare you treat me like some machine!"

"Aren't you broken? Then can you sense the relic?"

The dragon stayed silent as he didn't know how to answer that question. Then he sighed. "I can't. I'm certain it was this way... But now it's unclear as to if something is causing a disturbance."

"Disturbance. Disturbance. I'm pretty sure those fanatics are involved in this." Yeonjun scoffed. "So shut up, and just follow me, you broken lizard."

The team kept running for who knows how long until Yeonjun noticed something. "The path is getting bigger." He commented. "At this rate, there will be a huge space at the end of the road."

"The one we're looking for... His name was Minho, right? He should be there as well." Soobin deduced.

"There!" Jeongyeon shouted. All of them came to a halt. "Huge open space and that bastard!"

The 'bastard' is standing in the middle, clearly waiting for their arrival. "You took quite longer than I expected. Looks like my Jimin gave you quite trouble."

"He's not yours!" Hoseok bellowed.

"How terrifying. Petty thieves roaming around truly terrifies me." Minho mocked. "Since it's so terrifying, I must start to clean up!" Multiple spell circles floated around him. A light was emitted from each circle as they began to power up.

 _Luckily, I can do that too._ Soobin narrowed his eyes and made his own magic circle the same size as his own body. Unreadable symbols began circulating around him as he powered up his circle.

 _Bang!_ Minho released the pent-up power. Soobin released his own as both of their magic met in the middle, creating large beams of light. 

Since Minho had multiple magic circles, he has a wider range than Soobin who only used one. Minho's beams scorched parts of the floor.

The disadvantage of multiple magic circles at once is having to keep up with all of them. Whereas Soobin focused on only one, Minho had to keep track of his magic circles, which causes him to leave one side unattended. Soobin grinned and made another magic circle in his other hand and fired straight at that vulnerable side.

"Absurd...!" Minho gasped as he was hit by a powerful magic beam that weakened him. "I lost to that petty thief...?"

"Congratulations. Now you're officially lower than petty thieves." Soobin dusted his hands.

Hoseok punched Minho in the face. "If you don't want to die, un-brainwash them now!"

"O-Okay. I'll do it." Minho closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. "...There."

"You sure?" Hoseok raised an eyebrow.

"I undid it! For real!" Minho raised his hands in surrender.

"Let's take him back to Jimin to see the results," Soobin suggested.

Hoseok shrugged and dragged Minho across the floor. "L-Let go!"

"We don't have to take him back in one piece, do we?" Hoseok asked Yeonjun. The latter shrugged. In a swift move, Hoseok punched Minho again which knocked him out for good. "Hehe... I'll show you hell hen you wake up. Now, let's go!"

"... I can't tell who the villain is." Soobin deadpanned.

♪♪

"...?" Jimin slowly opened his eyes opened as he felt the ropes around him disappear. As soon as he looked up, he saw multiple pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Jimin! Are you awake?" Hoseok asked in concern.

"Move it!" Jeongyeon shoved him away which made him stumble to the floor with a loud 'oof!'. "Jimin! Can you remember who I am?"

"Jeongyeon? Where am I? I was in town and..." He shook his head quickly to keep himself awake.

"Thank goodness." Jeongyeon was relieved.

"Jeongyeon? What's the matter?" Jimin looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm just glad..." The harpy cried.

Jimin raised an eyerow and looked at Hoseok. "Hoseok? What's wrong with Jeongyeon?" He asked only to see Hoseok with tears running down his face. "... Huh? Hoseok, are you crying?"

"N-N-No! I'm not crying!" He hastily wiped his tears and smiled at Jimin. "Jimin, can you stand? Do you want help?"

Hearing that, Jeongyeon whipped her head towards him with an offending glare. "Don't take advantage of the situation!"

"Taking advantage? It's pure good will!" Hoseok argued back.

"I don't like your eyes."

"Do not speak ill of my brilliant eyes!"

Yeonjun massaged his temples. "... This is too much."

Jimin noticed the strange people accompanying Hoseok and Jeongyeon. "... Oh my, there are some people I've never met before..." He referred to Yeonjun and Soobin.

Hoseok waved his hand. "Oh, don't mind them. They're just hunter lackeys who helped me while you were unconscious."

Soobin's eyes narrowed at Hoseok. "... Maybe we shouldn't have helped after all." He sneered.

"I agree." Yeonjun said and glared at Hoseok.

Jimin said nothing and just stared at the two. Jeongyeon noticed his stare. "Jimin? What's wrong?"

"Jeongyeon, I want to travel with them for a while." He replied.

"What?" Jeongyeon gasped.

"Excuse me?" Soobin was confused. Why does this guy want to go with them?

"I felt that I had to go with them as soon as I saw their faces." Jimin explained. He made a cute face. "Jeongyeon, please say yes?"

Jeongyeon sighed. "Who am I to say yes or no to you?" She smiled back.

Jimin gasped happily and hugged her tight. "Please don't worry, Jeongyeon. I'll be back as soon as their adventure is finished."

"Is it just me or is our opinion not going to matter on this one?" Yeonjun slightly raised his voice to let everyone hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Jimin abruptly released Jeongyeon from is hug and laughed sheepishly. "Ah, I'm sorry. I just thought I had to tell Jeongyeon first. I was going to ask for your consent after I told her."

"You're coming back, right?" Jeongyeon asked him with an unreadable expression.

"Of course." Jimin replied.

The harpy sighed. "Okay then. You must have recieved a divine revelation or something."

"Revelation... Yes. It feels like this is the will of Cerine." Jimin agreed and looked at Yeonjun. "May I join your party?"

"This is all too sudden." Yeonjun didn't know what to answer.

Hoseok nervously laughed. "J-Jimin. Why don't you think it over? If you want an adventure, I'll--"

Yeonjun laughed loudly at Hoseok's behavior. "Oh, looks like Hoseok is hating the idea." He jeered. He showed a thumbs up to Jimin. "Good. You pass. I'm in for it. What do you think, Binnie?"

Soobin looked taken aback at hearing Yeonjun ask him for his opinion, and call him with a nickname. He felt his cheeks turn red and looked away. "Me too. It's good to have a priest in the party."

"Thank you!" Jimin smiled gratefully.

"Y-Yeonjun, you jerk!" Hoseok called him out. Then he and Jeongyeon started arguing again.

A voice suddenly whispered to Yeonjun. "Hey. Hey!" It was Blaze.

Yeonjun secretly replied back. "What?"

"I'm stating to sense the presence of the relic again! Ever since that guy undid his brainwashing!"

Soobin heard him. "It seems the brainwashing really might have something to do with relics." He commented.

"So? Where's the relic? Did Minho have it?" Yeonjun inquired.

"No, I only sense traces of the relic from him. The current location of the relic has some distance from here."

"... Maybe he had the relic and sent them to somewhere?" Soobin suggested. "Shall we question him when he wakes up?"

Yeonjun shook his head. "No. If we can track down the relic, we should start moving right now rather than waiting for him to wake up." He raised his voice to catch the other's attention. "Hey guys! I think it's time for us to go."

Jeongyeon nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'll take Minho to the big city and hand him over to the guards. Take care of Jimin."

"Don't take Jimin!" Hoseok threw a tantrum. But the party ignored him and started to walk away when Jeongyeon suddenly called for them.

"Hey, wait! I have a favor to ask you." Yeonjun gestured at her to say it. She sighed. "... Maybe you can take Hoseok with you? He's such a pain in the butt."

"Nope! We're leaving!" Yeonjun quickly exited the basement.

"That was cold." Jeongyeon pouted.

♪♪

"Ah. You're all back. How's the relic?" Namjoon greeted hem back at the airship.

"It wasn't okay." Yeonjun admitted. "Blaze, the relic?"

"To the east! It's not that far!" The dragon informed him.

"You heard him, Namjoon. To the east." Namjoon nodded and started to maneuver the wheel.

"Leave it to me!"

**_END OF SECTION 6: A PERSON'S MIND_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of section 6! 
> 
> section 7 starts next chapter, stay tuned!


	40. into the republic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start of section 7!

**_SECTION 7: WAR IN REPUBLIC_ **

The dark sky slowly changed to a light blue color as the time passed to the morning. Soobin and Yeonjun woke up extremely early to travel to wherever the location of the next relic, that is, if they knew where it is.

"Hey, Blaze. Haven't you found the trace yet?" Yeonjun yawned, exhaustion is still evident on his features.

Because of early travel, the dragon felt irritated easily whenever Yeonjun speaks. "The arrogance! I'm working so hard yet you have the nerve to yawn next to me?"

"I can't help it," Yeonjun yawned again, this time to irritate the dragon further. "Since someone is working so slow on finding the traces, there's nothing to do."

Soobin cleared his throat. "Looks like you'll have work soon enough." He stopped in his tracks.

Yeonjun opened one eye and yawned for the last time as he focused at the scene in front of him. "Hmm, let's see..."

In front of them were a group of zealots blocking their path, each holding a mace. "Cultists who deny the teachings of Butholism... This is the path of holy pilgrimage... Heretics who have not earned permission cannot pass."

Yeonjun snapped back to reality after hearing the dreaded 'Butholism'. "What? These guys _again_? All the way here?" He complained.

While still not energized enough, they managed to knock out the zealots that are in their way and continued walking.

"That's weird," Yeonjun absentmindedly commented. "We already caught Minho but Bibaras* are still causing problems."

"Maybe the true mastermind is still behind all this." Soobin theorized.

"Ugh, come on," Yeonjun groaned and rubbed his face. "Whatever, we just gotta find the relic. Blaze, which way?"

"That way." The dragon flew out of the necklace and motioned them to follow him. The pair could do nothing but to trail behind the flying dragon.

"Here...?" Yeonjun asked in confusion as Blaze stopped flying and looked around. 

"Come this way!" Blaze flew to the left.

"It's this way this time!" He flew to the right.

"Really...?" Yeonjun was tired of changing directions. After following the dragon there, they found something irritating.

"Heretics, repent..." Yes, it's another group of Bibaras.

"... Hey, Blaze." Yeonjun's right eye was now twitching. "Bibaras show up wherever you lead us, you don't happen to be a spy of Bibaras, are you?"

The dragon whacked his head. "Insolence! How dare you doubt me!"

Just like the first group, these group of Bibaras were also easy to defeat. "Hah, finally we beat them all. They just kept coming and--"

"Wait." Soobin interrupted the hunter. "Someone else is coming!"

However, Yeonjun didn't see a single soul everywhere. "What are you talking about--"

"Bibaras, FREEZE!" Someone kicked his head from behind that made Yeonjun almost tumble.

"What is this? An enemy?!" He gruntled and looked behind him. He saw a man wearing a vest with goggles on his neck. He was in a fighting position. He readied his arm to punch back when Soobin stopped him. "What? He kicked me!'

The stranger whooped and made kicks in the air. "Today is the last day you threaten innocent people of the republic!" He declared to the two of them. "You'll never do evil deeds again! Take this!"

He tried to use his feet to swipe at them, but they dodged. "We're not Bibaras!" Soobin pointed out.

The mans eyes goggled at the sight of Soobin. "Evil Bibaras, now they're using a honey-trap?!" He gasped and narrowed his eyes. "But it won't work on me! Hiya!" He aimed a kick again, but as usual, they dodged.

Yeonjun punched the incoming leg which threw the stranger out of his balance and made him fall flat. But as quick as he fell, he stood up. "You're strong, you Bibaras..."

Yeonjun groaned. "I. AM. NOT. A BIBARA!" He wanted to get it through this stranger's thick skull.

"Don't feign ignorance!" The stranger accused them and moved into a defense position. 

"Repent. Repent. Repent." Voices echoed behind the pair and they looked behind them. A group of Bibaras started to approach the three of them. "Look, those guys over there. They are the Bibaras!" Soobin pointed out.

"... You called for reinforcements?!" Yeonjun and Soobin facepalmed at the stranger's idiocy. "Even so, I, Hanji, won't lose heart!"

"Dp your ears even work?!" Yeonjun yelled at Hanji. The hunter placed his hand on the handle of his sword, ready to fight this stranger. "We have no choice. We need to take care of this guy before the Bibaras--"

A voice interrupted him. "Enough." 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and looked at the top of a hill nearby where the voice originated. "Who is it this time?"

The answer he got came in a form of a large water dragon, growling and attacking the Bibaras behind them. All of them lay unconscious.

Soobin gaped at what happened. "... That guy wiped out that many Bibaras... with one strike?!"

"Seokjin!" Hanji greeted the one who summoned the water dragon. The pair looked at him.

A young adult with light brown hair gracefully walked to them. His clothing is decorated with pearly scales, and he has a staff attached to his back. He clicked his tongue at them. "Hanji, why are you harassing weak adventurers?"

"I-I wasn't harassing anyone! I got a report that Bibaras are here so when I came, I found these people!" Hanji excused.

"Weak adventurers? Now that's an insult." Yeonjunraised his eyebrow at Seokjin.

"You lack training, Hanji. You should be able to tell they are not Bibaras at first glance... Huh?" Seokjin stopped in his tracks when he noticed the necklace Yeonjun was wearing.

Yeonjun covered it protectively. "... Huh? What are you looking at?"

"No. Nothing." Seokjin scanned them from head to toe. "You look pretty skillful. Are you hunters?"

Yeonjun smirked. "Now you can tell? You lack training."

Hanji laughed nervously. "Y-You're really not Bibaras...? Why didn't you say so!"

"We've been telling you from the beginning." Soobin retorted.

Hanji bowed. "Sorry about that! People make mistakes every now and then, right?"

"Mistakes...?" A dark aura surrounded Yeonjun. 

"Oh, right! Why don't I treat you as an apology?" Hanji piped up and in an instant, Yeonjun's dark aura disappeared. "I happen to know a fine restaurant around here! Why don't you come with us, Seokjin? My treat!"

Seokjin looked at the pair. "Since he's gong this far to apologize, why don't you accept his apology?"

"In one condition." Yeonjun finally said.

Hanji gulped. "Which is...?"

"If you're buying, I have a whole party waiting at the Airhsip nearby. Can they join us?" Yeonjun requested.

"Wha... All of them? H-How many are there?" Hanji stuttered.

"Not that many. It's just that... there's one person who eats a lot." Yeonjun almost felt guilty at the shocked face Hanji was making right now. "He especially loves this sparkling water called 'Dragon's Dream'!"

"Oh...? The sparkling water from the Erion mountains? That's not a problem! Estoris Republic has our own special sparkling water that's no less than Dragon's Dream!"

Yeonjun laughed and slapped Hanji on his back. "Alright then, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i just wanna ask smth, what does 'muted by system settings' mean in google meet? i always had this problem during online classes, i just wanna ask for some help, thank you!
> 
> let's welcome seokjin and hanji!
> 
> feel free to comment below!


	41. the deal

"Yeah! That's the good stuff!" Namjoon burped after drinking another mug of his drink. They were currently in a pub where Hanji bought them food as an apology for mistaking them for Bibaras. People in the pub were dancing, laughing, and singing to their hearts' content. "Dragon's Dream is good but I like this one too! It tastes so refreshing yet so strong! It's just as good as I heard!"

"The republic calls it Dragon's Rage. Nothing's tougher than that!" Hanji boasted to the pilot.

"Dragon's Rage... What a perfect name. Thanks for the drink!" Namjoon raised his mug in thanks and filled it with more drink.

Hanji felt sweat drop from his face as he stared at all gallons that Namjoon had already consumed. "Whoa... How much is he drinking?" He whispered to Yeonjun who was standing beside him, leaning on a wall.

"I wasn't counting," Yeonjun replied nonchalantly. "Don't forget that you agreed to treat us." Hanji groaned. "Anyway, why were you fighting Bibaras? Are you police? Or a soldier?"

"No." Hanji jabbed his thumb on his chest. "We're proud party politicians who protect the republic."

"Party? Politician...?' Yeonjun cocked his head to the side. He wasn't familiar with these words.

Namjoon stopped chugging his drink. "They're people who govern the nation in place of Kings or nobles."

"This country is ruled by people who are not Kings or nobles?" Yeonjun exclaimed in surprise.

"Estoris is a republic. It's different from a Kingdom." Namjoon said and continued his drink.

"Oh, looks like you know a lot about my country, mister." Hanji praised the pilot.

"An Airship pilot gets to hear a lot of things." Namjoon waved the praise off.

"They may have a different name but they sound the same. How are they different from nobles?" Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows.

Hanji barked a laugh. "Don't be stupid! Politicians are picked by votes of the people, not by blood, unlike Kings or nobles. They're the true voice of the people. A party is a group of politicians who are working for the same goal. I'm in Blueco, and Seokjin is in Redsteam." He pointed at Seokjin in a corner.

"You work together even though you're in different parties?"

"We usually compete but right now, we're working together because of the Bibara." Hanji shrugged. 

"Bibaras must be a big problem," Soobin noted.

"Don't even get me started." Hanji scoffed. "They're causing a ruckus in the entire republic. Their official title is the Order of Butholism. They're causing terrorism to ban the machine civilization. There was a large-scale terrorism attack at the capital city not too long ago so my party moved the base in a hurry."

"... So Minho was not the boss after all. He was too weak to be the boss of anything." Yoenjun snickered.

Seokjin heard him mention Minho and casually joined in the conversation. "I heard travelers captured Minho recently. That was you guys?"

"If you're talking about the cheesy blonde dude, then we are."

"What?! You caught him?" Hanji looked at the pair in awe.

"Is he famous?" Soobin inquired, noting Hanji's surprise.

"Of course he's famous! He's the only leader of Bibaras whose name is known to the public. Everybody else is unknown! It's such a huge organization but nothing came above the surface." Hanji sighed. "When I heard he was caught, I was hoping it would reduce the Bibara's power. But since they're a point organization, it barely shows any difference."

"Or maybe, that guy was pretty useless in that organization." Yeonjun bluntly added.

"I don't know, maybe... Oh yeah! You guys!" Hanji suddenly shouted, making Yeonjun raise an eyebrow at his behavior. "You said you're treasure hunters, right? If you're not in a hurry, can you help us out? As you can see, we're short-handed. What do you think, Seokjin? Isn't it a good idea?" He looked at the aforementioned man.

Seokjin hummed. "It's not a bad idea."

"Hold on," Soobin raised a hand. "That was a sudden proposal. Can we talk it over before we decide?"

Seokjin glanced at Yeonjun's necklace and smiled. "Of course. Let's give them some space, Hanji." The two stood up from the table. Yeonjun noticed the lingering stare that Seokjin gave his necklace and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"What now?" Yeonjun slightly moved his chair beside Soobin's.

"You have to refuse!" Blaze ordered from inside the necklace. 

Yeonjun jumped slightly. "You scared me! Why did you suddenly talk like that!"

"This is important! We have to find the relic! We can't waste any time here!" Blaze pressed.

"But we have to find the relic _inside_ the republic." Soobin whispered.

"True." The dragon said.

"And in this country, we'll run into the Bibara wherever we go."

"Also... true."

"If you think about it, Bibaras showed up every time we were going after the traces of the relic. Don't you think it's weird that we run into Bibaras all the time even though they're at large? That means, the relics and Bibara must be involved." Soobin theorized.

"Right. It was like that before too." Yeonjun agreed with what Soobin said.

"If we have to fight Bibaras to get the relics, then we might as well work with these people and ask for the relics as a reward." Soobin finished.

"No means no!" Blaze persisted. "Do you think they'll give you the relic so easily?"

"Why are you so against the idea?" Yeonjun finally asked the dragon.

"I do not like the looks of that man called Seokjin!" Blaze admitted.

"That guy? He does look a little arrogant but..." Yeonjun stared at Seokjin's face for a second. "Come to think of it, he does look familiar. Maybe he is suspicious."

"Suspicious! We shouldn't get involved!" The dragon said. "Yeonjun, you must choose! Is it me or Soobin?"

Yeonjun's and Soobin's eyes met. They stared at each other for a while, the red on each of their cheeks slowly becoming vibrant. Yeonjun cleared his throat. "Okay, I choose Soobin."

"W-What? I demand to know why!" Soobin looked away, but Yeonjun could see a small smile on his face after Yeonjun chose him.

Yeonjun decided to be vague. "Because I can't choose you." He snarked.

Soobin rubbed his wrist. "... Why don't I feel good about this..."

Namjoon chuckled beside them. "Ah, young love."

Yeonjun's cheeks went red much more than before. "It's nothing like that!" He spluttered and beckoned Hanji and Seokjin to join them at the table.

"Did you make the decision?" Hanji asked as they sat on their seats once again.

Yeonjun and Sooobin nodded at each other. "Because we have work to do here, we've come to the conclusion to work together with you. So let's help each other out for a while."

"Good choice! I knew you'd make the right decision!" Hanji clapped enthusiastically.

Yeonjun waved it off. "No need to thank us. We'll make sure to take the reward."

"Yes, yes, how much do you want?"

"Money is good but there's something else that I want." Yeonjun rested his head on his palm. "It's the relic Bibaras have. I want that."

Seokjin narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when Yeonjun suddenly held a finger up. "Ah, not asking about it is also part of the condition."

"What? That's--" Hanji was about to argue about the absurd conditions when Seokjin held a hand up.

"... Let's accept their conditions, Hanji." Seokjin calmly told him.

"Seokjin...? But what if it's a stolen good, or it belongs to someone? Wouldn't that be a problem by the republic law?"

"This is an emergency because we don't have time to argue about things like this," Seokjin explained. "If there's a problem, tell President Sei that I'll take full responsibility as the representative of Redsteam party."

Hanji relented. "Well... Okay. If you say so, Seokjin."

"Then that settles it. Excuse me, I must return to Redsteam." Seokjin gracefully left the chair he's sitting on and turned to leave. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other often. See you around, hunter." With that, he left the pub.

"He didn't even eat, why did he even go here?" Yeonjun noticed the plate Seokjin had earlier, still full of food.

Hanji laughed. "Seokjin is a complicated man. Maybe it's because he's from a distinguished family."

"What? A republic has something like that?"

"It's a family that has existed since before the republic was even formed. But Seokjin is the great leader of Redsteam. Although our party has some fine people as well." Hanji stood up from his seat. "Speaking of which, let's go to the base of Blueco! I'll introduce you to some fine people!"

"Although I don't have my hopes up after seeing you." Hanji winced at the hunter's remark.


	42. delusions of a dragon--or is it?

"Here we are! This is the home of Blueco." Hanji lead them in front of a majestic place. It looks like a castle, but smaller. 

Yeonjun scanned the whole place, looking around. "It looks shabbier than I expected." He commented.

Hanji awkwardly laughed. "As I told you before, we just moved here in a rush, so it's a bit of a mess." 

Soobin looked around him, breathing in the fresh air that the place provided. "Hohoho... Hanji, you're back." A voice of an old man rang through the whole place.

The three looked at the entrance of the palace. An old man--scratch that, he looks like a rabbit--came out of the palace riding on a miniature hot air balloon. The hot air balloon is peculiar itself, as it has a mechanical eyeball in the middle, in addition to its machinery appearance.

Yeonjun gaped at the appearance of the rabbit. "Whoa! What a weird old man!"

"He's not a weird old man!" Hanji defended. "He's President Sei, the head of Blueco party!"

Sei waved off Hanji's defense. "Hoho, it's fine! I'm just a retired old man who does research in science! So, who are these young people?"

Hanji cleared his throat. "Ah... This are the people I met from my last patrol! They're the hunters who caught Minho so I asked for their cooperation!"

"Ho! Ho! They are?" Sei sent an eye-smile towards the pair.

Soobin chuckled. "We were just lucky." He replied bashfully 

Yeonjun nodded with pride. "We were just good."

"President, I meant to ask you. There's a reward they want, although I accepted their conditions..." Hanji explained hesitantly. 

Sei smiled and patted Hanji's back. "Hohoho. I'm sure you made the right call for the republic, Hanji. Do what you have to do."

Hanji glowed with pride at the words the president gave him. However, Yeonjun gave a sigh. "Wow. You're more trusted than I thought."

Hanji raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't like that 'more than I thought' part..."

"Hanji," Sei called his member's attention. "Yunho is also back from his patrol. I'd like to introduce our new friends to him, so why don't you talk to him?"

"Ah! So Yunho is back!" Hanji said with a surprised expression. "I was worried when he went to a place full of Bibaras. I'm glad he came back safe."

"I'll tell Yunho on my way back to the lab." Sei looked at the pair. "This old man will get out of your hair so have a comfortable stay, dear guests." The old man floated back inside the palace.

"So who is this 'Yunho'?" Yeonjun asked Hanji.

"He's a member of the Blueco party! He's a candidate to be the next president and the representative of the younger members." Hanji replied. "He's inspecting the entire branches throughout the republic in this dangerous time to control the situation. He was also the rival of Seokjin who competed to become a King's Guard! Although he lost and now Seokjin is the King's Guard."

"What? Seokjin is a King's Guard?" Yeonjun uttered with surprise. "We also met a King's Guard before."

"Seriously?!" Hanji's eyes almost bulged out. 

Yeonjun hummed. "However, he had a different impression than the other King's Guards that we met."

"Different how?"

"They were from a royal family but they didn't look down on other people." Yeonjun bluntly replied.

Soobin smirked and coughed to cover it up. "... Yeonjun. That's rude to Seokjin."

"Who cares? It's true." Yeonjun shrugged.

"Please don't hate him for it. I'm sure he means no offense." A man entered their conversation. The trio looked at the man. His glasses reflect the glowing sun. The smile on his face was comforting as he approached them, floating a star-shaped weapon in each hand.

"Ah, Yunho!" Hanji greeted. Yunho nodded back as a greet in return.

"It's been a while, Hanji." He looked at the pair. "And they are...? Ah, they must be the hunters that captured Minho. President Sei told me." He bowed in greeting. "Nice to meet you, everyone. I'm Yunho, a member of the Blueco party."

"Ah, I'm Yeonjun. Nice to meet ya." The hunter greeted in response.

"I'm Soobin. It is nice to meet you." Soobin bowed back.

"I'm sorry to ask you to do this when we've just met... But can you start doing your job right away?" Yunho requested with a serious expression.

Yeonjun groaned. "What, now? But the old man said to have a comfortable stay." He complained.

"I am sorry. I got some intel about the location of a place which is assumed to be the Bibara's base." Yunho explained and adjusted his glasses. "The Blueco's forces are currently patrolling their routine areas so they can't go right now. Also, I think it'll be more efficient to ambush their base with people whose faces are unknown to them. Since you've agreed to help us, I'm counting on you."

"Oh, Yunho? Isn't that the intel I got last time?" Hanji furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what if I tag along with them as a guide?"

Yunho shook his head. "No, your face is well-known so I thonk it's for the best if you didn't go."

Yeonjun scoffed. "I don't need a dummy guide, I just need to know where to go."

"Although we can't spare much, we can give you some backup." Yunho offered. "I'll also make sure you can rest well after this."

Soobin waved the offer off. "Please, don't worry about us. The sooner we finish this job, the better for us as well."

Yeonjun whooped and raised his fist. "Alright, let's go kick some butts!"

♪♪

"Is this the place Hanji was talking about? There's no one here..." Yeonjun muttered. The pair were sent to a place in the country where decrepit old houses were the only thing they could see.

"You're tricked! You didn't listen to me, and now you're tricked!" Blaze screeched from inside the necklace as he continued to blame the hunter.

"But we have Blueco members behind us..." Soobin said. The pair looked behind and saw multiple members of the Blueco, waiting for their signal.

The dragon continued in his screeching. "They're the bait to reassure you! THEY'RE SACRIFICES!" 

Yeonjun glared at the necklace. "Stop yelling! If this is a trap, there's no way it'd be so quiet—"

"You fell for it, followers of the machine civilization!" A Bibara bellowed from inside of one of the houses. In an instant, multiple Bibaras surrounded them. "You're surrounded! Surrender and be baptized! Repent! Repent! Repent!"

"... It's really a trap?" Yeonjun whined.


	43. another trap

"That was a lot of work." Yeonjun sighed as he looked at the littered bodies of the unconscious Bibaras around the two of them. "They were ready as if they knew we'd come."

Soobin realized something. "What happened to the Blueco members behind us?" Both of them exchanged looks and looked behind them, only to see nothing but a lone tumbleweed.

Yeonjun cursed. "Let's go!" In an instant, the two ran around the place, looking for traces of the disappeared Blueco members. Until they finally found them, behind a lone house in the corner, yet they didn't expect to see what they saw just now.

Blood splattered all around the area, some even painting the walls. Multiple bodies lay there, as if waiting for someone to see this horror. "They're... all dead." Soobin gasped.

"Yeah." Yeonjun inspected the bodies. "I have a bad feeling about this... There's no evidence either."

"We should return and tell them what happened." Soobin suggested. The hunter stood up and dusted his pants. They ran back to the base as quick as possible.

♪♪

"What? A trap... you say?" A horrified Yunho responded to the claims of both Yeonjun and Soobin. Sei and Hanji are standing behind him.

"The enemy knew we were coming, so the information might have been leaked." Yeonjun informed, panting from the long run.

Yunho shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "Impossible. Only me, President Sei, and Hanji knew about you going there." He insisted.

A loud bang of the door disrupted their conversation. The three looked at the door to see Seokjin standing, glaring at them. "Where did you get that information?"

"Seokjin?!" Hanji was surprised.

Yunho regarded him with a small nod. "You're here. We were discussing about what happened."

"I got a call that there was an accident in the operation to ambush the Bibaras." Seokjin said with a grim expression. "Since we agreed to work together on the Bibaras, I'll join this meeting." He entered the base and sat comfortably on one of the chairs.

"Of course." Yunho nodded. "But what did you mean about 'where we got that information'?"

"Didn't you ever think that the information could be the bait?" Seokjin raised an eyebrow at them.

Gasps flew around the room. "B-But I got the information from the Bibara I beat!" Hanji spluttered, trying to prove something.

Seokjin sighed. "It could be a false information released through hostages."

"So they put bait on and waited." Yeonjun connected the dots.

Yunho massaged his temples. "... That is most likely. We should be more cautious for our next attack."

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at Yunho's sentence. "You're going to attack them again? Going after the tail won't solve the problem, you know. There will be small fries no matter how much we fight. We need to get to their head."

"I'm aware of that. But we need time." Yunho said with a glance at the President.

"Need... time?" Soobin followed his gaze and gave a questioning stare at the old man.

"Hohoho... This old man has been working on something." Sei chuckled. 

"Like President Sei said, Blueco party has been developing a weapon. Also, associates all over the republic are working hard to find the headquarters of Bibaras. Once we find their head, and if we transport the weapon there, we can wipe them all out at once." Yunho explained.

"In short, there are two problems at once." Yeonjun counted. "We have to buy time to finish the weapon and find out the enemy location."

"Finding the enemy location always takes time. We can just think of it as another job." Yunho added. 

"Well, we're just helpers. I'm sure you'll think of the details." Yeonjun lazily replied. He leaned on his chair and stared at the chandelier on the ceiling. "So, where do we hit next?"

"Well, that's..." Yunho faltered and looked expectantly at Hanji.

The latter nervously scratched his head. "Um, there's another information I... found."

"So there's a high possibility that something will go wrong." Yeonjun snarked. Hanji glared at him.

Yunho raised a hand. "I'll join you this time." He offered. "If it's just a bait, we won't let them have their way like last time. Hanji, I entrust the defense of the city to you."

Hanji smiled proudly. "Ah... Okay! Just leave it to me!"

"Hey, isn't Redsteam party going to help out? I thought you guys work together?" Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'll go. Redsteam party's main forces will have to protect their area." Seokjin smirked. "I'm sure I'd be enough."

"Of course, Seokjin." Yunho smiled.

"Whoa! It's been so long since I saw you two fight side by side!" Hanji excitedly jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Hey, Hanji. You're defending the base." Yeonjun reminded him which immediately destroyed the latter's good mood.

"I forgot!" Hanji quickly left the base to go to his designated area.

Yunho cleared his throat. "So, can I explain about this mission? This time..."

♪♪

"I wonder if the Bibaras are hiding like last time?" Yeonjun wondered. He and Soobin stood watch at another area near the forest.

"This is definitely a trap." Blaze continued to warn him. "And you're the greatest fool there is for walking into the same trap twice!"

"I know it's a trap, so shut it." Yeonjun harshly replied. The dragon only scoffed.

"This time, Yunho, Seokjin, and their main forces are with us." Soobin said. 

Yeonjun nodded. "So if we drag them out as bait, the main force waiting outside will finish them off... I know it's the mission but it doesn't feel good to be the bait."

"I think you're about to feel a lot worse." Soobin narrowed his eyes at the horde of Bibaras who appeared.

"Followers of machine civilization... Repent... Convert to Butholism..." Bibaras chanted.

Yeonjun groaned. "Can't you say anything other than that? I'm so sick of hearing it all the time." They went into positions, waiting for the others to come in and ambush the Bibaras. But no one came.

"Where's the main force? This isn't what we agreed on." Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows and cursed. Bibaras are getting closer.

Suddenly, explosion rang throughout the area. What shocked them, is the smoke that rose from the main force's location. That means, the explosion must have come from there.

"That sound! Could something be happening at the main force?" Soobin gasped.

"Damn it..." Yeonjun looked at the incoming Bibaras. "We need to break our way back to the main force!"


	44. ambush

"Everyone...! What happened?" Yeonjun called out to the main force. Fire surrounded all of them, due to the explosion.

Someone staggered towards them: it was Yunho. The man coughed. "Ugh... You're okay... The main force was ambushed. There are more Bibaras than we anticipated!"

Amidst all the chaos, Seokjin managed to order everyone. "Rally the scattered soldiers!" He ordered.

"I'll make way! Everyone, please watch my back!" Yunho volunteered. The remaining soldiers gathered behind him and followed him out of the area, escaping the blazing fire that threatens to loom over them.

A while later, they ended up on another area far away from the fire. "... I think we recovered the remaining soldiers," Yunho said, gasping for air. He shook his head to remove ashes stuck in his hair. "But we can't continue attacking like this. We must go back to the city and reorganize."

Yeonjun stayed still, deep in thought. About the ambush, about the explosion, everything. Soobin noticed him looking on the ground with a gruntled expression. "... Yeonjun? What are you thinking about?"

"This time, the location of the main force was discovered by the enemy. What do you think?" Yeonjun looked up and stared at Soobin straight in the eye. He told the other a very vague sentence, but it was enough for Soobin to decipher what Yeonjun was really talking about. _Traitor_. There was a traitor. 

"... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Soobin quietly murmured. Yeonjun nodded. "We shouldn't bring it out so abruptly. Let's just see how this goes."

The main force, on Yunho's orders, marched back to the city, ready for another meeting. They were surprised to see the city on fire, screams echoing everywhere.

Soobin gasped in horror. "What's... going on? The whole city is on fire!" Yeonjun looked around for Hanji, who was supposed to be tasked with the city's defense. Where is he in all this mess?

"... Hanji was supposed to be in charge of the city's defense..." Yunho cursed and yelled angrily, shouting for the male. He looked around. "Hanji! Hanji! Answer me, Hanji!" He yelled out to the fire, but no Hanji came. Making a decision, Yunho ran inside the blazing city, still looking for Hanji.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Yeonjun shouted at the leaving male, yet he didn't hear him... "Damn it. The soldiers look lost without their commander..."

Someone cleared their throat behind him which caught his attention. "Follow Yunho. I'll take care of things here." Seokjin ordered the hunter who nodded and followed Yunho inside, with Soobin trailing behind him.

Soobin caught sight of numerous Bibaras in the city, blocking their path. "Yeonjun, there are Bibaras in front of the headquarters!" He warned.

"We're breaking through! Let's go!" Yeonjun brought out his sword and slashed through multiple Bibaras. Soobin followed his lead and used his magic to burn the enemies and incapacitate them.

They continued fighting every enemy that went in their way. Soon after, they ended up in front of the Blueco base. "We made it to the headquarters... but it's a mess. Not only is it on fire, but it also looked heavily damaged from the attack." Yeonjun observed.

"The city is in chaos. What about Namjoon and Hana?" Soobin asked, worried.

"Crap, things are so out of hand!" Yeonjun ruffled his hair irritably, now worrying about the other two.

Blaze interjected. "You do not have to worry about the Airship. The Airship is an offering given to me. If there's any problem, I can sense it immediately."

"If the Airship is safe, that means they're safe too, right?" Soobin sighed.

"Yeah, but for now, we need to go look for Hanji and Yunho!" They continued running, entering the headquarters.

Minutes pass, still no sign of Hanji or Yunho. Yeonjun sighed. "How far did these guys go?" He complained.

Soobin looked around, theories forming in his head. "Yeonjun, isn't it strange? I don't see many Blueco soldiers fallen on the ground."

Yeonjun stopped in his complaining and also looked around. "... You're right. There were enough forces to defend the headquarters. I'm pretty sure they're not out on a picnic."

"The way ahead..." Both of them looked at in front of them, staring at the ajar door. "It's the laboratory where President Sei was developing his new weapon." Slowly, Soobin's eyes widened and ran inside the lab.

"Why am I having a bad feeling about this..." Yeonjun followed Soobin inside, waiting for more obstacles to come and block them in their way.

As they entered the room, multiple Bibaras greeted them. "Free yourself from the machine civilization... This filthy civilization must be purified with fire." They chanted.

"Bibaras are inside..." Soobin closed his eyes and cursed. 

"I knew it. Why do bad feelings always come true?!" Yeonjun groaned.

♪♪

Finding nothing in the laboratory, they decided to leave the room and go another way. They saw another path leading to the garden. "There's someone there!" Soobin pointed out.

"Let's go!" The pair immediately ran towards the garden, where some people gather around. They saw strange people inside the garden. "Everyone, halt!" Yeonjun ordered them, which caught their attention.

A dark-skinned female raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh? Who are you? Seems like you're not one of our brothers." Suddenly, she smirked. "Hmm, do you also want to join Butholism?"

"No thanks, I don't want to be converted." Yeonjun looked at the fallen man beside her. His eyes widened as familiarity struck him. "Hey, that guy lying over there... Isn't he the old master?"

Soobin squinted his eyes. "Looks like he's still breathing, thankfully."

"Ha, I won't let them off so easily." Yeonjun placed a hand on the handle of his sword.

"Well, that sounds exactly like something I'd tell you." The woman chuckled and moved aside. As she did that, multiple robots emerged. "If you refuse to convert, we can only offer you death!"

"What the--! That's the new weapon the old master was working on!" Yeonjun gritted his teeth. 

"And they're aiming at us." Soobin added.

Yeonjun walked forward. "Hey! I thought you didn't like machines? How could you use such a thing?"

"This... is not the machine civilization." The woman shook her head. "This is the punishment from our God for those who are foolish. Humans, foolish enough to challenge God, shall be ruined by their own civilization!"

"Aha. So you'll use anything from the machine civilization so long as it suits you." Yeonjun smirked and aimed his sword at her.

"... I, Seoji, the Priestess of Bibara, shall purify your blasphemy with your death!" She declared. She raised a lantern which signaled the robots to attack.


	45. i'm sorry

"Ugh... Unbelievers..." Seoji grunted and glared at the two who just defeated her just now. She clicked her tongue. Of course, everything that is related to a machine is always useless. Her God told her that. 

The machines beeped uncontrollably, before slumping to the ground and releasing black smoke, which indicated that its usefulness is long gone. Because she had nothing to use anymore, Seoji and the Bibaras made a quick retreat before anyone could come after them.

"That was a tough opponent." Soobin sighed. Now he knew why Sei was making a weapon like this.

"Good thing it wasn't 100% complete," Yeonjun added and kicked one of them. "By the way, this scrap metal. Wasn't _this_ top-secret too?" He asked the man beside him.

"Right. But it looked like Bibaras already knew about it." Soobin and Yeonjun shared a knowing look, as this just proved the traitor theory.

"That means there is a traitor! I warned you so many times but you didn't listen and you fell for it again!" Blaze blamed as he flew out of the necklace. A tick mark appeared on Yeonjun's head.

"What do you mean I fell for it?!" Yeonjun whisper-yelled. "We find the traitor, then we find the lead and the relics! All we have to do is to find out who the traitor is, you stupid lizard head!"

"W-What! Did you just call me a stupid lizard head?!" The dragon released hot smoke from his nostrils.

Soobin heard footsteps running towards them. He called for the dragon's attention by raising a hand up. "Wait, Blaze. Someone is coming. You must return to the necklace."

"W-We'll settle this later!" The dragon snarled and went back inside. Yeonjun stuck his tongue out at the necklace. Seconds after Blaze left, Seokjin appeared, panting. He had black soot all over his clothes, probably due to the fire.

"Here you are. Where is Yunho?" Was the first thing Seokjin said.

Yeonjun shrugged. "Couldn't find him. Bibaras came all the way in here so we had to fight that huge piece of junk." He pointed at the fallen machine. 

Seokjin scanned the surroundings and cursed. "So the situation doesn't look good..." He massaged his temples in one hand.

"The soldiers?"

"Most of the Bibaras retreated so I ordered them to put out the fire," Seokjin responded.

"Then we should go. We might be able to find Yunho or Hanji." Yeonjun suggested.

Seokjin contemplated the suggestion for a while. Then he nodded. "Fine. Follow me." He ran back inside the base, with Soobin and Yeonjun following him.

"Just know that you're not the boss of us." Yeonjun suddenly spoke, as Seokjin's way of talking irked him. "We're not following you, we're coming with you."

Seokjin smirked and kept on running. "You got guts, I like that."

♪♪

It's been an hour since then, the fire in the city is now under control by the guards. The remaining Bibaras retreated for the time being. So many things happening in the city, and yet, the three still haven't found Yunho nor Hanji.

"Here you are!" Yunho ran towards the trio, who looked at his direction. Finally, he's here, so they don't need to look for him anymore.

Seokjin raised an eyebrow at Yunho's disappearance. "Yunho, where were you?"

"Hanji... I thought I saw Hanji so I went to chase him." Yunho explained. "But instead of finding Hanji, I kept running into Bibraras and fought my way through--"

"'The commander should be where the soldiers are,'" Seokjin quoted, eyes boring directly into Yunho's. "Was finding Hanji so important that you had to desert the soldiers under your command?"

Yunho adjusted his glasses. "No... It is clearly my mistake. I lost myself for a moment. I'm sorry." He replied.

"Seokjin, I'm sure Yunho has a good reason." Soobin defended him. Yunho looked at him in shock.

"Which is...?"

"Even though the main force had left the city, nobody expected the city to fall so easily. Everyone had faith in Hanji and the soldiers who remained." Soobin explained.

"But when we returned, the city was in flames, and the defense force was nowhere to be seen," Yeonjun added. "To make it even worse, the Bibaras made it to the secret area where the new weapon was being developed."

"Are you saying Hanji's whereabouts have something to do with it and that's why Yunho lost his reason?" Seokjin deduced. He looked at the aforementioned male. "Yunho, are they right?"

"I... don't want to be suspicious of Hanji. But--" Yunho stopped talking.

"Wait, soldiers are coming!" Soobin pointed at the front gate. Soldiers enter the gate, and in front of them was Hanji, whose smile slowly disappeared seeing the state the city was in.

"What's... Hey, what happened here?" Hanji asked the four of them when he saw the expressions they were wearing.

"Hanji... Why are you asking us?" Yeonjun slowly muttered.

"You were supposed to protect the headquarters, so where were you all this time?" Seokjin immediately asked.

Hanji sweatdropped. "What...? I received a report about finding the Bibara's army nearby so I went to find them."

"... But neither you nor your soldiers look like they were in battle." Soobin pointed out.

"W-Well, we kept chasing them but they were really fast so--"

"Meanwhile," Seokin narrowed his eyes at the stuttering Hanji. "Bibaras attacked the headquarters and everything is a mess."

"What?! Are you serious?" Hanji was surprised.

Seokjin could only roll his eyes. "If you have eyes, look around you. The city and the headquarters are in flames and damage is done everywhere." 

"I'm so sorry!" Hanji bowed in shame. 

"Buying food won't be enough to get out of this one." Yeonjun snarked.

"He's right." Seokjin cleared his throat. "The republic is different from the Kingdoms, a politician must take responsibility for their mistakes." Hanji couldn't respond to that, he knew he made a mistake. Seokjin looked at Yunho. "Yunho, this is the matter of the Blueco party. President Sei won't be able to get up for a while, so you have to take care of this."

Yunho stayed silent. "... Yunho." Hani gently prompted him to speak.

Yunho sighed. He had no choice. "... Hanji. I'm sorry. I don't want to doubt you but... too much damage has been done because of you."

"... Yes. I'll take any punishment. A-Any punishment..."

"Your punishment will be decided once President Sei wakes up and things get settled." Yunho continued. "But before that, as of now, you're stripped of your rank as one of the executive leaders of the Blueco party."

"... What?!" Hanji gasped in surprise.

"Furthermore, you will be detained until a further judgment is made. I can't have our information get leaked or be fooled by another false information."

"W-Wait! Yunho? You're talking as if..." Hanji's eyes widened. "N-No! I'm not a traitor!"

"Soldiers." Yunho closed his eyes. He doesn't want to see this. "Please take Hanji away."

Two soldiers approached Hanji, each of them holding Hanji's arm, marching him towards the dungeon. "Wait! Yunho! Seokjin!" He shouted, until they could hear him no more.


	46. a new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope it works.

"... Do you think Hanji is the traitor?" Seokjin murmured quietly to Yunho beside him.

Yunho sighed. He had no choice. "I'm not sure... But by the looks of it, I'm certain that information within us is getting leaked somehow."

"He doesn't look like the type to be a spy..." For once, Yeonjun defended Hanji. "But we can't be too careful I guess."

"So, what will you do now?" Soobin asked Yunho. "Your secret weapon is destroyed and President Sei is injured..."

"I must come up with something..." Yunho adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Everyone, please come to the meeting room later tonight. I must go to handle the situation." And with that, Yunho left them, going back inside the Blueco headquarters.

 _He's calmer than I thought..._ Yeonjun narrowed his eyes at the receding figure of Yunho. Seokjin bowed. "I'll see you at the meeting." He also turned to leave, presumably to get ready.

The two are left in silence until Soobin spoke. "Everything looks suspicious."

"I agree. This republic thing... It's so complicated." Yeonjun added. Suddenly, a shadow cast over them. Both of them looked up and saw their Airship flying. "Oh, the Airship is here. Looks like Namjoon and Hana are okay."

When the Airship landed just near the entrance, two figures came out running towards them. Hana jumped on Yeonjun which resulted in him sprawling to the ground. "Yeonjun!" Hana cried happily.

"Yeonjun! Are you okay?" Namjoon asked worriedly.

"I'm glad to see you two are in one piece." Yeonjun grinned and got up from the ground. "Let's take a break until the meeting!" He suggested, running towards a restaurant that's still standing.

♪♪

"Is everyone here?" Yunho scanned the whole room with a small smile on his face. Then his expression turned serious. "What we will talk about here is extremely confidential. That's why I only called for people I can trust."

"Are you sure about us? We're outsiders after all." Yeonjun lazily asked while raising a hand.

"Of course." Yunho chuckled. "I've actually finished investigating about you while you were waiting."

"Investigate? How?" Soobin asked.

"I sent someone to the town where Minho was captured and asked for your descriptions," Yunho said. "And there was a witness who said your description matched the hunters who captured Minho. The witness is an adventurer named Hoseok."

Yeonjun snorted at hearing the name. "What... Hoseok admitted that so willingly? I'm almost scared."

"However, Adventurer Hoseok said he did most of the work and you just helped him--"

"Okay, stop right there. I think we've heard enough." Yeonjun deliberately raised his voice.

"We know you're also the enemy of Bibaras for sure, so let's get to the real business." Seokjin signaled Yunho to start the meeting.

"Yes. You see... there is a big problem." Yunho adjusted his glasses. "We've confirmed that when Bibaras broke into the laboratory of the new weapon, they took off with the blueprint."

Yeonjun, who was almost asleep on his chair, spluttered and woke up immediately. "What? Blueprint of that piece of junk?!"

"Yes. I believe that was their goal from the beginning." Yunho deduced.

Yeonjun groaned and rested his head on the table. "That piece of junk... I don't want to face it ever again. And it would be worse if it's complete..." He muttered solemnly.

"That is why we need to finish this fight before they finish building the new weapon." Yunho said with finality as if this plan would work.

"But how?" Soobin raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his palm. "Didn't you say that the Bibaras are scattered all over and they don't even have their own headquarters?"

"That was the problem. But let's change our way of thinking." Yunho looked at each of them in the eye. "What do you think they'll try to do with the blueprint?"

"They'll try to build the weapon somewhere. They'll need a proper facility." Seokjin responded.

"Not to mention parts and materials," Yeonjun added.

Soobin's eyes widened. "If we can track the movement of the supplies, we might find out the location." He realized.

"That's it." Yunho nodded. "And they'll want to protect the place so a lot of their forces will be there."

"So now Bibaras will have their very own headquarters, congratulations." Yeonjun sarcastically commented.

Yunho ignored him. "While we were questioning Minho, we found a place likely to be used."

"Really?! That's great! I knew that guy was spineless and would spill them out." Yeonjun grinned.

"We cannot afford to fail this mission at any cost so only a handful of elites will be joining the mission centering around the people in this room." Yunho declared seriously.

Seokjin agreed with him. "It'll be dangerous, but that might be the best for the security."

"For tomorrow's mission briefing, I'll make a presentation on a completely different mission. The main force will depart to attack another place about half a day earlier than us. We'll open a huge ceremony to encourage departing soldiers so even Bibaras will notice." Yunho explained.

"That means... the main force will be the bait so they could lure out the enemy main force from their headquarters?" Soobin repeated.

"'Tricking the ally before the enemy', huh?" Yeonjun smirked.

Yunho laughed. "Yes. In order to trick the Bibaras completely. I'll depart with the main force and join you later."

"I have things to do, so I'll go back to the Redsteam party after the meeting and join you later." Seokjin stood up.

"Understood, I'll tell you where to meet later." Yunho nodded at him and Seokjin left the room. "Now everyone, let's start the meeting--"

"Hohoho... You can trick the others but not this old man." Sei interrupted him, entering the room.

"President Sei...!" Yunho abruptly stood from his seat. "You need to rest, what are you doing here...?" He tried to assist the president but he just waved it off.

"It's nothing serious so don't worry." Sei chuckled and Yunho went back to his seat, albeit hesitantly. "Anyways, I'll be joining the mission as well, hohoho."

Yunho sighed. "If that's your decision..."

Yeonjun and Soobin looked at him incredulously. "Hey, Yunho, are you serious? Are you really going to take an old man who studies machines on the battlefield?"

"President Sei is the best inventor in the republic," Yunho argued. "But when he's armed with weapons of his design, he's evenly matched against the best warriors of the republic."

"I haven't been in the front line while developing the new weapon. But since Bibaras came and messed it all up, I have nothing to tie me down anymore. Hoho..." Sei smiled. "So I must show those rude people what a jobless old man is capable of!"

"What a reliable old man." Yeonjun laughed nervously.

"Anyway," Sei turned to look at Yunho. "I heard about what happened with Hanji. Don't you think he deserves another chance?"

Yunho shook his head. "I'm sorry, President Sei. You can do whatever you wish once the mission is complete. But..."

Sei sighed. "I see. It's quite alright. It is for the people of this generation to decide. Let's focus on fighting for now." He said and sat down on another chair.

Yunho nodded at him gratefully. "Thank you. Now, everyone. I will explain the mission. First, I'll need you to prepare thoroughly and wait..."


	47. traitor on the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want to kick that smug grin off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm gonna post double update today cuz MONICA IS SO PRETTY SHSHSHSHSHSHSS
> 
> don't mind me

"Yeonjun! What were you thinking?" Blaze chastised and flew out the necklace. Their meeting just finished, and Blaze took that chance to try to change Yeonjun's mind if he still can.

Yeonjun looked around if anyone saw Blaze, luckily, no one did. He pulled the dragon towards one of the corners in the place. "Blaze? What are you doing coming out here? There might be people around who saw you."

"That's not the problem right now!" Blaze stressed. "Why do you keep getting yourself involved with these nobodies?!"

"So did you find out where the relics are?" Yeonjun challenged him.

"... N-Not yet," Blaze admitted. "I know the direction but something is getting in the way. It's similar to when Minho used his brainwashing."

"Oh, really?" Yeonjun mulled the information over his head. "Then go back inside and wait quietly." He nonchalantly replied.

"You're ignoring my advice again!" The dragon growled.

Yeonjun waved him off. He didn't want to deal with a whiny dragon. "Yeah, yeah. Let's find the relic first and talk later." The dragon rolled his eyes and went back inside the necklace. Unbeknownst to them, Seokjin stared at the necklace from afar, seeing everything that happened. 

♪♪

A team that consists of Yeonjun, Soobin, and Sei arrived at a run-down place in the middle of nowhere. Yeonjun expected to see Bibaras, especially if they were building a weapon, but was surprised to see none. "Is this the place Yunho was talking about? It's quieter than I thought."

"Yes." Soobin agreed. "I heard it's the sanctuary for the fanatics, but right now, it looks more like a plain temple."

"Hohoho... But we don't know how it's like inside, so don't let your guard down." Sei reminded them.

A minute later, Yunho arrived. "Did you wait long, everyone? It took me longer than I thought." He laughed.

Soobin smiled and shook his head. "No. We just got here too."

"Did you take care of things?" Sei asked Yunho.

The latter nodded. "Yes. I left the command to reliable people. I'm sure they can handle whatever traps Bibaras have prepared for them." He suddenly noticed that they were missing one member. "Isn't Seokjin here yet?"

Yeonjun looked around. He didn't notice that they're one member short. "Yeah, where is he? He didn't run off scared, did he?"

"Who got scared and ran off?" A voice asked from behind him. Yeonjun looked behind to see Seokjin raising an eyebrow at him.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Oh, speak of the devil and he shall come."

"I see how you speak of me when I'm not around. I was only late because there were things to be taken care of." Seokjin glared at the hunter.

"I can still speak of you like that even when you're around, so don't worry." Seokjin's glare deepened. Yeonjun ignored him. "So, is everyone here?"

"Yes. Then let's move. Everyone, follow me." Yunho walked towards the place with the others behind him. "According to the intel, there is a passage which is not used often."

"There are fewer than I thought.'' Yeonjun whistled. It feels weird that there are no Bibaras coming to block them. "Even if they took the bait, don't you think there are too few?"

"We purposely picked the time when high priests are busy performing ceremonies," Yunho responded. "But they'll charge at us if they find out we're here. So we have to finish and get out before then."

"Good. Whatever it is, let's finish it then." Yeonjun cracked his knuckles.

Yunho stopped in front of a door. "We're here. Let's go inside." They opened the door.

It's as quiet as on the outside. Yeonjun noticed something and ran forward. "What... happened?" It's weird. In front of them, bodies of Bibara littered the floor, no one was awake.

"The Bibaras have fallen..." Soobin observed. 

A laugh echoed behind them as Yunho passed them. "Thank you all for your hard work." Yeonjun and Soobin stared at Yunho's walking figure with realization dawning in their eyes. 

"... Yunho, you betrayed us?" Soobin asked calmly, but there was a tinge of anger in his voice.

"There is no need to deny it now." Yunho stopped a few meters away from them and turned around. "Yes, I am the traitor."

"Yunho... But... how could you?" Sei's voice wavered. "I thought I could trust you and leave matters in your hands."

"I'm terribly sorry, Sei, for you to have trusted me." Yunho sighed and shook his head. "But the Blueco was far from being enough to reach my dream."

"And the Bibara were enough for you?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. The Bibara was merely one of my tools." Yunho gestured towards the fallen Bibara. "And the tool fulfilled its purpose. So I threw it away, just like all of you. Don't be such in a panic. It is just the beginning."

 _What is this? Some cliche drama?_ Yeonjun sighed. "Do I look like I'm shocked? Look carefully, Yunho. Does anyone looked surprised in here?"

Yunho scanned the other's faces. No one was surprised, even the tear-streak from Sei's face was gone.

"The old man president is just sad." Yeonjun added and smirked towards the knowing look on Seokjin's face. "And it looks like Seokjin was expecting this all along, aren't you?"

"It looks like you were expecting this as well." Seokjin regarded the lack of surpise on Yeonjun's face.

"Obviously. It's not like this is the first time it happened to me." Yeonjun shrugged. "Hanji was too careless to be a villain. I just wanted to know if it was you or Yunho, that's all. And now we all know." He gestured at Yunho. "Actually, I'm kind of disappointed that it isn't you." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh really?" Seokjin chuckled. "Don't be so disappointed. _You might get another chance someday._ "

"Aren't you too relaxed for people who just fell in a trap?" Yunho gritted his teeth. "Okay then. I'll allow that since this is your last day alive."

"Yunho, can't you change your mind and pretend all of this didn't happen?" Sei sighed. He had no choice. He raised a device. "Do you see this device in my hand? As soon as I press this button, our location will be sent to the main force."

"What... did you say...?" Yunho's eyes widened.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen but I still built this just in case..." Sei shook his head. "If you change your mind now, we'll pretend none of this happened. We can just all beat the Bibara and change the republic." Yunho stayed silent, glaring at the device.

 _Woah, the old man had a trick up his sleeve?_ Yeonjun whistled. "Does anyone have anymore secrets?"

Seokjin clicked his tongue. "You're too soft." He regarded the president. "Do you think he'd give up his ambition now? If he could give up now, he would not have come this far to begin with."

"So it's a fight of endurance until the main force arrives." Yeonjun realized. "... Well, I think we got a winning chance then."

Yunho stayed silent. Until he laughed loudly. Soobin narrowed his eyes at the change of expression. "What's so funny?"

"You won't go down without a fight, will you, President Sei? I still have a lot to learn from you." Yunho stopped laughing and mockingly raised two hands. "My, my. You got me." He narrowed his eyes. "... If I didn't have 'the power', that is."

"The power...?" Yeonjun's eyes widened. Multiple people arrived behind Yunho.

"Now then, everyone. Allow me to introduce the rest of the actors onto the stage." Yunho bowed.

"Re... pent... Re... pent..." The people chanted behind him.

"Bibaras? They're his last resort?" Yeonjun asked incredulously.

Soobin shook his head. "Hold on. Those Bibaras, there's something different." He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what made them so different from other Bibaras.

"Huh?" Yeonjun squinted his eyes as well. "Come to think of it, I think I see similar faces. Could it be..."

"Oh no..." Sei gasped. "The main force that went to the other place..." He noticed another guy. "And Hanji...?"

"Ah, it took me longer than I thought because there were so many of them." Yunho grinned. "I thought half a day would be more than enough. It was close but I was barely able to make it in time."

Soobin growled. "You, you have the power to brainwash people just like Minho!"

"Just like Minho?" Yunho guffawed. "If you think that my power is equal to him, then you're deadly mistaken." He snapped his fingers.

Yeonjun gritted his teeth as the horde of brainwashed people ran towards them.


	48. secrets? too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has tricks up their sleeves, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised a double update

"Very good. I expected nothing less from the elites I picked myself." Yunho clapped his hands and praised them. "But all of you look exhausted."

Soobin stared at his hands. Magic circles were flickering, signaling that he is close to mana depletion. They just finished fighting the brainwashed main forces, but they still needed to defeat Yunho. "Can I ask you just one thing?" He talked to Yunho, stalling for time to charge up his mana one more.

Yunho saw right through his trick. "Are you trying to buy time? But there's no one left to help you--Okay. Think of it as a departing gift. What do you want to know?"

"Weren't you trying to hide your identity and swallow the Blueco party as a whole?" Soobin immediately asked. "Why would you go through all this trouble when you have the power to brainwash people?"

"Interesting question." Yunho cleared his throat. "I wish things would go that easy... But people aren't stupid. If the man of power dies or changes suddenly, it'd be nice if the power was transferred naturally. But in reality, it doesn't work like that. There are so many obstacles.

"I needed sacrifices for the future I was to lead. Sacrifices to give a fancy ending to the republic which is upheld by the two-party system. The elite army led by the leaders of both parties defeats the leaders of the Bibara in death." Yunho grinned. "The successor who survived from the final battle opens the new future for the republic... A beautiful story, don't you think?

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain. It will be the foundation for the new world." He finished.

"Nobody wants sacrifices forced by lies." Soobin gritted his teeth. _Just a little more... And he'll stop talking._ "And... a person who lies and deceives others can never be the right leader for the people!"

"You're lecturing me when you're about to be sacrificed?" Yunho scoffed.

A groan sounded from behind them. "Sacrificed?! This is no more than a pre-meal exercise!" Yeonjun said.

"Really...? Then I guess it's time to eat. Although I'll be the one doing the eating.' Yunho held his hand out towards Yeonjun, his eyes hardening. "Now, give me the artifact."

"You knew about the relic? So calling us wasn't a coincidence, was it?" Yeonjun retorted.

"I already have one. To be honest, your ignorance amazes me." Yunho chuckled. "I kept the relic here protected by multiple magic but I still felt uneasy. Yet, you just carry it around so recklessly." He eyed the necklace.

"So that's the reason why my friend Blaze was being so useless." Yeonjun murmured.

"But I'm thankful to you since your ignorance helped me finish my plan sooner than I expected." Yunho bowed at him. "Now, enough talking. Let's start the feast!"

 _Now!_ In an instant, Soobin's hand shot out, having powered up enough mana to do so. A magic circle formed in his hand, aiming at Yunho. He fired. Seeing this attack, Yunho used his star-shaped weapon to conjure a large barrier around him, protecting him against Soobin's blast. But his barrier is different from any other barrier. It reflects anything fired at him.

Soobin's eyes widened and ran out of the way, his blast fired back at him more powerful than before. _If we had to defeat Yunho, we need to destroy his barrier first. But how...?_ He scanned the barrier, his eyes catching onto a small crack in the corner. 

Yunho powered up an attack. It's his time to be offensive. Sending multiple star weapons the pair, he snapped his hand. The weapons lit up and exploded like a bomb. Thankfully, the pair escaped the explosion.

Yeonjun ran forward towards the barrier. He slashed the area around the crack, his slashes faster than an eye could follow. He saw that his attacks have successfully destroyed a part of the barrier. "Bin!" He called out to his partner.

On Yeonjun's signal, Soobin ambushed Yunho from behind, as Yeonjun's multiple attacks are only a distraction. "Die!" Yunho growled, in his panic, he powered up a large beam from his hand. But Soobin just smirked. Yunho's eyes widened as a powerful beam hit the reflective barrier and it reflected right back at him.

Unfortunately, Yunho managed to evade the beam. He snapped his fingers, and out came multiple Bibaras, as well as the robots that Sei had planned to make.

"Ah, my masterpiece... Yunho, you've completed it..." Sei sent a nostalgic look to the robot.

However, Yeonjun had a different reaction. "That piece of junk again...?! I hate that thing!"

"But it looks like you're all at your limits." Yunho laughed at their state. "Seokjin is the only one who can still fight. No wonder he beat me and became one of the King's Guards." He glared at the aforementioned male. "But you're nothing but a mere soldier who fails to see the bigger picture. I'll put you out of misery."

Seokjin scoffed. "...Can't see the bigger picture? Put me out of my misery? Is that what you just said to me?" He laughed at the confusion on Yunho's face. "This is your end, not mine. Now, it's the time!"

An explosion rang throughout the area as smoke billowed from the ceiling. "This is...?" Yunho looked around, trying to know what happened.

"I told you. It's time." Seokjin grinned. Suddenly, Bibaras behind Yunho fell, as if someone has been attacking them. They're fast, defeating enemies in a single blow.

"What the...?" Yeonjun looked confused at the sudden defeat of the Bibaras and the robots until the smoke dispersed to reveal multiple people behind.

"They are...?" Soobin asked.

Sei laughed. "Hohoho... They're members of the Redsteam party and the soldiers of Seokjin's family." He knew they would come.

A girl with pink clothing and pigtails ran towards Seokjin and kneeled. "Lord Seokjin. We have arrived at your order!" She respectfully reported, a pair of weapons attached to her hand.

"You're a little late, Yue." Seokjin noticed.

"My apologies. More soldiers were getting in our way than we expected." Yue said, head still bowing. "Please give us the next order."

"The next order... Isn't it obvious?" A smile played on Seokjin's lips. "End this."

♪♪

"How... Why?" Yunho growled. He was now tied up by the members of the Redsteam party.

"I knew you were suspicious long before," Seokjin explained. "The Redsteam party seemed quiet because we were saving our strength for you."

"Everyone had a trick up their sleeves... Is everyone like that in the republic?" Yeonjun asked.

"Keeping power in balance and check. That is the idea of a republic." Seokjin ignored him and continued talking to Yunho. "What you wish for is greed, not idealism. A power that can't be controlled is greed and ignorance. It only brings chaos. Like now."

"Stop acting all high and mighty." Yunho shot back. "Unlike before, I have a relic of the dragon clan. You think some soldiers can stop me?"

"But they did. You're all tied up now." Seokjin smirked. Yunho gritted his teeth.

"Yunho... You've lost. Admit defeat." Sei sternly ordered Yunho.

"I won't... I won't admit it..." Suddenly, Yunho glowed dark red, lightning streaks spreading around. The building shook under the intensity of Yunho's power.

"What the?! The building...!" Yeonjun gasped.

"Looks like the power of the relic is going berserk as its owner became unstable." Seokjin clicked his tongue. "Everyone! Pick up the fallen soldiers! We're leaving!"

Everyone started to run outside when Blaze suddenly shot out. "Yeonjun, wait! Wait a minute!"

"Blaze now is not the time--!"

"The necklace on the altar behind that man, Yunho! You have to take it! That's the relic!" Blaze pointed at the glowing relic.

Yeonjun groaned and ran towards the altar. Soobin noticed him and tried to stop him. "Yeonjun! It's dangerous!" But Yeonjun ignored him and continued to run. Suddenly, the building collapsed.

Everyone coughed from the smoke. "Yeonjun? Yeonjun?!" Soobin called out frantically.

"I thought I was a goner." Yeonjun coughed and left the building successfully. Soobin sighed in relief. 

"You're okay." Soobin placed a hand on his chest to try to calm his heart.

"Were you worried about me?" Yeonjun dusted his pants and smiled as he saw Soobin's ears go red.

"O-Of course! Without Blaze, there would be no way to find the other relics!" Soobin replied quickly and looked away.

"Ah, right." The smile on Yeonjun's face disappeared.

"...Yeonjun," Hanji called out, out of his brainwashed state.

"Ah, Hanji. Looks like you returned to normal." Yeonjun noticed the grim expression on Hanji's face. "What's up with that face?"

"We told him about Yunho. The others are quite shocked as well." Sei told him.

"Come on... It's not the end of the world." Yeonjun comforted the glum man.

"We were idiots..." Hanji said. "We committed crimes to the republic that can never be undone..."

"There are bad guys everywhere." Yeonjun pointed out. "The important thing is how you take care of the bad guys and what you do afterward."

"I agree with him, Hanji," Seokjin interjected.

"Seokjin...?" Hanji's eyes widened. "But our parties are rivals... And since the Bibara won't be a problem anymore, the Blueco party will--"

"The Bibara isn't the only problem of the republic. The Blueco party and the Redsteam party must maintain a good relationship as good rivals." Seokjin cut him off. "Of course, that's only my personal opinion."

"Now, now, Hanji. You've got a big responsibility. Let's go pull our party members together." Sei patted Hanji's back and escorted him towards the others.

"Anyway," Seokjin looked at Yeonjun. "You're quite lucky to have survived that collapse." 

"Skills, not luck," Yeonjun replied simply.

"That necklace you're holding, is that what you were looking for?" Seokjin asked and pointed towards the small gem necklace Yeonjun's holding.

"Yeah," Yeonjun narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to say I can't take it, are you?"

Seokjin laughed. "I keep my words. This time, that is. You did us a great favor. I thank you on behalf of the republic. Unfortunately, due to the financial status of the republic, we won't be able to compensate you any further."

"Don't thank us if you're not going to give us anything." Yeonjun huffed. He tapped Soobin on his shoulder. "Let's get going."

Soobin groaned. "Yeonjun, are you planning to walk back to Chateau Noir from here? That's where the Airship is."

Yeonjun stopped in his tracks. "Uh... so... Seokjin?" He smiled sheepishly towards the King's Guard. "About that reward... Maybe you can lend us a means of transportation or something to make a call?"

**_END OF SECTION 7: WAR IN REPUBLIC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> section 8 starts next chap! stay tuned~


	49. the pursuer and the pursued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu might be the key to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECTION 8, START!

**_SECTION 8: MYUNGDO'S HIDDEN TREASURE_ **

Wasted Red is a country next to Estoris Republic. Unlike Estoris Republic, which is a city, Wasted Red is a desert. The sand that billows around here hurts more than you can imagine. If you went to this country, you can't expect yourself to survive in a horrid place. However, for him, he needed to survive. He had to.

Multiple sun rays hit his skin. It felt like someone was stabbing his skin, it hurts so much. But he can't stop. He had to endure it. He had to continue running. Because if he didn't he would get actual stabbings later when they caught him. Is his parrot okay? Hope so. He didn't have time to check on his parrot.

He panted. How much longer? How much longer does he need to run? He can't do it anymore. But his father will... No, he needs to continue. If he doesn't, _he_ might catch him.

Behind the running young man, another man--his pursuer--twirled a pair of scimitars in each hand. "Do not approach so hastily. He's a member of the King's Guard." He reminded his soldiers. "Slowly drive him into a corner and catch him alive."

Back at the running young man, he looked left and right, looking for a place to hide. His eyes caught an old house, and he hid behind the deserted place. He sat down on the soft sand, trying to reel in his breathing, and possibly lessen the pain in his leg. He kept looking behind him, checking if his pursuer is close or not.

His parrot flew to his lap and looked at him worriedly. "Gyu, are you all right? Did it hurt a lot?" He asked, referring to Beomgyu's wound in his leg.

"Sorry, Toto. My legs... are shaky." Beomgyu tried to divert the parrot's attention away from his wounded leg. "I can't escape them anymore. Toto, just leave me and go."

The parrot perked up. "Got an idea! Gyu, you hide here!" The parrot turned around. "Toto will go and find someone who can help us! I'll be back soon! Don't get caught, wait for me!" The parrot flew away, looking for help.

"Toto, wait! Wait!" No, it could be dangerous for Toto! What if... what if...

♪♪

"So this is Wasted Red..." Yeonjun whistled as he scanned the hot desert with Blaze perched snugly on his shoulder. "I heard it's mostly desert, the town is almost empty too."

"If there wasn't an oasis nearby, this town wouldn't exist," Soobin informed him. "Let's just get the supplies we need and go back to the Airship."

Before they could continue walking, a colorful parrot flew towards Soobin at great speeds. "Soobin! Soobin, is that you?"

"Who...!" Soobin looked frantically around, looking for someone who called him. His eyes caught the parrot. "Toto?"

"A parrot...?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"It can talk?!" Blaze screeched.

When the parrot perched on Soobin's shoulder, it was then he noticed the dragon. "Wah! A dragon?! A small talking dragon?!"

"... They're scared of each other." Yeonjun deadpanned. "So what's up with this parrot? A parrot can speak full sentences now?"

"I know him. Hold on. Looks like he's desperate..." Soobin calmed the others and slowly talked to Toto. "What's wrong? Why are you wandering around alone?"

Toto remembered why he came here. "Ah! Master Beomgyu is in danger! Please help!" He pleaded.

Soobin gasped. "Beomgyu? Gyu is here?" Beside him, Yeonjun's eyes widened, remembering that name from Lenombe.

"There's no time to explain! Let's go!" Toto insisted and beckoned Soobin to go.

"Umm, but..." Soobin bit his lip and looked nervously at the others.

Toto noticed his hesitance. "Soobin? Why are you looking at them?" The parrot realized something. "Ah, are you Soobin's underlings? That's good! Take them and go save Master Beomgyu!"

"Toto! They're not my--" Soobin tried to explain, but Yeonjun interjected.

"We're not her underlings, but there's no reason not to help." Yeonjun grinned. "Let's go!" Soobin gave him a surprised expression. "What's with that face? You're acting as if you saw a ghost."

"You're going to help without asking for anything...?" Soobin slowly mumbled. "I think a ghost would be less surprising."

"What do you mean? I never once hesitated to help others--" Blaze angrily cut off what Yeonjun's trying to say.

"Hold on!" The dragon led Yeonjun away from the others. "Y-You are going to waste your time on an unrelated matter again? I forbid it."

"Wait, wait, Blaze. Don't you remember the name Beomgyu?" Yeonjun asked the dragon.

"What about it? There's no reason for me to remember a mere human's name."

"Ah, come on, the assassin of the Emperor! King's Guard!"

"... What about it?"

"The theft of the Exestruk and assassination of the Emperor happened on the same night. Do you think that's a coincidence? That Beomgyu guy must know something. We also have to find the Exestruk, don't we?"

"Aha! So you're finally using your head?" The dragon happily exclaimed. 

"I've been using my head long before you." Yeonjun made a snide remark.

The dragon ignored him. "Well done. I will allow you to save that human just this once!"

"See? Now you owe me one." The pair went back to join Soobin.

Soobin looked at them gratefully. "... I don't know what you were whispering about, but still, thank you." He looked at the parrot. "Toto, take us to Gyu!" The parrot saluted and flew away, the others following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's the mysterious pursuer? hmm
> 
> but we can finally welcome a new character!
> 
> Everyone, meet 'Mage of Darkness' Beomgyu and his pet parrot Toto!
> 
> More baffling secrets unravel next chap, stay tuned~


	50. the assassin vs the hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't want to admit that i feel jealous of some prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i have online classes today... and it sucks
> 
> btw, in this story, imagine beomgyu with black hair and red eyes

The pair arrived infront of an old house, led by Toto. "There! Master Beomgyu is hiding behind there!"

The pair immediately went behind the old house. They did see Beomgyu, but he was not hiding. "He's... fighting." Yeonjun noticed.

Soobin's eyes widened in horror at seeing people crowd around Beomgyu. "He's being ambushed! Gyu!" He called out worriedly and ran towards the prince to help.

"Hey, wait! We should first see how things go and—Ugh, fine!" Yeonjun relented and joined Soobin instead.

The parrot happily flew towards the cornered prince, landing safely on his shoulder. "Master Beomgyu! Toto is back!"

Panting, Beomgyu looked at the parrot in surprise that he actually came back. "Toto? What are you—" He noticed two people running towards him, one of them extremely familiar to him. "... Binnie? How did you—"

"Gyu, let's talk later!" Soobin positioned infront of Beomgyu and shielded him from sight. 

"Let's introduce ourselves after we beat this guys." Yeonjun pulled his sword out and pointed it towards the group of soldiers.

♪♪

"Master Beomgyu! Are you okay?" The parrot asked in concern as he hovered infront of his master. 

"I'm okay, Toto." He looked at the pair who helped him. The unknown blond-haired guy, and _Binnie_. How is he here? Why is he helping him? "How..."

Soobin dusted his hands and gave Beomgyu a smile after defeating all those soldiers. "It's been a while." He greeted Beomgyu.

"... Binnie." Beomgyu's small voice greeted back softly. "What are you doing here? And the others..." He gave a look at the unknown person with Soobin.

"I don't think now is the good time to share stories." Soobin skipped around the topic. "We don't know when we'll be ambushed again, so let's move first."

"Hey," Yeonjun called out, offended. "I'm sure there's time to introduce ourselves—"

"You're...?" Beomgyu regarded him. 

Yeonjun was about to reply when Soobin immediately interjected. "You don't really have to know this person." He suggested. "Our Airship is nearby, Let's go there first."

Yeonjun looked at Soobin weirdly. They just met this Beomgyu, so why did Soobin sound weirdly protective over him? Somehow that spurred some jealousy in his gut, but he ignored it to address the more important matter: did Soobin just insult him indirectly? 

"Hey! No need to get to know me? That's harsh, don't you think?" Yeonjun accused, eyebrows knitted.

"You're... helping me?" Beomgyu looked at the two with uncertainty in his blazing red eyes. Why would they help him? They would just get in danger. He always puts everyone in danger.

"You can't trust us? Even if you're cornered here?" Soobin diverted his attention from the whiny treasure hunter to the doubtful prince. 

Toto nudged Beomgyu's ear. "They came because Toto asked for help. You can trust them." He told the prince softly.

"Okay, sorry..." Beomgyu bit his lip and looked down, finding his feet more interesting.

Silence reigned for a while, until Yeonjun cut through the silence with another question directed at Soobin. "So, you're really not going to introduce me?"

"There's no time for little details." Soobin nonchalantly replied. 

"It's not a little detail—"

"It is."

Yeonjun clicked his tongue. "Fine! Let's go to the Airship." He walked past Soobin and Beomgyu and continued his walk towards their mode of transportation, not even bothering to check if the others are following him.

However, the plan to silently creep back inside the Airship failed, as the hunter caught sight of multiple soldiers, waiting for the right time to strike.

Yeonjun whistled. "Wow, they're all over the place. Looks like we have to speed up to break through." He gave a look at the prince behind him. "Hey, can you run?" He asked.

Beomgyu looked down and awkwardly played with his fingers. Soobin observed him. He's clearly injured, with the way he's leaning more on the left side. There's also a slight blood stain on the right pant leg.

"You hurt your leg, didn't you? You won't be able to run full speed." Soobin said.

Beomgyu stayed quiet. He knows what's going to happen next. It's always a cycle in his life. "Just... leave me here. I would be a burden—"

"Stubborn dude, aren't you? We're not leaving you now." Yeonjun interjected.

Soobin's hands glowed. "Beomgyu, show me your leg." Having no choice, the timid prince gingerly placed his injured leg forward. Soobin knelt down infront of him and place his glowing hands on the injured leg. After a while, the glowing stopped. Soobin stood up. "There isn't enough time to heal it completely so I casted a magic to reduce pain instead. You should be able to hold on for a while."

"Good. You can move now, right?" Beomgyu slowly moved his leg, the feeling of pain disappeared. He nodded at Yeonjun. "Then let's—"

"Stop." Yeonjun groaned. What's wrong with people these days? Why do they like them to always stop? "I see there are unfamiliar faces. We just want him." An unknown guy walked towards them and pointed towards Beomgyu, who hid behind Soobin. Beomgyu knew him. That guy was his pursuer. "This has nothing to do with commoners such as yourself so back down."

"And you're not just a commoner yourself?" Yeonjun scoffed. He took the time to observe this unknown man. He held a pair of scimitars in each hand, twirling it. He looks like he's in his early 20s, the same as Yeonjun himself. "Well, I guess so, since you have so many lackeys with you. But we're not going to back down just because you told us to."

"If you don't back down, then you'll just be eliminated." The unknown man narrowed his eyes and he yet his charming smile still remained. 

Yeonjun gestured at Soobin and Beomgyu to move backwards. The unknown man chuckled at this. "Oh? Fighting me one-on-one? Do you think that I can't take you all?" He challenged.

"Nope, I just thought that you're a waste of energy so I volunteered to fight you instead." Yeonjun retorted back and swung his sword towards the unknown man. The man's eyes widened.

In a second, the man disappeared. _What the..._ Yeonjun cursed. Did he miss? "You should pay attention to who you're fighting against." A voice said behind him. He barely registered the sentence before someone kicked him in his torso. Yeonjun used his sword to steady himself against the ground. He looked up in surprise. _He's fast._

Yeonjun gritted his teeth. He continued to swung against the stranger, and yet the stranger evaded all his attacks. He's so fast that all he could see are afterimages of the stranger. In his peripheral vision, a glint of a blade appeared.

"Let's see how you handle this." The stranger smirked and attacked Yeonjun fast. In Yeonjun's perspective, afterimages doubled. The stranger was so quick that he's barely able to protect himself against the assault of the stranger.

 _This speed... I knew it, he's a trained assassin_. Yeonjun cursed. Of all the people he fought against, why did this one have to be an assassin? Seeing no options, he powered up his sword and swung around him blindly. One of his attacks connected with the stranger's hit and sent him away with a powerful swing. But the assassin managed to stay upright.

Yeonjun quickly shouted towards the others. "Run!" He ordered. The other two immediately ran, Yeonjun following behind to escape.

The assassin gritted his teeth. "Stop them so they can't leave!" He commanded his soldiers, who immediately chased the three. The assassin stared at the receding back of his target, clicking his tongue in irritation. _I'll get you soon, Gyu_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what's soobin's relationship with beomgyu is?
> 
> meanwhile, mr. assassin here, why is he so fixated to get beomgyu?
> 
> more answers on chapters to come!


	51. crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should I say sorry for being so harsh to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updateeee~

"Whew, it seems we broke through the first defense line..." Yeonjun panted, keeping an eye out for more soldiers in case there's more.

There were little soldiers around them at the moment, but they knew it won't take long before more soldiers come. "The number of enemies surrounding us are more than I expected. Any ideas?" Soobin asked the hunter.

"By looking at their movement, I think they're trying to drive us to the east." Yeonjun deduced. "We should move to the east like they want."

A noise of protest escaped from Soobin's lips. "We're doing what they want?" 

"No. We're going to make them drop guard." Yeonjun had a vicious look in his face. "We pretend to go east, and then quickly turn north towards where the Airship is and they'll get confused and we can break through their defense line."

"... Okay." Soobin turned to look at Beomgyu, who looks like he's gonna faint at any moment. "Gyu, how's your leg? Is the magic still in effect?"

"Yes..." Beomgyu muttered. "I think I can run—I mean, I can run."

"Good." Yeonjun nodded in relief. "Then we run full speed." Soldiers surrounded them, and Yeonjun took that as a cue to start running towards east, with Soobin and Beomgyu following him.

They kept running, and the soldiers kept chasing them. However, it wasn't long before Beomgyu started to lag behind, his body slowing down. Toto looked at his master in concern. "How much farther, Soobin? Master Beomgyu is starting to fall behind."

Soobin glanced at Beomgyu, and he quickly noticed blood flowing from the wound in his leg. His eyes widened. "The magic is wearing off!" He cursed.

Yeonjun gritted his teeth. Soldiers are getting closer. "Just a little more! Keep running!"

The prince felt his eyes mist from the pain he's feeling right now. "No... I can't..." He pleaded to the hunter. He can't run anymore.

"Endure it!" Yeonjun growled at him. Beomgyu flinched. He's shouting at him, why? Did he do wrong? He must've done something wrong. That's why they always shout at him. Tears started to flow from his eyes, yet he kept running.

"Yeonjun!" Soobin glared furiously at the hunter. He had no right to shout at Beomgyu. 

Yeonjun just ignored him and waited for the right moment. _Now!_ "Make a turn!" He ordered, the others quickly following his directions. Soldiers got surprised at the sudden turn, making it easy for the three to break through.

♪♪

Yeonjun sighed in relief. They're currently walking to the Airship. "Somehow we managed to lose them." Soobin kept silent, giving glances to the quiet prince behind them.

"I'm glad that plan worked out." Soobin commented after a while.

Toto flew around his master nervously, seeing the pained breaths the prince is taking. "Master Beomgyu, are you okay? Take a deep breath!"

"I-I'm okay..." Beomgyu told him. "... I just had a hard time because the magic wore off." He peeked at his leg, seeing specks of blood at his pants.

"We'll take a proper look at your wound inside the Airship." Beongyu looked surprised at Yeonjun. So he's not like the others at all. He made a small smile.

Once arriving at the Airship, everyone shuffled in, quickly closing the entrance. "Is everyone in?" Yeonjun asked. Seeing that all of them are indeed inside the Airship, he ordered the pilot. "Namjoon, take us off the ground."

"I thought you went out to get supplies, not an injured man." Namjoon stared at Yeonjun in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But we'll talk later!" Yeonjun urgently replied. "Let's take off first!"

Just when the Airship lifted off, the soldiers came. They all look irritated at the prospect of failing the order given to them as they continued staring at the slowly levitating Airship. "Look at them staring so helplessly on the ground." Blaze snickered as he looked out the window. He's currently perched on a window sill, making fun of the soldiers.

Yeonjun ignored him. "Since the Airship took off safely, we can now catch some break." Yeonjun stretched his limbs and sat down on a stool. "Now, let's have that talk. First, an introduction—"

"Huh?" Blaze made a noise of confusion. "They started firing something. Is that okay?" Yeonjun and the others looked at him, and quickly went to the window.

Yeonjun stared outside the window, squinting his eyes. He can't see them properly, they're too far. He shrugged. "It's fine, don't worry. They're probably shooting arrows from the ground—"

"...?" Toto cocked his head. "I don't think they're arrows..."

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at them when a large explosion rocked their Airship. Yeonjun screamed in surprise, then quickly covered it with a cough. "What are they carrying around?!"

Namjoon cursed. "Oh no, they got us near the power room! We're losing power!"

"Are we going to fall?" Yeonjun asked nervously.

"I won't let that happen!" Namjoon was determined. "Have faith in this Airship with its ancient technology and my piloting skills!" The pilot started to click some buttons that Yeonjun doesn't understand.

They continued staring outside the window, the soldiers slowly turning into dots as they flew farther away. "... I can't believe we flew so far like that. I don't see the enemy anymore." Soobin stared wide-eyed.

"I knew you could do it, Namjoon." Yeonjun praised the pilot and went back to sit on a stool. "Now, back to our talk—"

Namjoon cleared his throat. "Thanks for the compliment, but this is as far as we get. We're completely out of power."

"... So we're going to fall for sure now?!" Blaze panicked.

Yeonjun gasped. "Are we going to fall?!"

"Fall?!" Soobin gasped as well.

"Fall!" Beomgyu placed his hands in front of his eyes, fearing the worst to happen.

"It's more like a rough landing than falling." Namjoon reassured them.

"Wait!" Soobin looked out the window, seeing a small town nearby. "There are people below us!"

Namjoon's eyes widened and adjusted the steering wheel again, trying to avoid falling on people. "Oh no, everyone hold onto something!" 

Yeonjun held on to a post nearby the stool, with Blaze going back inside the necklace. Soobin held to another post, nearby the door. Beomgyu looked around frantically, trying to look for a place to hold on. In the end, he held onto the post near the bedroom, Toto perched on his shoulder.

♪♪

Large legs step onto the sand. The legs came from a machine, a large attack totem, aiming at a small town. On the top of the totem, there stood two people.

One of them, who looked like a rabbit, raised his pickaxe as a signal. "Attack!"

The totem glowed, the light travelling to the cannon, powering up a large blast. They were ready to decimate the whole town. However, a large shadow cast over them. The other person beside the rabbit-looking one looked up and saw an unfamiliar flying object, careening straight towards them. "W-What is that!" She asked in disbelief.

The rabbit-looking man also looked up. However, it was too late, as the flying object crashed straight at their totem, sending the girl and the rabbit flying to the ground, screaming.

The people at the town they were aiming for rushed out of their houses. "The enemy's totem is broken!" One of them barked, letting everyone know.

The people looked like normal humans, except they had animal ears, and they were wearing yellow hoods. Every people rushed out, seeing the opportunity to fight against the totem, now that it is broken. 

A yellow-hooded teen carrying a bow and arrow went out of his house, seeing ruckus everywhere. He stared at the crashed totem, and the Airship that crashed into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who were the people the Airship crashed into?
> 
> and why are they attacking a small town?
> 
> answers on chapters to come! stay tuned~


	52. how to survive in the desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be shameless.

Yeonjun groaned and blearily opened his eyes. He slowly walked outside the Airship with the others. "Is everyone okay?" He called out, wanting someone to respond to him.

"We're okay!" Soobin answered the call. "Beomgyu and Toto passed out though. How's it outside?" He asked, carrying Beomgyu on his back.

"Let's see..." Yeonjun examined the place and saw that they had landed in the town that they saw earlier. "We fell in front of some sort of a base. Fortunately, people got out of the way, but we crashed into some kind of machine."

Namjoon laughed nervously beside them. "Avoiding to hit people was the best I could do."

"There are so many humans!" Blaze gasped. "And they look furious." He was glad that he was in the necklace.

"They might think we tried to attack them." Soobin sighed. Another problem with their travel, it seems. "We should try to resolve this misunderstanding."

"However, it looks like they're going to break us before talking to us." Yeonjun whistled as he got met with the sight of multiple angry eyes glaring at them. Ah, another fight. Well, he needs a training dummy, after all.

In front of them, the rabbit-looking man (flanked by his soldiers) barked orders at the girl beside him earlier (who also had soldiers with her). "Rika! Take care of them first! How dare they do that to the ancient totem!" His face reddened in anger.

"No can do. They're not part of the contract." Rika denied coolly.

The man threw a tantrum. "Of course they are! They're getting in the way of the contract!"

"The contract was to eliminate the Yellowhood Bandits," Rika answered. She pointed at the people inside the fallen Airship. "I don't see any yellow hoods on them."

The man groaned. "Fine, we'll pay you more!"

"Hmm," Rika observed the people in front of the Airship. All of them looked strong, but there were two of them who had powers rolling off in waves. Those two were the most powerful. Even though one of them is unconscious, it'll be a tough battle against the other one. She sighed. "Too much loss. I'm at a deficit." She and her soldiers started to leave on her signal.

The rabbit man looked in disbelief. "What are you doing? They are right there!"

"Let's fall back this one time." Rika nonchalantly replied.

"What?" The man shrieked. "We can't miss a fine opportunity like this!"

"A fine opportunity?" Rika turned around and gave him a thunderous glare. "The totem is destroyed and there are mysterious people falling from the sky. If you want to be stubborn, do it at your own risk. I'm out." She left.

The man cursed. "Retreat, retreat!" He ordered his troops, and they all fall back at his command.

Yeonjun blinked, wide-eyed at the sudden change of events. "They're falling back." He was hit with a sense of familiarity at seeing their uniforms. "Ah! I remember! They're Underwalkers. Infamous graverobbers."

"Yeonjun! The other people are coming at us!" Blaze panicked.

"Huh...?" He looked at the people who lived in the town they just landed on, and they were indeed coming at them. He noticed something. "Those clothes, they're the Yellowhood Bandits. I did hear that they were on very bad terms with the Underwalkers..." His eyes widened. "I get it, the Underwalkers were attacking this base which belongs to the Yellowhood Bandits! This might turn out to be very profitable..." He smirked. "... for us."

Soobin gave him a weird look. "What are you saying?"

Yeonjun shushed him. "Just sit and watch." They both stayed silent until a yellow-hooded teen carrying a bow and an arrow walked forward. 

"Um... I don't know who you are, but thank you..." The teen meekly said.

"Hello! We're just travelers passing by." Yeonjun faked a smile. 

"We were able to stop the Underwalkers thanks to you..." The teen spoke, voice low, almost whispering. "My name is Jeong-an... of the Yellowhood Bandits..."

Yeonjun's eye twitched at the way the teen was speaking. "You're driving me nuts!" He complained. "Is that how you usually talk? Or did you hurt your mouth?"

Soobin slapped him on his shoulder. "Yeonjun! That's rude."

"I... I'm sorry..." Jeong-an stuttered. "I became the leader only recently..."

"Forget it!" Yeonjun grunted. "Anyway, looks like the Yellowhood Bandits are in for a tough ride. Seeing the Underwalkers pushing you around like this..."

"... It's because I'm not a good leader..." Jeong-an muttered. "The Underwalkers hired the Falcon Mercenaries and dug out the ancient totem."

"Ancient totem?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. The one you destroyed with your Airship..." Yeonjun looked behind him to see the machine that their Airship landed on. "That totem was healing the Underwalers and raised their morale..."

"Oh, it can do that?" Yeonjun deadpanned. "So they came at us because we crushed something so valuable to them. Wow, that's some accomplishment we made, don't you think? I hate to say it myself but it's too big of an accomplishment just for words, don't you think?" He goaded the teen.

Soobin realized what the hunter is trying to do. "Yeonjun!"

The teen blushed in embarrassment. "To thank you... we'll repair your Airship... and provide accommodation... if anyone is injured, we'll gladly provide treatment..."

Yeonjun smiled. "Good! I was hoping you'd say that." He turned around to look at the others. "Everyone, you heard it. Let's repair the Airship and take a look at Beomgyu's wound." He looked back at the teen. "Where should we go? Take us there."

The teen led them inside the village. "... Unbelievable. I'm amazed at how shameless he is." Soobin muttered.

"This is called the wisdom of survival." Yeonjun snickered, and for once, Blaze agreed with him.

"Yeonjun, good job!" The dragon praised.

"What? You're complimenting me?" Yeonjun looked surprised.

"I'm sensing the presence of a relic nearby." Blaze simply replied.

"Oh..." Yeonjun smirked. "Two birds with one stone? Nice."


	53. the link between them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we really need to step up our game.

Sometimes, Beomgyu wonders if he was doing the right thing. He always doubts himself, even when the others tell him that he did okay. Maybe it's a product of his childhood experience.

Now, he contemplates waking up. He didn't know if tagging along with Soobin and his other companion would be great for him. But he had no choice.

Faking a groan, he blearily opened his eyes once he felt soft material behind him. Must be a bed. "Where am I?" He mused to himself.

"Master Beomgyu! You're awake!" He was instantly met with a mess of colorful feathers. Ah, Toto must be so happy.

Silently chuckling, he was about to lift himself off the soft mattress when a hand suddenly stopped him and forced him to lay back down. "Don't move. You're still not healed yet." 

He looked up and saw Soobin smiling gently at him. Although he and Soobin knew each other way back, he still didn't feel too comfortable with him. Maybe because it's been years since they last met.

"What happened? We... fell and..." Beomgyu started to ask.

Soobin let out a huff of laughter. "Thanks to a shameless person, we managed to be okay." Beomgyu cocked his head at the sight of Soobin smiling. _That was new._ He never saw Soobin smile before, he always had this frown on his face, sometimes hatred. But now... Soobin smiled. That's strange. "Anyway, Gyu... can you tell me... why you did what you did at the Royal Palace?"

Soobin had a serious expression now. Why is he asking? He stayed silent. "... I was also at the Royal Palace that day," Soobin added. Beomgyu opened his mouth to speak when Soobin immediately spoke the next words. "And don't you dare think I'm saying this without knowing anything." Beomgyu closed his mouth. "Can't you still tell me?"

"Binnie... I..." Beomgyu bit his lip. He wanted to tell him, he really does, but he's scared of what they'll do to him if he did. "I'm sorry. I... can't... tell you."

"... Not even why you're on the run at a place like this?" Soobin slightly raised his voice. Beomgyu winced.

"... I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

Soobiin sighed. "Okay. If you're not ready to tell me, then I'll wait." He caressed Beomgyu's black hair. He always does this, even when Beomgyu thinks it's weird since he is older than Soobin himself. "But I must ask you to do one thing."

Beomgyu snapped back to reality. What did Soobin what now? "What is it?"

"My friends don't know about my true identity. I'd like you to keep it a secret until the time comes, Gyu." Soobin's blue eyes bored straight into his red ones. Soobin looked scary for a moment, yet he continued caressing his hair.

"... They can't be trusted...?" Like a kid talking to his mother, Beomgyu asked Soobin with innocence present in his voice.

"No. It's not that. It's just..." For a second, Soobin looked conflicted. "I just don't want them to know right now."

 _We're the same._ Beomgyu nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you." Soobin smiled gratefully and kissed his forehead, the one that they always did since they were kids. "Rest here for now. I'll think of something to tell them." Soobin stood up and left Beomgyu laying down on the bed.

♪♪

"Wow. This place looked pretty comfortable." Yeonjun mused to himself as he laid down on a mattress inside a room that was given to them. He was glad that his plan really worked.

"The repair on the Airship is going smooth too. They spared us enough parts and manpower." Namjoon added who just got back from outside. "It'll take some time but the repair will be done soon enough."

"Right." At that moment, the door opened. Yeonjun craned his head up to see that it was Soobin. "Hey, Bin. How's his injury?"

"He regained consciousness and received full treatment for his leg," Soobin informed.

"Oh," Yeonjun abruptly sat and looked at Soobin eagerly. "So he can talk now?"

Soobin hesitated for a moment. "Not yet. He needs to rest."

"Really? Hmm... too bad." Yeonjun said nonchalantly and laid back down, acting like he didn't actually feel bad at all.

Suddenly, Blaze careened out of the necklace. "That's not important right now! The presence of the relic is very close!"

"Didn't you already say that?" Yeonjun replied, bored.

"It feels much more clear than before!" The dragon insisted. "This can only mean that it's inside the base."

"Inside the base?" Yeonjun murmured. "Although we're being treated like VIPs, we can't wander around their base as we please... I think we need to earn more trust from their leader Jeong-an."

"Excuse..." Someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Jeong-an asked hesitantly.

"Talk about timing." Yeonjun stood up from the bed. "Come in!"

Jeong-an gingerly opened the door, his yellow-hood still placed on his head. "I'm sorry to ask you to let me come in so sudden... it's an emergency..."

"Um, if it's an emergency... I think you should tell us what's going on fast." Soobin suggested.

"I'm sorry... to stutter..." Jeong-an apologized. "You see... the... Falcon Mercenaries... are attacking again..."

"What. You tell us that _now_?" Yeonjun gave him a look of disbelief. "Okay. You want our help, right?"

"What?" Jeong-an looked confused. "No... um... it's dangerous... so I came to tell you... not to... come out..."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Soobin sighed. Yeonjun started it again. "You guys are having a hard time on your own, right? Where is it? Lead the way."

Soobin joined in. He really wants to help, unlike Yeonjun who uses it for his own benefit. "No need to refuse. We're glad to help. Even if you say no, Yeonjun will probably do whatever he pleases." He added a quick jab. Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. _Is that a compliment of an insult?_

"Then... this way..." Jeong-an shuffled out of the room with Soobin right behind him. Muttering curse words under his breath, Yeonjun grudgingly followed the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess what's soobin's relationship with beomgyu is?
> 
> and what is soobin hiding from the others?
> 
> answers on more chapters to come! stay tuned~
> 
> PS. updated ages of characters:  
> Yeonjun: 21  
> Soobin: 18  
> Beomgyu: 19


	54. real intention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin probably hates this side of him.

"There are more than I thought." Yeonjun clicked his tongue. Jeong-an led them to an open area where multiple Falcon Mercenaries are situated. Honestly, Yeonjun expected only a little of these mercenaries. He squinted his eyes to focus on these mercenaries when he noticed something strange. _Wait, I don't see the person who was commanding them. Is it a diversion?_ "Hey. Are there any side roads that lead into the base?" He asked Jeong-an.

The said teen suddenly jumped, he was surprised at Yeonjun's question. "What? Uh... there... is but--"

"Then that's what they're after! They're making a scene at the front to infiltrate secretly." Yeonjun smirked. If they think that they can outsmart Yeonjun, then they're sorely mistaken.

"Then we should hurry." Soobin and Yeonjun dashed off, with Jeong-an leading them. When they arrived at one of the side roads, there were indeed several Falcon Mercenaries luring. They managed to defeat all of the mercenaries without even breaking a sweat.

"Thank you... You helped us great again..." Jeong-an bowed in gratefulness after seeing the pair help them in defeating these mercenaries.

"I wasn't that great. I only took the lead and took out the most enemies." Yeonjun boasted. He wanted to imply something. He wanted them to think that they owed him just for defeating their enemies.

However, Soobin wasn't fazed. "If you're trying to make yourself look like a jerk, it's working."

Yeonjun ignored him and continued on his little play. "So, weren't we a big help for just adventurers passing by?"

"O-Of course..." Jeong-an stuttered. "Thanks to you... all Underwalkers retreated... from our... base..."

"Yes, yes." Yeonjun nodded. "I mean, if I were you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't give a great reward for an accomplishment like this." Soobin facepalmed. Yeonjun was greedy as hell.

Jeong-an looked down guiltily. "I... so... um... as a token of gratitude..."

"Yes!" Yeonjun coughed. "Yes?"

"We... prepared... a feast..."

Yeonjun looked a bit disappointed. "... A feast? ...Well, okay. Maybe we can talk about it more during the feast."

"... Yes... then I'll... finish preparing... when ready... I'll send someone..." With that, Jeong-an scampered off, preparing for the feast in their honor.

Soobin had enough. Yeonjun was abusing their generosity. "... Enough is enough. What are you thinking?" He asked Yeonjun harshly.

"Isn't it obvious? We help these bandits in need and get their relic as thanks!" Yeonjun explained as if there is nothing wrong with what he's saying.

"... You're so shameless." Soobin sighed.

"Why are you acting so sensitive? That's how we always did it before." Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sometimes, I really feel like I don't know you." 

"Who? Me?" What is Soobin talking about now?

"Yes. I don't know if you want to help or if all you want is the relic." 

Yeonjun chuckled. "I'm talking about the relic. I'm not even going to help them if they didn't have it." 

That was when Soobin realized that there were more sides to Yeonjun that he didn't know. He thought he already figured him out. This side of him being greedy... he didn't like it at all. "But you should remember one thing." Soobin turned to leave him. "You can only earn real gratitude from other people by sincere goodwill."

Soobin walked away from him, intent on going back to the quarters these bandits lent them. Yeonjun is left behind, confused. Why is he acting like that?

♪♪

Steaming food was placed in front of them as bandits all around are stumbling in a hurry. Making a feast is hard to do. Soobin, Yeonjun, and Namjoon sat down in front of a table full of foods, freshly cooked. "This isn't much... but please enjoy..." Jeong-an said.

Yeonjun scanned the whole table with widened eyes. "This isn't much? What kind of delicacies do you guys usually eat?"

A foot stomped on his own and he dropped his fork in pain. "They're just being polite so don't be rude." Soobin spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's just a friendly conversation." Yeonjun reasoned, massaging his pained foot.

"It doesn't sound friendly at all." Soobin retorted back and started to eat. Yeonjun pouted and started to eat as well.

Jeong-an observed the two. By the way, they're acting, he can tell that's something's going on between them. "You two... look quite close..." He mumbled.

Soobin choked on his drink while Yeonjun abruptly stopped eating, staring at the teen in disbelief. "Oh, you've got good eyes!" Namjoon laughed heartily and patted the teen on his back.

"No way!" Soobin and Yeonjun yelled in unison.

"You two always argue yet you're traveling together." Another bandit mentioned.

"Yes, yes." Namjoon nodded knowingly. These bandits are so smart.

"It's because we have the same goal!" Yeonjun reasoned, yet his cheeks have a bit of a blush.

"It's only business," Soobin added, glaring at Yeonjun as he did.

"Doesn't matter." The bandit waved it off. "You guys are good! Thanks for the help today!"

"Yes, yes. Let's have a toast to celebrate!" Namjoon whooped.

Yeonjun sighed. "Ah, whatever. Fine, cheers." He said lazily, raising his own mug.

The bandits cheered and raised their own mugs, while Soobin stayed eating. Jeong-an looked everywhere around him, the smiles and the cheers of the bandits were infectious.

"It feels... nostalgic..." He smiled as well. 

Yeonjun noticed Jeon-an's far-off smile and asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everyone... looks... so happy like when... the... master was here..."

"Master?" Yeonjun gulped a drink.

"Yes... Myungdo..."

Yeonjun choked on his drink and coughed. Jeong-an patted his back in order to help him. After a while, the hunter looked at him with wide eyes. "Myungdo?! As in, the legendary thief Myungdo?!"

Jeong-an looked bothered by the enthusiasm Yeonjun was showing. "Uh... yes. That's my... teacher..."

"Wow, you have such an awesome teacher!" Yeonjun's eyes sparkled. He had always imagined what would be like to be a student after the legendary thief. Then he gave Jeong-an a weird look. "But then why are you so..." He gestured Jeong-an's shy attitude.

Soobin slammed his utensils. "Yeonjun!"

"Huh?" Yeonjun jumped a little at the sudden slamming. "I guess I'm being rude again."

Because of Yeonjun's words from before, Jeong-an's insecurity resurfaced. "I-I-I am nowhere... close to... the... master..."

"That's not true, Jeong-an!" A bandit told him. "You are a great person! Well, we just wish you are a little more confident."

"Yes, yes, and a little louder too!" Yeonjun agreed.

"Yes, yes, and a little open-minded! And a little more daring!" The bandit also added. Hearing these sentences made Jeong-an more insecure. He closed in on himself.

"Yes... I have... a long way..." He mumbled.

"There you go mumbling again!" Yeonjun handed Jeong-an a drink! "Here, let's have a drink! Bottoms up!" He cheered.

Jeong-an peeked at the drink that Yeonjun handed to him. "I-I'm not good... with alcohol..."

"Come on, just drink. You gotta drink this to become an open-minded person." Yeonjun told him and placed the drink in the teen's hands.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the drink from Jeong-an's hand and placed it away. "What are you doing?!" He glared at the hunter. "Jeong-an doesn't have to force himself if he doesn't want to!"

"N-No. Since our guest offered..." Jeong-an spoke up.

"Yes! Cheers for the awesome boss!" Yeonjun handed Jeong-an the drink. Soobin rolled his eyes and left the table, leaving the unfinished plate of food behind. He lost appetite.

♪♪

Yeonjun yawned. It's currently night, and apparently, the stars in the desert were more visible than the ones in the city. "It's been a while since I drank like that."

"The drink here was different from Dragon's Dream or Rage," Namjoon said as the two strolled outside. "Dragon's Sigh, was it...? It had a unique flavor of the desert."

"So what do you think? Don't you think we earned enough trust from them?" Yeonjun kicked a lone stone on the ground.

"That's what you were after?" Yeonjun and Namjoon looked behind them to see the furious face of Soobin.

"Obviously." Yeonjun deadpanned. Soobin's anger doesn't faze him. "Now we should start talking about the relic--Huh?"

In the dark, multiple shadows were moving, trying to sneak around without getting caught. However, they weren't prepared for Yeonjun. "... What is it?" Soobin narrowed his eyes at seeing Yeonjun stop in place.

"It's the Falcons." Yeonjun's eyes widened. "They're sneaking in. We have to wake everyone up!"

"No, let's hold them off." Soobin's hand glowed who finally noticed the shadows as well. "Namjoon can wake the others up."

"Namjoon, we're counting on you!" Yeonjun and Soobin ran towards the silhouettes, ready for battle.

"Don't worry. I'm an expert when it comes to waking up people!" Namjoon ran the other direction, towards the houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i hope i projected Yeonjun and Soobin's quarrel properly
> 
> stay tuned~


	55. how do you gain trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arguments? oh hello.

Soobin panted. Fighting every day takes a toll on him, why did he even agree to join Yeonjun? It's clear that Yeonjun attracts trouble, so it's no doubt that everywhere they go, they always run into trouble. He breathed deeply. As he slowly opened his eyes, he observed every fallen enemy. 

"... Something is weird." He mumbled. He remembered Yeonjun saying that these mercenaries sneaked in the base. They infiltrated this far without attacks. What are they after? The bandits looked like the people you'd least expect to have something valuable.

And as usual, great minds think alike. "... Don't you think they're after something in that door?" Yeonjun replied, pointing his thumb towards a closed wooden door. "I never saw it open..."

"Oh, we have more guests." A silky voice was heard. They looked at the origin of the voice and saw the leader of these mercenaries, the one that they called Rika. "Hello again, friends?"

"Hey, you're the guests here. Uninvited guests who came charging in without permission." Yeonjun shot back yet Rika just laughed.

"Us Falcon Mercenaries must carry out any missions that our clients throw at us without any complaints," Rika replied, smiling from ear to ear.

"I've seen people get crushed by money like that." Yeonjun deadpanned.

Rika smirked. "How about people that played hero and died young?"

Yeonjun joined in her play. If she wants to play like this, he'll gladly accept the challenge. "Oh, you mean thieves who died younger while stealing?" Rika's dazzling smile changed into a frown. Yeonjun rejoiced internally.

"Ah, we have quite a talker here. Let's see if you can fight as you can talk." Rika placed her hand behind her, pulling out two small weapons and throwing it at them, jumping back as she did so.

It turns out that these were not weapons, they were actually small bombs that explode on contact. Eyes widening, the pair immediately stepped backward, away from the sizzling sound of the explosive. Just in time too, as the bombs touched the sand, it explodes.

Rika clicked her tongue. Whatever, she had more tricks up her sleeve. She grinned when she saw them land on the place where she planted bombs earlier. But just like earlier, the pair managed to evade that too.

"Ha, you're as good as your arrogance. What's your name?" Rika demanded angrily from the hunter.

"You think I'll tell you?" Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "I don't need another nuisance coming after me."

"Then I'll find it out myself," Rika vowed.

Yeonjun just scoffed at her. "Is this another way of saying 'You'll pay for this'? How original."

"Hmph, you'll regret that." Rika gave him a glare and she and her lackeys left the base. 

"They always say the same thing when they run." Yeonjun shrugged. Whatever. He had things to do. He stared back at the wooden door, feeling an urge to open it. "Anyway, this door they were after..."

"So they couldn't open it in the end." Soobin walked closer to the door and examined it. "This place feels different from any other place in the base."

"What could be inside this place?" Yeonjun walked past Soobin and touched the rusty doorknob, wanting to see the contents.

But of course, nothing goes right in his life, because as soon as he opened the door, Jeong-an came running to them, still groggy because of sleep. "Yeonjun, Soobin, are you okay..."

Yeonjun looked like a child caught by their parents and he immediately released the doorknob before Jeong-an could ever see him. Soobin cleared his throat. "Ah, Jeong-an. We saw the Falcon Mercenaries coming in so we came after them. Fortunately, we were able to kick them out before they could do anything."

"Yes..." Jeong-an sighed. "We... owe you again..."

"You gave us quite a feast so we don't mind." Yeonjun waved it off. "Anyway, what's in this door? The Falcons, I mean the Underwalkers who hired them must want something from the inside."

Jeong-an's eyes traveled from them to the door behind them, and Yeonjun could see the uncertainty in the teen's eyes. Soobin's eyes softened. "You can't talk about it? We understand."

Unfortunately, Yeonjun doesn't think the same way. "Understand what? I want to know!" He argued.

Soobin groaned. "Learn to be more considerate! Look how troubled he is!" He shot back, wanting Yeonjun to stop this foolish act of his.

"Um... you two... should rest now..." Jeong-an's small voice interrupted their argument. "We'll... take care... of the rest..."

"Thank you for your consideration." Soobin bowed deeply. "Then we'll go rest." He smiled and grabbed Yeonjun's arm harshly, dragging him back towards their quarters.

"Hey! Let go!" Yeonjun ordered, yet Soobin didn't listen and grasped his arm tighter that Yeonjun almost winced.

♪♪

Toto cocked his head. It's been hours since his master started looking out the window in his bedroom. All of a sudden, Beomgyu stood up and went to the door. "Master Beomgyu, you shouldn't really move yet. You need more rest." Toto's worried voice called out.

"Toto... I shouldn't be here... I have to go." Beomgyu told him.

Toto perched on Beomgyu's shoulder. Wherever his master goes, he'll come with him. "Where are you going? Toto is coming with you."

Beomgyu saddened. He wants to bring Toto with him. "Maybe you would be safer with Binnie..." He suggested instead.

But whatever he says, Toto remained perched on his shoulder. "No! Toto is never leaving Master Beomgyu's side! I'll never leave Master Beomgyu alone like that night!" He promised to himself.

Beomgyu sighed. Ah, Toto is quite persistent. Suddenly, the parrot's beady eyes grew large. "Ah, someone is coming! Pretend to be asleep!" He told his master, who nodded and immediately went back to his bed.

 _Damn..._ Beomgyu cursed, and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. A second later, Yeonjun slowly opened the door, checking on the prince.

"You awake?" He saw the prince's sleeping form, and a sigh escaped from Yeonjun's lips. "Oh. Still sleeping I see." He traveled his eyes around the room and saw Toto staring intently at him. "I wanted to ask why he was on the run." He explained to the questioning stare the parrot is giving him.

"Master Beomgyu still needs to rest." Toto said with finality. "He can't talk right now." 

"You're acting like a mother cat protecting its kitten." Yeonjun said, bewildered and turned to leave. "Tell me when he wakes up."

The hunter slowly closed the door as to not startle the sleeping prince. After that moment, Toto sneaked a peak at his master's face, inching back slowly when he saw his master's blazing red eyes glaring fiercely at the window in front of him.


	56. fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real feelings are starting to show, and namjoon just want to live in peace.

_Hmm, what now? There are so many things I need to figure out..._ Yeonjun groaned and threw his head back. He was currently sitting on a stool, thinking of something to do. Soobin hasn't talked to him yet since earlier, and it's making him restless.

Luckily, Blaze knew what to do. He hovered above Yeonjun's head and perched on the table near him. "How about we go and find the relics?" The dragon suggested. He noticed the hunter's restless nature.

Yeonjun looked at him incredulously. "What? What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

Blaze sighed. "That place you were in front of earlier. I sensed the presence of a relic from that sealed door!" Now, that was interesting.

"What?" So that's what the bandits were hiding? "I knew it! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"There were eyes and ears!" Blaze pulled Yeonjun and led him outside. "Hurry!"

Yeonjun sighed as he walked through the streets with Blaze safely inside the necklace. He sent a disapproving look towards the necklace. "Before you get the wrong idea, we're not robbing them _now_. We're just going to check the location."

"What are you talking about?" Blaze hissed. "Once you check the location, of course, you rob them!" He said as if this is the most natural thing.

"Hey, it's a relic kept precariously in their base." Yeonjun shot back. "They're helping us with a lot of things, even I'd feel bad taking it without asking..." Is this what Soobin felt?

"How can you achieve greatness if you care for small things like that?" Blaze sneered. They arrived at the same wooden door, which looked indicating in Yeonjun's opinion.

"How about this door? There's no way to open it." Yeonjun pointed a thumb at the door. 

"You're giving up because it's locked? And you call yourself a treasure hunter?" Blaze taunted, which dealt a blow to Yeonjun's pride.

"If you say it like that, then I can't back down." Yeonjun walked closer to the wooden door, observing the locks placed on it. By observing each of them, they look old, and old locks are hard to open. "... Whoa. These are hard locks." _Let's see... like this... and..._ "Yup. Got it." A click sounded, and the locks fall unceremoniously to the sand.

"Not bad!" Blaze praised. He knew Yeonjun could do it. "Now we can go in!"

Yeonjun stopped in his tracks. "Um... yeah, but only to see if the relic is really inside." He gingerly entered the room, grimacing slightly because of the cobwebs decorating the place. Soon after, he found himself standing in front of an altar with a lone accessory placed on top of it.

"There! That's the relic! We found it!" Blaze rejoiced.

"Oh. We found it." Yeonjun deadpanned. He thought it's more protected. "Wait. Were the Underwalkers after this? It looks like they're keeping it quite preciously. The lock on the door was something else too."

"It's... because it's... my master's lock..." A breathy voice spoke behind him. Turning around, the hunter saw Jeong-an standing at the doorstep, surprise evident on his features.

"Jeong-an?" Yeonjun spoke slowly.

Jeong-an stared wide-eyed. "I was... patrolling... and the door... was open..." 

Yeonjun immediately walked away from the altar. "Ah, I-I-I was just taking a walk!" He laughed nervously.

"A walk...?" Jeong-an prompted him.

Yeonjun racked his brain for excuses. "Uh, I was taking a walk and got lost!"

"I don't think... this is a place where... you can come in by getting lost..." Even though he's stuttering, Jeong-an managed to show disappointment in his voice.

"O-Oh, really? How did I come here?" Yeonjun winced. _Great job, Yeonjun._ "Ah, yes! The lock looked very special and I couldn't help it. I'm a treasure hunter!"

"Treasure... hunter..." Another wave of distrust was felt, and Yeonjun wanted to slap himself. Seriously? He'd say that after he was found in front of a well-protected _relic_?

Yeonjun sighed. "Ha, a terrible excuse, right?" 

"The lock... Master... made..." Yeonjun followed his gaze, and he saw him staring sadly at the fallen lock.

"...It was made by the great thief Myungdo? I knew it." Yeonjun concluded. "Then what's in here is also a treasure of Myungdo?"

"Yes..." Jeong-an nodded meekly. "He told me to protect it... no matter what... But... I'm too weak to carry out my... Master's... order..."

 _Ah, not that again._ "Hey, Jeong-an. The others said you're doing just fine, didn't they?" Yeonjun grinned. "You just lack self-confidence, that's all."

"You... mean it?" Jeong-an gave him a surprised look.

"... I guess I can't be very persuasive right now." Yeonjun glanced at the open door. 

"Still... thank... you..." Jeong-an bowed. "Anyways... I'll take you... back to the quarters..."

"Um..." Yeonjun stared at the open door. He sighed and went along with Jeong-an. _Today is not the day._

♪♪

"Where have you been in the middle of the night?" Was the first thing that greeted him when he woke up. He jumped back slightly. Soobin sat on a stool, arms crossed.

"Oh, a walk." The hunter answered nonchalantly, trying to calm his beating heart and telling himself that it was because Soobin surprised him, not anything else.

"A walk?" Soobin repeated blandly. He knew that there was more to it.

Yeonjun ruffled his hair. "While I was at it, I checked the location of the relic. It was in there." He admitted.

"You went to look for the relic? Without telling Jeong-an?" As every second passed, Soobin felt his anger rising.

"And I ran into him right in front of the relic." Yeonjun finished.

 _Oh no._ Namjoon closed his eyes and prayed to every god in this world to _get him out of here._

Soobin said nothing, just stared angrily at Yeonjun. Under the hateful stare, Yeonjun managed to add something. "Ah, yes. Jeong-an was on his guard around me."

"Obviously." Soobin sarcastically replied. "You just crushed his trust in us right before his face."

"How would I have known that I would run into him?" Yeonjun's voice got louder.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Soobin was shouting. Namjoon felt his headache increase in intensity and almost banged his head onto the table. "I thought we were going to earn their trust first?!"

"I agree with him." Namjoon pointed at Soobin.

"So we just look at how things go indefinitely? I just wanted something certain." Yeonjun told Soobin. "And you kept speaking of this 'trust'. Do you think you're acting like a trustworthy person?!" _Oh my god, it's starting._ Namjoon stared sadly at his drink. He just wants a moment of peace.

"What are you saying?" Soobin stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

"I'm talking about that Beomgyu guy. You keep covering for him and stopping me from talking to him." Yeonjun pointed out the protectiveness Soobin seemed to show around Beomgyu.

"That's a different story--"

"I thought we were talking about trust, so how is it different?!" Yeonjun yelled.

"T-That's..." For the first time in his life, Soobin had nothing to reply to that.

 _Things are starting to be quite uncomfortable..._ Namjoon sighed for the nth time and placed his chin on his hand. He sighed again.

Tension seemed to spread around the room. At the seemingly right (but actually wrong) moment, the door opened. "Excuse me. Boss has asked for you." A bandit told them, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the tension between Yeonjun and Soobin.

 _Oh, saved by the bell._ Namjoon almost cried in happiness.

"We were hoping you'd join us for the meeting about the mission." The bandit continued, slowly speaking as to not aggravate the two any further.

"Of course it's okay!" Namjoon stood from the stool he's sitting on. "We'd join a meeting in hell to get out of this!" Hearing Namjoon's approval, the bandit exited quickly to escape the thick atmosphere. Soobin and Yeonjun instantly looked in the opposite directions, avoiding to face each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course a relationship can have some arguments, so i hope everyone will get the reason why they fought!
> 
> stay tuned for the next chap~


	57. mission between distrustful bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how would a simple action destroy everything in its path?

"Yeonjun, Soobin, thank you for joining..." Jeong-an greeted them softly as they entered the place. Even though they just got into a fight with each other, they need to be professional, especially when it comes to times like this. But Yeonjun's still not talking to him. "I know it's too much to ask... But some of us thought this is a good chance for a counterattack since we stopped their ambush..."

"That's right!" A bandit nodded in agreement. "We have to finish the Underwalkers while we have such strong helpers on our side!" He enthusiastically added.

"But..." Jeong-an turned to look at Yeonjun. "If we're asking for too much... you could say no..."

"No, it's okay," Soobin answered. "You're helping us a lot so we'll help in any way we can."

"You don't have to--" Jeong-an tried to say, but Namjoon spoke first.

"We don't mind. We'll do what we can. No prob." Namjoon smiled, but inside he wanted to bump his head over and over. Why did he agree to go with Yeonjun again?

"Look! They say they're okay with it." A bandit cheered up the shy leader, who grinned shakily at them. "Don't be too shy, boss. Be bolder and ask them!"

"Well... if that's what... everyone thinks..." Jeong-an uttered in defeat. The bandits whooped in joy when Jeong-an suddenly spoke again. "But... what does... Yeonjun... think...?"

Every head turned to look at the hunter.

The aforementioned male stayed silent, staring at the wooden table in front of him. "Why don't you say a word?" Soobin prompted him.

"Ah," Yeonjun snapped out of his trance. "Well, I'm okay with it. Although, the one who's asking doesn't seem so enthusiastic."

"No way! We're very enthusiastic! We need you!" A bandit instantly responded, yet their boss stayed silent.

Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. Why is this dude so unsure of himself? "... So what's the plan?" He inquired.

"The others... suggested... a diversion attack... We don't have enough manpower..." Jeong-an slowly spoke, as if weighing each word that comes out of his mouth. "So you'll be in charge of the diversion..."

"When do we leave?" Yeonjun ignored the apparent insecurity Jeong-an was sporting and instead focused on the mission.

"As soon as we're ready... when the sun goes down..."

"Okay." Yeonjun stood up from his seat. "We'll get ready."

♪♪

"That's the... base of... the Underwalkers..." Jeong-an pointed to a base with weird-looking houses, full of rocks. They currently stood atop a hill, high enough to not be seen by the enemy.

"By the looks of it, it's not heavily guarded it," Yeonjun observed the routines each Underwalker did. "So what should we do?"

"If you could get their attention, we'll hit him elsewhere..." Jeong-an muttered.

"So we hold out until the signal?" Yeonjun asked the man beside him.

"Then we'll have to be as loud as we can," Soobin replied.

"Yes..." Jeong-an nodded. "If... you fail... then we'll be caught inside..."

"We won't let that happen. Trust us." Soobin seriously declared, yet Jeong-an looked skeptical of them.

"...Yes." Jeong-an bowed at them. "Then... we'll get going..." The leader and his bandits left them along at the top of the hill.

Yeonjun pouted and huffed when he saw that Jeong-an's not around anymore. "Man. He's the one who asked for help yet he doesn't seem to trust us."

"I wonder whose fault is that?" Soobin sarcastically replied and left the hilltop.

Yeonjun followed after him quickly, not wanting to be left behind. "Wow, you can hold a grudge that long?"

"Because you kept saying something that gets on my nerves." Soobin retorted.

"Let's just get them out then." Yeonjun shot back. "Like you said, as _loud_ as possible."

They arrived right in front of the base. Soobin sighed. "I'll attack with magic. Even if there isn't much damage done, they'll come out once they know they're being attacked."

"I'm always ready so start whenever you want--" Soobin instantly flicked a bolt of magic towards one of the houses, and it exploded in flames. Chaos erupted. Yeonjun stood agape at the scene. "Oh, they're coming out right away."

"We have to push them until they send additional forces," Soobin told the hunter.

Yeonjun smirked. "Now that's my area of expertise."

♪♪

"We got everyone around here, but there aren't any more of them coming out." Yeonjun swung his sword everywhere.

"I have a bad feeling." Soobin narrowed his eyes. _They've caused enough ruckus already... why didn't the other team attack yet?_ "I should attack one more time with magic..."

"Wait. Something's not right." Yeonjun held a hand up. The plan was for them to distract the enemy while Jeong-an and his team attacked inside. The enemy would send their forces outside, so the others could take out the main force from inside. But why were there so little people out here? Huh? _That door is opening. _He wondered.__

__"I guess they're finally sending additional forces..." Soobin mumbled._ _

___Has Jeong-an attacked them yet?_ Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. They should be. Suddenly his eyes widened. "That's... not their additional force. That's their main force!" Yeonjun cursed. If the entire force is here, then..._ _

__"Something must've happened to Jeong-an and the others!" Soobin came to the same conclusion as the hunter._ _

__"We have to fall back! This mission is a failure!" Yeonjun hissed and grabbed Soobin's wrist to run away from the massive force in front of them._ _


	58. a leader in danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> him missing is apparently my fault now.

Both Yeonjun and Soobin sprinted back to the base as fast as they can. They need to know what happened.

As soon as the base is within their line of sight, they smiled in relief. They also saw some of the bandits that went with Jeong-an earlier, so they must know what happened. "Looks like some of the main force returned safely," Soobin noted. 

"They look unsettled..." Yeonjun clenched his fist and darted towards the group of bandits lurking in a corner. "Where is Jeong-an?" He asked, not finding the teen anywhere.

"Thank goodness you're safe." A bandit piped up. "The advance unit failed."

"What happened to Jeong-an?" Yeonjun held his breath for a second, fearing the worst.

"You see..." The bandit breathed deeply. "We missed the timing to charge in and he was captured."

"Timing?" Soobin furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"We saw you causing a scene... But the boss was worried about something and couldn't decide what to do..." The bandit narrated the events. "When we finally charged in, the enemy was already ready, so the boss and other men got captured."

"Hesitated? Why would he do something so stupid in the middle of the mission?!" Yeonjun was furious.

Meanwhile, Soobin didn't say anything. He had a feeling that he knew why Jeong-an hesitated. "...What was he worried about?" He asked slowly, wanting to confirm his suspicions.

"He was mumbling to himself," The bandit told them. 

"What was he mumbling about?"

"He was talking about," The bandit tried to remember. "Master's treasure... or if you were really helping us... Something like that."

Soobin breathed deeply and looked at Yeonjun straight in the eye. Said male was surprised at his look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing." Soobinlooked away from him. "I thought you'd at least feel bad but I was wrong."

"Why should I?" Yeonjun scoffed. "If he couldn't trust us then he shouldn't have asked help in the first place! He did that to himself!"

"You might be right." Soobin looked at him again, but anger was now evident on his features. He was sick of the attitude Yeonjun was showing. How is this guy so heartless? "But who planted that seed of distrust in the first place?!"

"Yeonjun! Soobin!" A breathless voice interrupted them from having a full-blown argument. Namjoon panted. "The Underwalkers are swarming in! It's counterattack!"

Everyone looked at the entrance of the base, and indeed, the Underwalkers are trespassing, bringing weapons. "They're taking advantage of our problem." Soobin clicked his tongue.

Yeonju cursed. "Who has the highest authority among the remaining guys?" He bellowed towards the group of cowering bandits.

"What? Uh, uh, I-I think it's me." A bandit raised a hand.

"Assemble everyone! Send men to defend wherever necessary and bring the rest at the front gate!" Yeonjun barked orders left and right. Bandits scrambled around instantly to follow his orders.

"What are you doing?" Soobin demanded.

"We'll argue later. You're going to tell me to take responsibility for this anyway." Yeonjun darted towards the Underwalkers, intent on knocking the life out of them.

"I'm glad you know." Soobin huffed and sprinted after him.

♪♪

"Stupid Yellowhoods!" The leader of the Underwalkers laughed mockingly at the chaos they made in the enemy base. "You should kneel before the great Tori while you still have the chance!" He boasted, referring to himself.

"That guy..." Yeonjun squinted his eyes at the preaching leader of Underwalkers. "I think I remember his face from before."

"That's Tori, the head of Underwalkers in this area." A bandit informed. 

"Hmm... I see. Everyone, listen up." Yeonjun gathered the bandits around him. "Leave this place to me and the members. Soobin and the strongest of you rescue Jeong-an while we grab their attention."

"Are you insane?!" Soobin instantly argued. "Without the elite members, you and the others will--"

"There's no other way." Yeonjun interrupted him. "I'll try to provoke them and hold them here, so go." Soobin hesitated. Even though he's angry at Yeonjun right now, he can't help but worry about his safety. "Jeong-an is the top priority. You need to save him before they use him as a hostage."

"Okay." Soobin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Try to buy time as much as possible." 

"Don't worry. That's my specialty." Yeonjun winked at Soobin, albeit messily (since he doesn't know how to wink correctly), but that was enough to bring a blush to Soobin's cheeks. Soon after, only Yeonjun and the other members were left after helping Soobin and the others leave.

"Hey, you." Yeonjun confidently approached the leader. "Are you Tori, the head of these graverobbers?"

"Oh? Who do we have here?" Tori eyed the hunter warily, instantly remembering the guy who destroyed his precious totem. "You're that ignorant guy who got in my way before!"

"Last time I saw you, you were so angry and out of breath. Look how happy you are now."

Tori scoffed. "Let's see if you can still be so ignorant while you're under my foot!" He snapped his fingers, and in an instant, his lackeys mobbed Yeonjun and the bandits.


	59. trust goes both ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he felt guilty for doubting them.

_T-This can't be!_ Tori's eye twitched in surprise. Seeing this ignorant guy take down all his troops singlehandedly... He's powerful. "I'm not leaving like this." He growled. He turned to look at his troops. "Everyone, attack!"

But no one moved. Why? A member ran to Tori and whispered something which made his eyes widen. "What? Ambush in the base? Damn it, retreat!" The leader said frantically which made Yeonjun smirk. _Looks like Soobin did it._

"No, you don't!" Yeonjun declared, blocking the Underwalkers' path back to their base. He hollered out to the bandits. "Hey! Everyone give everything you've got so they can't retreat! Now!"

Every bandit shouted a battle cry and swarmed the Underwalkers, intent on knocking a few teeth.

Meanwhile, with Soobin and the others, they managed to enter the Underwalkers' base. "I'm glad we hurried." Soobin sighed in relief. "Most of their forces went to attack the Yellowhood base so it was easier for us to infiltrate."

The team navigated through the base, keeping an eye out in case of an Underwalker lurking around. Soon after, they found a jail cell filled with numerous Yellowhead members. "Over there! Prisoners are held over there!" A bandit informed Soobin, who sprinted towards it.

Having no time to lose, Soobin inserted a little bit of magic into the lock and burst it apart. Jeong-an flinched and looked up. "Who--?"

"Boss!" A bandit cheered at seeing the teen.

"Jeong-an, we came to rescue you," Soobin said quickly.

Jeong-an stood up and went out of the jail cell, still staring at Soobin with surprise. "How did you--"

"Thanks to them, we were able to defend against the Underwalkers' attack and we came here to rescue you." A bandit was elated.

"Yeonjun and the others are defending the base," Soobin added after a while.

Jeong-an's eyes widened even more. "Why... didn't you just... run off with the treasure...?"

"So that's what you were thinking." Soobin sighed and pressed his temple.

"Yes..." Jeong-an replied hesitantly. "I was certain that you were after the treasure left by my master... I... wasn't... good... enough to protect it... But I didn't know... whether to give it to you... or... protect... it..." Jeong-an stuttered, sobs beginning to leak into his voice yet he tried to keep his tears at bay.

"Jeong-an. I know Yeonjun did something very suspicious." Soobin took a deep breath and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "But please believe me. He does as he pleases but he's not the type of person to steal it behind your back."

He couldn't hold it anymore. Droplets of tears fell from the teen's eyes as he tried his best to wipe it. "I doubted... I'm sorry..." He sniffed.

Soobin hugged the teen. Being a leader of a large group while still in his teens places a heavy burden on his shoulders. But he knew that someday, Jeong-an will become a better person. "It's okay. We can talk later. Let's focus on getting out of here first. Hurry!" By the time they finished talking, the other members already released the other captured Yellowhoods from their cells.

They sprinted back to where they came from, but it was too late as Soobin saw the Underwalkers coming back inside the base. "Oh no! They're back!" Soobin clicked his tongue.

But something looks strange. The Underwalkers seemed cornered, and people were running after them. "Ah!" Jeong-an squeaked in recognition. "Those people after them... That's Yeonjun and our members!"

"We have to join them!" Soobin declared. Everyone ran towards the other bandits to join them, yet the Underwalkers took this as a chance and they blocked Soobin's group.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tori gritted his teeth. "So you used your head to save that boss of theirs who can't even talk right?"

"Ah... it's blocked..." Jeong-an took a step back.

"Did you really think you'd get out of here in one piece? I don't think so!" Tori continued to rile them up. 

Soobin raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be worried about the ones who followed you than us?" He sent a smirk towards the hunter. "It looks like Yeonjun got you good."

Instead of getting agitated as he expected, Tori laughed mockingly. "Someone else will deal with them. Come out!"

As soon as he said those words, a large man menacingly approached them. "Ah, are these the ones? The ones who gave you a hard time?"

"Just a little annoying." Tori scoffed.

The large man grinned at the bandits. "They must be quite strong to make you say that. I like that! I'll crush them with all I got!" The man walked towards the intruding bandits.

Soobin cursed. "Everyone! Get behind me. I'll make way so we can go and join the others!" The bandits did as he told.

"Okay!" Jeong-an was determined. He can do this.

"Ha! You've got guts!" The large man mocked. "Let's see if you have the skills!"


	60. born to be a true leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at last, he found that confidence deep inside of him--the confidence he needs to be a true leader.

_How is he not getting any injuries?_ Yeonjun gritted his teeth. They've been attacking this large man for how long and there's no sign of wounds on him. It's like their attacks weren't even working.

"Yeonjun!" He looked behind him to see the others, including Soobin, running towards him. "Something's not right with that man!"

"Finally, you made it. You're late." Yeonjun remarked. 

Soobin ignored his sarcastic comment and continued speaking. "He's recovering from your attacks, that's the reason why there are no wounds on him."

 _Recovering? That's shit as hell._ The hunter saw something from the corner of his eye. "Ah... Come to think of it, there's something weird over there." He pointed a finger towards the weird-looking machine.

Jeong-an's eyes widened in recognition. "That's... the ancient totem..."

"Ancient totem? Didn't we broke that thing with our Airship before?" Yeonjun asked incredulously. How is it still working?

"They had more than one..." Jeong-an meekly replied.

"So that's what it can do." Yeonjun narrowed his eyes at the only thing standing between them and the victory against these graverobbers.

"I'll destroy it." With a powerful shot, Soobin powered up his magic into something explosive and blasted it towards the totem. Only for the large man to block the explosive magic that he released. Soobin cursed. 

"So he doesn't care if he gets hurt as long as the totem heals him." Yeonjun groaned. Problems everywhere. "And he'll never let us destroy it from up close."

"At this rate, we'll run out of stamina first," Soobin said, eyeing the exhausted bandits behind them. And since the totem heals the enemy, they never get tired either. "Jeong-an, does the totem have any weaknesses?"

"It's protected by a barrier so mediocre attacks won't even make a scratch..." Jeong-an quickly responded. 

_I can't attack with powerful magic from this distance either. And it's all useless if someone blocks it like before._ Soobin racked his brain for strategies.

"How about arrows?" Yeonjun asked.

"...Arrows? A powerful archer might be able to do it but..." _Do we even have an archer nearby?_ That is what Soobin wanted to say, but Yeonjun interrupted him.

"And there he is. With an awesome looking bow." Yeonjun and Soobin turned to look at Jeong-an, who jumped at their sudden attention.

The teen waved it away. "What? I-I don't think... I can't do that..." He reasoned.

"You have to try to find out." Yeonjun persuaded.

"I don't think--" Jeong-an continued to protest when Soobin suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeong-an, you're their leader. You're also the student of the great thief Myungdo." Jeong-an looked up at him. "If you can't believe in yourself, believe in your master. Your master picked you to be his student, after all."

"Yes," Yeonjun added his two cents. "Not to mention you're the boss of all these people who rely on you." Cheers of encouragement exploded from the bandits behind them, cheering their leader on.

"T-Then... I'll give it a... try..." Jeong-an squeaked. "But... please... don't expect... too much..."

"We don't expect anything!" Yeonjun flashed him a thumbs up and patted his head. "We just believe."

Tears swelling from the encouragement, Jeong-an smiled confidently for the first time in years. "Yes!" Taking a deep breath, he pulled an arrow from his back and placed it on his bow, the one that his master gave him. _I can do this!_

Tori, near the totem, noticed Jeong-an holding a bow and an arrow. He laughed. "Huh? The tiny boss is about to do something!" Jeong-an released the arrow. It fired straight towards the ancient totem. Tori just scoffed. "Are you sure about that? Even if you fail and cry, no one will--"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the very same arrow that Jeong-an released was now pierced on the totem he cares so much about. "W-What? T-The totem!"

"I thought those two were the only threats!" The large man growled. He didn't know that it was this tiny boss who would be able to bring their totem down.

"Yeonjun!" Soobin called out. It's time to counterattack, for real this time.

"I know!" Yeonjun smirked and attacked the large man.

"D-Damn it! Stop them!" Tori looked around and saw that no one was attacking his enemy. "I said stop them!" Jolting into action, the lackeys immediately attack the enemy.

"You think you can take us one without your totem?" Yeonjun taunted. "I don't have time for small fries!"

"I'll never forget your faces!" Tori declared with anger. How dare these people to fight against his army? Gritting his teeth, he scampered away, knocking a few of his lackeys.

"You're only fast when you're running away! Everyone, charge--!" Yeonjun looked around, surprised that no one moved. "Huh? Why is no one moving?"

"Stop bossing them around. Their leader is back so you don't need to give orders any more." Soobin whacked Yeonjun on his head. The hunter pouted, rubbing his head. "Jeong-an?" Soobin prompted the teen, waiting for his order.

For years, this is the first time that he felt happy leading such a large group. He didn't believe in himself before, but he was thankful for these strangers because, without them, he would have never realized his own worth. "Okay, then..." Jeong-an smiled. "Yellowhood! Charge!" The bandits roared behind him, cheering.

♪♪

"Is this the treasure you're looking for?" Jeong-an showed the treasure his master gave to him. It was the payment he could give to these strangers who were so helpful to him.

"Yes, it is." Yeonjun nodded and stopped. "Huh? You're not stuttering anymore." He was surprised.

Soobin whacked him for the second time. "You don't have to point that out."

"Why are you always picking on me?!" Yeonjun whined at the black-haired man.

"Because you deserved it." Soobin looked at Jeong-an. "Anyway, are you sure about this? This is the last treasure left by your master Myungdo, isn't it?"

Jeong-an shook his head. "If it weren't for you two, the Underwalkers would have them by now anyway. Master would have put more value in the members of the Yellowhood than this object." He placed the treasure on Yeonjun's hand. 

Yeonjun wore the relic. It was a bracelet in shape, and when he placed it on his wrist, relief rushed through him. "Whew, we got another one."

"Things here are settled and the Airship is repaired. We can now depart." Soobin smiled.

"Let's go back to Namjoon." Waving goodbye to the Yellowhood bandits, Soobin and Yeonjun walked side by side back to the Airship, to continue on their adventure.

♪♪

"Namjoon, we're back." Yeonjun lazily greeted the pilot as soon as they entered the Airship. They were in high spirits, seeing that the Yellowhood problem is done. Yet what they didn't know, is that a larger problem will arise. And it is much dangerous than before.

"Soobin! This is bad!" A frantic Toto flew towards the male and circled his head. 

"What the... What's wrong with this bird?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"Master Beomgyu is missing!"

Soobin felt his world stop.

"What?" Yeonjun cursed. "Where did he go?"

Toto didn't answer his question and continued to wallow in self-regret. "Toto... It's Toto's fault... Toto should have taken good care of Master Beomgyu... Waaaaah!"

"Calm down, Toto." Soobin tried to calm the bird as much as he tried to calm himself down. "I'm sure there's a reason."

"Was he taken..." Yeonjun mumbled. "Or did he run away?"

"There's no way Master Beomgyu would leave behind Toto!" The parrot angrily replied. His master would never do that. "He must be taken!"

"Yeah, sure." Yeonjun was feeling suspicious the more he heard the name of the prince. He's sure Beomgyu had a weird aura around him, but he can't put his mind up to it. "Whatever you say."

"Take off the Airship now!" Toto ordered the pilot. "I'm sure he went that way!"

"How could you tell that he went that way in this desert?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"There's no time to explain!" The parrot screeched. 

"We need to go after Gyu. Now." Soobin replied with no emotion in his face, but urgency and worries were felt through his tone of voice.

Yeonjun sighed. "And here I thought we'd finally catch a breath..." He ruffled his hair irritably. "Fine! Namjoon, follow Toto's directions!" Soobin narrowed his eyes.

_I'lll find you Gyu... no matter what it takes._

**_END OF SECTION 8: MYUNGDO'S HIDDEN TREASURE_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this marks the end of section 8!
> 
> whew, i just upload these chapters every day in a rush, since school is taking most of my time--but it's fun!
> 
> we have the most concerning question this time--where is beomgyu?
> 
> find out in section 9: desert tracers which begin next chapter! stay tuned~


	61. the pursuer comes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this dude is dangerous, he has too much confidence in himself it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> section 9!

**_SECTION 9: DESERT TRACERS_ **

Why are they still here? Oh right, they need to look for Beomgyu. But the desert is shitty. It's too hot, there's no place to stay except for their Airship, it's too hot, he gets stuck with a whiny parrot, and it's too hot. Yeonjun fanned himself with his hand to get at least a bit of a wind.

"We have to walk from here." Yeonjun's eyes widened at the parrot's declaration. _Walk from here? Are you kidding me?_ "Master Beomgyu's smell is going this way." The parrot led them.

"Aren't you a parrot?" Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. "That's some sense of smell... Come to think of it, Blaze is often useless but he can still smell the relics quite well. Maybe you two have some dog blood in you."

The necklace on the hunter's chest flashed erratically. "How dare you compare my noble dragon blood to dogs! That is incredibly rude!" The dragon huffed. With how often Yeonjun insults him, he seemed to have an alarm for that kind of thing. "To me, you humans are lowly creatures that have more resemblances to dogs!" Ah, there's the insult.

Toto bristled in agreement with the dragon. "Dogs?! How dare you compare me to such barbaric species! So very rude!" He hovered around Yeonjun's head. "Toto is not a normal animal! Toto is a special one so don't look down on him!"

Yeonjun sent a confused look towards Soobin, as he seemed to know what Toto's talking about. "Toto was involved in a magic accident when he was young and got special powers," Soobin answered. "He was infused with the magic of his contracted master and they can smell each other's magic."

"Master Beomgyu saved me when I was little..." The parrot reminisced. "This time Toto will save him."

"How touching," Yeonjun replied sarcastically. He was about to continue walking when he saw someone blocking their path. "But it looks like our two animals with an extraordinary sense of smell can't smell intruders."

The hooded man stood still in front of them. "... I don't know who you are but you can't go any further. Go back." They said.

Yeonjun made a face. "Since they're trying to stop us, we must be going the right way." He dismissed the hooded man's orders and continued to walk forward. "Hey, do you know a guy named Beomgyu?"

The hooded man stayed still. He flashed a smirk towards the group. "... Looks like we can't let you go back alive." As fast as lightning, the hooded man swiped his sword towards him, yet Yeonjun managed to block it with his sword. 

"Good," Yeonjun grinned ferally. "I like that reaction. That means you know him, right?" He pushed his sword further, so far that the tip of the blade pressed into the hooded man's cheek which drew droplets of blood. Yeonjun's grin widened. This is fun, he likes seeing blood. _But it's strange, when did he like seeing blood?_

Not too long after, the hooded man laid on the ground with Yeonjun's foot pressed on his back, keeping him sprawled on the sand. "Now, tell us already. Where is Beomgyu?"

"We don't know..." The hooded man grunted. "We were only making sure there were no pursuers..." He tried to move, but Yeonjun pressed down his foot to make him stop. The man groaned.

"Looks like he really doesn't know," Soobin observed the fear on the man's face. "It seems like he's telling the truth. So we have no choice but to keep following Toto."

Yeonjun knocked out the hooded man and tossed him aside. "Don't worry. Toto will never lose Master Beomgyu no matter where he is!" The parrot chirped.

"It'd be nicer to have more leads but... we have no choice." Yeonjun sighed and continued walking forward.

After a while, he stopped walking. He felt something strange. Toto noticed the hunter who stopped in his place. "Hurry up and follow me!"

Yeonjun ignored the parro and looked behind him. "There's someone following us." The others also stopped in their tracks and looked behind them. Soobin's eyes widened in recognition.

The guy that was following them was the same guy that pursued Beomgyu from before. The male smirked. "I finally found you. You filthy stray cats." He drawled. He twirled his scimitar.

"Isn't he the one after Beomgyu before?" Yeonjun asked the wide-eyed parrot who was now perched on Soobin's shoulder.

The stranger cleared his throat. "We weren't properly introduced last time. Let me introduce myself." He made a mocking bow. 

"I'm the first _prince_ of Wasted Red and one of the King's Guard, Hyunjin." 

He stood up from his bow. "You'll have to tell me who you are, your objective, and why you abducted Beomgyu..." A weird glint appeared in Hyunjin's eyes. "After I subdue you."

 _This guy... He's dangerous._ For the first time in his life, Yeonjun felt scared. But that only made him more excited. Strong opponents always bring challenges.

♪♪

"Still not planning to talk?" Hyunjin glared at the sprawled hunter on the sand. "Struggling won't change anything."

"Hold on!" Soobin stood in front of Hyunjin. "We really don't know where Beomgyu is. He was taken so we're looking for him as well!"

"Lying now, are we?" Hyunjin narrowed his eyes and walked towards Soobin. "It's useless..."

"Ah come on, it's the truth!" Yeonjun stood up and dusted his pants. Sand is hard to remove apparently.

"Yes!" The parrot added. "Toto doesn't lie!"

The prince stopped in his tracks and stared at the colorful bird. Uncharacteristically, his eyes softened. "You're... Beomgyu's parrot...?" He sighed. "Fine, I'll hear you out. Explain what happened to Beomgyu."

"No way!" Toto immediately screeched. "Hyunjin is Master Beomgyu's enemy!"

"I'm Beomgyu's enemy...?" Hyunjin let out a snicker. "Why would you think that?"

"Weren't you after Beomgyu as a King's Guard?" Soobin was confused. He thought that King's Guards were ordered to capture Beomgyu on sight.

"If you know about that, then you must know the incident as well." Hyunjin pocketed his scimitar and sat in an Indian pose, which was quite weird since he was _floating_. "I _am_ after Beomgyu. But not to arrest him. I only have something to ask him. My men were rough with him and he got injured, for that I'm sorry."

"... Are you sure that's all?" Soobin made a weird face that Yeonjun could deem as threatening.

"We can't trust him!" Toto screeched continuously.

Hyunjin raised his hands in a defeated gesture. "The desert is _my_ territory. If I meant to kill him, he'd have gotten off with a lot worse."

"So what do you want to ask him?" Yeonjun pointed out.

"You must know what crimes he was accused of." Hyunjin started. 

"The theft of Exestruk, and..." Soobin knew that Beomgyu wouldn't do this. He continued. "The assassination... of... the emperor."

"Yes." Hyunjin nodded at Soobin's answer. "But I don't think he'd actually steal Exestruk and murder the emperor. He's not brave enough to do it. Even if he did try to commit those crimes, he'd have failed in the end." He said with such certainty that made Soobin's eye twitch. 

"That's some evaluation," Yeonjun muttered.

"If he really did it, then he must have an accomplice or someone who gives orders." Hyunjin continued. "Or, maybe there is the real criminal, and Beomgyu is just blamed for the crimes he didn't commit..." He gave them a knowing smirk. "If you met him, you must know what I mean. What do you think of my hypothesis?"

Shocked because of how his hypothesis is too detailed, Yeonjun and Soobin could only nod in agreement. Hyunjin narrowed his eyes for a bit and settled back into the teasing eyes he originally possessed. "Well, anyway, what I really wanted to know was the truth behind that incident. I just wanted Beomgyu to tell me what happened. Although I lost him because of uninvited _guests_."

"We were only trying to help Beomgyu because he was being chased." Soobin defended their actions at that time.

"Very well. Let's say I believe you." The prince stopped floating and landed gracefully on the sand. "So--"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Yeonjun asked irritably.

"We know we're not enemies. So how about working together?" Hyunjin asked slyly.

Yeonjun shrugged. "Great, then back to the chase. We'll talk details on the way." They continued on their way forward, with Hyunjin following them, listening to Yeonjun's story about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we welcome Hyunjin!


	62. a priceless promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how is he still calm even after what happened to Beomgyu?

"... That's what happened," Yeonjun explained everything that happened when Beomgyu joined them. The prince was interested, yet that wasn't shown much. 

"Hmm... I see." Was the only thing Hyunjin said and then, nothing. He just continued walking. "Beomgyu's parrot would ask for help from hunters he never met? That part is a little questionable..." Was he trying to do something?

Soobin stayed quiet. He knew that the only reason why Toto asked for help from them is that _he knew them._ But he won't tell this to the prince. Hyunjin noticed Soobin's weird attitude towards what he said and gave a small shrug. "Well, I'll let it slip since it's not important. But it looks like you did help Beomgyu. And... I have a slight idea about who abducted him."

"You have some info?" Yeonjun asked.

"I recently received a report about a new hit squad that grew powerful so quick in this area," Hyunjin recalled. 

Soobin's eyes widened. "A hit squad of Wasted Red? Why would those people--"

"They're not a hit squad from Wasted Red. If they were, I'd have already got to them." Hyunjin gritted almost defensively. "They're from the outside. I think their name was Frost Hounds. They were left untouched because they grew powerful in just a few years and nothing could be done about them."

"Frost Hounds..." Yeonjun mumbled. 

"I was thinking it was about time to deal with them, and now I've got a good opportunity to do it." Hyunjin continued. 

"Are you planning to start a war?" Soobin asked quietly. From Hyunjin's words, he looks like he was.

"If required," Hyunjin answered slyly as he always is, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

"That's some serious stuff," Yeonjun commented absentmindedly.

"Why are you saying it as if it's none of your business?" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You're not done here. You have to help if you want Beomgyu back."

"I got the relic so I didn't want to get involved..." Yeonjun clicked his tongue. Not too long after, he was met with the angry glares from Soobin and the bird. He raised his hands defeatedly. "Fine, fine. So what do we have to do?"

"Not you, the bird." Yeonjun's eye twitched. "They're a point organization so it was hard to find their base. Although not as many as before, I still have men working for me around this area. If you find their base and make a scene, we'll provide backup."

"You're not going to send us there and back out, are you?" Yeonjun asked skeptically.

It was apparently the wrong thing to say. Because in an instant, Hyunjin drew out his scimitar and pressed it against the hunter's neck. Soobin almost punched Hyunjin for doing that if not for Toto stopping him. "Who do you think you're speaking to? As a prince of Wasted Red and a King's Guard, you have my word."

"You can't buy bread with a promise." Even at knifepoint, Yeonjun managed to retort words at the prince.

"Some consider a promise more important than gold." Hyunjin hissed back.

"Ah, fine." Hyunjin's face slowly eased into his normal expression and he sheathed his scimitar. Yeonjun rubbed his neck. "If you don't show up, we're going to take off with Beomgyu so don't be late."

"Then I'll be seeing you later." Ah, the teasing lilt is back in Hyunjin's voice. "Make sure to leave marks so we can trace you." Hyunjin dashed towards the west to gather up all his men, and the trio continued walking forward, following Toto's direction.

Soobin can't take it any longer. He needs to know what happened. "... Toto. I want to ask you something." He bit out quietly.

"What do you want to ask?" The parrot inclined his small head.

"Do you know what happened at the Royal Palace that night?" Soobin blurted out. "Maybe Gyu told you something--Toto?"

Soobin looked taken aback. Toto was crying. Well, not actually crying, but there was a wobble to his voice. "Toto... doesn't know... That night, Master Beomgyu left alone without telling Toto... Master Beomgyu is also hiding something from Toto... Toto is so sad..."

Soobin sighed. Why did Beomgyu do that? He never left Toto alone before. "Don't cry, Toto. I'm sure Gyu believes in you. Stop worrying and let's go find Gyu." The parrot sniffed when someone cleared their throat.

"Now, now, if you're done with the melodrama, let's go." Yeonjun yawned. "I want to take out those annoying kidnappers as soon as possible and get out of here."

♪♪

"Hmm... So this is where the kidnappers are hiding?" The hunter asked the hovering bird near their heads. They're currently hiding behind a small house nearby, peeking out the wall.

"There are lots of dangerous-looking people. Are they the abductors?" Soobin asked as well.

"They are!" Toto sniffed the air once more and recoiled back in shock. "But Master Beomgyu... He's not here?!"

"What?! After coming all this way?" Yeonjun complained and ruffled his hair irritably.

"I know he was here. His scent is still here." Toto said. "But the scent is faint now. He was here and then he went somewhere else."

"Hmph! You were so confident but you're not that great." Blaze snickered from the necklace. He likes teasing the bird.

"Toto came to the right place! They took him somewhere else!" Toto hissed at the necklace.

"Anyone can make up excuses." The dragon continued to tease.

Because of Toto and the dragon's loud argument, some of the members they're looking out for noticed the noise. "Who's there!" One of them bellowed.

"... They found us." Soobin took a deep breath.

"Looks like we're not leaving quietly." Yeonjun clicked his tongue and glared at the bird and the necklace. "We have no choice. Since we made a promise to Hyunjin, let's turn this place upside down!"


	63. easy peasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh, a reward? count me in.

"It's an enemy attack!" A loud voice warned the enemies as Soobin and Yeonjun dashed inside the base. Enemies tried to stop them, but whatever they do, all their efforts went to dust. What the enemies were planning soon disappeared as multiple soldiers raided the base along with the two.

"Looks like the backup arrived in time." Soobin huffed. 

"Hyunjin kept his promise!" Toto exclaimed. "Toto knew he would be trusted!"

"I remember hearing you say that he can't be trusted..." Blaze trailed off after seeing Toto direct a glare at him. Oops.

"Toto! Believed! In! Him!" The parrot stressed each word, one of his beady eyes twitching.

"You two stop." A tired Yeonjun cut through the argument. "Their boss isn't even here yet. You'd think their boss would show up by now with all this noise..." Groaning in frustration, Yeonjun yelled towards one of the enemies. "Hey! Where is your leader? Bring him out!" He was getting tired of fighting small fries.

"Who the hell are you, running around like headless chickens?" A deep voice grunted from behind him. He looked back and saw a human(?) with demon-like horns and red hair. He's carrying a thick bat on him, surrounded by sharp nails. Yep, he's definitely the leader. "Who is this little puppy--?"

Before he could even continue his sentence, Yeonjun sprinted towards him and swung his sword at him. The leader managed to block his attack with his bat. Yeonjun smirked. "I wanna ask you something, but I know you won't answer. So let's just fight." He grinned.

The leader barked a laugh at the hunter's aggressive behavior. "You've got some guts! I like your style! I'm gonna play with you until you die!" He pushed the bat forward, making the hunter struggling against the pressure of the bat.

However, Yeonjun had a trick. He won't even go in a fight without at least a trick under his sleeve. _It wouldn't hurt to use some, right?_ He thought about the power Blaze talked about. He's wearing the necklace. He definitely had some access to it.

Tapping into the hidden power inside the necklace, his eyes widened. He could feel it, the fire thrumming in his bones, the heat traveling in his veins. That's it! Directing a bit of the power towards his sword, he grunted. 

Not too long after, his red sword lit up with red blazes around it, adorning the weapon with a fiery glow. The leader was surprised by the sudden appearance change of the weapon. Before he could even realize what's happening, he was sent back with a large powerful blow, making him hit a few of the houses. 

"Ugh! You're strong... Who are you?" The leader growled from his place. A mere hunter managing to send him flying towards the houses... Interesting.

"Let's keep this short. Where is Beomgyu?" Yeonjun demanded answers. Soobin's eyes widened a fraction. He noticed the hunter's arm turn a bit reddish. Like fire. _What the..._ But it looks like Yeonjun himself hadn't noticed it yet.

"I see... You came for Beomgyu..." The leader cackled. "Too bad! Beomgyu wasn't here!"

Yeonjun dashed forward and connected a punch to the horned human. The leader groaned in pain. "We know he wasn't here. Where did he go?"

"You think I'll tell--" He graned in pain after the hunter punched him again.

"Don't tell us if you don't want to. You think we can't find him on our own?" Yeonjun's eyes darkened for a bit, yet unnoticeable.

Toto stared wide-eyed. "... Yeonjun, you're so heartless." It wasn't a new thing after spending so much time with Beomgyu, but seeing it on the hunter? Priceless.

"Thanks for the compliment," Yeonjun smirked after hearing the parrot.

"I don't think that was a compliment..." Soobin sighed.

"Are you done on your end?" A familiar teasing voice entered their hearing range. Ah, Hyunjin finally arrived. "Hm? Who's that on the ground?"

"We're done here." Yeonjun dusted his palms. "About him, he looks like he's the boss around here."

"Did you get info on Beomgyu?" Hyunjin asked instead.

"Only that he was here and left." The hunter sheathed his sword and walked away from the leader on the ground. "Instead of wasting our time on a guy who's not willing to talk, we should just leave it to the guide." He gave the parrot a look.

Toto saluted. "Toto could find Master Beomgyu no matter where he is."

"Then I'd like you to take the lead again." Hyunjin requested slyly. "We got this place good but a lot of them ran away. It'll take some time to clean up this place."

Yeonjun's eye twitched. He wasn't that of an idiot to not realize it. "Is it just me or are we the only ones doing all the muscle work?"

"Yes, you're doing all the hard work," Hyunjin replied cheekily, not even an ounce of shame in his body. "I'd like to thank you properly. If you want, I'll give you a _huge_ rewards after this is over."

"Oh wow, how generous of you!" Yeonjun changed attitudes in just a span of time. "It would be awfully impolite to decline your kind gesture."

"Hold on." Soobin cleared his throat. "We're doing this to save Beomgyu, not for rewards." The hunter gave him a look that says 'are-you-kidding-me' but quickly yielded after Soobin stomped on his foot again. "Rather, without Hyunjin's help, we wouldn't be able to..."

"Now, now, Bin." The hunter shushed him and grabbed his hand. "There's no time for this. Let's move." He said, awfully cheerful at the idea of getting a reward.

"But I'm not done talking to--"

"Beomgyu must be in pain even as we speak. We have to hurry." Yeonjun was still not over the reward.

Toto chirped. "You've said it! This way, quick!" The parrot quickly flew outside the base, with Yeonjun and Soobin sprinting behind, despite Soobin's protests.

"Hyunjin, make sure to have that reward ready!" The hunter shouted back.

"Wait!" Yeonjun planted his feet on the sand, surprised at the sudden call of the prince. 

"What, what? What now?" Yeonjun asked irritably.

Hyunjin crossed his arms. "The men here aren't the main force of the Frost Hounds. I don't know their full strength, but those who had been considered dangerous weren't here." He gave the hunter a pointed look. "You shouldn't drop your guard just because you took down their base."

"That's why it was too easy." Yeonjun grinned and continued to walk away, still holding Soobin's hand. "So the real thing starts now. Thanks for the advice." He raised a hand, waving back at him.


	64. good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was desperate to look for his master.

"So, do you think Beomgyu is there?" Hiding behind a large mountain, Yeonjun stared at another camp full of strange people. This was where Toto led them to, and hopefully this time, they'll find Beomgyu here.

"No... He's not there..." Toto replied sullenly after a second. He doesn't understand. Where did his master go? "But his smell remains strong. He was definitely here."

Yeonjun placed a hand on his chin and thought deeply. He needed to think of something that might help them get to Beomgyu faster. _If we don't go through this rock mountain, we have to go around the long way right?_ "Then there's only one thing to do."

"It looks like they haven't found us yet," Soobin informed him, catching on to what he's planning.

 _Damn those guys... We're running around with sweaty feet... But they're lying around without a care in the world._ Yeonjun huffed. "Alright, there aren't many of them, so let's ambush them and wipe them all out."

♪♪

"Now, who's next?!" Yeonjun's loud voice reverberated throughout the whole camp. Defeating all these lumps is so easy. Honestly, with all the luck he has in his whole life, he's expecting someone to come out and volunteer to fight against him.

Yet, he wasn't expecting a squeaky voice. "P-Please help!" They sounded like a kid.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Yeonjun slowly walked towards one of the tents and saw a kid. They look like around 13. "... Huh? Who are you?" Yeonjun replied dumbly.

"M-My name is Hei!" The kid squeaked again. "We were taken by some weird people and held here!"

"What...?" Yeonjun's still processing the sentence.

"Yeonjun," Soobin entered the tent. "These people, I don't think they're the Frost Hounds."

Surprised, Yeonjun walked out of the tent and observed the beaten people thoroughly. They looked like part of the Frost Hounds, yet they acted inexperienced. The Frost Hounds that they fought against earlier weren't inexperienced.

 _It's as if they're normal people in costumes... Don't tell me..._ "A trap..." Yeonjun's horrified voice trailed off as multiple members of Frost Hounds surrounded them. And they're the real ones this time.

"You fool! You're completely surrounded!" Blaze berated him for his amateur mistake. "Hurry and prepare for battle!"

"We fell for it." Soobin sighed and massaged his temples. He would have never made a mistake like this before. 

"We fell for a trap because of a stupid human!" Toto squawked over and over.

"How is this my fault?!" Yeonjun yelled.

"Imbecile! I told you not to lower your guard but you fell for their trap anyway!" The first time Blaze agreed with Toto was because of Yeonjun's idiocy.

"Shut up! You didn't say anything when we attacked them." The hunter gritted his teeth and looked at the Frost Hounds in front of him. 

One of the Frost Hounds--a man with roller skates (how peculiar)--inched forward. "You fell for it!" He taunted them.

 _Looks like that man is in charge..._ Soobin noted.

A tick mark appeared on Yeonjun's forehead. Why, did everyone loved to remind him of his mistakes? "How does it feel to fall for a trap?" The man cooed.

"What do you think?" Yeonjun retorted. He took a deep breath. They were here for more important matters, not to argue against a man who acts like a toddler. "Beomgyu was here, wasn't he? It doesn't matter if this is a trap, we'll just beat you up and go on our way."

"We got a bluffer here!" The man cackled, prompting his men to laugh along with him. After a while, he raised his hand, signaling them to stop laughing. "Fools! Picking a fight with us... You're the one who'll get beat up!"

♪♪

Looks like the man was the fool instead, defeated against a mere treasure hunter. He skidded across the sand. "I-I was defeated by this common adventurer?" He coughed, still not believing that he was defeated.

"Your traps are boring," Yeonjun yawned and walked towards the man. "Give me something tougher." Apparently, this was a wrong thing to say.

"You... insult... me..." The man gritted his teeth and bit out every word he said. "I won't let it end like this." He opened his vest, revealing tons and tons of explosives strapped across his body. "I'll take you to the underworld with me!" He laughed crazily.

Soobin gasped. There were no time to run, even if they did, the number of explosives he had on him would surely reach them. He had no choice.

He turned around, grabbing Yeonjun's hand along the way. Said male was surprised. "What are you doing?!" Yeonjun's voice.

Soobin gritted his teeth. "What do you think?! Running away! We need to get awa--"

"But Toto's not here!" 

Soobin abruptly stopped in his place. He could still hear the hissing of the bombs, meaning they were still near. But as he looked around, he realized that a certain colorful parrot was flying back to the man.

"Toto!" Soobin shrieked and ran back, calling out to the bird. "Don't go there!"

The parrot instead flashed him a wink and continued to fly towards the man with the bombs at a great speed. With a purple glow, the parrot transformed into a large griffin, cawing at the bomber. He grabbed him with his claws, and flew away.

 _Boom!_ A large explosion racked the sky, the force of the explosion forcing Soobin back. _No..._ His eyes trailed the falling bird. He forced himself to stand. In a hurry, he dashed towards the falling bird, catching him safely in his hands before he could hit sand.

"Is Toto alright?" Yeonjun hollered, running towards the figure who's kneeling on the soft sand. 

Soobin stared sadly at Toto. Although still alive, he's in a bad shape. Concentrating on his magic, he hovered a shaky hand over the parrot. A soft yellow glow appeared in his hand.

 _Come on... please work..._ He never healed someone before. He only reduced the pain in Beomgyu's wound. The reason why he learned how to heal was so he could heal himself if he ever took a wound in his revenge against his mother. But he never tried it on others. Seeing no progress at all, he tried to send more magic, in his desire to heal the parrot completely. 

"What happened?" Yeonjun asked softly.

"I'm healing the serious wounds." Soobin closed his eyes and focused. Yeonjun stared wide-eyed at the streaks of magic that emerged from Soobin's hands. The streaks wrapped themselves around the parrot. Soon after, the magic disappeared. The black-haired man gingerly opened one eye after another. It worked. "I did it." He mumbled to himself, surprised that it did. "But I can't do anything about his... lost consciousness."

"He can't hide himself inside the necklace like me yet he was still reckless." Blaze's voice echoed between them. Soobin and Yeonun looked at each other, not knowing if the dragon meant it as a compliment or as an insult. "It's a compliment, idiots!" The dragon added quickly.

"... He was always taking the lead." Yeonjun added, staring at Soobin who carried the unconscious parrot in his hands.

"He was desperate to find Gyu." Soobin sighed, holding the bird carefully.

"Come to think of it, Blaze, didn't you say you had a master?" Yeonjun playfully asked the dragon, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"What? Blaze had a master? I never heard of such a thing." Soobin stared owlishly at the necklace.

"Yeah, his name was something--"

"Master?!" Blaze shrieked from the necklace. He was offended. "Don't you dare treat me like some sort of a pet! I served my lord as a faithful vassal!"

"But that word 'master' still has a nice ring to it..."

Soobin and Yeonjun stared at each other and laughed. Blaze is weird.


	65. a help from a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm an expert on these things." Yeonjun, when he talks about avenging and such.

"Look. He's still alive." Soobin turned his attention back to the bomber at Yeonjun's call. Rage immediately burned within him at seeing the bomber still moving. _The nerve._

"What should we do?" He asked instead. Doing further damage to the bomber would just destroy his morals.

Yeonjun scratched his nape. "Eh, we'll just tie him up and hand him over to Hyunjin so he can do the rest."

Soobin's eyebrows immediately furrowed. He didn't like Yeonjun's suggestion. Not one bit. "Toto is hurt, shouldn't we try to get some information out of him?" He bit out, a little more forceful than usual.

"... You're right." The hunter mumbled after a second. "Then maybe we should wake him--"

"U-Um..." A squeaky voice startled them. Soobin jumped back in surprise at the sudden appearance of the kid from earlier.

"Huh? Didn't you run away earlier?" Yeonjun asked the kid, confused at him being here.

"Thos who have a place to go back to have already left." The kid informed them in a matter-of-fact tone. "Only a few who don't have a home are left here..." The kid walked around them in a childish way before giving his attention back to them. "By the way... are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, that's right," Soobin answered truthfully. He figured that asking a kid about info is more reliable than talking to a bomber. "Have you seen a pale young man with black hair? He should be around our age."

The kid's face scrunched in thought, and then it lit up. "Ah... I've seen him!" He snapped his fingers. "He was carried here unconscious, and then the others took him away!"

"Beomgyu," Soobin mumbled.

The kid blinked owlishly at him. "Oh, his name is Beomgyu?"

"Do you know where they took him?" Yeonjun asked the kid seriously.

"I..." The kid made the thinking face again. "... think they said something about going to some canyon..." He nodded to himself.

"Canyon?" The hunter didn't know there was a canyon near here.

The kid nodded again. "You'll see a canyon if you follow this path to the west." He pointed a rocky path along some mountains. 

Yeonjun sighed and whispered to Soobin. "We're not familiar with this area. Maybe we should wait for Hyunjin and go with him?"

"But we don't know when he'll arrive," Soobin whispered back.

"Then we have to go on our own without knowing the way? It might take longer if we walked the wrong path." The black-haired man stayed quiet, contemplating what to do.

The kid, hearing their conversation, raised a hand. "Uh, if it's okay with you, I can take you there."

The two immediately jerked away from each other to look at the kid in astonishment. "You know the way?"

The kid nodded. "I've been wandering here and there. I also came here a few times before." He bowed deeply. "I don't have anywhere to go so I'd like to help you for saving us."

"It's dangerous. I'm sure you know that." Soobin tightened his hold on Toto's unconscious form and peered down on the kid.

"I can't sit and do nothing while people who saved me are in trouble." The kid reasoned. 

"Well," Yeonjun thought hard. Accepting this kid's offer would certainly help in finding Beomgyu faster. "The faster we get there, the better. So we'll gladly accept your help. But first..." He approached the bomber's body and kicked him in the leg to ensure that he was still unconscious. "Let's just tie him up before we go."

♪♪

"Everyone! This way!" The kid--Hei (god how could Yeonjun forget his name)--waved his hand at them from afar, calling out to them.

 _How is this kid so fast?_ Soobin panted while running after Hei. Maybe because he was young? 

"Hey! Slow down!" Yeonjun complained loudly to the kid. But he was shocked to see that he couldn't see Hei anymore. "What the... where'd he go?"

"Hei?!" Soobin called out. No one answered.

"Hei! Answer us!" Yeonjun joined in as well but still, no one responded.

"Yeonjun! Be careful!" Blaze immediately warned him after sensing something.

"For what--" An arrow landed in front of him. "Whoa!"

Soobin looked up and saw hordes of Frost Hounds descending from the canyon. "On the canyon! They're coming down!"

 _Frost Hounds!_ "They were waiting for us?" Yeonjun realized.

♪♪

Just as they managed to defeat the horde that was coming in for them, a blade swiped right through where Yeonjun's neck was supposed to be, but he dodged just in time. "So that wasn't the end." Yeonjun narrowed his eyes.

In front of him, a purple-skinned harpy was smirking at them while floating in mid-air. She was only wearing a scrap of metal that covers her private parts (understandable, the desert is a very hot place). But what surprised him is that the harpy's wings are made of blades, not feathers.

"You dodged my surprise attack, not bad." The harpy praised the quick thinking of the hunter. "You didn't beat my men out of luck."

"Are you the boss?" As soon as Yeonjun said that, he wanted to slap himself in the face. The answer was obvious, of course.

"Yes." The harpy laughed. "Also the one who'll give you death."

"I heard that many times." Yeonjun snarked. "But here I am, still standing."

"What did you do with Hei?" Soobin cut to the chase, he wanted to know if the kid's sudden disappearance had something to do with them.

"Hmmm...?" The harpy pivoted her look from the hunter to the one beside him.

"He's a young boy who went past her just a moment ago." Soobin described Hei. 

"Ah, you mean that boy?" The harpy adorned a grinning look on her face. "... I killed him." Soobin's face slowly changed to a look of horror. "Why are you so surprised? People die all the time, don't they? Or what, was he special to you?"

"Hei had nothing to do with this yet he volunteered to help us..." Soobin could feel his anger boiling again.

The harpy cackled. "Don't worry. You'll be joining him soon." She maneuvered her wings to attack Soobin, but he was still rooted in his place. 

Yeonjun quickly pulled him to the corner. "Soobin now is not the time to mourn! We have to avenge him!"

Hearing this, Soobin quickly snapped back to reality, determination quickly forming in his mind. His hands glowed bright yellow. _Yeonjun's right, this is not the time._ With a shout, he launched himself at the harpy, who grinned ferally at the aggressive stance that Soobin took.


	66. a help arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do we always do all the hard work?

"Stay still!" Yeonjun told the harpy who kept dodging his attacks against her. She was flexible and agile, fast enough to evade each of his slashes. In his irritation, he almost didn't notice a swipe of a blade beside him. Thankfully, he blocked it with his sword in time.

"Too slow!" The harpy hissed and quickly made a distance between herself and the hunter. "I thought you were going to get me? All talk and no skills?" She cackled and flew around him to irritate him more.

 _So annoying, flying around...!_ He gripped his sword tightly. "Can't we restrain her with magic or something?" He complained to Soobin.

"I'm not good with restraining magic," Soobin informed him. "But I'll give it a try!" His hands glowed with the familiar bright light. Powering up enough magic, he directed it towards the harpy's location, who was so absorbed in making fun of Yeonjun to ever notice the restraining magic coming towards her.

Soon enough, the harpy let out a confused noise after seeing that she was stuck on the ground. "Purple wings! Let's see how you fight on the ground!" The harpy huffed at Yeonjun and forced her wings to move. Quickly as before, she flew up into the air.

"What the, she flew away?!" Yeonjun's eye twitched before shouting at Soobin. "Soobin, is your magic gone?!"

"No, there was no change in the magic." Soobin focused his sight on the glowing lights that were still wrapped around the harpy's form. _... Could it be?_

"Did you only realize now?" The harpy taunted them from above. 

"Could it be what?" Yeonjun asked impatiently. He had no time for riddles.

"Idiot. Your restraining magic never worked on me in the first place." The harpy let out a devious cackle. "I just want to play a little before killing you all. I enjoyed watching you fooling around like clowns. Since I had my fun, now is the time to end this."

She spread her wings open, activating her ability. Each of the blades attached to her wings removed itself from the placement, and they all flew towards the two on the ground.

They evaded each of the blades raining down on them, but Yeonjun got knocked by one of the blades that left a wound on his head. "Oww, my head... Are you okay over there?" He asked the black-haired man.

"Yes," Soobin answered. "Toto is still safe as well. But at this rate..."

"I'll finish you right now." All the harpy's blades scattered around them suddenly floated in mid-air, revealing a thin metallic string attached to each of the handles. A zipping sound was heard until they noticed that all of the blades that the harpy released was now safely placed on her wings. "Now, hounds. Time to chew on your prey!"

She declared, but no one came out. Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "Frost Hound Pursuers!" She bellowed. Still, no one came.

A little bit unnerved, Yeonjun spoke. "Why is it so quiet? I thought your men would come out and charge at us? Or could it be that you're also trying to make us laugh?"

A Frost Hound quickly ran towards the harpy, panting. "Master... It's... an ambush..." He fell unconscious.

Wide-eyed, the harpy looked behind her to see all her men, beaten by multiple soldiers. "Impossible..." She gritted her teeth. "Troops specialized in ambush and pursuit... beaten in an ambush?"

"Ambush, pursuit... You're not the only ones good at them." A teasing male voice entered the fray.

"This voice..." Soobin grinned.

"Hyunjin!" Yeonjun exclaimed loudly.

"Didn't I tell you? I own this desert." Hyunjin smirked as he joined the two against the harpy. "I won't let outsiders make a mess in my territory."

All of Yeonjun's good mood instantly vanished as he remembered what they did. "He's acting all high and mighty while we did all the hard work." He pouted.

"Yeonjun! Soobin!" A childish voice rang throughout the area. It was Hei, who came running towards them in glee.

"Hei! You're alive!" Soobin waved his hand.

Hyunjin smiled. "This kid was wandering around the entrance of the canyon and brought us here when he saw me. We were able to get here quickly thanks to him. I'm glad we made it in time."

"But what do you mean I'm alive...?" Hei cocked his head as he finally reached them.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about it." Yeonjun waved it off. "... Hey, purple wings." The harpy snarled at him. "So you 'killed' him, did you? You're a natural-born liar." He snickered.

"This changes nothing." The harpy hissed angrily. "It's just the matter of who goes first."

"So you're the boss of the Frost Hounds?" Hyunjin scanned her from head to toe. "That's a pretty arrogant thing to say. Didn't you hear me? I decide who lives and dies in this desert. My men have already taken over the top of the canyon. If you try escaping by air, their arrows won't miss you."

"You...!" The harpy gnarled at him, struggling against herself whether to just tear his face off.

"Yeonjun, don't you want to settle things with her?" Hyunjin directed his attention back to the hunter. "I'm going to command my men while you handle the boss."

"Good. That's exactly what I want." The hunter reared back his sword and dashed towards the harpy. "Let's finish this once and for all!"


	67. inside work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do i always get fooled by a wolf in sheep clothing?

"Got you!" He threw his sword forward in order to halt the harpy from leaving. The harpy immediately flew away from the incoming sword, but that was proved to be a wrong move. Because as soon as she moved, binding magic wrapped itself around her, making her unable to move. "Now, tell me where Beomgyu is," Yeonjun demanded while walking closer to her.

The harpy stayed quiet. There was no way that she was going to answer their questions. Hyunjin clicked his tongue impatiently. "Don't be stubborn. It won't work if you're trying to buy time. You're the last Frost Hound around here." They could see the harpy looking all around her as if looking for something. "Beomgyu must be in the canyon, and even if he isn't, we can ask other Frost Hounds where he is."

The harpy still didn't speak a word. "Yeonjun! Soobin! This way! You have to come here!" Hei enthusiastically called for them behind a large slab of rock.

Curious at the boy's call, Hyunjin ordered his men to take care of the harpy while they immediately went to follow the kid. "I meant to ask, who is that kid?" Hyunjin whispered to Soobin beside him.

"His name is Hei, he was captured by the Frost Hounds," Soobin whispered back. "Toto got hurt and we didn't have another way to track Beomgyu, but he helped us find the way."

Hyunjin hummed. "You were lucky." After a while, they reached the place where Hei was calling them to.

"I found him while looking around. Is he the one you're looking for?" Hei greeted them as he pointed to an unconscious black-haired man laying behind him.

Soobin immediately went kneeling beside Beomgyu and checked his pulse. He took a sigh of relief. "Yes, that's right. He seems okay. I'm so glad."

"So we finally found him." Hyunjin stretched his arms.

Hei looked at Hyunjin weirdly then whispered. "Um, so I did guide him here but, who is--"

"So you don't know who I am yet," Hyunjin narrowed his eyes for a bit, then eased back. "I'm Hyunjin. The first prince of Wasted Red and a King's Guard."

Hei's eyes widened. "Ah...! I assumed you were someone important but... Um, should I kneel down...?"

"No need. My status is not important." Hyunjin waved it off. "You have done a great job. When things are settled, I will reward you handsomely."

"Thank you," Hei awkwardly laughed. "Although I was only trying to repay the debt to the people who saved my life."

"You don't have to be so modest, Hei," Soobin interjected. "You knew it'd be dangerous but you were still very brave, and that deserves praise."

"By the way, is Beomgyu still sleeping?" Yeonjun asked loudly.

They looked back at the unconscious prince. Nope, still sleeping. "They must've got him with an anesthetic or a sleeping pill. That's the basics of any hit squads." Hyunjin spoke.

"Hit squad. That's strange." The prince gave Yeonjun a questioning stare. "The Frost Hounds are basically a hit squad... Don't hit squads come after people to kill them? I'd like to know why a hit squad is coming after Beomgyu but abduct him and keep him all this time while being pursued...? Don't you think something is strange?"

Soobin and Hyujin contemplated his sentences. Sure enough, that seems strange. Like why didn't they kill Beomgyu? After kidnapping him, hit squads always kill their targets. Why not Beomgyu? "We'll ask Beomgyu for details when he wakes up." The prince said instead. "The sun will go down soon, so let's wait while camping around here."

♪♪

It is nighttime. Yeonjun was sleeping on the sand next to Soobin. Beside them, Hyunjin was asleep by himself, arms crossed.

"Yeonjun." The hunter yawned. Blaze didn't stop. "Yeonjun, you need to wake up." He hissed.

The hunter rubbed his eyes. "Mmm... What? It's not yet morning..."

"There are enemies hiding nearby. It looks like they'll attack soon." The dragon warned. Yeonjun's eyes snapped open.

"What?!" He yelled.

The dragon shushed him. "Be quiet!" The hunter ignored him and looked around, trying to spot where the enemies are. But instead, he was met with a more horrifying conclusion.

"Wait a minute... Aren't we running short on a few people?" He spoke while staring at the spot where Hei and Beomgyu are supposed to be. He stood and ran towards the sleeping prince. "Hey, wake up!"

"What is it?" Hyunjin immediately went to focus.

Because of the hunter's loud voice, Soobin woke up as well. "Jun...? It's the middle of the night..."

"Has anyone seen Beomgyu and Toto? And Hei?" Yeonjun fired questions one after another.

"What?" Soobin yawned. "Gyu and Toto are over there--" He pointed to a spot, where the two are supposed to be. But they're not there. Soobin's hand faltered.

"Those idiots pulled a fast one on me..." Hyunjin hissed and stood up from his seat. He threw a scimitar towards a man hiding in the bushes and it struck the man in the head which made him drop dead. The prince calmly approached the dead man and pulled his weapon out.

"I thought we got all the Frost Hounds?" Yeonjun asked the prince.

"Some of them got away," Hyunjin answered while walking back. "But I'm sure they have nothing to do with Beomgyu missing right now. It's not logical to abduct Beomgyu while we are sleeping and then come back to attack us." He gestured at the dead man. "No one is stupid enough to do that."

"So you're telling me that this is done by someone from inside...?" Yeonjun slowly said.

"We're missing another person, aren't we?" Hyunjin replied.

All three eyes moved to the spot where Hei was supposed to be.


	68. welcome aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the airship, beomgyu.

"There they are!" Hyunjin informed the others. They decided to leave and look for Beomgyu, as whoever kidnapped him might still be nearby. They dashed towards the kidnappers as soon as they saw them.

"That's Hei," Soobin noted the kid with Beomgyu. "It looks like Beomgyu is with him but still passed out..."

"Now we know who the culprit is," Yeonjun gritted his teeth as he saw a flute (strange weapon) in Hei's hands.

"Idiots... So the ambush failed..." Hei muttered angrily while kicking sand. "You're getting in my way until the end."

"Why did you kidnap Beomgyu?" Soobin asked seriously. The cheerful kid he knew was not the same kid in front of them now.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Hei answered, smirking. The aggressive stance he took reminded them of the recent enemies they had while in the desert.

"You're part of the Frost Hounds, aren't you," Yeonjun accused. He figured it all out. Why Hei is the only one in that tent where they found him.

"Yes," Hei answered truthfully. "I thought they would be able to finish you but your backup made sure that they would fail. And that's why I'm going through all this trouble!"

"Dream on. We could have handled it without backup." Yeonjun arrogantly shot back.

"Well, I admit that you do have skills." Hei crossed his arms and lightly nudged the unconscious prince beside him. "So I took Beomgyu and sneaked out quietly yet you managed to find me all the way out here... I have no choice but to kill you now." Even though he knew that they're strong, he couldn't fail this mission. So he formed a fighting stance and drew his flute closer to his mouth.

"What's this? So it's a fight you want?" Yeonjun grinned and ran towards Hei.

However, Hei was faster. He blew hard on his flute and out came puffs of fire that magically grew to enormous sizes. The hunter's eyes widened in shock and he immediately drew back. So that's what the flute can do. Hei was still not done. Focusing his magic on the flute, he let out a sweet tone that summoned a fire tornado, larger than them.

Hyunjin wasn't skilled in assassin art for nothing. Without Hei noticing, he managed to sneak back behind him and pressed multiple pressure points on his neck that made Hei drop the flute and fall limply to the ground.

Hei cursed. He forgot that assassin. Hyunjin grabbed the back of Hei's jacket and lifted him high up in the air. "We have a lot to ask you."

"Damn it all... I was almost there..." Hei continued to curse.

"Why did you abduct Beomgyu?" Soobin asked him straight to the point. Hei ignored him and looked away so Soobin had no choice. He slapped Hei. "I asked you a question and I want you to answer it." He gritted his teeth. 

The kid groaned in pain. "What do you mean why? It's because someone ordered me to do it." He answered cockily.

"Who ordered you to do it?" Yeonjun asked.

"You think I'll just tell you?" The kid retorted.

Yeonjun punched him. "How about now?"

After his punch, the kid just cackled loudly. "I still can't tell you. I'd rather die."

"If you don't want to take him, I'll just do it," Hyunjin suggested after a few seconds. "It won't take long before he finally says something."

"So all we have to do now is wait until Beomgyu wakes up?" They all looked at the unconscious prince, still laying on the sand. "I'm going to make sure he tells me what's going on!" The hunter huffed.

♪♪

Beomgyu blearily opened his eyes. He was not in the house he stayed in before. _Where...?_

A screech played near his ear and he winced at its volume. "Master Beomgyu! Master Beomgyu! He's awake!" He could hear Toto call out. After a while, colorful feathers blocked his view. "Can you tell who I am? Master Beomgyu?!"

"T-Toto..." The prince winced again and saw the bandages his pet had. "You're wounded? Did you get hurt--"

The parrot burst into tears and hugged his master's face which left him flailing his arms. "It's okay! If Master Beomgyu is okay, then Toto is okay too!"

"Oh, you're awake?" The parrot left and landed atop Beomgyu's head, which left him a clear view. He saw Yeonjun looking down on him which made him realize that he's still laying down. He stood up and dusted his pants.

"Y-Yeonjun... Binnie... I-I was..." The prince stuttered. He doesn't know why he's stuttering. 

"You were abducted." A familiar, teasing voice spoke beside the two. Beomgyu's eyes widened in horror as he saw the third person accompanying Soobin ad Yeonjun. He unconsciously took a step back.

"Hyunjin...? How..." Beomgyu looked at them with a confused expression.

"Why are you so confused? We met not too long ago." Hyunjin answered the question that Beomgyu didn't ask.

"B-But you're..." Beomgyu couldn't put it to words, so he only gestured with shaky hands.

Hyunjin laughed softly. "Did you think I'd drag you back to Lenombe just to follow my duty as a King's Guard?" He talked about the order to capture Beomgyu on sight. Beomgyu blushed and mumbled an apology. "No King's Guard would do that, including me. Well, maybe Seokjin, who knows what that guy's thinking. Anyway, I've been looking for you because I have questions."

"Questions...?" Beomgyu discreetly straightened up, readying himself.

Hyunjin walked closer to the prince and took a serious expression, all traces of playfulness long gone. "Beomgyu, did you really kill the emperor and steal the Exestruk?" Beomgyu remained silent. "Answer me properly."

"T-That's..." Beomgyu placed a hand on his wrist and looked down. "I can't tell you... I'm sorry..."

"You can't tell me?" Hyunjin's expression darkened. In a split-second, he was pressing his scimitar close to Beomgyu's neck, hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. "How about now?"

"W-What are you doing!" Toto screamed.

"Hyunjin! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Soobin yelled, ready to pull Beomgyu away. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Hyunjin answered mysteriously.

Soobin gritted his teeth and walked closer. But before he could even take a step, Yeonjun held his wrist and pulled him back. "Hold on," Yeonjun said, noticing something in Hyunjin's actions.

Beomgyu stayed silent. He couldn't move, not with a blade so close to slicing his head. "You still won't talk?" Hyunjin asked.

Beomgyu tried his best to speak up. "E-Even if you kill me... I still _can't_ say anything..."

"I think that's enough." Yeonjun loudly called over to Hyunjin. The prince sighed and drew his scimitar back, lending a cloth to clean the blood on Beomgyu's wound. 

"Yes, he still won't talk." Hyunjin pouted and moved away from Beomgyu, whose tears started to fall down.

"I'm sorry... Hyunjin..." The prince mumbled.

"Don't cry, Beomgyu, Taehyun will kill me if he found out I made you cry," Hyunjin whispered to him in a panic. Beomgyu immediately wiped his tears. Hyunjin cleared his throat. "Your attitude just gave me some ideas."

Toto cawed at Hyunjin. "I was really scared!"

"You should get used to it by now." Hyunjin laughed sheepishly.

Yeonjun slowly let go of Soobin's hand, who sighed in relief. "I thought we really had to fight you."

"A fight would have been fun. That was boring." Yeonjun huffed.

Hyunjin blinked at them owlishly and loudly talked to Beomgyu. "Hey, you made some funny friends while I was away."

"F... riends?" Beomgyu looked at the two with an eyebrow raised.

"'Funny'? Is that an insult?" Yeonjun demanded from Hyunjin.

"Not at all. It's a compliment." Hyunjin teased. "Beomgyu has a unique character so he doesn't have a lot of friends. So I'm glad to see him with some funny friends like you."

"... Okay. I'm pretty sure that's an insult." Now Soobin was the one who held Yeonjun back from attacking the prince in his anger. "So what now?"

"You're asking me?" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

Yeonjun stopped struggling against Soobin's hold and rolled his eyes. "Obviously. We did save him but Beomgyu is still a wanted man and you're a King's Guard."

"'We secured the suspect but he was taken by an unknown group.'" Hyunjin started to fabricate a story that would work. "'However, the Frost Hounds who seem to be working with them are arrested for questioning.' Is there anything wrong about what I just said?"

 _Did he seriously just align us with the Frost Hounds?_ "Wow, you're saying you're going to frame us," Yeonjun's eye twitched. "Right in front of our faces?"

"No. I'm saying I'm letting you go." Hyunjin snickered. "Don't think this is the end. Once we know who's behind this, we will meet again." He looked at the prince beside him. "Beomgyu, I'm not going to be worried about you. The path you're on. Make sure you handle it." With a wink directed towards Beomgyu, he left before the prince could reply.

"He sure left fast... Wait a minute!" Yeonjun started to run towards the direction where Hyunjin left but stopped after 5 steps. "The reward! I didn't get the reward! Ahhhh! He acted all cool but he ran off without paying! That snob! Damn it... Running off from me without paying, yeah, he sure is something! I'll get him for that!"

Soobin sighed and facepalmed. He noticed something in the air. "It's Airship." He noticed the vehicle slowly landing off in front of them. 

Namjoon stepped off and took a look at their faces. "Wow, everyone is such a mess."

"Yeonjun, you look so miserable," Hana added beside the pilot.

"Shut it." Yeonjun tiredly replied and went aboard the Airship.

Once all of them are inside the Airship, Namjoon asked for the next destination. "Ah, hold on," Yeonjun said. "Blaze. Blaze... Come out, Blaze!"

The dragon careened outside the necklace in a hurry. "What is it?" He asked groggily.

"We're done here. Which way is the next relic?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The dragon flew towards the steering wheel and plopped in front of it. "So far, we were going around the continent from country to country, so now we head up north."

"That means we're going to North von Frosty?" Namjoon said. The dragon nodded and the pilot started to maneuver the wheel.

Hours later, while everyone is asleep and Namjoon is still near the wheel, Soobin stared outside the window, catching sight of snow. Memories from his childhood started to flow in his head. "... North von Frosty..." He clenched his fist tighter.

♪♪

"Huh? What are you doing outside?" Yeonjun yawned and asked the prince who's awkwardly standing on the balcony. 

"A-Air! I just wanted some fresh air..." Beomgyu answered in a panic.

"Hmm..." Yeonjun yawned again and held his hand out to Beomgyu. "Here."

Beomgyu stared at the hand weirdly. "What's that for?"

"What do you mean? Never seen a handshake before?" Yeonjun cocked his head. Then he panicked for a bit. "Are fancy people not familiar with handshakes? They know, right?" He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say to you this. Welcome aboard." He grinned.

"Oh..." Gingerly, Beomgyu accepted Yeonjun's hand in his and shook it. "Yes... Thank... you..."

"Go in and rest. You're going to catch a cold." Yeonjun patted his back and went back inside from the balcony while Beomgyu stood in silence, staring at his hand.

_It's like my meeting back then with Hyunnie..._

**_END OF SECTION 9: DESERT TRACERS_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished section 9!!
> 
> i'm so excited for the next sections to come, bc, believe it or not, this will be more plot-heavy than the earlier sections so brace yourselves!
> 
> section 10 next chapter, stay tuned~


	69. too much alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he looks so much like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start of section 10!

**_SECTION 10: SNOWY GROUNDS_ **

__

__

_His hands are trembling. He can't remember why he was nervous so much. Was it because he was meeting new people? Or was it because he was afraid to see the disappointed and furious look on his father's face again? He didn't know._

_Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to stop trembling, to put on a brave face like his father wanted him to have. He would just wait for the signal his new instructor Jiyoung will give._

_Where is he, by the way? He's in Lenombe, he was part of the new group called 'King's Guards', the group of royals all over the continent that would serve one purpose: protecting the emperor. He didn't want to go here, all he wants was to stay at home, laying on his bed comfortably with his pet Toto. But his father ordered him to go here instead, to find some use for him so he couldn't hamper his sister's lessons on becoming an heir._

_He misses his sister, even though she doesn't miss him._

_"I want you to welcome the final member of your team. Beomgyu, come out." There is it._

_Gulping, he walked out behind the towering body of Jiyoung, lifting a hand, waving awkwardly. There were 5 pairs of eyes looking at him from all directions. He felt like an animal in a cage, so he hid again._

_"He's a prince of North von Frosty. I want you to welcome him and treat him as if he were part of your own family." Jiyoung spoke each word with heart._

_After the introduction part, all of them are now lounging in a room, waiting for their actual room assignments to be told to them. Beomgyu looked around, he felt so lonely. Everyone here seemed like they didn't want to talk to him. There's Kai, animatedly talking to his friend Taehyung (wow, he's so friendly, he got friends on the first day?), there's Hyunjin, staring at him from the other side of the room, twirling his scimitar in boredom (there's something in his gaze), then there's Seokjin, who's busy looking at himself in the mirror._

_Beomgyu sighed for the nth time. He doesn't know if he could talk to one of them, let alone approach them._

_Wait. There are six of them. Where's the last one-- "Hey."_

_Beomgyu yelped in surprise. He covered his mouth to stop the scream from ever leaving and slowly turned around. There's the last one, resting his head on his arms and directly looking at him. They're so close that their noses are almost touching. But it seems like this guy wasn't fazed by it. "Y-Yes?" Beomgyu wanted to smack himself for stuttering._

_"I know that feeling." What is this boy talking about?_

_"Feeling of what?"_

_"That look in your eyes... You're lonely your whole life, aren't you?" His words are blunt, yet Beomgyu knew that whatever he speaks is true. "We can be lonely together then." A toothy smile decorated the other boy's features, leaving Beomgyu to stare at his face, enamored at how his blond hair looks fluffier every time he smiles._

_The blonde-haired boy held out a hand. "What's that?" Beomgyu asked, too focused on the boy's glowing features to ever notice the hand._

_"Silly. It's a handshake! One of my maids told me that you should give a handshake to someone who you met for the first time." The boy's smile was blinding. "My name's Taehyun. Beomgyu, right?"_

_The black-haired prince gingerly raised his hand to meet Taehyun's. "Nice to meet you." Beomgyu smiled as well, finally having someone to talk to._

♪♪

_Beomgyu looked out the window. It's been 6 months since he started training to be a King's Guard. As every day passes, he kept getting into his own world, thinking about what will happen in the future._

_He peered down the ledge. There they are, Hyunjin, Taehyung, and Kai, are all playing in the garden. Taehyung looks like he was just persuaded to be there, while Hyunjin and Kai made competitions against each other that almost decimated the beautiful garden. Seokjin was probably somewhere._

_He clenched his fists tighter. The bonds he had with the others are probably gonna disappear soon. He knew it. His father must be obeyed. That's the message his father tried to drill into him ever since he was a kid. But can he betray his father for the sake of his friends? Once again, he doesn't know what to do._

_"What's wrong this time?" Taehyun asked as he appeared and leaned on the ledge. He likes to surprise Beomgyu by suddenly appearing out of nowhere._

_"Nothing," Beomgyu averted his eyes. "I'm just... worried about the future."_

_"That's it?" Taehyun stopped leaning and jumped on Beomgyu's back that made them almost fall over the ledge. "Oops, sorry."_

_Beomgyu gave the blond a glare. "What do you mean, 'that's it'? I'm dead serious--"_

_"Stop worrying. I'm here for you." Beomgyu stopped in his place, hearing the smile in Taehyun's voice (how could he hear a smile?) "Wherever you go, I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you alone. So we can worry about the future together."_

_Tears started to pool in his eyes at the heartfelt words that he had heard just now._

_**Sorry, Hyunnie...** _

♪♪

"So we went past the border of North von Frosty, what now?" Yeonjun deadpanned while leaning on the railing.

Beomgyu avoided looking at the hunter. Every time he looks at him, he remembers his Hyunnie. They had the same shade of hair, the same color of eyes, even the personality just screams Taehyun. But there's some difference between them that he could easily notice. "There's... someone... who could... help."

"Someone who?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?"

"I-I'm not certain... But... if I had a word with... her... she might agree to help me..." Beomgyu stuttered.

"Why are you talking like that? You're talking like an old man." Beomgyu's eye twitched at the insult. There's a difference. His Hyunnie would never insult him.

"Gyu, you can be more comfortable around these people." Soobin suggested to him. "They're friends."

"F... riends?" He has no idea why they wanted to be friends with someone like him.

"Wow, he's timid." Yeonjun snarked. "I agree that he's too much of a scaredy-cat to commit a crime." He yawned and looked at the prince. "So, prince scaredy-cat. Who's going to help us?"

"She is... my aunt... Holly..." Beomgyu replied.

"Holly? Who's that?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"You want her help?" Soobin's voice rose an inch.

"Binnie? What's wrong?" Beomgyu had never seen that agitated look on him before.

"No. It's nothing." Soobin averted his eyes.

Yeonjun looked at the two, head going left and right. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"I said it's nothing." Soobin growled. "So what will you do, Yeonjun? After you take Beomgyu to her."

"So it's already decided that we're taking him there?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm going to check the location of the relic. Blaze?"

At the call of his name, the necklace lit up a bright light. "The relic is in this country. But it's far away and faint. We need to look further!"

"I knew it. We have to travel all around North von Frosty." Yeonjun heaved a sigh. "Well, if we take this prince to his aunt in one piece, they might help with our search."

"So it's decided then?" Soobin said.

"Yeah, as if I had another choice. Namjoon, let's go!" The airship started to move again, further inside the snowy country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will probably do a double update, given how this section excite me so much!!


	70. mirror images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, this guy looks so much like me...

"Damn it. A big city is right there and we have to walk. Damn it." Yeonjun spewed curses from his lips. Before the Airship could start moving towards its destination, Beomgyu had begged for them to walk instead of an Airship, since it attracts too much.

"Sorry..." Beomgyu whispered.

Soobin rolled his eyes. "Gyu, you don't have to apologize for every single thing. Complaining is like breathing to that man." He jabbed.

"Yeah, sure!" Yeonjun said loudly. "I complain to breathe!" Seconds later, some tribespeople began to block their way. "What now? Who are those people getting in our way?"

"By the looks of their costumes, they must be natives of this area," Namjoon informed them.

They reached the part where the tribespeople is blocking them. "Halt!" One of them ordered.

"I don't want to!" Why is everyone always wanting to block his way? Yeonjun groaned.

"We're the members of the Blue Deer Tribe. Stop and listen to the prophecy." The tribesman ordered.

"Prophecy? Ha, we haven't even reached the big city and already someone is trying to sell something." Yeonjun sarcastically replied. "What are you going to say next? That we have pure souls and we need to repent?"

"Blue Deer Tribe?" Soobin recognized that name. "Yeonjun. Maybe we should hear them out."

"Nope!" Yeonjun forced his way through the tribespeople until a tribeswoman approached them.

"Wait!" The tribeswoman called for the hunter.

"Chief!" Some of the tribespeople called out to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The tribeswoman apologized. "I'm Chaeryeong, the chief of the Blue Deer Tribe. They were only following my orders. Please forgive our rudeness and listen to what I have to say."

"Can you explain why you won't let us pass?" Soobin asked.

Chaeryeong took a deep breath. "There was a prophecy. _'Outsiders traveling over the snowy mountain... Do not enter the castle of winter. You will be greeted by gold, jewelry, and delicacies... But you will drink the poison of betrayal and conspiracy... And at the end of the road, the end of the world awaits'_. This is the prophecy. You must not go there." She warned them.

"Wow, that's some prophecy. Sorry, but I'm getting sick of fake religions." Yeonjun waved off what Chaeryeong just said. 

"The Blue Deer Tribe is more than some fake religion." Soobin rebutted.

"Then what should I call them? A new type of bandit?" Yeonjun shot back. He shrugged and continue to walk past the tribe. The others sighed and followed the hunter.

"Wait!" Chaeryeong called. "The prophecy, it must not come true!" But they didn't listen.

♪♪

"After all that trouble, we're finally in the big city. Do we head to the castle now?" Yeonjun asked the prince beside Soobin.

"You guys must wait here," Beomgyu said. "Please allow me to speak to--I mean, let me talk to my aunt."

"You're not going alone so you can abandon us here, are you?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

"O-Of course not." Beomgyu stuttered. "I just want... to make sure..."

Soobin's lips twisted and he stomped on Yeonjun's foot that left him reeling in pain. "Stop being rude, Yeonjun." He said through gritted teeth and he cleared his throat. "We understand, Gyu. We'll be waiting at a nearby inn so please contact us when things work out."

Soon after, Namjoon, Soobin, and Yeonjun sat inside an inn they found. "Are you sure about sending him alone like that?" The hunter asked Soobin.

"Gyu will be better off alone for now. At least his life won't be threatened." Soobin said.

"I thought he was going to his aunt for help? Why are you saying it like he's going somewhere dangerous?" Yeonjun inquired.

Soobin sighed. "You're not familiar with the current situation of North von Frosty, are you?"

"If it involves stuck-up nobles, then I don't care in general." The hunter simply replied.

"Haven't you learned anything from the other countries?"

"That the nobles and royal families are all terrible." Yeonjun stretched his arms. "So how terrible are they in this one?"

"If other countries are terrible, then this country is more terrible than the others," Soobin answered. "The present King of North von Frosty is Yoongi, Beomgyu's father. The King has two sisters. His twin sister herself started a rebellion and the royal family spilled blood."

"Was Holly, the lady of this place also involved in the rebellion?" Yeonjun placed his head on his palm.

"... No. That's why she's still alive. Although she was forced out to such a remote place." Soobin answered. 

"Merciless to his own sisters... Now that's a cold-blooded King." Yeonjun commented. "So you say that his twin sister started the rebellion? Would it have been better if that woman became the Queen?"

"Absolutely not." Soobin clenched his fists and gnarled. "Traitor Yoonji. She's no better than Yoongi. They're... just monsters blinded for power."

Yeonjun looked unnerved by the sudden change of attitude Soobin seemed to express when saying the name 'Yoonji'. "So Beomgyu...?"

Soobin unclenched his fists and sighed. "Gyu has it hard growing up. He's a prince but his older sister Arin was better than him in every way. Arin was chosen as the successor, and they assigned Beomgyu as a King's Guard like a discarded card. That's why Beomgyu is being so cautious even though he's meeting his own aunt. And now you know why it was rude to say he was going alone so he could abandon us." Soobin finished.

"Yeah, I get it," Yeonjun mumbled. "But if he can't trust his own aunt, maybe we shouldn't have sent him along after all."

Soobin smirked at Yeonjun's show of emotions. "Are you worried about him?"

"Of course!" Yeonjun said, offended. "I'm always worried about my dear sponsors."

"You just had to say it like that." Soobin gave a defeated sigh.

"He's just not good at being honest," Namjoon added.

"What are you guys saying?" Yeonjun looked confused.

♪♪

It's been days since he went shopping for food. North von Frosty is a cold place, so they always sell hot food that he wants to try out.

Smelling delicious food, he walked towards the source. And there he saw, a shop that was selling the last piece of the famous Tarkin kebab. "Wow..." Yeonjun was hungry.

He was about to grab the kebab when someone else suddenly grabbed hold of the stick. "Thank you for the meal!" A cheery voice rang out from the one that took his precious kebab.

Looking at the stealer, he wondered if he was looking at a mirror, since the guy looks exactly like him, except that he had a scar on his cheek shaped like an 'X'. Looks aside, he stole his kebab.

"Hey, where are your manners?" Yeonjun shouted at the look-alike. 

The look-alike scoffed at him. "Just try the next one."

Yeonjun growled and tried to take the kebab from the other's hand. "That was the _last_ one!"

But he couldn't take it as the look-alike's grip is too strong. "This kebab is mine. Got a problem?" The look-alike taunted.

"Yeah, I got a problem with that!" Sparks flew between their eyes as they glared at each other, fighting for the last kebab.

"STOP!"

Both of them looked at the lady who called them to stop. She had a soldier behind her. Both Yeonjun and his look-alike looked confused at the sudden call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who's the look-alike?


	71. the prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once upon a time, there were two guys named gyu and hyunnie.

"Who are you?!" Yeonjun demanded it was rude of this woman to interrupt the fight. He was about to get the kebab!

"This city belongs to Duchess Holly!" The woman growled as she straightened her posture. "Unauthorized use of force is forbidden!"

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "This fight is approved by both parties so get lost!" He shooed.

"Unauthorized fights are the same!" The woman pressed.

"If you don't get out of the way, I'll remove you myself!" The hunter said, rolling his sleeves.

The woman snapped her fingers and in an instant, multiple soldiers surrounded them. "You two will be arrested for causing a disturbance in the city!"

The look-alike spoke up for the first time. "What?! All I want is to eat my grilled kebab and you want to arrest me?" He placed the kebab back on the grill and cracked his knuckles. "Bring it!"

"Arrest me if you can!" Yeonjun challenged and jumped on one of the soldiers.

♪♪

"The nuisance is gone, let's continue." The hunter waved the soldiers goodbye and went back to his fight with the look-alike. "A fight for the grilled kebab!" He might have taken that woman as a joke, but a fight for kebab is one of the fights he would definitely take seriously. All for a kebab.

The look-alike scoffed. "It'd have been better for you to get arrested."

"We'll see about that!" Yeonjun and the look-alike stared straight at each other's eyes, and just as they were about to start a brawl, a squeaky voice called out.

"W-Wait!"

Yeonjun and the look-alike stopped in their tracks, their hands positioned for a punch. The hunter rolled his eyes when he saw that it was just Beomgyu. "What now!" He grunted.

"Gyu?" The look-alike blinked in surprise at actually seeing the guy that he was looking for so long was here, at North von Frosty.

"What, you know him?" Yeonjun deadpanned at the look-alike.

Beomgyu's eyes widened at the sight of the look-alike, unconsciously taking a step back. "Hyunnie, what are you doing here--"

The look-alike ( _is his name 'Hyunnie'? It sounds more like a nickname_ , Yeonjun wondered) crossed his arms. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I've been going to all the places where you could be." He stated like it was a known fact. "It took me longer than I thought."

"Still reckless... as always." Beomgyu gave him a small smile that he always yearns to see.

"That's what I do." The look-alike shrugged.

"You seem comfortable around him." Yeonjun noticed Beomgyu's behavior around the look-alike. "Are you two friends? Then say goodbye. I'm about to knock him unconscious." For the kebab.

Beomgyu quickly snapped back to reality. "Ah...! Right... Why were you two fighting in the first place?" He asked.

"For something we can't give up." The look-alike answered.

"Agreed." Both of them sent a look towards the lone kebab on the grill. "That grilled kebab is worth dying for."

"Kebab..." Beomgyu mumbled for a second. He cleared his throat and decided to introduce the hunter to the look-alike. "Hyunnie, this is Yeonjun. He saved my life a few times."

"What, really? That means I can't be narrow-minded." The look-alike reeled back at the information that this 'Yeonjun' saved his man, so he placed the kebab on the hunter's hands. "You can have the grilled kebab."

"What? All of a sudden?" Yeonjun was confused at the look-alike's sudden change of decisions. "Well, it's too late to take this back now." He muttered happily and bit into the savory meat. "So Beomgyu, who is this guy?" He asked, munching on the kebab.

"Ah, he is--"

"I've got a mouth, let me do my own introduction." Beomgyu immediately stopped talking. "I'm Taehyun, the prince of Saint West and the leader of the King's Guards."

"Yeah right." Yeonjun rolled his eyes at the absurdity of this guy's sentence. "A prince and the leader of the King's Guards fighting for a grilled kebab..." He stopped talking when he saw the expression on Taehyun's face. "... You're serious?"

"... Yes," Beomgyu answered for him.

"In that case, Beomgyu, you have to run! Didn't you say the King's Guards are after you?!" Yeonjun dropped the stick and shook Beomgyu back and forth.

"... No. Not Hyunnie." Beomgyu answered meekly and the hunter let go of him. "Because of my personality... I didn't do well in the King's Guards... But Hyunnie was... my only friend..."

"The new emperor ordered me to arrest Gyu but why should I?" Taehyun crossed his arms. "I've been looking all over to help him."

"Ha... Looks like everyone in the King's Guards are so carefree." Yeonjun commented. "Oh yeah, Beomgyu. How did it go at the castle?"

"Ah! It went well!" Beomgyu told him. "My aunt said that she wants to have a feast to thank you all. She asked me to bring you to the castle."

"Oh, so we're VIPs now." Yeonjun barked a laugh. "I like that."

"A feast, huh?" Taehyun mumbled.

The hunter heard him. "You're not planning to tag along and join us, are you?"

"I am." The hunter choked on air. "Ah, Gyu. Keep my identity a secret. It'd attract too much attention if you say a King's Guard is here. Just say I'm a member of this guy's gang." He pointed a thumb in the hunter's direction.

"You're coming too?" For some weird reason, Beomgyu sounded like he didn't want Taehyun to go. "But I thought you didn't like parties...?"

"Yeah, parties are annoying but you'll be there." Taehyun flashed the prince the dazzling smile that he always likes to see. If they listened closely, they could hear Yeonjun gagging in the background. _Shameless flirting._ "What's wrong? Is there a reason why I can't be there?" Taehyun's eyes darkened a bit.

"N-No! T-Then... Let's go together." Beomgyu smiled back at the prince and more gagging sounds from Yeonjun behind them increased in volume.

♪♪

"Attention! Salute to the honored!" Every soldier stood in a line, greeting the team. 

They were led to a large dining table in the middle, filled with foods and delicacies. "What an amazing treat, thank you, but I don't think we deserve this," Yeonjun muttered.

"I'm sure there's a good reason. Like a political reason and such." Namjoon answered.

"Playing with nobles... I'm losing appetite already." Yeonjun whined and sat down on a chair. In the corner of his eye, he saw Soobin's eyes widened at the sight of the food. "Soobin? What's wrong?"

Soobin abruptly stood up. "I think... I should rest in my room." He quickly walked away from the table, muttering about 'prophecies'.

"He must be very sick." Yeonjun looked around. "Anyway, I don't see Beomgyu either. Isn't this feast for him?"

"I guess he'll be joining us later with his aunt. We should start digging in." Namjoon urged him.

"A fine idea!" Yeonjun snapped his fingers. 

Just before they start eating, a soldier approached the prince beside him. "Please excuse me. You are... Sir Taehyun, correct?"

"Yes, why?" Taehyun raised an eyebrow.

"Master Beomgyu would like to speak to you alone. Please follow me." The soldier started to walk away.

"Is that so? I wonder what it's about..." The prince muttered. "Hey, gangster boy. I'll be out for a sec." He patted the hunter's shoulder and followed the soldier.

"More food for me~" Yeonjun sang in delight. "Speak to him alone... I wonder what that's about? The air between those two... something is odd." Namjoon hummed love songs from beside him.

"Yeonjun, Yeonjun!" Blaze called.

Yeonjun quickly dropped his spoon. Ugh, his eating has been halted for too many times. "Are you crazy? I told you not to speak to me out in the open."

"Now is not the time for that. There's something weird going on with the Airship." The dragon informed him. "I am not sure what it is but you must check the Airship now."

"How can I check the Airship now? It's parked behind the mountain!"

"I'll go. I ate a lot now anyway." Namjoon walked outside the castle leaving Yeonjun all alone at the dinner table.

♪♪

_Few hours later..._

"I'm glad I ate alone but something doesn't feel right..." Yeonjun stood up and kept his guard. He remembered something. "Is it because of that prophecy? Gold, jewelry, and delicacies..." His eyes widened, staring at the dinner table full of unfinished food. "... Delicacies?!"

He looked around, noticing every detail. "Come to think of it, this banquet hall is decorated in gold and jewelry..." Soldiers approached the hunter.

"Get him!" A soldier ordered. Yeonjun gritted his teeth and pulled out his sword. _So those tribespeople are right about their prophecy..._


	72. a human's duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where is Beomgyu, again?

"Why do you get into trouble everywhere you go?" Blaze chastised the hunter as he ran down the dark hallways of the castle, away from the hall.

"You're saying this is my fault?" Yeonjun shot back while looking where to go. Damn, castles are big. "Don't you mean that Beomgyu got betrayed by his aunt?"

"Hmm, I guess that's possible." The hunter wanted to smack the dragon off his shoulder. "The royal families have been killing each other for power for generations."

"'Drink the poison of betrayal and conspiracy...'" Yeonjun recited the prophecy from his memory. "Are we in this mess because of some stupid political matter?"

"An ignorant idiot like you is bound to get killed by a giant vortex of fate!" The hunter smacked Blaze off his shoulder like a fly. The dragon growled and perched again.

"Let's just go look for Soobin and Beomgyu," Yeonjun grunted and ran to the right hallway.

"Wait, someone else is coming!" Blaze warned the blond. Yeonju stopped in place and hid, peeking through the side, waiting for someone to come out of the other hallway.

"Gyu!" A rough voice emanated from the other hallway. Yeonjun recognized that voice, it's Taehyun. Knowing that it's just him, he entered the other hallway where his look-alike was supposed to be. Blaze quickly entered the necklace.

And there Taehyun is, shouting all over the place for his missing friend. As soon as he noticed the hunter, he immediately ran over to him. "What happened?"

"As you can see, they stabbed me in the back at the banquet hall. What about you?" Yeonjun panted.

"I waited for Beomgyu in an empty room but he never came." Taehyun pointed to the room he came out from. "I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to look for him."

The hunter furrowed his eyebrows. "He never showed up in the banquet hall. Not even his so-called aunt."

"Then we need to look for him now," Taehyun said and walked away from the hunter, but Yeonjun stopped him before he could take his fifth step. 

"Wait. The castle must be full of soldiers, and us two won't be enough." Yeonjun told him. "Let's go join with Soobin."

"One person wouldn't make a difference." Taehyun rolled his eyes.

"Soobin used to know Beomgyu." Yeonjun pointed out. "He seemed to know a great deal about Holly too. I'm sure he'll be able to help."

The prince sighed. "Fine. Lead the way. Hurry."

♪♪

"Why is this castle so freaking huge?!" Yeonjun's voice echoes throughout the field. They were currently in the gardens, freaking out about how to get to Soobin quickly.

"It's built for wars." Taehyun simply answered. "It's built this way to stop enemies or be able to fight them off even if they get inside."

"Smarty-pants." Yeonjun huffed and continued to walk, Taehyun walking behind him.

"Why don't you know where the fastest way to Soobin's room is at?" Taehyun asked.

"As you said, smarty-pants, this castle was built to fight off intruders so how can we get there fast?" Yeonjun retorted. The prince gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. "What?"

"Are you picking a fight even in a situation like this?"

"Oh, it's just that I can't stand people who act like they know-it-all."

"It was common knowledge so I didn't know I was being a know-it-all."

Silence reigned between the two as they stared daggers at each other.

"I hate you." Yeonjun bit out after a few seconds.

The prince scoffed. "The feeling's mutual. Also, there are enemies ahead so we shouldn't get distracted."

"I have eyes too." Yeonjun walked past him. "Don't fall behind."

"If you're too slow, my sword might cut you." Taehyun continued walking as well.

"Wanna see if you're a small fry?"

"If that's a fight you want, then sure."

"If it wasn't for the situation, I'd beat your ass."

"Lucky for you. Besides, why don't you focus on that girl in front of you?"

IN front of them, was a black-haired woman in her 30s, holding a mace with soldiers flanking her. Based on the clothes she's wearing, she's a part of the royal family. "Are you the one who brought Beomgyu here?" She twisted her lips.

"Duchess Holly." Taehyun nodded his head in greeting. He looked around. "Where is Beomgyu?"

The duchess didn't answer his question. Her lips formed a frown. "Looks like not all of you are here." Her voice sounded like she was disappointed. "Doesn't matter, we're searching the entire castle."

"Stop ignoring my question!" Taehyun's gritted his teeth and took a step forward in a threatening manner, his eyes wide in rage. "Where is Beomgyu?!"

"You'll find out once you're imprisoned." Holly snapped the chains she's holding and smirked.

Yeonjun placed a hand on the prince's shoulder to calm him down. "Is this how you repay the people who saved your nephew?" He asked. "The royal family here has a funny way of repaying their debts."

"I'm only fulfilling my duty." The duchess answered in a simple manner.

"Attacking the people who saved your nephew is your duty?" Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows. "That's some duty you got there."

"A mere adventurer wouldn't understand the duties I have to fulfill." Every word she said had venom in it. 

"Good, I won't." Yeonjun drew his sword out. "And I'm not planning to get caught either."

"Then I guess I'll have to do it by force." The aunt said, but as soon as she was about to signal her soldiers to attack, another voice cut through.

"Beomgyu trusted you. Is your duty so important that you have to betray your own family?" Soobin entered, blue eyes blazing in anger.

"He found us?" Taehyun and Yeonjun looked at each other in confusion.

The duchess's eyes narrowed as she saw the familiar face of Soobin. "... You."

"Answer me. Is you duty that important?" Soobin continued to ask.

"I don't need your useless questioning." Holly hissed at him. 

"Didn't you ever think that you're abandoning your duties as a human?" Soobin took one step closer.

"A human's duties?" The duchess scoffed. "I have abandoned them a long time ago. So I must fulfill the duties that remain."

"Then we have no choice." Soobin sighed and joined Yeonjun and Taehyun. "Jun, let's do what you do best."

"Ah!" Yeonjun's face lit up in glee. "You mean solving problems rather than talking?" He grinned. Taehyun also smirked, drawing out his double-bladed sword. 

It's time to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ages:   
> yj - 21  
> sb - 18  
> bg - 19  
> th - 19
> 
> i also forgot to show u their weapons haha  
> this is what yj's [sword](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fknowyourmeme.com%2Fmemes%2Fbuster-sword&psig=AOvVaw1sX8YAwbd9zMGTXgecIVRR&ust=1603598517220000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAMQjB1qFwoTCKD19J6szOwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD) looks like (just imagine that the blade is blood red in color)  
> this is what th's [sword](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/581879214324692890/) looks like


	73. the prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were the only ones who can face the darkness.

"You know nothing about duties." Holly hissed as she stood still in her place, her mace has been ripped out of her hand and all of her soldiers are down. "It's not about being able to do it or not. It's about having to do it at all costs."

"Didn't you say you abandoned all your duties as a human?" Yeonjun reminded her. "How convenient. Doing whatever you want to do and say it's your duty."

Holly sighed. "If I could do whatever I want, I wouldn't even be here right now." Soobin knew what she was talking about. Holly was once a free woman, reduced into a mere puppet by her older brother. "... You must fulfill your own duties. Finish me now."

Soobin looked at Yeonjun, giving him a silent plead. The hunter sighed and knocked the duchess unconscious. "We're not finishing anything. But we still don't want you to come after us so take a nap."

"Hurry." Taehyun sheathed his sword. "Let's find Beomgyu." 

Before Yeonjun and Taehyun could eve take a step to continue, Soobin broke the silence. "Beomgyu is not in the castle." They looked at him, questions written on their faces. "I looked for him everywhere during the feast."

"What?" Taehyun looked horror-stricken.

"... So that's what you were doing." Yeonjun hummed. "Then we should get out of here. Let's get out of the city while their leader is down."

"We can't leave without Beomgyu," Taehyun growled. "I'll find him." He continued to walk, but Yeonjun placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Use your head. Do you think Beomgyu would still be here?" Yeonjun explained. "They took him away long before. And that's why they were trying to finish us off. Where did they take him, that's a mystery we must solve on the way."

♪♪

 _This isn't the city of the Duchess for nothing._ Yeonjun whistled, marveling at the size of each of the structures in the city.

"There are no signs of Beomgyu everywhere." Taehyun was only focused on finding his friend.

"Soldiers!" Soobin warned them, so they hid behind a large crate, allowing the soldiers to pass by them undetected.

"Those soldiers looked different from the ones we fought back in the castle." Yeonjun stared at the uniforms of the soldiers that passed.

"Then they may be the Dark Souls," Taehyun answered him, looking left and right to check if it's safe to come out of hiding.

"The Dark Souls is a group of lights under the direct command of Yoongi. They only follow the orders of the King." Soobin further elaborated at seeing the confusion on the hunter's face.

"Yes." Taehyun nodded. "If they're here, then attacking us wasn't the sole decision of the Duchess."

"So when she said something about her duties, she meant that she was ordered by the King?" Yeonjun asked. "But isn't Beomgyu the son of the King?"

"The King never had any love for Beomgyu." Taehyun bit out, having found that out from numerous experiences where he found Beomgyu sobbing in the garden back at Lenombe. "That's why he couldn't come back to North von Frosty and instead wandered around the continent."

"But he comes back in trust of his aunt only to be betrayed?"

"I assume so." The prince shrugged. They continued to walk out of the city.

"Damn these nobles and the royal families..."

"I'm from a royal family." Taehyun narrowed his eyes, offended.

"Oops, I forgot," Yeonjun said, not even feeling a bit sorry in the first place.

"You two, save that for later," Soobin called out. "Looks like we have more pursuers."

A young girl with bright red hair approached them, glinting knives tucked in her hands. "Hey there, friends. Are you done running?" She asked, a creepy glint on her eyes.

"Well, everyone who tried to stop us is lying on the ground so I don't see any point in running," Yeonjun answered truthfully yet arrogantly.

"Oh, confident, are we?" She licked her lips in glee. "I'm glad you guys look so fun!" She cheered.

"Why don't you have fun some other time?" Soobin moved into a defensive position, hands ready to fight.

"But I want fun now." The girl whined. Yeonjun rolled his eyes. _Yeah, I'm sure this is amusing for you._

"I heard there was a member of the Dark Souls who dresses like a beast. That's you, right?" Taehyun was itching to fight the girl already but held himself. "What did you do with Beomgyu?"

"Beomgyu?" The girl made a thinking face. "Oh, you mean the prince who was almost fun?"

"What's with that weird assessment?" Yeonjun snorted.

"He smells like fun, I really wanted to fight him. There's some power within him, but he acts so boringly." The girl snickered.

"So what did you do with him?" Taehyun took a step forward.

The girl smiled. "Who knows? The prince wasn't my target so I don't know. I'm only interested in fun friends."

Taehyun looked at the two. "Looks like she doesn't have any info. Let's take her out." He suggested.

"Info?" The girl cocked her head and laughed. "The only info I need is for fighting."

"If you don't know where Beomgyu is, then we have no business with you!" Taehyun brought out his sword and ran towards the girl to attack.

The girl's eyes widened in glee as she also sprinted forward. "Too bad, 'cause I have business with you!" She shrieked crazily, knives meeting the blade of Taehyun's sword causing a loud sound. The fight between the two was too fast to follow, aggressive feelings directed into fighting. While the girl is agile, Taehyun has the speed. Both Soobin and Yeonjun stared in awe at the scene in front of them, it looks like Taehyun was born to be a warrior. Yeonjun loves to spar against him someday. 

But all good things must come to an end, because before the girl could attack again, Taehyun jumped back a few steps. "What's wrong?" The girl taunted. The prince didn't answer the girl and chose to concentrate. After a few seconds, Taehyun's eyes opened again. There was a hint of red in his eyes that can only be noticeable if you stare into it. He smirked and dashed towards the girl.

The girl grinned, thinking that he was about to fight her again. But instead, Taehyun jumped high, and suddenly disappeared in a flash of red. 

"Where is--" The girl looked around her, he's really gone. She can't find him. This was her mistake.

Taehyun appeared again, directly in front of the girl, which caught her by surprise. Because of the sudden reappearance, she had no time to block herself against the incoming attack from the prince and sent her sprawling on the snow.

The girl laughed, even in pain. "I guess that's all the fun I'll have today but other friends will have fun with you. Look forward to it." She muttered, before falling into unconsciousness.

"By the looks of it, I think the entire country is now coming after us?" Yeonjun resisted the urge to scream.

"If the friends she spoke of are indeed Dark Souls..." Soobin mumbled. "I don't think she was exaggerating when she said multiple Dark Souls are after us."

"If North von Frosty wants our heads on a plate, then we need more people." Taehyun sheathed his sword and joined the two.

"Then why don't you call for a backup, oh great prince?" 

The prince scoffed at Yeonjun. "Saint West is too far away."

"Some help you are."

"Guys, look over there." The argument of the two stopped for a moment. Soobin pointed at a tribe, approaching them.

"Aren't they the prophets?" Yeonjun ruffled his hair. "Damn, now we need to fight against fortune-tellers?" They continued to walk past the prophets.

"Wait for a moment." The tribeswoman they recognized as Chaeryeong tried to stop them from continuing. "Let me introduce you to the prophet."

They all stopped walking and looked back at Chaeryeong, having piqued their interest. At her signal, the tribesmen that she was with moved aside, showing a teenager sitting on a large floating hand made of rocks.

Taehyun and Yeonjun both looked unimpressed, yet Soobin's eyes widened in recognition. "Soobin." The prophet said in greeting.

"You're the prophet the Blue Deer Tribe was talking about?" Soobin was still shocked.

"What? Another person you know?" Yeonjun asked him.

"She helped me before." Soobin simply answered and looked at the prophet again. "Lia. Why are you stopping us again? The last prophecy already came true--"

"It's the new prophecy." The prophet, now known as Lia, cut him off. "We have to go to the next step."

"The next step?"

Lia gave him a mysterious smile. "We have to help the outsiders. Now you're the only ones who can face the darkness. So we'll help you escape."

"I and my tribe will help you the best way we can," Chaeryeong added. "Allow me to lead the way."

"Soobin, hurry," Lia told him, still in that mysterious tone of voice.

Soobin took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

**_END OF SECTION 10: THE SNOWY GROUND_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> section 11 next chap! i'm so excited!


	74. escape from the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye, north von frosty. i'll never want to see you again.

**_SECTION 11: KING'S MARCH_ **

"You can get to Brunn by going over the Mt. Darine." Chaeryeong instructed them as they walked through the forest, pointing at a tall mountain nearby. "Brunn is the base of our tribe... You should be able to get some help there."

Soobin bit his lip. They need to get to Brunn fast, and there's only one thing that can do that. "How do we contact the Airship...?" He asked the hunter beside him, hoping for an answer.

Yeonjun sighed and shook his head. "We can't join them right now. Let's hope they made it out first. When we get to safety, we'll send a mail to contact them."

"There are so many mountains we have to climb over to get to safety." Taehyun whistled, seeing the mountains that were placed back-to-back. "I already see one ahead."

Suddenly, footsteps echoed throughout the dark forest. Chaeryeong cursed and took a step back. "An ambush." She warned the others.

A large red-skinned man blocked their path. He has weird markings on his skin, signifying that he is part of Dark Souls. So the girl is right, they were really coming after them. Taehyun shouted. "There'll be more pursuers if we lose time. Just break through them!" He commanded like a true leader, the one he was born to be.

Luckily the man proved to be no problem because they breezed through them as quickly as they were blocked before. Running through the forest, Yeonjun looked up when he saw streaks of light seeping in through some trees. "Is the sun coming up...? It'll be easier for the enemy to spot us."

"We used a lot of stamina moving in the dark," Chaeryeong answered. "The sun will warm us and it'll be easier for us to move so we're not disadvantaged." She reassured him.

"Someone is coming." Taehyun shushed them. Squinting his eyes, he carefully stepped between the bushes, careful not to make any sound.

Instead of an enemy, however, he sighed in relief when he found out that it was just a tribesman. "The North von Frosty soldiers are stationed ahead." The man reported to Chaeryeong. "I think they're trying to block the entire path."

"... Already?" cried Yeonjun. "How did they know?"

"Because this is a planned operation," Taehyun answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

"How many enemies?" Chaeryeong asked the tribesman.

"About dozens... There weren't that many of them." He answered to his chief.

"That's good." The chief sighed. She turned to the others. "We must choose. First, we can try to go around the long way to avoid contact--"

"I choose the second." Taehyun quickly interrupted her.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at his sudden answer. "You won't listen to the end?"

"How about you?" Taehyun asked.

The hunter shrugged. "I rather fight than go hiking."

Soobin sent the chief an apologetic look. Chaeryeong waved it off. "... Okay, then we're breaking through." With her signal, they all followed her through the thick patch of trees 'til they reach the part where the soldiers are blocking their way. "We'll all go at once. Please don't fall behind!"

♪♪

"Good. We broke through their defense line!" Yeonjun sprinted forward, away from the soldiers.

Taehyun gritted his teeth. "It's not over!" He informed the others. In front of them, more enemies start to line up.

"Enemy reinforcements are coming from ahead! Everyone, in formation!" Chaeryeong commanded, drawing out her spear. The others followed her lead.

"Let's break through!" Yeonjun swung his sword directly towards the throng of soldiers blocking their path. Before the other soldiers could retaliate, Chaeryeong used her spear to cut through them, the blade of his weapon penetrating cleanly through the soldiers.

Before they could continue running, Taehyun abruptly stopped in his tracks, leaving the others to stop too and look at him in confusion. "That one's dangerous." He told them, pointing at the woman in front of the soldiers.

"... You will not pass here." The woman said. She has long white hair that reached her knees (with blades attached to her hair). What's strange about her is that she's wearing a blindfold, indicating that she is blind, yet she moves so fluidly like she was not.

Soobin gasped. "She's..."

"You know her too?" Yeonjun asked him.

"Karin. She's known as the shadow of the King of North von Frosty." He told the hunter. "She's a cold-blooded killer who'd even kill a child... if it's the order of the King."

"That means she's a tough opponent." Taehyun deduced.

"If we don't break through quickly, we'll be surrounded," Chaeryeong reminded them. 

"Then leave her to me." Yeonjun volunteered. "The rest of you deal with the soldiers!"

"Now is not the time to show ego." Taehyun rolled his eyes. "I'll attack along with you." Karin pursed her lips. Even though she's blind, she was not deaf. Taehyun and Yeonjun got into position. 

"I'll attack from the left, you'll attack from the right." The hunter told the man beside him.

Yet they have no time to attack from the side, because as soon as Yeonjun said those words, she dashed towards them at an inhumane speed, bringing out her weapon: a large circular blade that she threw at them at a fast speed. Her weapon looks similar to a wind-and-fire wheel, but she uses it like a chakram.

Taehyun quickly moved his head to the side, yet not fast enough as he felt a dull pain in his right cheek.

Yeonjun was having a difficult fight: the moment Karin threw her weapon, she started to execute attacks against Yeonjun using only her hands and feet. The hunter shouldn't be having this problem because he has a _sword_. Yet she still managed to fight against him using only her limbs.

Hearing a whipping sound, he looked at the source of it and saw Karin's weapon flying straight at him. He quickly ducked, allowing the blade to pass through the place where his head was seconds ago.

Thanks to that, Karin was surprised by the sudden movement, allowing Taehyun to use his leg and give her a sharp kick on the back of her head. Karin froze in place and slowly fell, unconscious.

Yeonjun panted. "She's tough." He patted his neck, wanting to feel that he still have his head attached to his neck.

After a few seconds, both males joined the others, sprinting through the dark forest.


	75. real target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one they're after... it's me?

"The snowstorm is getting worse..." Yeonjun winced as a large gust of wind flowed near his head. He could feel the pressure of the storm. "At this rate, we'll be buried alive."

Yet they didn't stop walking. They were focused on getting out alive. "This snowstorm... will end soon." Lia mysteriously replied, implying that she knew something.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at her. "What? No way."

"I can tell." Lia simply answered.

"If Lia says it'll stop, it'll stop," Soobin grunted from the front. 

"Is that a prophecy?" Taehyun asked. "Interesting."

"Talia is a great fortune teller and a prophet," Chaeryeong told them. "Her prophecy is never wrong, so the snowstorm will stop soon."

"Are you telling me to risk my life on her words?" Yeonjun scoffed. There was no way he was going to listen to some kid's sayings.

"I know it's hard to believe at first. I was like that before." Soobin pushed some branches in front of his head. "But it's as Chaeryeong says."

"Fine." Taehyun rolled his eyes. "Let's make our next move based on the assumption that the snowstorm will stop soon. How far from here to the mountain do we have to climb?"

"We'll be at the entrance of the mountain soon." The chief answered his question. 

However, Lia was thinking about the opposite. "There's no time... They'll keep showing up."

Yeonjun's eye twitched. "I really hope she's wrong about that." He told Soobin, who sighed again.

"Let's just hurry," Taehyun called out from the front.

♪♪

"Enemy soldiers are stationed ahead." A tribesman reported.

"Let's see..." Yeonjun peeked through the bushes that they were hiding in. "They're wearing similar armor from the ones I saw when I was escaping the castle."

"Dark Souls...?" Taehyun suddenly peeked in beside him. "Looks like they have surrounded us already. And there are more of them than before."

"Are we breaking through?" The hunter asked.

"What do you think...?" The prince asked as well.

Both of them looked at each other, a grin slowly forming on their faces.

Quicker than the soldiers could even realize, a group of people passed through them, breaking their formation. "Stop them! Don't let them pass!" A soldier shouted.

"We have to break through without wasting more time." Soobin grinned as more soldiers scrambled to dash after them. 

"I know!" Yeonjun gritted his teeth when more soldiers block them. "But there are too many of them!" _Damn... more guys to deal with..._

Suddenly, thick black smoke blinded the soldiers. "We made way!" Chaeryeong yelled, catching Yeonjun's attention. "Everyone, this way!" Without hesitating, the team quickly followed her.

"Thank you, Chaeryeong!" Soobin rushed through. "Somehow, we managed to lose them." He whooped.

"Yeonjun and Soobin. I want to ask you something." Chaeryeong was serious now, she wants the answer. "Why do you think they would go so far to get you?"

"That's..." Soobin faltered.

"Hey, why are you asking us?" Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. "We saved a person, went to a feast and they jumped on us. Rather, maybe you should tell us why. Don't you know with that prophecy of yours?"

Chaeryeong averted her gaze. "... Prophecies are always uncertain. I only follow with my faith. I thought you two would know the reason."

"Well, we don't."

"Are you sure about that?" The prince asked Yeonjun.

"What are you saying?" Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe you don't know..." Taehyun stared at Soobin behind the hunter. "But that young man definitely knows something." Yeonjun saw his look, and stared at Soobin as well. "He was very well aware of what was going on in North von Frosty and he knew people there. Why don't you tell us the truth while we catch our breath?"

Yeonjun continued to stare at Soobin. Even after all the adventure that they did, he realized that he still didn't know Soobin that much. Well, Soobin didn't know much about him either, but still. 

"... It's not because of me." Soobin said after seconds of silence.

"Really? How you can be so sure?" Taehyun was quick to counter him.

"yes, I admit that I'm involved in this like you said, Taehyun." Soobin crossed his arms. "... This place, it's my home."

Yeonjun choked on air. However, Taehyun wasn't fazed. "Are you a criminal on the run from North von Frosty? If you knew those people, then you must not be a commoner."

"I am on the run, but I'm not a criminal." Soobin's gaze hardened. "And I'm not even that important to those people. There's no reason for them to go so far to get me."

"... Why should I believe that?" Taehyun countered.

"Believe it or not, that's all I have to say." Soobin pressed.

"Let's say I believe you. If what you say is true..." Taehyun's hard stone gaze slid to Yeonjun. "Then he must be the problem."

"W-What?" Yeonjun choked on air again.

Taehyun stared at him with growing disgust on his face. "Forget it. I really don't feel like asking you anything."

"Are you picking a fight?!" Yeonjun started. Before Taehyun could answer, Lia hopped off the hand she was sitting on and walked closer to Yeonjun. The hunter took a step back. "H-Hey, what are you doing? Why are you coming so close?" He saw Lia raising her hand: towards his necklace. "Don't touch my necklace!"

Lia ignored him. She touched the necklace for a bit, and placed it down. "The dragon clan's... relic..." Yeonjun's eyes widened. "That's the reason they're after you."

"Dragon Clan's relic?" Taehyun wants answers.

Lia didn't reply. She walked away from them and sat on the hand again. "It's coming."

"What is?" Yeonjun didn't want to hear the answer. Lia stared straight at Yeonjun's blue orbs.

"The destruction."


	76. old grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he could hear the pleas, the screams of burning people. he could not save them.

"Lia...?" Chaeryeong called hesitantly. She was beginning to get worried about her prophecy. 

Before she could ask further, a tribesman reported. "Enemies spotted in the distance!"

"That's enough for a break." Chaeryeong found herself saying. "Let's get moving."

While walking, Blaze found it as a perfect moment to talk to the hunter. "W-What's going on?! How does she know about the Dragon Clan's relic!" The dragon panicked.

"How should I know?!" Yeonjun countered back. "You really shouldn't come out now. They'll figure it out once they see you."

"Y-Yes." Blaze scoffed. "I'll go hide, so make sure you don't tattle on me!" He disappeared in a poof.

 _Oh, the snowstorm stopped._ The hunter sighed in relief, but his eyes widened after remembering something. _Wait, that's not good! Her prophecy came true, that means the other prophecy..._ He shook his head. 

"... Yeonjun," Soobin called quietly. the hunter was surprised to see him walking beside him.

"What are you doing here?" The hunter asked. "Since you've got weak stamina, you should be at the front."

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Yeonjun slowly raised an eyebrow. Why was Soobin asking about that now? Yet, the hunter kept quiet, urging Soobin to continue. "Back then, I was searching for the Exestruk. I was doing that after hearing Lia's prophecy." The hunter was surprised. So she gave a prophecy to Soobin before? "Back then, I needed power for revenge. Lia said I could get that power once I obtained the sword. I couldn't get the Exestruk but I met you."

"...So? What do you want to say?" The hunter found himself asking.

Soobin stayed silent and immediately sped up his walking speed. "... That's all. I just wanted to tell you." He mumbled with a growing blush on his cheeks, but that went unnoticed by Yeonjun.

"Why just me?" Yeonjun caught up with him. He needed an answer.

"That's..." Soobin contemplated what to say. "If I don't tell you now, you'll whine later." He said instead. "I'll go back to the front since I've got weak stamina." He jabbed. Yeonjun was left staring at his walking figure.

♪♪

"I think we're about halfway up." Chaeryeong peeked from the side of a very tall mountain. 

"All this way and we just came up halfway?" Yeonjun whined.

"The snowstorm may have stopped," Taehyun, the ever logical one. "But is it still safe to climb this mountain without any kind of preparation? It'll be bad if we spend a night while isolated in the mountains."

"No matter how hard they chase us, it'd be impossible for them to station soldiers here," Chaeryeong answered. "We'll be able to go down the mountain as long as the pursuers don't catch up with us."

"So all we have to do is avoid getting caught by the pursuers on our tail." Soobin sighed and massaged his nape.

"We have to be prepared for the worst but for now, yes," Chaeryeong said. "We'll be able to take a break just a little further up."

While trekking up the mountain, they could hear the sound of an engine, approaching their direction. "Huh? This is..." Yeonjun squinted his eyes. "The sound of an Airship?"

"Are they coming after us by air since they can't catch up on foot?" Taehyun asked incredulously.

"It could be just an Airship passing by." Chaeryeong shrugged it off.

"Somehow I doubt that..." Yeonjun could feel his stomach churn just by looking at the Airship. Why is he feeling like this? He didn't know that his questions will be answered later. "I sure hope that's our Airship."

"We are not that lucky." Soobin quickly countered him.

"I'm lucky enough." Yeonjun answered in a snarky tone. "It's the others around here who are unlucky."

"Am I one of the 'unlucky' ones?" Taehyun took a step forward, challenging Yeonjun.

"Obviously, why bother asking." Yeonjun replied bluntly.

"Be careful." Chaeryeong shushed them. "It's gonna fly over here soon." She said, starting intently at the approaching Airship.

"Huh? That Airship... is..." For a moment, Yeonjun felt his heart stop.

He unconsciously took a step closer to the edge, wanting to get a closer look of the Airship. His heart started to beat erratically, he could hear screams faintly ringing in his ears as the Airship reminded him of those memories he wanted to forget. "... Yeonjun?" Soobin called out, worried. But the hunter barely heard him.

 _What are they doing here...?_ Yeonjun was horrified. He could now see the blood staining his fingers, droplets falling slowly to the ground, just like that day. He could feel anger within him. His anger turned to rage, the Airship was the last one he wanted to see. And was the only thing he ever lived for.

As the Airship passed him, he knew that he could not pass this opportunity away. Gathering up all his thoughts, he used his anger as a driving fuel to run towards the Airship.

The Red Skull Airship.

"Yeonjun!" Soobin called out. "Wait!" He continued, but the hunter ignored him, too focused on his chance for a revenge.

"What the hell is that fool doing?!" Taehyun gritted his teeth. "Damn, he's fast. I can't see him already. What's wrong with him? Is his head on fire or something?"

Soobin remembered the petrified look on Yeonjun seconds earlier before he ran. "The Airship has a red skull." He noted, and remembered the first time he met Yeonjun. "he has been looking for people involved with that Airship since before."

"Why is that?" Taehyun asked.

"I don't know the details." Soobin shook his head. "It seemed like Yeonjun's old grudge."

Soobin knew he had to run after Yeonjun. But something was keeping him in his place, forbidding him to move away.

"They're in danger." Lia spoke up suddenly. Soobin's eyes widened and slowly looked at the prophet who's staring at the path that Yeonjun just sprinted on. "Yeonjun and the Dragon Clan's relic."

Before Chaeryeong and Taehyun could decipher what Lia means, Soobin was already running on the same path as Yeonjun's, desperate to save the hunter who had become an important part in his life since before.


	77. red skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i finally found them. they need to pay for their crimes.

Soobin kept running. He didn't know how long he was sprinting, but he's too focused on following Yeonjun. Lia's prophecies never go wrong. 

His legs started to hurt. _Damn that Yeonjun..._ Soobin gritted his teeth. Why is he chasing after him anyway? Minutes pass by, and finally, he saw a man with blond hair fighting someone at a distance. _Yeonjun's not dead yet. Okay, calm down Soobin._ He reassured himself.

He hid on a rock nearby, just watching intently. He needs to intervene at the right time, otherwise, he could endanger himself as well. Just in time too, since Taehyun had caught up with him.

He ignored the prince and stared straight at the other guy with Yeonjun. "Do you know who those people are?" Taehyun asked, noticing Soobin's movements.

"Somehow. They just showed up back at Lenombe and Greenland." Soobin recounted, remembering the men in black. Apparently, they're here too at the North von Frosty. But how?

"I think..." Taehyun put two and two together. "I think they're on the ship that just flew by. You said you guys faced them a few times and didn't realize they were the people Yeonjun was looking for? Talk about irony."

"Each one of them looks stronger than normal soldiers." Taehyun continued. "It'd be bad if you run into these people alone."

Chaeryeong and Lia caught up as well. The two joined them, waiting for the right time to strike.

♪♪

Yeonjun panted. He knew that these guys were strong. But he couldn't give up just now. Even as sweat rolled down his face, he had to stay strong.

These people killed his family. His beloved mother. His younger sister. The only family he had was ripped from him in a flash. He had a feeling that these men in black were related to the incident. He was right.

"Tired already? I thought you had something to ask?"

He gritted his teeth and kept swinging his sword towards their leader, the pale-haired masked man. His soldiers just stood straight nearby, having faith in their leader to finish this fight by himself.

"You should work harder if you want the answer." The leader continued to taunt.

"Damn it..." Yeonjun slammed the sword to the ground, glaring straight at the man. The latter did nothing, just waited for Yeonjun to pick up his sword and fight him again. "When... I get you..."

"Yeonjun!" Soobin intervened. While the leader was still merciful, he had a chance to pull the hunter away from the fight.

"Yeonjun, step back," Chaeryeong ordered. "Dark Souls are getting closer. We have to run."

Yeonjun wrenched away from their hold on him. He wasn't going to give this up. "I'm not leaving until I get him!" He shouted, rage still burning in his veins.

"Then I guess I should thank you." The pale-haired suddenly spoke.

Soobin felt suspicious. "... What do you mean thank you?"

"Ah, I received an order to keep the target from running away." The leader narrowed his eyes at the hunter. "Of course, I'm thankful that the target is obsessed with me. So I think I should give you a gift."

The leader walked back a few steps. The sinister aura he had made Soobin realize that what he was gonna give them is far eviler than a gift. "You there, Yeonjun, was it?" At the mention of his name, Yeonjun narrowed his blue orbs. "You asked me if I remember what happened at Letis, correct? Allow me to answer that question."

"The truth is... I don't remember anything."

Soobin slowly looked at the hunter beside him. The others step back. Beside them, they noticed the hunter's fists clenched tighter, blood beginning to flow from the cuts that his nails made. Yeonjun's blue orbs now had a shade of menacing orange. Power began to seep from the hunter.

"Why would I? Do you remember every single ant you stomped on?"

Inside the necklace, Blaze became restless. Yeonjun's becoming more unstable. That's the price of accepting the power of the Dragon Emperor. The more power you absorb, the more it destroys your mind and body. That's what happened to the emperor before. And it's currently happening to Yeonjun now.

"How about the food you ate and threw away? How can I possibly remember?"

Yeonjun let out a guttural scream. Before the others could stop him, he dashed towards the leader at a speed they could not decipher. The pale-haired had barely managed to defend himself from the sudden attack of the hunter. _Better than expected._ He smirked. "I was just going to have some fun and leave, but it hasn't been easy."

In front of them, the hunter seemed to exude a weird attitude. Instead of the snarky hunter, all they could feel from him was hate, hate, hate, hate...

"Shut your mouth!" The hunter gnarled and attacked the leader again. _More, more, more, more!_ Blaze was right. The power from the necklace is exhilarating. He could make him pay for killing his family. The pale-haired managed to evade the attack.

"My... don't get too upset." The leader said. 

The hunter glared at him with such intensity. "You killed the villagers! And my mother and sister..!" He let out a growl and attacked the leader again. But unlike before, the leader wasn't able to dodge.

With a slash, Yeonjun managed to wound him at his side. The leader grunted and sprinted away from him. "Well, I guess I've already bought enough time. I'd like to finish this, but I'm kinda busy." The Red Skull Airship rose behind him and he jumped onto it gracefully, like he didn't have a wound on his side.

"He's getting away! Get him!" Taehyun shouted.

But before they could get any closer, the airship released multiply attacks directed at them. "I must excuse myself." The leader waved goodbye, the Airship drifting away from them. "Thank you so much for spending your precious time fighting me."

Minutes after, they all stared at the crouching hunter. The power Yeonjun had grabbed disappeared now, and all it left was him crying. "Yeonjun." Soobin called. The hunter ignored him.

"He's not in the state to answer." Taehyun told Soobin. "According to what they were talking about, it seemed like they killed his family."

"... So it seems." Soobin sighed.

"You didn't know? I thought you two were close." Taehyun cocked his head to the side.

"Not close enough to talk about personal matters." Soobin hissed and composed himself. "Anyway, what were these people doing? Traveling between countries... Even to North von Frosty..."

"If you remembered what the leader said earlier, you could deduce that their mission was to stall us." Taehyun said. "They're helping the Dark Souls. You could say... they work different roles but for the same person."

"Then... Yoongi?" Soobin narrowed his eyes. As soon as Soobin said that name, Yeonjun abruptly stopped crying and looked at them with red rimmed eyes.

"Hey. Did that name snapped you back to reality?" Taehyun greeted. 

Yeonjun chose not to answer that and instead stood straight, wiping the last of his tears. "... Sorry. I dragged you down with me." He apologized.

Taehyun stared at him with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "Oh man, if you're so down like that, I can't rub it in your face."

Lia used the hand she's sitting on to float closer to Yeonjun. Before he could protest, he caressed the hunter's hair, comforting him. "There, there." She said. "Don't cry, we'll meet again soon."

Taehyun burst out in laughter.

"W-What are you talking about!" Blush rose in Yeonjun's cheeks. "I didn't cry!"

"The prophet must have seen some tears. Maybe you'll cry soon?" Taehyun said between laughs.

"Shut it!" Yeonjun yelled at the prince. "Those Red Skulls, I'll get them... We need to get out of here, right? Let's go!" He beckoned the others to continue their trek up the mountain.

"The enemy soldiers have gotten closer while time was wasted." Chaeryeong said, halting their movements. "There's a steep mountain pass just a little further. It's too dangerous to leave our backs open there. So we should fight off the pursuers once before we go."

Yeonjun stared at the upcoming pursuers. "Damn it, here?" He whined. He didn't want to fight on a mountain.

"If someone wasn't being an idiot, we wouldn't have to fight here." Soobin stuck his tongue out at him and ambushed the pursuers.

Yeonjun sighed. "Come on, I just fought the one who killed my family! Go easy on me!" He joined the others in the fight.


	78. successor to the throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the answers as to why they're targeting Yeonjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might do double updates today.. hoho

"Soldiers... there are so many of them." Chaeryeng muttered as she forced herself to keep fighting against the numerous amount of enemies that are trying to stop them from leaving.

Yeonjun groaned. "Is there a factory that prints them out or something?" He yelled over the mess of swords and slashes.

"To me, it looks like they're raining soldiers from the sky." Soobin furrowed his eyebrows at what Taehyun said and looked upwards. That's when he saw numerous Airships carrying soldiers inside.

"Airships...!" Soobin shouted. The others looked at him, question visible on their faces. "They're Airships of the regular army of North von Frosty. I think they're deploying all those soldiers to surround us in the mountain!"

Chaeryeong cursed and kicked a soldier to the side. "This is not good."

"We're surrounded, weren't we?" Yeonjun panted, throwing a soldier to the side. "It's because we stopped back there--"

"No." Taehyun was quick to counter what the hunter was about to say. "To be honest, we would still be in this mess even if that didn't happen. Their number is one thing but they're moving in an incredibly organized manner."

"So you're saying that there is someone good enough to command all these soldiers in the mountain?" Chaeryeong asked. Soobin had an inkling that he knew who that is. "We're still surrounded."

Seconds later, a woman, wearing an elegant black dress, walks through the sea of soldiers. Based on how the soldiers scrambled to make way for her indicates that she's an important person. "... Still no giving up? You are quite persistent." She chuckled.

"Who are you!" Chaeryeong pointed her spear towards the woman.

The woman's lip curled in disdain. She wasn't going to let some person point their weapon at her. Nevertheless, she answered her question. "I am Arin, the first princess of North von Frosty and the successor to the throne." She made a mocking curtsy. She snapped her fingers and soon after, another person appears at her side, which surprised Soobin and Taehyun. 

"This is my brother Beomgyu." Arin placed a hand over her brother's shoulder on what looks to be a friendly one, but the look on his face suggests that he's uncomfortable with it. "I'm sure you know each other so no need for introductions, right?" She smiled, caressing her brother's hair.

Beomgyu didn't dare to look up from the ground, he didn't want to see the look on Hyunnie's face.

Yeonjun connected it all. How the enemy knew about the dragon relic, and how Beomgyu disappeared in the middle of it... it was all too convenient. "You, did you...?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Beomgyu placed a hand over his mouth and let out silent cries.

"Don't be so harsh on my brother." Arin clicked her tongue and removed her hand from Beomgyu's shoulder. "He only performed his duty as the Prince of North von Frosty faithfully."

"Faithfully?" Taehyun scoffed. "Don't you mean forced?" The prince didn't want to believe that Beomgyu would betray them. He didn't want to believe that Beomgyu would betray _him_.

"Forced?" The woman repeated mockingly. "Do you think I'd do something so horrible to my lovely brother?"

"Since when was he your lovely brother? I know royal families can't stop killing each other." Even though Taehyun could see no wounds on Beomgyu, he knew that he was hiding a lot of it under those princely clothes of his.

"That is harsh, Prince of Saint West." Arin drawled, stressing the fact that Taehyun himself was from a royal family. "How can I not be proud of my younger brother who brought information about the relic of the Dragon Clan which my father was desperately searching for?"

"You... how..." Yeonjun couldn't believe it. Beomgyu really betrayed them just like that.

"I-I... I-I'm so... sorry..." Beomgyu cried over and over again, repeating the same words, hoping that they wouldn't hate him. Deep inside, he's questioning himself. Why did they even decide to befriend a person like him? A traitor. For what?

He only wants his father to accept him. But he didn't expect that betraying your only friends hurts so much.

"Good work, Beomgyu." His sister continued to talk. He wanted her to stop talking. "Father will be very proud of you for helping him get the relic of the Dragon Clan." Beomgyu clenched his fists, he doesn't want to hear it anymore.

"Do you think that cold-blooded man will ever look at Beomgyu as his son?" Soobin spoke for the first time, blue eyes glaring straight at Arin.

At seeing him, Arin's smile disappeared. "... Long time no see, Soobin. I didn't expect to see you at a place like this." The woman shook his head. "I was quite surprised when Beomgyu told me about you."

"Another friend of yours?" Soobin didn't answer the hunter's question.

"But do not speak ill of the King." Arin glared at Soobin, who glared back as fiercely. "He's the man you should be serving."

"What's your relationship with them?" Yeonjun continued to ask.

"There's no relationship." Soobin gritted out. "I'd rather die a thousand times than serve Yoongi as my King!" He declared.

"Too bad you think that way." Arin huffed and smirked. "But you can only die once and you should not say something you can't prove so easy. There were many who talked like you but most of them changed their minds before dying once."

"Aha... Now I've got the atmosphere." Yeonjun grinned. "So that's how you threatened Beomgyu to trick us?" Beomgyu's eyes widened in surprise. He's still defending him?

"Threaten? Are you saying I threatened Beomgyu?" Arin let out a cackle. "Threatening is for punks who can't get what they want. I only explained to Beomgyu. About who the true ruler of Exos is, and who we should be serving." Her hand tightened its grip on Beomgyu's shoulder, who winced in slight pain. 

"I don't think you're referring to the Emperor right now." Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that a comment that could be considered as treason?"

"The present Emperor has no right to rule the continent," Arin spoke with finality. "I'll also give you a chance to serve the true ruler. Hand over the relic of the Dragon Clan and kneel before me. Then I will ask the King to spare your lives."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Yeonjun replied snarkily. "I guess North von Frosty chooses the successor of the throne based on their sense of humor?"

"... You're not as smart as you're skilled." Arin scoffed in disgust. "Kicking away your only chance of survival. Well, my father won't show mercy to fools twice. I'll be taking my leave. Good luck with trying to escape this place... The King will be here soon." Without even looking at them, Princess Arin left the place with grace in her steps, all the soldiers following her without a complaint.

Now, the only ones left on top of the mountain are them, and the one who betrayed them: Beomgyu.


	79. just us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we promised that we'll stay together, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mentioned a double update! :))

Taehyun breathed through his nose and continued to walk their way out of the mountain, passing Beomgyu. After a few steps from the prince, he stopped in his tracks. "Let's go, Gyu." He called out.

"But... What I..." Beomgyu was surprised. Taehyun still wants him to go with them. _Why, Hyunnie? I'm a traitor_.

"You can't come with us because you betrayed us? I don't care." Taehyun said softly, though his voice was becoming more wobbly. "What do you think?" He asked the team.

"... Beomgyu was being used." Soobin quietly told the blond prince. "I'm sure he didn't mean to do it."

"I was mad a moment ago, and he does suffocate me sometimes..." Yeonjun massaged his nape. "We can't call it betrayal if he was forced to do it. It was just... stupidity?"

"I agree." Taehyun turned and walked towards Beomgyu, standing in front of him. "Gyu, you lived like a fool your entire life. Stop being fettered by that family of yours." He held Beomgyu''s hand softly.

"We'll be going down the mountain." Beomgyu looked up and saw drops of tears falling down Taehyun's face. "Then we'll reach Brunn's territory away from the influence of the seven kingdoms, and you'll be free."

The dark-haired prince began to cry. He didn't deserve Taehyun. After all the things he did, he's still willing to accept him. He shook his head. "I-I'm sorry... Everyone..."

Taehyun's smile faltered.

"I can't... go against my father..." Beomgyu mumbled in between tears and cries.

"... Gyu, are you serious?!" Taehyun's hold on Beomgyu's hands tightened. Beomgyu ignored the pain and continued smiling at Taehyun.

"Go, hurry..." He told them. "You have to run... Father will be here soon... Sorry, Hyunnie...!" Beomgyu removed Taehyun's hand on his and tried to run the opposite direction. But Taehyun was fast, and he hugged him to keep him from leaving.

"We promised, right? That we'll never leave each other, we'll always follow each other wherever the other goes..." Taehyun didn't care if he was rambling at this point. He didn't want Beomgyu to come back to his family. Who knows what they'll do to him when he comes back? "I don't want to follow you there, stay with me, please..."

Beomgyu slowly stopped struggling. Taehyun continued to ramble. "Your father will never reach you when in Brunn. And then we'll live together, away from the mess between kingdoms. I'll... I'll even renounce my title as a successor! Just please... come with me, Gyu..."

"I love you."

Beomgyu cried, gripping Taehyun's arm. Taehyun loves him? Why him? He's... he's nothing. He's not good enough to receive Taehyun's love. Taehyun would be better off without him.

He wants to be selfish for once in his life. He wants to go with Taehyun, away from the kingdoms, living with him, always together... But he can't. He has a duty to fulfill.

He silently removed Taehyun's arms around him and kissed his forehead. "I'll come back to you." Beomgyu gave him a sad smile and continued to run, away from his Hyunnie.

"Wait! Gyu!" Taehyun yelled. Beomgyu can't leave him now. Before he could take another step, Yeonjun grabbed his arm, halting him.

"Sorry, but there's no time to go back! We have to leave." The hunter cursed, leading Taehyun away to escape.

"Who do you think I waited for all this time?!" Taehyun shouted at him, struggling to wrench his arm from Yeonjun's grip. He needs Beomgyu back. He wants him back.

"Please calm down. I'm worried too..." Soobin consoled him. "But Gyu will be okay for a while. He's not ready. We have to get out of here."

Taehyun faltered in his spot. He looked in the direction where Beomgyu left. 

_I'll get you back._

His eyes glowed bright red for a split second.

♪♪

"We're almost there," Chaeryeong reassured them. "After this plateau, there will be a path that'll take us to Brunn without being seen."

Yeonjun sighed in relief. "Is it just me or are there no more soldiers coming after us?"

"I'm sure it's not because we shook them all off," Soobin added.

"There are two possibilities." Taehyun's blue orbs narrowed, deep in thought. "One, we really did shake them off, or two, they don't need to come after us anymore. I guess it's unlikely that we shook off all those soldiers..."

"There's no need to come after us anymore? Why...?" Soobin faltered in his question as soon as he saw a figure walking towards them. He now knew why.

"I think it's about time he showed up." Taehyun's crystal blue eyes kept flickering between blood red and back.

"Who? The King that Arin talked about?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yes." Soobin faced the approaching man. "The King of North von Frosty... Yoongi."

They all looked at the King approaching them. Despite his short stature, he exudes a dominating aura that makes people kneel at the sight of him. Feline-like eyes narrowed at them, especially at the necklace that Yeonjun was wearing. 

"All that running and this is where you end up." The King began, voice full of disdain. "To this field of snow where not a single tree or blade of grass grows... Too desolate of an area to begin the conquest of the continents. On the contrary... It might be the most appropriate place."

Yoongi stopped a few paces before them.

"Now, pass me the relic of the Dragon Clan."

♪♪

Arin sipped her tea. She felt a presence behind her. "Good job, Beomgyu, for stalling them more. Father will be proud of you."

The prince's bangs shadowed over his face, tired of hearing the same sentences over and over again. He knew that it will not happen. His father will still see him as the weak prince, compared to his sister. 

That's why... He's going to leave tonight. He's not that heartless to not leave a message about his departure.

Someone told him that there are three faces a person has. One that you show to everyone, one that only your family knows...

And one that shows what you really are.

Arin's teacup fell to the floor, shattering into a thousand shards.

Beomgyu silently left the palace, his sister's blood staining his gloved fingers, blood-red eyes glinting in the darkness of the forest, the same shade as Hyunnie's.

(Since when did Hyunnie have red eyes, you ask? I saw it once.)

_I promised, Hyunnie. I'll come back to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know some of you are probably surprised by how beomgyu and taehyun are acting, but it's all planned by me! did I leave enough hints to predict that?
> 
> (ps. arin's not dead, just... knocked out)  
> (pps. beomgyu's not leaving north von frosty _yet_ , just wanted to cause ruckus inside the castle bcs of the events that happened)
> 
> btw, age check!  
> arin is 22  
> yoongi is... unknown (just think of him as around 40s or late 30s, he's a father of a two children who are 22 and 19 years old.)


	80. red and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood stained the soft white snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as an apology for not posting yesterday, I'll post two updates today!

"Yeonjun," Soobin quietly called him from behind. "Don't hand it over to him." He warned, knowing the consequences of doing it.

"Of course I'm not going to." The hunter spoke back. If giving Yoongi this necklace would bring doom to the world, he would rather die than give it to him.

Taehyun's expression turned angrier at the sight of the King. After years of hearing Beomgyu cry about his childhood life, he could finally find out what made Beomgyu so scared of this man. 

"It's your fault." He spoke up, glaring directly at Yoongi. "It's your fault why Gyu has been sad all his life. You destroyed him. Your greed for power made Beomgyu the way he is now. Why are you like this? He's your son!"

Yoongi only cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about? Love gets you nowhere. The only thing I need in life is power. My father was also a King before me, yet people did not listen to him. He was powerless." His mouth curved into a smile. "Unlike him, I have power on my side. Arin understood me, she lusted for power as much as me, while Beomgyu still believes in love. How far will 'love' lead you to?"

"Far enough from you." The prince growled and attacked Yoongi, who used his weapons--floating swords made of ice--to block the incoming attack. As soon as he defended himself, another fleet of swords sneaked up behind Taehyun and flung the male aside.

"I have no reasons to talk to you, Prince of Saint West." Taehyun gritted his teeth. Fighting continuously made him tired. Is this their plan? Making them have a battle against numerous soldiers to weaken them? Yoongi ignored the gasping prince to continue on walking towards the hunter, who shielded the necklace protectively. 

Grunting noises arose from behind the King. A large golem appeared, aiming straight at Yoongi. Like before, he used his fleet of swords to block the attack. "Useless!" He hissed, hurdling one of his ice swords towards the one who controls the golem, Lia.

"Lia!" Chaeryeong yelled in worry at seeing the sword stab through her shoulder. The chief narrowed her eyes and sprinted towards the one that hurt Lia. It was proven as useless since the King just easily moved her to the side and threw her with a flick of his hand.

Now it's just Soobin and Yeonjun left.

Soobin moved in front of Yeonjun, blocking the king's view. Yoongi sighed.

"I don't want to fight you, Soobin." The hunter looked at the aforementioned male in confusion, _why does the king know Soobin's name?_. "Move aside."

Soobin didn't move. From there on, it was clear to Yeonjun that Soobin was protecting him using himself. He knew the power of Yoongi. Even Soobin himself who never bows down to anyone was scared of the King. Yeonjun noticed the slight tremble in Soobin's form, yet he stood strong and defiant, wanting to protect Yeonjun.

Yoongi's eyes narrowed. "So be it." He gathered three ice swords and pointed it towards Soobin, the tip of the blade was directly in front of Soobin's face.

Soobin didn't falter, his mind had made up the decision. He closed his eyes as Yoongi clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers. 

But it was strange because he didn't feel the pain of being stabbed. Opening his eyes again, he saw that he and Yeonjun are now on the ground, the latter had pulled both of them away at a split second.

"Are you an idiot, Soobin?!" Yeonjun hissed towards him. He didn't want anyone to risk their lives just for him.

Soobin ignored him and stood up, sprinting towards the King. He continued to attack Yoongi with determination burning in his veins. However, even determination wasn't enough, as Yoongi punched him in his face, leaving him stumbling backward on the snow.

Yeonjun attacked last. He slashed his broadsword at the King, intent on protecting the necklace. He could not allow this greedy person to destroy people's lives. But it was futile in the end. The King stabbed a sword through his shoulder, halting him in place.

Yoongi lifted him up using the sword, grabbing the necklace. "So this is the relic." The necklace glowed bright orange in his hands, and he threw Yeonjun aside, blood spraying everywhere from the wound on his shoulder. "Now, there is only one step for me."

Lightning crackled in the distance. Yoongi held his hand up to halt the incoming katana that was thrown his way. "Reveal yourself." He threw the katana back and it landed a few paces from him.

Soobin lifted his head up in pain. Blood was trickling down his face where the King had punched him. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He could only watch as another person walked closer to the thrown katana. His eyes widened in shock. 

_What is she doing here?_

"It's been a while, Yoongi." A woman picked the katana up from its position in the snow and pointed it straight at the King. "How does it feel to see your dear twin after so long?"

Yoongi pocketed the necklace. "Losing an arm wasn't enough for you?" He mocked, sending a look towards the woman's prosthetic metallic arm. "If you stayed in the land of the savages you might have lived a bit longer." He made another ice sword. "You derived a nail into your own coffin, Yoonji!"

 _What is she doing here?!_ Soobin's breathing had quickened. His fists had clenched.

"We'll see who winds up in a coffin!" The woman dashed towards the King, intent on killing him. She jumped and directed her katana towards him. Yoongi blocked it with his sword.

The woman took a step back and twirled in mid-air, slashing multiple attacks of her katana towards her brother. The male blocked the katana again.

The two exchanged quick attacks that Soobin was feeling too dizzy to follow. Yoonji had accidentally left her guard down, leaving an open spot in front of her. "This is the end!" Yoongi declared, thrusting the sword towards her torso, only for another sword to block it. Another person has arrived.

The new person swung his sword towards Yoongi's face. The King leaned backward to evade the sword and jumped away, intent on defending himself against the newcomer. He assessed the newly arrived person with a calculating eye. "The Great Warrior of Brunn..." He put a name to the face.

Yoonji smirked, patting the newcomer's back. "You know I'm more of a schemer, so don't call me a coward."

"You brought an interesting companion." Yoongi calmly told her, eyeing the male beside his sister. This was interesting. "I guess I can take you seriously now."

Seven ice swords appeared behind his back, arranged like a peacock's feathers. Yoonji and her companion attacked in sync.

Yoonji slashed her katana at her brother, but just like before, he deflected it with a single swipe of his hand. Behind her, the companion jumped in mid-air, using Yoongi's focus on her sister as a chance to attack. The ice swords behind him blocked the incoming attack.

The fight had turned into a two against one, with Yoongi continuously dealing attacks and defending himself at the same time. Even when there were two of them, they were still having a hard time fighting the King. Not too long after, Yoonji sprawled on the soft white snow.

"No progress at all, Yoonji," Yoongi spoke with disappointment in his voice as his sister raised her head towards him. "Did you think you could defeat me with borrowed power?"

"You have such a weak heart." Yoonji tried to sit upright, but she couldn't. Yoongi continued to speak. "It is no wonder why you ran away like a coward last time."

"Let's finish this." The King conjured another ice sword. "I'll send you to your husband." He raised his sword.

Soobin heard rustling from where he's laying. He looked at the source, eyes widening in horror at seeing Yeonjun using the King's moment of distraction as a chance to defeat him. A fiery aura began to surround him again.

 _What are you doing...!_ Soobin tried his hardest to stand up, to tell Yeonjun not to attack the King. "Focus on me!" Yeonjun screamed, dashing towards Yoongi at great speeds.

Yoongi's eyes widened as Yeonjun continued to slash attacks against him, the fiery power he borrowed from the necklace increased in intensity after each blow. 

Yoongi and Yeonjun sprinted towards each other. Yeonjun blocked the incoming attack but was surprised to see no attack from the King, only him smirking at the hunter. After a few seconds, he found out why.

Soobin screamed in anguish as Yeonjun felt blood drip down his lips. At that moment, time seemed to slow down. He can't tear his eyes away from the most horrifying thing that he ever saw.

Multiple swords stabbed through Yeonjun's body. Each of the stabs hurt more than the last.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin, pain evident on his features. He slowly fell to the ground, pained eyes staring straight at the dark-haired male. 

Soobin forced himself to crawl towards the hunter. "Yeonjun..!" Soobin knew tears started to fall from his cheeks, but he didn't care. Each of his movements brought pain to his wound in his head, but he didn't care.

"Yeonjun, wake up! Yeonjun!" The male screamed, voice increasing volume as hysteria overtook him. _Yeonjun's not waking up..._ "Hey, Yeonjun! Are you really letting yourself be taken down easily like that?! Yeonjun!"

No response.

Soobin gripped the hunter's hand in his own. "Hey, Yeonjun... wake up."

No response.

Soobin cried out in full force, placing his head on the hunter's own. "Wake up, please..." He failed Yeonjun. He wanted to protect him from the evil plans of the King, yet it seems like he failed him, just like how he failed his father and sister.

The adrenaline in his body started to disappear, pain struck from the wound on his head. He closed his eyes, letting his tears fall on the hunter's face, unconsciousness beginning to take over.

Two people laid unconscious, blood staining the soft white snow.

**_END OF SECTION 11: KING'S MARCH_ **


	81. the end of prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was the end... or was it?

"Lady Yoonji, we should head back." The woman's companion told her.

Yoonji hummed and walked towards the unconscious forms of Yeonjun and Soobin, both of their hand still holding even near death. "How are the injured?"

"They are still unconscious."

Yoonji hummed again and stared at the wound the hunter has near his torso. "His wounds are too deep. He will die soon if we leave him like this." She stopped in her tracks as she noticed the unconscious figure above Yeonjun. 

The companion raised an eyebrow at Yoonji's petrified form as he tracked the female's gaze to Soobin. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's nothing." Yoonji waved it off. "We will take them with us. Tell our men to get ready."

"As you wish."

**_THE END OF BOOK 1_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so thank you for reading this last chapter!
> 
> as you can see, this is the very last chapter of this book. but I'm happy to tell you that there's a planned book 2! (and also a taegyu spin-off, but that's not finished yet)
> 
> *cheers*
> 
> there are a few things that might change: like the update schedule. i might not be able to update every day as usual since school has started for me last month. sometimes i even prioritized updating this story than my own school lol.
> 
> but even though, there are fewer updates on the new book, I'll still be updating them so no worries!
> 
> another question: do you want me to include a sneak peek for book 2? or just surprise you? haha
> 
> thank you for reading, moa!

**Author's Note:**

> to any readers out there who saw a mistake in any of my chapters, feel free to point it out! i want improve my writing skills haha
> 
> tsym for reading! hope you guys stay safe~
> 
> check me at @kaminariii1 on twitter!


End file.
